Nulla poena sine iudicium
by Crimela
Summary: Hermione termina sus estudios de leyes y regresa con una idea clara: lograr un juicio justo para Malfoy Narcissa.  Dramione/Draco-Hermione. PostHogwarts COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Nulla poena sine iudicium**

**NA: **¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada, es mi primer Dramione ―primera incursión en Harry Potter ―. Espero sea de su agrado.

Sinopsis: Hermione Granger inicia su ambiciosa carrera de leyes buscando un juicio justo para Narcissa Malfoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo I<span>**

_"No hay rey que no haya tenido un esclavo entre sus antepasados, ni esclavo que no haya tenido un rey entre los suyos"._

_Helen Keller._

Hermione aún mantenía extendido su brazo. Los dos knuts que había arrojado a la fuente, ya se habían sumergido, sus ojos estaban clavados en la patética escultura del elfo doméstico, y su brazo extendido como si intentara tocar algo.

Las personas caminaban presurosas, algunos arrojaban monedas a la fuente sin prestar atención al trofeo de superioridad humana que Hermione miraba con repulsión.

-_Tras de ponerle ese rostro embobado al elfo doméstico, la figura del mago resulta más importante que la bruja-_pensó la mujer con frustración. Sus ojos recorrieron una vez más el aspecto servil del elfo doméstico. Realmente, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo mínimo que podían hacer era evitar aquellas prácticas que buscaban perpetuar ideas enfermas de superioridad y prejuicios. Suspiró.

La joven bruja posó su mirada en el sobre amarillo que apretaba entre sus manos. Caminó a la chimenea rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

**OoO**

Apartadas de los demás comensales, Luna terminaba de saborear su copa de helado, ya había terminado de comer el color naranja, como muy emocionada le hizo notar a Hermione. Le dirigió una sonrisa amable mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de helado amarillo, la castaña abrió el sobre con seguridad.

―Han dicho que sí―.

―¿Estás segura?, existen unas criaturas que te hacen ver lo que quieres ver―le dijo Luna señalando con su dedo la posible trayectoria de esas criaturas alrededor de los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione le tendió el papel, la joven de cabello rubio antes de leerlo se aseguró de alejar cualquier criatura que se interpusiera entre ella y el documento. ―No la tendrás fácil―dijo suave al terminar de leer.

Hermione asintió. Aún recordaba la amenaza que le habían hecho días atrás cuando presentó su solicitud. ―Aléjate de nuestros asuntos o la pagarás caro―habían sido las palabras más amables que recibió, cuando se presentó ante la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica. Sin embargo, el valiente espíritu de la gryffindor no temblaba ante maldiciones imperdonables, mucho menos ante amenazas de personas sin escrúpulos.

Tenía una meta clara y lo lograría. Había regresado con un único objetivo en mente…

―Una vez donó a mi padre una cantidad admirable de galeones, logramos hacer un viaje a Sudamérica para encontrar a un clan de chupacabras―habló Luna con una sonrisa, logrando sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

Hermione le agradeció la compañía, Luna sonrió y antes de marcharse agregó:

―Deberías ver a Harry, le agradará la noticia―.

**oOo**

―Estoy intentando hablar con ella―murmuró Harry sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado de la chimenea, le molestaba que todos sus amigos entraran a su casa con sumo cuidado, rápidos y silenciosos, sin prestar atención a las mejoras que había hecho en el vestíbulo, continuó:―Colocó un hechizo muy poderoso de permanencia, quiero que me dé pistas para saber cómo quitarlo―.

Hermione sonrió, recordó los gritos que la madre de Sirius Black solía proclamar desde su retrato y todos los intentos por acallarla.

―No me agrada tenerla en el vestíbulo, nadie quiere tener un manto negro cubriendo la pared de la entrada principal de la casa, creen que oculto cosas―.

―Pues es algo digno de ocultar―respondió la mujer, quitó las arrugas que se habían hecho en su falda al sentarse, dejando claro que dudaba sobre cómo empezar la conversación―¿Estás libre? ―.

―Sí, ya sabes… después de una misión larga nos tomamos algún tiempo, siete días trabajando, siete días descansando―sonrió pensativo―Un lujo que nos podemos dar cuando hay suficientes trabajando-dijo con algo de amargura.

La desaparición definitiva de Voldemort había logrado que más personas se acercaran a prestar sus servicios en las distintas oficinas del Ministerio, con un auge admirable en el Departamento de Aurores. Como había sucedido en otras épocas de la vida de Harry Potter, todos querían tener algo que ver con él y muchas personas querían ser compañeros de aventuras del valiente mago. Sin embargo, no todo era tan claro.

Harry no tardó en notar que realmente el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y otros similares, pronto se convirtió en una forma de venganza, algunas personas-más de las que debían- que sufrieron a causa de Voldemort o sus seguidores, se unieron a su departamento para dar caza legal a cualquier mago o bruja de sangre limpia que se les atravesara en el camino. Aquella situación le quitaba el sueño.

―Quería contarte algo, Harry―dijo Hermione. Notó la mirada oscura en los ojos de su amigo, conocía bien la preocupación de Harry y el sentimiento de impotencia del muchacho. Agregó: ―Llevaré a juicio el caso de Narcissa Malfoy―la mirada del muchacho cambió, una luz encaminó sus pensamientos: ―Quería que lo supieras―.

―Es magnífico, Hermione―dijo el muchacho con determinación―He planteado varias veces propuestas para hacer algo con ella, pero los de la Oficina de Reclusión y Encarcelamiento no me han dejado acercarme―.

―Lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo antes de iniciar todo―.

Harry no necesitaba más palabras para comprender la seriedad del asunto. Para nadie era un secreto que Gran Bretaña se las estaba viendo en graves aprietos por todo lo que tenía que ver con el tratamiento de los sangre limpia, los mortífagos y el odio. Muchas heridas estaban abiertas y las muertes, de los dos bandos, pesaban sobre todos.

Cuando la comunidad mágica se enteró de la muerte de Voldemort en manos de Harry Potter se desencadenó una conmoción difícil de controlar por varios meses. Seguidores ocultos de los mortífagos intentaron terminar la misión de su _señor._ No faltaron las muertes de muggles en aquellos oscuros meses. El orden tardó en llegar.

Además, hubo ataques en contra de las familias de sangre pura, pocos de sus negocios lograron sobrevivir a los incendios, muchos perdieron todas sus pertenencias y por poco sus vidas. Hubo una suerte de histeria colectiva. A ratos, todas las familias hablaban de cuantos hijos de muggles tenían entre sus ascendientes y empezaban a visitar lugares del Londres muggle tensando aún más la situación; poco tiempo después, alguien se proclamaba seguidor de Voldemort y con dificultad invocaba una marca que remedaba inútilmente un rostro cadavérico.

Desde Hogwarts se hizo un esfuerzo enorme para regular la situación, iniciar de nuevo con el ciclo lectivo y tratar de hacer entrar en razón al Ministerio de Magia que vivía un reacomodamiento exhaustivo.

Para inquietud de muchos, en especial de Harry, el abuso de autoridad se hizo incontenible. Desde el Ministerio se permitieron grandes atrocidades en un intento vano de apaciguar los espíritus dolidos de los sobrevivientes. Terribles historias de torturas, violaciones y asesinatos se escondían entre las paredes del Departamento de Seguridad, bajo un manto de dudosa legalidad.

Una furia, igual de devastadora que la que Voldemort planteaba, se acomodó, sin ningún inconveniente, en las personas que se hicieron cargo de la persecución, procesamiento y encarcelamiento de cualquier posible implicado con el _Señor Tenebroso_: de cualquier mago de sangre pura.

Harry Potter sabía que lejos de los prejuicios sobre la sangre, la posibilidad de adquirir poder, reconocimiento y dinero con el nuevo régimen que se había logrado gracias a él, eran los motores que habían dado origen a una nueva violencia.

A Harry le mortificaba aquella situación. Ningún _mortífago_ merecía el trato inhumano y denigrante que les daban en nombre de él, del niño que vivió. Todas las mañanas, al levantarse debía reprimir sus deseos de irrumpir en Azkaban, de lanzarse sobre los ruines hombres que sobornaban a cambio de no iniciar sus investigaciones injustas, y de hacer mal su trabajo: de no atrapar a ningún mortífago; porque en el fondo temía lo que pudiera pasar si caían en manos de los nuevos jefes de la magia, cegados por el odio y el poder.

Observó a su amiga, su rostro se había perfilado y sus ojos eran, quizá, un poco más incisivos. Hermione era apadrinada por grandes magos y brujas de otros países que no estaban de acuerdo con la política subrepticia utilizada para acabar con la amenaza de los mortífagos tomada por el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

Tras de que las finanzas mágicas de Londres habían caído en recesión, la comunidad mágica internacional exigía que se aclarara la situación de muchas personas que habían perdido todo en aquellos seis años.

Ya varios Ministerios de otros países habían manifestado su decisión de bloquear el comercio y las relaciones internacionales si no se procesaba adecuadamente a los supuestos mortífagos que aún quedaban vivos. Exigían la celebración de juicios justos y la rendición de cuentas. Era de conocimiento común, que la mayoría de los presos por crímenes contra la comunidad mágica o contra los muggles terminaban pudriéndose entre las rejas de Azkaban, sin tener oportunidad de plantear su inocencia, una defensa.

El caso que había desatado las críticas internacionales fue la muerte de un niño, llamado como su abuelo, un ex mortífago, muerto en la Primera Guerra, pero que "por error" el nombre se había traspapelado y el niño había ido a parar a Azkaban sin ninguna justificación real, donde tiempo después murió por "una extraña enfermedad genética".

―Sólo quiero sentar precedentes, Harry―trató de aclarar la muchacha―No quiero ponerte en ninguna situación difícil―.

―Tranquila, todos estos años me las he arreglado para evitar esos actos crueles; me entusiasman tus planes, sé que las cosas mejorarán―ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga, agregó―Sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda―.

―Gracias, Harry, a ellos no les agrada que esté aquí―.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Tú pondrás en orden a esos sujetos y acabarás con todas las arbitrariedades que han auspiciado; aún quedan miembros de la Orden en las otras oficinas del Departamento de Seguridad, podrás contar con ellos en cualquier momento―.

**oOo**

El día anterior, la habían pasado de oficina en oficina, en una tediosa espera, nadie la alzó a ver ni le preguntaron qué se le ofrecía, aunque, claro, todos sabían por qué estaba ahí. Había sido amable, respetuosa, había esperado con serenidad. Respondió impávida a la indiferencia hostil de las personas que trabajaban en el despacho.

El día anterior, se mantuvo sentada en el sillón donde el Jefe de la Sección de Visitas a Azkaban le pidió que esperara hasta que un conserje le informó que debía cerrar las oficinas. El hombre pareció reconocerla como la amiga de Harry Potter, parte del Trío Dorado que ayudó a destruir los horrocruxes, por lo que se mostró amable con ella.

Hermione no desaprovechó la oportunidad para solicitarle información al conserje. En un principio, se mostró reacio a responderle, pero terminó describiéndole el lugar donde guardaban los expedientes.

Por eso, aquella mañana, Hermione, al abrirse las puertas del Departamento de la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica, se dirigió a una pequeña sala. Ignoró todas las miradas socarronas y comentarios burlistas que le dirigieron los administrativos, que pretendían tenerla esperando todo el día como la vez pasada. Con rapidez atravesó los dos escritorios que se interponían entre ella y el archivero.

Había supuesto que todo estaría desordenado y tardaría en encontrar lo que buscaba, sin embargo, la letra M la saludó en cuanto abrió la primera gaveta. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se devolvía sobre sus pasos con el grueso expediente de Narcissa Malfoy bajo el brazo.

Antes de salir, tiró un papel sobre el escritorio de Falco Holt, jefe de la Sección de Visitas a Azkaban, con la mirada la joven le advirtió que se alejara de ella. Sin más se marchó.

**oOo**

Siempre había mantenido una buena relación con Percy, pero conocía de sobra que el Weasley podría ser inflexible en sus ideas, terriblemente terco y equivocado. Sin embargo, la señorita Granger no dudó en pedirle un favor. Percy la escuchó con atención, sopesando las palabras de la mujer. Tenía una gran estima por Hermione y desde que se enteró que había terminado sus estudios, deseaba ofrecerle un puesto en el Ministerio.

―Holt no firmara tus visitas, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro―repuso el pelirrojo cuando la mujer terminó de explicar la situación. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos. ―Pero alguien podría firmarlas por él―la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa. Después de haber sufrido un traspié al no reconocer que su superior no era el verdadero Ministro, varios años atrás, el asesor, Percy Weasley, encontró en la tarea de Hermione una manera de limpiar su error…

**oOo**

Llegar a Azkaban resultó más difícil de lo que suponía. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de elevarse de una vez por todas en su escoba y una vez en ella, el viaje fue todo, menos agradable. Tardó más de lo que esperaba.

No estaba permitido utilizar la magia en los alrededores de Azkaban, ―_Al menos no para mí_―se dijo Hermione cuando pudo poner los pies en la tierra. Un muro de concreto gris se alzaba ante ella impenetrable, salvo por la estrecha puerta de metal por la que debería pasar todos los días por una temporada. Llenó sus pulmones del frío aire marítimo y se colocó en el lugar de inspecciones.

Tardaron en atenderla, tardaron en devolverle la varita, tardaron en abrir las puertas. Tardaron tanto en abrir las puertas que se hizo de noche y tuvo que marcharse.

**oOo**

―Gracias, Harry―murmuró la muchacha, apretó con cariño el brazo del auror―Sé que no te gusta venir aquí―.

―Nos estaba dando muchos problemas, en algún momento tendríamos que traerlo―murmuró con algo de pesadez Harry refiriéndose al hombre que habían estado investigando y esa mañana dejaron en Azkaban―Al menos no será en vano, has logrado entrar―.

―Sí, no los defraudaré―se despidió de su amigo y caminó hacia las oficinas que vigilaban a las prisioneras.

Un empujón fue su saludo. Una robusta mujer, quien debía ser Stella Riverside, la encargada de aquella sección, había impedido el ingreso de la castaña a la oficina. Hermione trastabilló y chocó contra la pared, sin embargo, su mirada fuerte no tembló. –Buenos días―saludó amable, pero su boca se torció en un gesto poco claro entre furia y piedad.

―Sal de mi oficina―escupió la mujer. Un cartel con letras doradas daba el nombre a la Sección: _Ingreso área femenina_. Una salita de recepción, con un escritorio largo al fondo, una puerta de vidrio daba a otra sala amueblada únicamente por un sillón viejo. Atravesando la frugal recepción, dos oficinas más. Al fondo, un oscuro y estrecho pasillo.

―Necesito la ubicación de Narcissa Malfoy―.

―Usted necesita salir de aquí, por su propia seguridad―habló otra persona, un hombre de ojos pequeños y dientes amarillos que pareció salir de una de las paredes―Este lugar es peligroso, señorita―la tomó del brazo y se le acercó, le hablaba desde atrás con un tono que fingía preocupación: ―No querrá que la reconozcan, no, no, este lugar es peligroso para personas como _usted_―.

―Qué desfachatez, la novia de Harry Potter tratando de liberar a los salvajes que tanto esfuerzo le cuestan atrapar―exclamó de pronto otra bruja, de cabello rebelde y rojizo que se acercaba jugueteando con su gruesa varita.

―Mucho gusto, señora, veo que me conoce―dijo sonriente Hermione, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario, los ojos amarillos de la custodia se clavaron con furia en Hermione.

―No pierda el tiempo aquí, señorita―habló de nuevo el hombre, le apretó un poco el brazo―Es peligroso, muy peligroso―tenía una voz serpentina y le olía a pantano; a Hermione le recordaba Dolores Umbridge.

―Preparen la sala para entrevistarme con Narcissa Malfoy―dijo Hermione, movió con brusquedad su brazo para apartar al hombre y se dirigió a Stella.

―Me temo que no está disponible, la señora Malfoy no sabe de su visita―dijo la bruja, se sentó en la orilla de un escritorio cercano. Hermione apretó imperceptible su puño, había escrito una carta para que le avisaran _de su visita_―Puede esperar, si desea―dijo con desprecio, señalando la puerta que la muchacha apenas había podido atravesar.

―O puedo escribir un informe solicitando que se conforme un organismo internacional para la investigación del procesamiento, juzgamiento y encarcelamiento de las personas que están aquí―dijo Hermione, tranquila―En todo caso, a eso vine―alzó los hombros, desinteresada.

―Llene el formulario―terció la bruja y le arrojó un grueso forro de papeles―Y llénelo bien―.

Hermione les lanzó una última mirada, le dio un leve empujón al hombre que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y fue a la pequeña sala de espera. _Nombre completo: Hermione Jean Granger_. Pronto su letra pequeña y apretada rellenó todos los espacios disponibles.

Había practicado en su casa cómo llenar el formulario, tenía todas las respuestas listas. Además, gran parte de su tiempo lo había dedicado a escribir. Sonrió autosuficiente cuando, veinte minutos después, colocó el formulario sobre el escritorio de la mal encarada bruja pelirroja, que examinó con ferocidad y detenimiento cada palabra escrita.

Hermione la oyó carraspear un: ―Espere afuera―. Unos minutos después, Stella Riverside salió de su oficina. –La señora Malfoy no puede atenderla, no está disponible―le tendió un papel.

La castaña la miró con detenimiento y tomó la hoja blanca protegida por un plástico. Por la firma en la esquina inferior derecha supo que la letra era de Narcissa Malfoy. –_Solo en la tarde_―decía. Hermione devolvió el papel.

―Vendré en la tarde―dijo y salió de aquella oficina tratando de recuperar aire.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció? Qué alegría saber que han llegado hasta aquí...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que me hagan saber sus opiniones. El estilo tiene un aire de viñeta, relatando los episodios más importantes. Si ha quedado alguna duda me gustaría que me la hagan saber.

Por ahora sabemos que Hermione es abogada y acaba de terminar sus estudios, que Harry trabaja en el departamento de aurores y se han producido una serie de irregularidades en Azkaban.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá la _cliente _de Hermione. Y es sobre esto que quería hablar, este es un fic Draco-Hermione, creo que soft o leve. En fin, Draco aparecerá pronto, pero primero su madre.

¡Gracias por leer! Y ojalá me regalen sus opiniones, porque los reviews nos hacen felices a todos :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**NA. **Hola, ¿cómo están? Muchas gracias por los reviews y por la lectura. Les dejó la segunda parte.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_¿Por qué contentarnos con vivir a rastras cuando sentimos el anhelo de volar? _

_Hellen Keller_

Después de la guerra, una vez que los dementores dejaran de custodiar Azkaban, la habían _remodelado_, acondicionándola para que los propios aurores se encargaran de la custodia de los presos. Nunca se dieron detalles de cómo se construyó, pero Hermione se sorprendió de que tuvieran las alas separadas. Hombres a un lado, y mujeres al otro. Anteriormente, solo había separaciones por seguridad. Frunció el ceño pensando en esa separación, tenía la impresión de que era ilusoria.

El atrio donde ahora se encontraba era amplio, gris y silencioso. Todo de concreto, sin ningún tipo de acabado, con olor a concreto húmedo. Distanciadas por varios metros había angostas e idénticas puertas grises, cada una con cartoncillo con el nombre de la sección. Sentía miradas fijas en ella, pero estaba sola. Supuso que la observaban desde arriba.

No había encontrado mayor violencia en Azkaban, simplemente la trataban con el poder del burócrata: haciéndola esperar y obstaculizando todos los trámites. Sabía que no era bien recibida, pero su recepción era soportable. No tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, cuando un golpe seco la hizo clavar los ojos en la figura oscura que había caído en medio de la sala gris: -_un mortífago-_pensó al verlo. Dos hombres aparecieron tras él, Hermione empuñó su varita y se pegó a la pared, pero tan solo pudo escuchar un: ―¡Desmaio!―y cayó al suelo.

**oOo**

Ron se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando una maldición proveniente de Hermione terminó con la somnolienta tranquilidad de la habitación. Hermione observó las sábanas que la cubrían, sin lugar a dudas estaba en la Madriguera, a miles de kilómetros de su objetivo. Tenía un nudo atravesado en la garganta. Apretó con fuerza la sábana.

―Hermione, ¿cómo te encuentras? ―el pelirrojo se acercó a la cama.

―Esos malditos―exclamó ella golpeando con ambas manos el colchón, se incorporó y buscó su varita.

―Tranquila, aquí la tengo―murmuró su amigo sacando del bolsillo la vara de la muchacha. Hacía unas horas, lo habían llamado de San Mungo y en pocos minutos una Hermione inconsciente reposaba en la cama del cuarto de Ginny. Le habían dicho que era un simple desmayo. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon en clara señal de furia, ella gruñó:

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ―. Ron tuvo la impresión que aún no notaba su presencia.

―Eh… unas seis horas, acabamos de cenar… ¿tienes hambre? ―preguntó con duda. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó el ceño fruncido de su amiga. Desde la fiesta de bienvenida, un mes atrás, no la había visto, no sabía nada de ella, salvo unas extrañas palabras que Harry le había dicho unos días atrás: "_Creo que Hermione lo lograra_".

―¡Oh, Ron!―exclamó ella desfalleciente, el muchacho le estrechó la mano―Me han atacado―Ron la miró preocupado y su cuerpo se tensó―Montaron un circo para atacarme―dijo furiosa, sacudió la cabeza.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Ron serio. No parecía posible que alguien quisiera atacarla y Hermione no solía meterse en problemas… Realmente, algo en aquella escena resultaba anormal.

―No lo sé, un auror seguro―carraspeó Hermione apretando los puños.

―Hermione―.

―Fui a Azkaban―explicó la muchacha, lo cual no ayudó a tranquilizar a Ron, que se puso en pie de un salto. Antes de que Ron terminara de atravesar la habitación, la castaña lo interrumpió:

―De nada servirá―miró los ojos de su amigo―No quieren que esté ahí, pero tendré más cuidado―.

―¿Qué sucede? ―se atrevió a preguntar y obedeció a la mirada de la castaña que le pedía que la escuchara sentado. Sin lugar a dudas, algo no estaba bien. Primero, una enfermera le decía que su amiga se había desmayado en media calle, que debía guardar reposo por varios días; ahora, la muchacha se despertaba furiosa, diciendo que un auror la había atacado en Azkaban… No lograba entender cómo los eventos se relacionaban.

―Sucede que me atacaron, Ron―exclamó ella molesta como recordándolo. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se bajó de la cama dando un fuerte pisotón a pesar de estar descalza.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley entró a la habitación. El delicioso aroma de la cena que la mujer traía la hizo sentirse de buen humor de repente. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el aroma de la carne…

En la cocina de la Madriguera; únicamente habitada por Arthur, Molly y Ron; contó a los dos Weasley todo lo que había sucedido. Al terminar la historia ambos la miraron cejudos, con expresiones pensativas.

―Esos malditos cerdos―murmuró el pelirrojo.

―Ron―regañó sin fuerzas Molly, como por costumbre―Podemos hablar de esto con Arthur―.

―No hace falta, Molly―dijo Hermione rápidamente, no quería incomodar―Ya he hablado con Percy y me ha ayudado mucho―. La señora Weasley escuchó orgullosa cómo su hijo le estaba prestando ayuda a Hermione al firmar las cartas de visita.

**oOo**

―Ron, no me hagas esa cara―murmuró Hermione quedo, cuando el muchacho se disponía a marcharse de la habitación para ir a la propia, después de una discusión sobre lo ocurrido, sobre los planes de Hermione de continuar y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias―Sabes que no me voy echar para atrás, no ahora que realmente puedo hacer algo por cambiar las cosas―su tono de voz era tan decidido y su mirada tan fiera, que Ron tenía la batalla por hacerla cambiar de parecer perdida.

―Pero esto es diferente―exclamó el muchacho dolido―Con el _pedo_ no arriesgas tu vida―.

―Es pe, e, de…―empezó Hermione con una mueca divertida.

―Ya, ya―la interrumpió Ron―Solo digo… que puedes contar conmigo―habló con sinceridad y con un dejo de resignación.

**OoO**

Vuelo no era su materia favorita. No era ni remotamente buena y odiaba las distancias largas. Observó el mapa que la señora Weasley había aparecido en la mesa de la cocina, cavilaba en cual lugar cercano a Azkaban podría aparecerse, para luego _volar_ hacia su destino.

―Con tantos amigos que juegan al quidditch… ¡fregatego!―oyó que decía la Señora Weasley.

―Sí, nunca se me ha dado bien eso de despegar los pies de la tierra―dijo como para sí misma. Realmente, odiaba volar. Hasta en avión.

**OoO**

Se sorprendió de divisar varias escobas en la zona de almacenamiento. Colocó la suya en el lugar usual. Supuso que la tendría difícil para entrar. Aspiró una vez más aquel aire frío del mar y se preparó. La alta muralla gris le dio una fría bienvenida.

―Hermione―una conocida voz la saludó una vez dentro―Qué bueno verte por acá―le guiñó el señor Weasley en un saludo cómplice―Nos llegó la falsa alarma de que estaban encantando artefactos muggles, tuvimos que venir a investigar―explicó Arthur Weasley, elevó la voz y se dirigió a un hombre que lo miraba con desprecio: ―Todo en orden, Skinner―.

Hermione se despidió agradeciéndole en silencio, saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza a dos compañeros más de la oficina de Arthtur Weasley, atravesó el atrio gris y se dirigió a la puerta de la Oficina de Ingreso a la Sección de Mujeres. Alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de la conversación que mantenían las dos brujas de aquella sección.

―Le he permitido que se desapareciera desde aquí, me pareció prudente evitar que se encontrara con ese Weasley―los pequeños ojos de la bruja se oscurecieron cuando Hermione entró, escupió: ―¿Qué hace _ésta _aquí? ―.

―Buenos tardes―terció Hermione―Solicito la sala de entrevista―.

―Señorita Granger―repuso con suavidad Riverside―He escuchado que ese vil mortífago trató de huir y la atacó en cuanto la reconoció ayer―.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que le dirían un comentario así, pero no se imaginó que le llegaría a indignar. ―.la―dijo impaciente, casi atragantándose.

Con una sonrisa suficiente, Stella Riverside entró a su oficina ignorando a la bruja de más corta edad. Hermione abrió la boca tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

―Por aquí―gruñó la otra, la castaña trató de averiguar su nombre lanzando una penetrante mirada al escritorio, lo que vio la horrorizó.

Al parecer, la bruja se encontraba en una minuciosa tarea trascribiendo un viejo y arrugado pergamino con maldiciones para torturar a un nuevo pergamino en limpio. No había que ser Hermione Granger, para conocer los efectos de las palabras ahí escritas, con ilustraciones sobre los movimientos de varita necesarios y la pronunciación adecuada. La varita empuñada por una mano trazando un rayo la hizo soltar un gruñido de desesperación, que provocó la risa de la pelirroja.

En tal conmoción interna caminaba Hermione que no puso atención al largo trecho que hubo de atravesar para llegar al pie de unas escaleras. Al poner la mano en la baranda, se dio cuenta que no podía borrar de su mente la imagen del pergamino. Tomó aire y se dispuso a subir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de solemne desprecio a su acompañante. Avanzó por la escalerilla en forma de caracol, que se hacía más estrecha conforme ascendía.

Escuchó una risa queda a lo lejos. Apretó con fuerza su puño, la llenaba de indignación todo lo que tuviera que ver con la bruja pelirroja: M. Gray. Terminó de subir los últimos escalones con algo de dificultad, ya que tuvo que torcer su cuerpo e inclinarse. ―Dos horas―escuchó que le decían desde abajo.

El hedor a moho y fetidez hicieron que apretara sus ojos con fuerza. Dejó de respirar por un momento y se echó hacia atrás instintivamente. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos por un moho grisáceo que conocía bien, lo habían estudiado en Herbología y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, muy utilizado para esconder puertas y pasajes secretos, pero en especial, para desaparecer manchas de sangre y otros fluidos.

El nudo en su garganta que apenas había digerido se le hizo más grande. ―_Tranquila_―se dijo―_Solo lo hacen para molestarme_―.

Avanzó con cuidado, el moho era sumamente resbaladizo, hasta el lugar donde estaba la puerta unos metros al frente de ella, a penas cubierta. Colocó su mano en el manubrio delgado y frío.

―_No puedes entrar con esa cara_―pensó.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y tragarse, de una vez por todas, el nudo de su garganta. Se recogió el cabello, indecisa, pero volvió a soltárselo. Miró sus zapatos y deseó que no se les notara la suciedad, aquel moho se le había pegado en las suelas. Alisó unas arrugas inexistentes en su ropa y trató de respirar con tranquilidad. Sus ojos castaños observaban fijos el manubrio. Un brillo de decisión iluminó su rostro. Apretó con fuerza el hierro y lo giró.

Se trataba de una estancia pequeña alumbrada únicamente por un viejo bombillo, sin ningún tipo de ventilación ni de decoración. Una mujer cubierta por una túnica negra ocupaba uno de los dos bancos de madera disponibles.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer aristocrática, elegante y elitista, que recordaba, era ahora, una figura pálida y sombría. El cabello rubio lo tenía totalmente recogido por atrás y una sencilla diadema con un velo negro lo cubría. La ropa no estaba sucia ni en mal estado, parecía quedarle grande. La palidez del rostro y los labios grises y secos, le daban un aspecto tenue, como si estuviera por apagarse.

Narcissa Malfoy, estaba sentada en aquel banco medio roído, con la espalda recta pero la cabeza gacha. No parecía haber notado la presencia de la joven bruja. Hermione la observó con algo de aprensión, pegando la espalda con la puerta cerrada.

―Mi hijo―habló la mujer con una voz suave para sorpresa de la castaña―¿Está bien? ―.

―No lo sé, él no me ha enviado―respondió con cautela Hermione―Vengo por usted, señora―tomó asiento en el banco libre. Al acercarse pudo observar las arrugas que surcaban el rostro de la mujer. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tranquila, dolorosamente tranquila. La mujer no respondió. Dejó de notar la presencia de la joven castaña.

Hermione se puso en pie. De repente se sintió nerviosa. Recordó la noche en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort por fin había caído, la familia Malfoy se encontraba en el castillo, abrazados en una esquina. Las imágenes eran borrosas pero no podía olvidar el rostro preocupado de Harry, que soltó un grito que fue ignorado por todos. Los Malfoy, preocupados, seguían a alguna persona del Ministerio. Narcissa Malfoy, en aquel entonces, abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

La castaña se acercó a la puerta y sacó su varita. En un susurro pronunció varios hechizos. Ser la mejor bruja de su promoción debía servirle para algo. Como supuso, el hechizo que impedía la magia en aquel lugar no era difícil de contrarrestar, con un simple movimiento de su varita lo deshizo. Después, apuntó a la puerta: un hechizo silenciador, seguido del cierre del picaporte. Se giró sobre sus talones.

La señora Malfoy no parecía inmutarse. Apuntó el bombillo, transformándolo en una mejor lámpara, Narcissa apretó un poco sus ojos por la luz. Hermione sonrió, aquel gesto era una buena señal, sin embargo, su preocupación no se alejó. La varita de Hermione se dirigió al banco que ella utilizaría y lo transformó en una cómoda silla, con delicadeza hizo lo mismo con el banco de la prisionera.

Observó una vez más la oficina. Le parecía un poco más acogedora. –_Si he de pasar horas aquí, será cómoda_―se había dicho. Volvió a tomar asiento, de repente se sintió cohibida. Carraspeó en un intento inútil de llamar la atención de la señora Malfoy. Abrió la boca pero no pudo continuar, de nuevo se vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de varios años atrás.

Una tarde, hacía tiempo atrás, Harry la había visitado. Apenas la saludó, le soltó una perorata de preguntas referentes a juicios de magos famosos, ―_el profesor Binns_ _lo mencionó en clases, el juicio Navarra, Hermione_―le decía el muchacho, tratando de que Hermione le explicara cómo había funcionado la defensa de un mago menor de edad que estaba siendo acusado de practicar artes oscuras.

No tardó mucho en comprender el repentino interés de Harry en aquella materia. Draco Malfoy sería enviado a Azkaban, a menos que alguien alegara _algo _en su defensa. Hermione observó a Narcissa y con una extraña aprehensión en su pecho recordó el abrazo que la mujer le daba a su hijo aquel día en Hogwarts.

Se movió incómoda en su asiento. La "primera" presentación no estaba saliendo bien. Estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que debía, todo en aquel lugar la ponía incómoda, por si fuera poco, le daba miedo lo que Narcissa pudiera pensar de ella. Se sintió pequeña y a merced de todo lo que Azkaban representaba. Se frotó sus propios brazos en un intento inútil de darse ánimos.

―Soy abogada, y usted tendrá un juicio―dijo rápido, debía explicarle la razón de su visita… después de lo que había pasado entre ellas.

― ¿Mi hijo estará? ―preguntó Narcissa, por primera vez clavó sus ojos claros en los de Hermione. La castaña se perdió en la preocupación de los ojos azules, los delgados labios se contrajeron ―Él no debe escuchar lo que me dicen, no me lo perdonaría―habló con un tono asustadizo y desesperado.

―No lo sé―respondió nuevamente Hermione―Pero no permitiré más maltrato, tendremos un juicio justo―.

Narcissa Malfoy agradeció la sinceridad con un leve movimiento de cabeza, observó con atención por un momento a la joven bruja y volvió a su postura anterior.

―He estudiado su caso, señora Malfoy―dijo Hermione―Usted no debe estar aquí―.

―Yo no debí estar en muchos lugares, sin embargo, ahí estuve―respondió ella con amargura, sin mirarla.

Hermione se movió incómoda en su sillón. Se había preparado para soportar cualquier cosa. Había imaginado su primer encuentro con Narcissa de mil maneras, todas ridículas, violentas, inverosímiles. Había recreado en su mente la vez que estuvo en casa de la mujer, cuando ella la reconoció como la amiga de Harry Potter; sin embargo, era poco probable que Narcissa le dijera ahora que la había visto en revistas. Miró con temor la sala, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña, recriminándose todos los pensamientos insulsos que tuvo.

Esperaba encontrarse con una mujer que la llamara sangre sucia, que la culpara de lo que había pasado, que la mirara con arrogancia y odio; estaba preparada para ser escupida e insultada.

También había pensado en encontrarse a una mujer tan malvada y cruel como Bellatrix o a una que ya no le queda nada por vivir, que tan solo era un manojo de huesos y piel. Pero la Narcissa Malfoy que encontró le pareció hermosa, digna. Ajena a la suciedad y maldad de aquel lugar, como si fuera un reflejo, una ilusión, una imagen de alguien que no estaba ahí.

Las tres hermanas Black siempre fueron admiradas por su belleza, como ella misma pudo constatar en una de las visitas que hizo a Ted Lupin en casa de su abuela Andrómeda. Narcissa era la menor de las tres y su belleza era diferente, más pálida y rubia que sus hermanas. Su belleza no se había perdido, al contrario, era una belleza madura. Hermione constató que Narcissa estaba lejos de parecerse a su hermana mayor, a pesar de que caminaban en el mismo sendero, y eso la alivió.

Observó el rostro de la mujer, los labios delgados y las pestañas largas y claras, cada arruga en su rostro la hacían parecer más solemne y noble, como si fueran condecoraciones por su dignidad y entereza.

―-Yo… yo estudie leyes mágicas en Alemania―empezó a decir, mucho más tranquila. Ella también tenía heridas que sanar y ese día empezaría―Estudié una doctrina para tratar _prisioneros_―. Hermione explicó claramente cuál era su objetivo, le habló de casos conocidos, de errores procesales, de indultos, de teorías, de estados y presunciones de inocencia, mencionó cómo podría ayudarla, qué tenían que hacer para lograrlo, cuál era el procedimiento a seguir. Su mente evocaba todas las clases y conversaciones que tuvo en Alemania, y su corazón palpitaba agitado con cada palabra. Toda ella, destilaba emoción.

Narcissa no volvió a hablar. Hermione preocupada se despidió, dos horas después, de forma respetuosa y salió, antes de cerrar la puerta, la oyó decir:

―La próxima vez, haz algo con el olor―.

**OoO**

Hermione notó que no había tenido miedo de volar cuando colocó su escoba en el lugar donde solía dejarla en Azkaban. Su emoción era tanta que no había reparado en el vuelo que todas las mañanas la mortificaba, había volado mecánicamente. Sonrió alegre. Aunque odiara entrar en aquel lugar y tener que soportar las miradas y los comentarios de cuantos estuvieran ahí, esa mañana Hermione se sentía renovada.

Su esfuerzo estaba dando resultados increíbles. Se sentó en el sofá gris de la pequeña sala, al lado de la oficina de la odiosa de Gray, donde siempre esperaba, revisaba sus apuntes, leía sus cartas, tratando de matar el tiempo. Aguardaba con ansias que el reloj diera las dos de la tarde, para subir por aquella escalerilla hasta la sala donde conversaba por horas con Narcissa Malfoy.

Al principio no resultó nada fácil. El despacho de la señora Stella Riverside había esperado ahuyentarla, suponían que Hermione no soportaría por mucho tiempo pasar sus días en Azkaban y que con dejándole ver un poco lo que ahí pasaba, lograrían echarla de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, cada insulto, grito, mancha de sangre, empujón eran alicientes para que Hermione continuara con más ímpetu su tarea.

En las dos semanas que llevaba, había visto una suerte de cosas desgarradoras y horribles. Una mañana en la esquina de esa misma salita donde se encontraba, encontró un saco lleno de carne. Supuso que con eso alimentaban al dragón, cocodrilo, león, o lo que fuera que sabía tenían en una de las mazmorras.

Necesitó taparse el rostro con un abrigo para soportar el hedor, y ni hablar de las moscas que aquella bolsa de carne atrajo.

Otra mañana, observó cómo traspasaban de celdas a un grupo de mujeres mugrientas y demacradas, atadas a una enorme cadena por el tobillo. Algunos lanzaban unos sonidos lastimeros. Otro día se enteró de la sala de maternidad y de las salas de visitas conyugales. Ese día requirió un abrazo de Narcissa para lograr tranquilizarse.

Hermione recordaba la sensación. La señora Malfoy había notado como su _abogada_ entraba pálida, presa del pánico y la cólera. Ella conocía muy bien esas emociones, las había albergado durante muchos años en su ser. Normalmente, Hermione se mostraba amable, le contaba una o dos cosas de su día, como que había tardado en encontrar un zapato o que su gato había estado fuera de casa por varios días. Pero aquel día, Hermione hizo la transformación de la habitación con rapidez, sin reparar en los detalles que tanto le gustaban a Narcissa, había hablado en forma entrecortada y su respiración era agitada.

―Nno, no sé cómo puedo soportarlo―había dicho Hermione sacudiéndose con violencia. Se abrazó a sí misma, sus labios temblaban. Hermione miró temerosa los ojos azules de Narcissa―He visto lo que sucede en maternidad y…―su voz se cortó. No era necesario decir más, la señora Malfoy sabía de sobra de lo que hablaba, de lo que allí sucedía.

―Entiendo―habló la mujer, como perdonando el comportamiento inusual de la joven bruja.

―No pude soportarlo―murmuró con pesadez Hermione―He visto una o dos veces al hombre que estaba ahí, estaba con una mujer joven, se reían de ella, su hij…―.

―Hermione―la interrumpió Narcissa ligeramente molesta―No hables de eso, por favor―la castaña la miró asustada, el tono de voz era severo―Esa mujer no necesita lágrimas, no necesita que alguien se compadezca de ella o de sus hijos, no necesita que su humillación aumente, ni que analicen su dolor―Hermione abrió la boca y su cuerpo se tensó―Hermione―a la aludida le pareció que le hablaban desde algún lugar superior, con un conocimiento absoluto―Las mujeres aquí necesitamos una abogada que haga precedentes, que construya jurisprudencia, así que haz el favor de recuperar la compostura―.

Hermione asintió. Se puso en pie y acomodó de nuevo la habitación, como sabía que le gustaba a Narcissa, tomó aire y apretó el portafolio. Sintió las frías manos de Narcissa quitándole el documento de sus manos, lo colocó a un lado y se acercó ella. Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de la señora Malfoy y lloró, mientras la mujer le acariciaba el cabello y le abrazaba con dulzura.

Sonrió. Ya solo faltaban dos horas. Con Narcissa Malfoy nunca había tenido mayor inconveniente. La mujer siempre lucía radiante, hermosa, como si no pasara todos sus días en aquella pocilga. A veces no le hablaba, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, con una sombra de tristeza, pero Hermione sabía que la escuchaba, que le prestaba atención.

Aquella mañana, había mucho trajín en la oficina. Como había llegado algo más temprano, observó con atención como la bruja pelirroja se acicalaba y se acomodaba su ropa.

Le extrañó aquel comportamiento inusualmente coqueto y tan fuera de lugar; especialmente, porque la apariencia de la mujer no daba ninguna señal de mejoría. No tardó en darse cuenta que esperaban a un hombre. Vio su figura alta pasar al lado de su puerta y perderse en el largo pasillo. Negó con la cabeza algo aprensiva.

Al acercarse la hora de almuerzo, Hermione notó divertida como la bruja pelirroja se pasaba el lápiz labial por su boca torcida y cruel, la vio abrir una gaveta de su escritorio, que siempre estaba cerrada, y tomar algún objeto pequeño. Poco tiempo después, se perdió entre el pasillo oscuro, Hermione se giró un poco para observar el recorrido de la mujer, que se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Pronto sería su hora de caminar hasta la salita.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, y se les agradece aún más si me regalan su opinión. Porque un review solo toma unos segundos, pero nos hace muy felices. :)

En este capítulo un poco de las dificultades de Hermione para llegar a Narcissa: la mala actitud de los custodios, el vuelo y sus propios miedos. Además, empiezan las reuniones entre ambas.

Se me olvidó decirlo en el primer capítulo, el nombre del fic es un principio del derecho de penal que se refiere a la imposibilidad de imponerle un castigo o una pena a una persona sin un juicio previo (un juicio que determine que es culpable). Pues no soy muy ducha en latín (no sé nada de declinaciones), no tengo muy claro si se dice iudicio o iudicium; pero creo que el sentido se entiende.

**Quisiera que me ayuden con el nombre de un postre que se pueda comer con las manos, como galletas, no sé… es un dato necesario para el próximo capítulo**.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su opinión, y les prometo actualizar pronto. Me emociona este fic, así que ojalá me digan qué les parece.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Gracias por la lectura y sus comentarios! Me alegran muchísisimo :D Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más cortito, los próximos serán más largos.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_Los oídos no pueden escuchar ni la lengua puede escribir las torturas de ese infierno interior._

Lord Byron

**OoOoO**

Solo una vez, Hermione Granger se había atrevido a salir de la pequeña sala de espera de la Oficina de Ingreso a la Sección Femenina. Bastaron seis minutos para que un supuesto mortífago la atacara y la mandara a San Mungo.

Aquel día, Hermione Granger tenía hambre, y desobedeció su orden de no salir de la pequeña sala de espera. Terminó con dolor de estómago y atragantándose en su propio vómito antes de poder llegar a un baño. Por supuesto que le echarían _algo_ a su comida.

**oOoOo**

Narcissa Malfoy se mostró huraña con su abogada. La había dejado plantada.

Ella no soportaba que la dejaran plantada. Durante seis años, se despertaba anhelando sentir las manos frías de su hijo entre las suyas y los labios fríos de su hijo besándole la frente. Desde hacía dos meses, se despertaba anhelando la compañía de la castaña.

Narcissa Malfoy dejó muy claro que no toleraría un desplante más de la castaña. Los labios de la mujer no se abrieron durante la reunión. Hermione resopló cansada. No supo por qué pero terminó por contarle su incidente con la comida el día anterior.

―Increíble―repuso la rubia girando los ojos―No creí que fueras tan tonta―.

**OoOoO**

Hermione hacía una disertación sobre los juicios a mujeres a lo largo de la historia. Primero, mencionó como las mujeres habían sido apartadas del ejercicio del derecho, tanto que sus opiniones ni siquiera eran tomadas en cuenta, aunque hubiesen presenciado los hechos. Habló, muy por encima, sobre la Inquisición, cualquier bruja con un mínimo de educación, conocía la persecución que se le hizo a las mujeres en aquella época. Luego retomó el tema de la falta de educación, de ideas mezquinas y de las luchas de las brujas.

Narcissa escuchó en silencio, sin observar directamente a la joven bruja. Quizá recordaba su época de estudiante. Ahora, la castaña mencionaba las ordalías, el secretismo y la tortura.

―Poco ha cambiado―dijo Narcissa Malfoy cuando la muchacha terminó de hablar.

Hermione asintió. Su corazón latía despacio, pesado. Como si con un lento y fuerte latido de su propio corazón pudiera devolverle la vida a la mujer que tenía al frente.

―¿Hay… hay algo que debería saber? ―preguntó temerosa.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa lastimera del rostro de la rubia la heló. Hermione asintió y se despidió.

**oOoOo**

Andrómeda Malfoy terminó de servir el té, tomó su tasa y se la llevó a la boca. La casa era acogedora y se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. A diferencia de muchas de las casas que conocía, la magia no era la principal característica de la sobria casa. Su decoración era escueta, no habían cortinas ni telas de más, ni adornos extraños, ni chucherías; solo los muebles necesarios y todo impecablemente limpio.

―Delicioso―murmuró la anfitriona. Hermione notó con agrado como el pequeño Teddy le había devuelto la vida a la mujer que perdió todo por una _idea_ que la marcó desde que nació con un destino triste y solitario… una _idea _de la que trató de huir.

Hermione se acercó la tasa a su boca con delicadeza.

–Harry acaba de marcharse―murmuró Andrómeda―Le ha traído una escoba nueva a Teddy, creo que no se da cuenta que tan solo tiene siete años―.

Hermione sonrió. Harry era el culpable de las cuatro escobas que tenía en su casa, el muchacho se deleitaba escogiendo escobas para obsequiar. Del patio le llegaban los gritos emocionados del niño que jugaba con su nueva escoba.

―Hermione―dijo la mujer después de un rato, ya habían hablado sobre la salud de sus amigos y conocidos, y no quedaban bocadillos en la mesa―Quería hablar contigo sobre _mi familia_―.

La castaña asintió. Inconscientemente había estado evitando a Andrómeda Tonks desde su regreso al Reino Unido. Se sentía un poco cohibida ante Andrómeda, quizá porque remotamente le recordaba a Bellatrix Lestrange. Quizá porque temía que le recriminara su trabajo con Narcissa.

―¿Quiero saber que estás haciendo en Azkaban, con mi hermana? ―la voz sonó contundente, Hermione juró que las exclamaciones alegres del niño cesaron.

Hermione respondió con tranquilidad:

―Yo planeo llevar a juicio el caso de Narcissa Malfoy―.

―¿Por qué? ¿Harry te lo pidió? ―.

―No, no―respondió ella―Sé que Harry ha tratado de ayudarla, pero no. Mi interés es crear un precedente―.

―Y rebajar la pena de mi hermana―concluyó Andrómeda. Hermione asintió despacio. La mirada profunda de la mujer la hizo sentirse incómoda.

―Cissy ha estado mucho mejor desde que la visitas―ante la mirada sorpresiva de la castaña, agregó―¿No creerás que dejaría a mi hermana menor soportar esa asquerosa prisión sola? La visito una vez por semana, le encanta que le hable de Teddy―.

Hermione se sintió apenada. Creía que Andrómeda no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con Narcissa. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando Andrómeda la tomó de las manos y le dio las gracias.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se ruborizó cuando la señora Malfoy la miró con fuerza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, como pocas veces había sonreído en los últimos años. Hermione se perdió en los ojos azules, casi añil, de la mujer, surcados por arrugas.

―No cabe duda que me has comprado―dijo la mujer, con una alegría inusual. Con elegancia chupó sus dedos, aquel postre era su favorito y estaba muy bien preparado. Adoraba las tartaletas de kiwi. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar un bocado como aquel que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, exhaló aquel fino olor como si de ello dependiera su vida. Cerró los ojos y degustó el sabor, recordando mejores tiempos…

―No lo he preparado yo―murmuró Hermione, admirada por la belleza de la señora Malfoy.

―Lo sé, ¿Dromeda te lo dijo? ―.

La castaña asintió. Nunca se le había ocurrido llevarle algo de comida a la mujer, nunca había pensado en la asquerosa dieta que debía seguir en prisión. Se movió incómoda en su asiento. Al parecer, no pensaba en todo, como creía.

―Pero ella no sabe prepararlo―recordó la rubia.

―Fue la señora Weasley―dijo muy suave Hermione, deseando que Narcissa no la escuchara.

―Molly Weasley―aclaró Narcissa como para sí misma. ―Recuerdo a su hijo―saboreó de nuevo uno de los deliciosos bocadillos―Se encargó de la seguridad de una de las bóvedas de la familia en Egipto, su talento es increíble―.

Hermione comprendió que hablaba de Bill, por un momento pensó que le comentaría algo sobre los dos Weasley que estuvieron en Hogwarts con su hijo. Volvió a respirar, sus ojillos claros estaban expectantes clavados en el radiante rostro de Narcissa.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la señora Malfoy continuó hablando. Le explicó cómo el muchacho les había demostrado su habilidad, recordó que su esposo estaba maravillado y Draco había insistido tanto en pasar más tiempo en las bóvedas, con el Weasley, que al final terminaron ampliando sus _vacaciones de negocios_ (como las llamaban ella y Draco, a escondidas de Lucius) para disfrutar del conocimiento mágico del Weasley.

―Muy apuesto―dijo la señora Malfoy como recordando algo, hizo un gesto pensativo―Y habilidoso, nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera tanta maña para entender maldiciones; le regaló un par de libros a Draco, no quiso salir de su habitación hasta que terminó de leerlos―.

La señora Malfoy le ofreció la última tartaleta a Hermione, la muchacha en un primer momento se negó, pero la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó Narcissa lo hizo aceptarlo.

―No sé si estaré obrando bien al contarte esto―dijo la señora Malfoy cuando Hermione terminó de masticar. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía cavilar sus posibilidades.

Hermione tragó despacio. ―Me gusta que me cuente cosas―.

Ella sonrió. Y su sonrisa le recordó a Draco Malfoy. Altanera, arrogante, como si supiera algo que Hermione desconocía.

―Sé que te gusta saber cosas―dijo la mujer misteriosa. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía víctima de aquel cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Narcissa. Pocas veces se había mostrado tan comunicativa.

―Hizo tratos con Lucius―explicó la mujer con calma―Al inicio se mostró un poco reacio para trabajar con nosotros, pero poco a poco le resultamos _interesantes_… hay un Weasley que trabaja con dragones―Hermione asintió sin saber si le estaba haciendo una pregunta―Lucius tenía cierto objeto que le sería útil, eso terminó de convencerlo―.

―¿Aceptó sellar la bóveda por ese objeto? ―.

―No―respondió Narcissa parsimoniosa, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la pluma que Hermione había dejado en la esquina de la mesa―Cuando selló _otra bóveda _vio el objeto y se lo pidió a Lucius; hicieron otros tratos, ya sabes, trabajar con duendes no es nada fácil y nosotros _teníamos_ muchos objetos que podrían agradarles―la castaña observó como Narcissa escribía, al final de las anotaciones que había tomado, el nombre de una de las mujeres que la acompañaron en sus primeros años en Azkaban y que murió en un difícil parto.

Hermione observó con atención a Narcissa. Bill Weasley había tenido tratos con los Malfoy, estuvo en contacto con los objetos, posiblemente de artes oscuras, de los que Arthur Weasley siempre hablaba. Inclusive ayudó a esconderlos, a protegerlos en bóvedas construidas hacía miles de años y protegidas por maldiciones que solo un experto como él podría resolver. Arrugó un poco el ceño.

―Tiene una hija―murmuró Hermione sin saber qué decir.

―Victoire―musitó Narcissa. Hermione se sorprendió por un momento, pero recordó que Andrómeda pudo comentarle el nombre de la niña.

―Conozco a la señora Delacour―continuó hablando la Señora Malfoy con un poco de amargura en su voz―Una de las tantas _amistades_ de las vacas gordas―.

Ante la mirada de Hermione, Narcissa, que aún podía saborear el sabor ácido del exótico Kiwi en su paladar, continuó:

―William me contó de su matrimonio y de su hija―.

―¿Él… Bill…?―empezó Hermione, sin saber qué decir. Podía aceptar que Bill Weasley hiciera tratos o negocios con los Malfoy, pero que los visitara en la cárcel era diferente, realmente era saco de otro costal… Bill Weasley dándole tratos personales a los Malfoy…

―Sí, venía más cuando Lucius estaba―comentó Narcissa, sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron―La verdad, ha venido varias veces, no recuerdo bien―el brillo de sus ojos, desapareció.

Hermione por primera vez, cayó en cuenta de un dato importante: Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto.

**oOoOo**

Hermione observó a su lechuza Medea alzar vuelo junto con la pequeña Pig. Había rechazado en forma escueta la invitación que Ron le hacía a almorzar en la Madriguera. Se tumbó sobre el único sillón que había en su sala, observando la ventana abierta. Crookshanks se acomodó en su estómago, la muchacha hundió sus manos en el suave pelaje. Cerró los ojos.

Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea la hizo voltearse. Crookshanks con un ronroneo lento saltó y se acercó a la chimenea. El cuerpo de Percy Wealey comenzaba a materializarse.

―Hermione―saludó el muchacho limpiando su túnica en vano. Los dos mantenían sus chimeneas muy limpias, realmente no había hollín que limpiar.

―Pasa, por favor―respondió la muchacha señalando la pequeña cocina.

―¿Cómo te han tratado en Azkaban? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione ladeó el rostro―Bien―murmuró dudosa, como burlándose. Sabía que Percy era un funcionario muy ocupado, así que no perdió más tiempo y preguntó―¿Cómo murió Lucius Malfoy?―.

―La _verdad oficial_ no te dejara satisfecha―dijo Percy―Murió en Azkaban, de alguna gripe o de hambre, que sé yo―.

―¿Hace cuánto?―.

El Weasley limpió sus lentes antes de responder―Las noticias de Azkaban nunca nos llegan frescas, pudo haber sido en el invierno del 2002; apenas estaban arreglándose las cosas, creo que solo lamentamos el dinero que el Ministerio dejó de recibir con su muerte―dijo Percy, Hermione sintió un poco de indignación ante el comentario―Su hijo nunca se ha mostrado cooperativo con los muchos gastos del Ministerio―había una especie de lamento en la voz de Percy.

―¿Sabes qué pasó con él, con Draco Malfoy? ―preguntó la bruja en un arrebato de curiosidad.

―Debió quedar exhausto―dijo quedo, mientras limpiaba de nuevo sus lentes―Entre el Ministerio y los acreedores debieron sacarle canas verdes―rió ante su propio chiste.

**OoOoO**

―Narcissa―aclaró la rubia―Ya basta con eso de Señora Malfoy―.

Hermione asintió e inició la lectura de la resolución de un jurado norteamericano donde indultaban a un joven mago del crimen que cometió porque su juicio no siguió el debido proceso y no pudo contar con una defensa ni con el patrocinio de un abogado. Con la voz apagada, Narcissa repasó con Hermione los datos importantes de la sentencia.

–Me recuerda el caso de Mirimerto el Herrero―repuso Narcissa Malfoy recordando, Hermione asintió animada y rápidamente las dos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si la prueba recabada era espuria, si debía ser juzgado como alguien con mayoría de edad o no –para los humanos ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, pero para los enanos era un crío apenas―, entre otros detalles.

Hermione recordó sus en la Academia de Leyes cuando discutía: apasionada, cualquier nimio detalle de cualquier asunto. Los ojos de ambas brillaban y al final entre las dos aclararon puntos fundamentales y ejercitaron un rato sus mentes.

Al finalizar, ambas respiraron aliviadas. Hermione se veía más despeinada de lo normal y la señora Malfoy tenía una mirada seria y una sonrisa satisfecha. Parecía haber rejuvenecido.

Sin embargo, las siguientes reuniones no lograron tener el brillo de las dos anteriores. Narcissa volvió a mostrarse taciturna, a penas la alzaba a ver y su rostro palideció. Hermione supo que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Draco gracias a un comentario de Andrómeda, el pequeño Teddy visitaría a su primo el próximo fin de semana.

**OoOoO**

Un día, Hermione se encontró preguntando por _Draco. _Narcissa montaba escenas cada vez que Hermione le proponía que dijera tal cosa en su juicio, o que tal persona estaría presente. La sola mención del eventual juicio de Narcissa Malfoy, dígase de paso, la razón por la cual se reunían, ponía de mal humor a la mujer.

Primero, entornaba sus ojos y Hermione podía escuchar como hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse las palabras. Apretaba los labios con fuerza y tragaba fuerte. Después volteaba el rostro y respiraba hondamente. Como si Hermione le hubiera dicho una mala broma…

Arrugaba la nariz y levantaba la barbilla. Volvía a tragar y contraía todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su rostro parecía desquiciado, envuelto en una desesperación e impotencia que conmovían a Hermione.

Narcissa se cruzaba de brazos, se removía en su asiento y le lanzaba miradas molestas de reojo. No decía ni una palabra, pero Hermione sabía que tan solo era por educación, para no faltarle el respeto.

―_Otra rabieta_―pensó la castaña mirándola con atención. Tenían que vencer ese comportamiento, esa aprensión por el juicio. Hermione no podía permitir que Narcissa Malfoy pusiera un pie en la sala de juicios si tendría ese comportamiento… Todos los esfuerzos serían en vano. Aquella actitud negativa hacia el juicio debe cambiar, Hermione necesitaba encontrar una solución…

―¿Draco alguna vez necesitó una recordadora? ―preguntó Hermione cambiando el tema por uno que le gustara a Narcissa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la expresión torcida de la mujer devolviendo poco a poco su apariencia normal. Le empezaban a gustar los intentos de Hermione por tranquilizarla:

―Por supuesto que no―dijo―Eso sería un insulto, desde pequeño se le enseñó a recordar y cumplir con todas sus obligaciones―.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Este capítulo es un poco más corto y al final creo que lo forcé para hacerlo más largo. Mi intención era terminarlo cuando Hermione se enterara de la muerte de Lucius, porque me parecía una noticia importante, un buen suspenso, sin embargo lo fui alargando. En fin, creo que ha terminado de alguna forma algo graciosa :p

He aquí la primera mención concreta sobre nuestro rubio platinado, que, según Percy, debe tener otro color de pelo (perdón, realmente es un mal chiste XD).

El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, porque el tema favorito de Narcissa es hablar de su hijo…

Muchas gracias por su lectura y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me agrada contestarles y verlas por acá... hehe, gracias también a las chicas que me han incluido en favoritos o en alertas. Se les quiere! :D

Ojalá me puedan comentar sus opiniones al respecto... porque los reviews nos harán libres *:P XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva entrega. Espero no defraudar, ojalá les agrade y me hagan saber sus opiniones :p

**Capítulo IV**

**"**_Por sobre todas las cosas amo tu alma. A través del velo de tu carne la veo brillar en tu oscuridad: me envuelve, me transforma, me satura, me hechiza_**" **_Poema vi, Alfonsina Storni._

**.**

**oOoOo**

―"_Hermione, no puedes rechazar esta invitación. Mi madre quiere verte ya. Hasta Hagrid vendrá"―_Ron había decidido copiar el estilo de Hermione al escribir cartas, no es que el muchacho fuera muy expresivo, pero redujo la cantidad de palabras utilizadas.

―Oh, Ronald―murmuró Hermione con algo de tristeza al terminar de leer. Ese fin de semana, Narcissa había aceptado una reunión un sábado y ella no quería perdérselo. Tenían tanto de qué hablar y qué planear…

Invocó a su patronus, Medea ya estaba harta de observar las malas caras que Ron le hacía cada vez que llegaba con una negativa.

―Lo siento, Ron―murmuró la muchacha cuando su nutria se perdió entre la oscuridad.

**oOoOo**

―A Draco siempre le gustó; Lucius pasó toda una semana malhumorado y encerrado en su oficina cuando lo oyó decir que quería ser jugador de quidditch―le dijo Narcissa que descansaba cómodamente en un sillón, sus ojos se clavaron en el techo―Sólo tenía 6 años y ya volaba muy alto―.

―Es una buena profesión―dijo Hermione cauta, sopesando si debía hacer algún comentario sobre la habilidad de Malfoy en la escoba.

―No, no para un Malfoy, ni para un Black―murmuró Narcissa con el ceño levemente fruncido―Nunca me gustó el vuelo en escoba, tan vulgar, por suerte a Lucius tampoco―. Hermione la miró dudosa, recordó que el equipo quiddicth de Slytherin volaba gracias a las donaciones que había hecho Lucius Malfoy. Imaginó lo malcriado y caprichoso que podría ser Draco; o bien, ni el padre y el hijo perderían oportunidad para molestar a Harry.

Un ruido sordo acabó con la paz de la habitación donde se encontraban. Narcissa se incorporó rápidamente del sillón, juntó sus manos sobre el regazo y adquirió una extraña postura, muy rígida, como si observara con atención algún punto interesante de la pared. Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta con la varita en alto.

Hubo un grito corto. Luego una carcajada estruendosa y más gritos lastimeros.

Hermione se giró hacia Narcissa que continuaba en la misma pose. Sus manos sudaron. No supo cuántas mujeres eran, pero sus gritos se escuchaban claramente. No se oía nada más. Se pegó a la puerta en un intento por encontrar apoyo –_Gritan para desahogarse―_comprendió Hermione. Eran gritos desgarradores, salidos de almas más muertas que vivas, que trataban de acallar sus demonios internos con aquellos gritos.

Varias veces Hermione tuvo que escuchar esos gritos para comprender el comportamiento de Narcissa (la prisión parecía tener horarios específicos para sus torturas y aquella semana Hermione escuchó esos gritos alrededor de la misma hora). Cada vez que empezaban, la rubia adquiría aquella extraña pose y se quedaba embelesada observando la pared.

―A veces me imagino que sus gritos son parte de la ópera Jeunesse de Weber, nunca nos perdimos una de sus presentaciones―dijo con la voz pérdida cuando iniciaron los gritos de las mujeres en la planta baja. Hermione la miró con temor, a veces, cuando imaginaba lo que Narcissa tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir a ese lugar, le dolía tanto el pecho que se sentía desfallecer, se acercó a la mujer y le apretó la mano, dispuesta a escuchar con ella la famosa ópera.

**OoOoO**

Mientras tomaba un rápido desayuno se encontró pensando en lo mucho que sabía de Draco Malfoy. De una forma u otra, Draco había estado presente en sus años de colegiala. Siempre le pareció un niñato caprichoso y arrogante, racista y cobarde.

No es que esas ideas hubiesen cambiado con las charlas que tenía con la madre del muchacho; pero ahora sabía del postre favorito de Draco, que Narcissa le enviaba una porción todos los viernes mientras estuvo en el colegio, que el rubio le rehuía al sol porque no le gustaba como brillaba su cabello y que de pequeño pidió un hermanito.

Sin contar, que podría enumerar los regalos que recibió para navidad hasta los doce años, cuando le pidió a su padre una motocicleta muggle y eso le originó un castigo: no tuvo nada para navidad, de parte de su padre, claro. Narcissa le regaló un modelo exacto en miniatura que su primo Regulus le había heredado, varios años atrás. Al parecer, Draco había encontrado uno de los álbumes fotográficos de su madre y había visto la motocicleta que Siruis Black usaba en su juventud.

Bebió un poco de su jugo, las cejas levemente levantadas. Nunca olvidaría los malos ratos que pasó auspiciados por él. –_Orgulloso_―agregó a las "cualidades" que conocía del joven Malfoy―_Orgulloso de que su padre criticara a Dumbledore, que comprara sus amistades con dinero y que fastidiara a Harry, orgulloso de su apellido, de su dinero, de su Casa, orgulloso por sus notas, por sus amigos… Orgulloso―._

Realmente, nunca le tuvo estima; pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte, por más que el muchacho se esforzara. Recordó su primer viaje en el expreso a Hogwarts, Neville se había mostrado reacio a entrar al compartimiento de un grupo de bulliciosos alumnos de primer año, donde estaban gran parte de los chicos que terminarían en Slytherin horas después.

Sin embargo, ella, con su uniforme ya puesto, abrió el comportamiento. Draco fue el primero en notarla, fue el único que la escuchó con atención cuando preguntó por la rana de Neville y fue el primero en soltar una risotada, que fue coreada con ánimo.

―No nos hagas perder el tiempo―le había dicho con su usual arrastre de palabras. A su mente llegó el punzante recuerdo del empujón que le dio Pansy Parkinson. Observó el pan con interés.

Malfoy la fastidió cada vez que se la encontró por los pasillos del colegio. Ella sabía que era un inseguro, arrogante y orgulloso cobarde que se refugiaba en otras personas y lanzaba la ponzoña cuando estaba seguro, protegido. Un corruptor y un corrupto. Agresivo y terriblemente envidioso.

Un tonto que les costó muy caro.

Pensó un poco más. Lo único bueno que podría mencionar era su habilidad en duelo. Si bien no debía tener _tanta práctica _como ellos, tenía un buen arsenal de hechizos, era rápido y hábil con la varita. Pero jugaba sucio, sí, de eso estaba segura.

Observó su reflejo en el vaso. Pues, resultó que Draco tenía mamá y papá. No eran las mejores personas del mundo, pero lo amaron y dieron todo por protegerlo; y no solo eso, Draco tuvo infancia y ahora ella conocía detalles de esa infancia.

Seguramente Draco Malfoy se enfurecería si se llegaba a enterar. Hermione casi sabía tanto del rubio platino como de sus dos mejores amigos, tal vez un poco más. No había tenido aquellas reveladoras charlas con las madres de ninguno de sus dos amigos. Su reflejo en el vaso le devolvió una sonrisilla traviesa.

Sin embargo, ahí no terminaba todo. Ella le pedía a Narcissa que le contara cosas de Draco, que le hablara de él.

―Y ahora es Draco, nada de Malfoy―dijo y terminó de devorar el pan.

**oOoOo**

―Solo te falta ser animago―había dicho Minerva Macgonagall después de hacer un exhaustivo análisis de las tres transformaciones que su ex alumna le ofreció. Hermione sonrió. Ver a su antigua profesora la llenó de emoción, recibir elogios por parte de ella la hizo saltar de la alegría, pero se contuvo, lo mejor que pudo.

Macgonagall guardaba muchas de las pertenencias de Dumbledore, como aquel viejo pensandero. Hermione tuvo que darle una buena explicación de sus intenciones en observar los juicios de mortífagos que Dumbledore vivió muchos años atrás. La mujer finalmente, accedió. Hermione decidió no sacar de su bolso el pergamino de 50 centímetros que había hecho por _si acaso, _por sí su antigua profesora le pedía mayores explicaciones.

Hermione observó con atención cada juicio en la sala de estudio de la profesora. La anciana bruja estaba reclinada ante su escritorio escribiendo en largos pergaminos las últimas indicaciones para iniciar un nuevo año en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, lanzaba una mirada larga a su antigua estudiante pensando cuándo Hogwarts volvería a tener una bruja como ella.

La castaña tragó saliva cuando escuchó a Bellatrix Lestrange gritar que su fidelidad sería recompensada.

**OoOoO**

―¿Estás cancelando una de nuestra reuniones?―preguntó Narcissa, mirando por encima del hombre de Hermione el pergamino.

―Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos más temprano―explicó la muchacha.

―Te he dicho que no―dijo cansada Narcissa, Hermione la notó fastidiada―Solo en horas de la tarde―y se inclinó contra el sillón, tomó un libro delgado e inició su lectura sin prestarle atención a nada más.

―Harry cumple años―dijo Hermione.

―Conocí a la madre de Harry Potter―dijo Narcissa, no despegó la mirada de su libro, Hermione la miró― Sus ojos, cuando vi los ojos de Potter la recordé―sus ojos azules vagaron por la habitación sin fijarse en nada, sus manos jugueteaban con el libro―Unos años menor que yo, debimos cruzarnos un par de veces en San Mungo, ella sabía que su hijo iría a Gryffindor y yo sabía que el mío a Slytherin―.

Hermione recogió su cabello y puso más tinta en su pluma. Volvió a respirar. Siempre se sentía cohibida cuando Narcissa le hablaba sobre alguna persona que ella conociera, o que estuviera relacionada con ella de alguna forma. Hermione, en lo más profundo de su corazón, temía que la llamara sangre sucia, que insultara a sus amigos, que le gritara, pero sobre todo que le pidiera que se marchara… _para siempre._

Limpió el exceso de tinta y levantó la vista hasta el rostro de la mujer. Se veía relajada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

―Cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts me regaló un ramo de narcisos y lirios―su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su graduación de Hogwarts había estado llena de magia.

―¿Le recordaste a _Draco _que las regara?―preguntó Hermione, intuía el tipo de flor que una bruja experta en encantamientos, como Lily Potter, podría dar.

―Sé que no lo olvidaría―.

Hermione asintió y sonrió, también. Sintió una pequeña punzada de curiosidad, quería conocer esos lirios y narcisos...

**oOoOo**

―Por fin se han marchado todos―exclamó Ron y se tiró sobre uno de los sillones. Hermione se colocó en el asiento individual más cercano a la chimenea. Harry agitó su varita y limpió la habitación, compartió unas palabras con Kreacher y se unió a sus amigos en la sala.

―El amo con la pregonera de los derechos élficos, ¿qué sabe la bruja de elfos domésticos?, si la ama supiera, pero el amo la sigue invitando y le sonríe… si el amo supiera que l…―Hermione sonrió algo confusa ante las exclamaciones que lanzaba el elfo.

―Lo siento―murmuró Harry.

―No pasa nada, Harry―respondió la muchacha, con su varita atizó el fuego.

―¿Cómo va el trabajo?―preguntó el muchacho observando con atención a su amiga. Toda la tarde se había mostrado silenciosa y un poco huraña.

―No me ha gustado que invitarás a Corman―dijo Hermione mirando fijo a Harry, ignorando por completo la pregunta―Me lo he tenido que quitar de encima de un empujón―.

―Ois―gruñó Ron y se incorporó de su asiento de una forma algo violenta―A mí tampoco me ha gustado, se la pasó criticando a los Chuddley Cannons―.

―Vale―murmuró Harry―No volverá a pasar; Ginny me pidió que lo emborrachara, al parecer mañana tiene un juego―.

―Y tiene la desfachatez de venir a fiestas y hablar mal de los Chuddl...―empezó Ron. Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la chimenea. Sus dos amigos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre el partido del día siguiente y sobre los próximos partidos que tendría Ginny, sobre las nuevas adquisiciones y las tácticas utilizadas por sus equipos favoritos…

―¡Hermione!―la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, molesta por la interrupción―¿Estás haciendo _algo _del trabajo?―.

―¿Qué dic…?―La muchacha cayó en cuenta de la boca ligeramente entreabierta de sus dos amigos que la observaban con preocupación. Ron estaba expectante, con las manos la apremió a contestar:―No, no, yo sólo revisaba unas notas―.

―¡¿Del trabajo?―exclamó Ron―Eres increíble―su voz sonó apagada, Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse; las palabras de Ron eran un reproche, y uno muy conocido. Sin querer, su rostro se puso ceñudo, apretó con fuerzas su pequeña libreta.

―Qué bueno que sacan el tema―intervino Harry, Ron lo miró exasperado, el pelirrojo volteó los ojos y se recostó en el sillón con los ojos azules clavados en el techo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta y se volvió hacia Harry―¿Cómo vas con Narcissa Malfoy?―.

Hermione asintió. –Bien, se comporta muy bien conmigo―.

―¿Y cuándo acabarás con eso?―gruñó Ron―Ya llevas tres meses―.

―Pues no se puede montar una defensa en un fin de semana―dijo Hermione.

―Menos cuando sé es _tan inocente_―canturreó por lo bajo el pelirrojo. Hermione lo miró rabiosa, Harry negó con la cabeza:

―No digas esas cosas, Ron―dijo, esperando dar por terminado ese tema.

―¿Malfoy no se ha aparecido?―volvió a hablar el pelirrojo ignorando las miradas de sus amigos.

―Pues no―respondió Hermione.―No sé nada de él―agregó con algo de duda.

―Hace poco capturaron a uno de sus socios―ante la ancha sonrisa de Ron, se apresuró a aclarar:―Por malversación de fondos―Harry miró a Hermione―Dijo que lleva varios años de no poner un pie en ninguna de sus empresas―.

―Mi padre dijo lo mismo―dijo por lo bajo Ron―Que fue una suerte que no lo dejaran en la calle―.

Hermione asintió―Pareciera que salió de escena―.

**oOoOo**

―¡Necesito saberlo!―exclamó. Tenía el cabello revuelto y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Resopló. Todos sus intentos eran en vano. La señora Malfoy no se dignaba a observarla y apretaba con tanta fuerza sus labios que Hermione creyó que había dejado de respirar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Esa tarde cumplían cuatro días de lo mismo. Hermione le exigía que le explicara y Narcissa se empeñaba en ignorarla. La castaña necesitaba saber si habían usado algún tipo de tortura, si había sido obligada a decir la verdad, si la habían sobornado de alguna manera, si le habían hecho alguna promesa, si habían alterado sus pensamientos, si habían utilizado una imperdonable sobre ella…

Lo necesitaba. Pero sobretodo necesitaba que Narcissa le hablara, aunque fuera para mentirle. No soportaba aquella congoja que le abrazaba el pecho. Necesitaba saber la verdad, saber todo sobre Narcissa Malfoy, por más que le doliera, por más que deseara que Narcissa le mintiera y le dijera que estaba bien...

Hermione observó los ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas y como el rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor. Narcissa Malfoy con la voz entrecortada, exclamó: ―No permitiré que me humillen, hace mucho tiempo dejé de pensar en eso y no voy a hablarlo contigo, ni con esas personas, ¡menos enfrente de mí hijo!―.

Hermione volvió a tomar asiento. De nuevo, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y despacio, anhelante.

―Para mí sería importante conocer cómo ha sido su vida aquí―.

―Cielo, esto no es vida―dijo con dolorosa placidez y fue lo único que habló por al menos dos semanas más.

**oOoOo**

Hermione observó, aún con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla levantada, los muchos archiveros en su oficina. Uno de los superiores de la Oficina de Legislación Mágica se acababa de burlar de ella.

―Nunca en todos mis años había visto tanto material para un solo caso―el tono de voz había sido tan repulsivo que ella le arrojó el papel que debía entregarle y lo despachó de su oficina sin despedirse.

Hermione Granger estaba orgullosa de sus investigaciones, de sus resultados y conclusiones, de sus comparaciones y propuestas. Hermione Granger sabía que tenía un pie al lado de la victoria. Si bien, no tenía construida ni la mitad de la teoría del caso para su defensa a la señora Malfoy, si había enumerado muy bien todas las violaciones y falencias―en líneas generales; aún no tenía las que aplicaban a su cliente―para dejar muy mal parados a la administración de justicia del Ministerio.

Volvió a su escritorio y se concentró en el pergamino. Al inicio su letra pequeña había escrito una _B_ sin atreverse a poner más letras. Investigaba sobre la estancia de Bellatrix Lestrange en Azkaban.

**oOoOo**

Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle sobre Bellatrix. Sabía que Narcissa nunca la visitó mientras estuvo en Azkaban, sin embargo, en los últimos meses antes de la guerra vivieron juntas. Además, tenía dudas sobre la relación de ambas... Hermione había notado en conversaciones anteriores donde, de una forma u otra, el tema de Bellatrix salía a relucir que Narcissa tenía una regla para hablar de su hermana mayor. Nunca decía una palabra diferente:

―_Bella siempre fue cruel _―.

A veces lo decía con un dejo de tristeza, otras veces, podía palpar el temor, pero lo que inquietaba a Hermione, era el tono que de vez en cuando usaba, como elogiándola... Pero las palabras nunca cambiaban, solo el contexto...

A veces, se llevaba una mano delgada y gris al pecho y repetía:―_Siempre_―.

Hermione tomó aire antes de preguntar:

―¿Ella le habló sobre lo que pasaba aquí?―

―_Bella siempre fue cruel_―murmuró muy bajo Narcissa, con una sombra de dolor y temor en la voz que alcanzó a Hermione. La castaña pudo entrever que Narcissa amaba profundamente a su hermana. Hermione creía que Narcissa le temía a la primogénita de los Black, igual que ella. Quizá también tenía pesadillas donde su hermana la perseguía y la torturaba, o quizá las pesadillas eran distintas, pero Hermione aún no lograba comprenderlo...

―Ella ya no está―se atrevió a responder Hermione, las mismas palabras que ella se repetía cuando despertada de algún mal sueño.

―Oh, siempre está, cariño―y se llevó la mano a su corazón.

**oOoOo**

―Cissy―aclaró la mujer―Ya basta con eso de Narcissa―.

La castaña asintió y le sonrió cómplice. La mujer había cambiado. El rostro seguía surcado por profundas arrugas y unas ojeras grises lo afeaban; sin embargo, ahora los orbes azules brillaban con más intensidad y frecuencia. La boca delgada y gris se curveaba, dejando entrever los pensamientos de la mujer. Hermione había aprendido a diferenciar entre las sonrisas traviesas y las sorprendidas, las arrogantes y las de orgullo, las de fortaleza y las de consuelo.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, Hermione anhelaba verla sonreír cuando recordaba a su esposo o a su hijo. Con la delgada curvatura de los labios grises, Hermione entreveía el mucho amor que guardó por su esposo… y eso la hacía verla de otra manera. No como la madre de Draco Malfoy, el molesto niñato que tanto los fustigó en el colegio, ni como la aristócrata y racista mujer de los mundiales de Quidditch, o la sombra de una gloria lejana y oscura…

La veía como una mujer. Una mujer, y nada más. Sin adjetivos, sin más. Solo Narcissa: Cissy, para quienes quería. La que mantuvo una discreta y fuerte amistad con Lily Evans, la que siempre quiso y se sintió orgullosa de Severus Snape. Como una mujer que miró con tristeza la habitación para siempre cerrada de su hermana Andrómeda, que le dolía en el alma pensar en donde su hermana Bella pudiera estar… Como una mujer que amó a su marido hasta la muerte, en las buenas y en las malas…

Esa tarde charlaron un poco más de lo normal. Narcissa sonreía cordial mientras escuchaba a Hermione contarle sobre una amiga que tenía tanta imaginación como habilidad. La Señora Malfoy no tardó en reconocer de quién hablaba, y Hermione se sorprendió un poco del repentino interés de la rubia en conocer más acerca de Luna Lovegood.

En algún momento, al inicio de la conversación, Hermione tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por hablar, sabía que Luna estuvo presa en la casa de la señora Malfoy y ese hecho le incomodaba. Sin embargo, el interés de Narcissa era tan genuino que olvidó cualquier mal rato y se dedicó a exponer la teorías de la muchacha con gran maña.

La Señora Malfoy se había perdido de muchas cosas durante su encierro, por lo que aquella conversación sobre torposolos, snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, conspiraciones y nombres claves, la tenía encantada. Sin duda, asuntos que su hijo nunca le contaría.

Pero recordó algo. Interrumpió a Hermione y le indicó que se marchara. Hermione abrió la boca asustada. Había sucedido lo que tanto temía. Narcissa tenía el semblante rígido, molesto, sus labios fruncidos y con su dedo índice señalaba la puerta.

Si Narcissa Malfoy tuviera fuerzas suficientes ya habría sacado a Hermione de la oficina, pero solo podía ordenárselo. La mujer no comprendió porqué los ojos castaños de su abogada se llenaron de lágrimas, porqué se llevó la mano al pecho, como tratando de recuperar el corazón, y porqué se disculpó y recogió todo con tanta prisa.

―Debes irte―dijo Narcissa suave, Hermione había inclinado la cabeza para esconder su rostro entre el cabello suelto―En la noche se acercan―.

―¿Quiénes?―preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla.

―_Ellos_―.

―¿Quiénes?―la voz de la muchacha parecía temblar.

―Los custodios permitieron que _besaran _a Lucius y a los demás, los dejaron pasar―murmuró Narcissa trémula, repitió―Debes irte―.

Hermione comprendió a quienes se refería. Volvió a tomar asiento, desobedeciendo por completo a la mujer. Narcissa cerró los ojos y se cubrió con una mano el rostro, esperando que la helara un viento frío que no llegó.

―Narcissa, cuéntame sobre la muerte de Lucius―habló fuerte y claro Hermione.

―Ya sabes, su muerte no fue heroica; ya no era él―los ojos azules se clavaron en la esquina de la habitación, evitando el contacto visual con la joven bruja―No me recordaba, tampoco a Draco―.

―¿Qué pasó?―.

Narcissa habló entrecortadamente, dispersa, ajena a toda la habitación limpiamente decorada y a la joven bruja de cabello castaño y enjambrado.

―Ellos mataron a Lidia Richwood y a su hijo Aron, escuché una imperius, solo una… luego tantos gritos, eran sus malditas varitas y sus imperdonables―.

―La obligaron a herir a alguien, los podía escuchar, sus asquerosas risas―.

―En la noche los dejaron pasar―.

―Narcissa, tienes que ser más clara―interrumpió Hermione. Narcissa hablaba como si hubiera perdido la cordura, con rapidez y entrecortadamente, necesitaba que sus palabras _sonaran _veraces.

―No quiero que se los digas a ellos―.

―No les diré―accedió Hermione después de un rato. Enrolló el pergamino y guardó su pluma.

―Torturaban a Aron Richwood, se les pasó la mano y uno de los aurores lo mató… Lucius se puso furioso, se lanzó contra ellos, traté de detenerlo. Alguien me sacó de allí, a mí y a otras mujeres, nos obligaron a quedarnos en la habitación contigua, con la maldita varita apuntándonos el rostro―.

―Recuerdo que Niza me ayudó a reincorporarme, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, había forcejeado con Lucius y con alguien más, no recuerdo… Escuchamos una imperius, le estaban ordenando a Lidia atacar el cadáver de Aron, su hijo―.

―Supimos después que a ella también la mataron―su voz se convirtió en murmuro―Lucius amenazó con avisar al exterior… hay mucha corrupción aquí, querida―por primera vez, desde que inició el relato, miró a Hermione, los ojos azules se habían oscurecido―Lucius había logrado que uno de ellos lo ayudara a escapar, tenían un plan, había alguien en el Ministerio que los ayudaría, a Lucius y a dos más, a mí no, ya no me recordaba―su voz tembló.

―Continúa, por favor―.

―Cuando Lucius llegó a la celda que solíamos compartir; en esta pocilga tienen un repugnante sentido de la visita conyugal; apenas podía ver sus ojos, debajo de una capa de sangre y tierra; tenía muchas heridas, sí, pero no moriría por eso. No, mi Lucius no moriría―.

―Lucius contactó a alguien del exterior, le contó lo que había pasado, cómo habían matado a dos y _otras cosas_, pero los custodios se enteraron…―Narcissa cerró los ojos, no necesitaba a un Dementor cerca para revivir aquel doloroso recuerdo―y dejaron pasar a un grupo de dementores―.

―Los dementores suelen merodear por aquí a menudo, y los dejan entrar―lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a Hermione, recordándole que debía marcharse―Nos persiguen y nos arrinconan, nos dejan vacíos… y aquella noche besaron a Lucius―.

―Lo lamento―.

―No hay nada que lamentar, ha de estar en un mejor lugar―.

―No quisiera ponerlo en duda―Hermione esperó para hacer una última pregunta: ―¿Dónde estaba usted?―.

―Junto a él―.

**oOoOo**

―Granger―el sonido de su apellido le llegó lejano, sin embargo, el joven Malfoy estaba enfrente de ella―Apártate―.

La mujer se pegó a la fría pared, y los papeles que cargaba los apretó contra su pecho. Draco Malfoy, varios centímetros más alto que ella, pasó entre el espacio libre, sin rozarla, y se perdió en el fondo del pasillo.

Hermione lo observó pasar sin moverse, desde que lo había visto aparecer en la sala de recepción, listo para atravesar el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas, no había podido moverse, no hasta que el muchacho le habló. Le miró la espalda fijamente hasta que la oscuridad del pasillo se lo impidió. Tardó al menos diez segundos en recuperar la capacidad de movimiento, Draco Malfoy _existía_.

Por eso Narcissa se había negado a las visitas por las mañanas. Por eso, la bruja pelirroja se pasaba labial en la asquerosa boca. Por eso había visto varias veces a un hombre alto atravesar sigiloso el pasillo.

Todas las mañanas Draco debía visitar a su madre. _Todas las mañanas. _Colocó un forro de papeles encima del escrito de Stella Riverside y regresó a su sala de espera, con el corazón en la mano. ―_Todos los días_―_._

**oOoOo**

!¡Listo, chicas... ¡**Draco Malfoy existe en carne y hueso en este fic**! :b

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan qué les pareció. Ya sabemos cómo murió Lucius y cómo Hermione se va adentrando cada vez más en la vida personal de Draco, sin que él lo sepa jiji.

Les prometo que Draco aparecerá -_más_- en el próximo capítulo… ¡Por fin! Debo decir que he estado preocupada por esto: ¡un dramione y Draco no aparece! Hasta pensé poner el fic en la categoría: Narcissa M. / Hermione G. hasta que apareciera Draco… pero en el próximo capítulo, estará con nosotras :D De eso pueden estar seguras

Pido perdón por el "dedazo" en el capítulo pasado donde casé a Andrómeda con Lucius (la llamé Andrómeda Malfoy) *Debo decir, a modo de sosa disculpa, que ni Tonks ni Lupin me parecen apellidos, sino nombres, y bueno me confundí enormemente. Gracias a lizzy-black48 por el aviso, si no ni me enteró hehe…

Muchas gracias por su lectura, por sus comentarios! Nos vemos en la próxima, esperó no defraudarlas con la aparición del rubio!

Saludos!

*No me cansaré de pedirlo, chicas... un review nos hace felices, libres y hace aparecer a Draco ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza en la publicación de este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les agrade y disfruten de su lectura

:)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**.**

"_Pretendo hablar, pero se rompe y llora/Lo que muere al nacer, dentro del alma. /¿Cómo decir el mal que me devora,/El mal que me devora y no se calma?" _Alfonsina Storni

**.**

**oOoOo**

―¿Qué puede decirme de Voldemort? ―.

―Nada que no se sepa ya―murmuró la mujer con pereza, se abanicó con un lento movimiento de la pálida muñeca. Hermione se sentía orgullosa cuando alguno de sus presentes mejoraban el día de Narcissa, aunque fuera por unas horas.

―Cuéntame―.

―Un mago poderoso, ya sabes, enviciado por el poder y por el deseo de inmortalidad, como muchos otros―el abanico se agitó de nuevo, lento.

―Narcissa, por favor, no me digas cosas obvias―repuso Hermione girando los ojos solo para molestar a la mujer.

―Lo odio, lo odiaba, trató de vengarse de Lucius y utilizó a Draco―dijo la mujer después de un rato y el abanico se cerró de un golpe. Continuó escupiendo cada palabra:

―Bella… Bella lo adoraba, era repugnante observarla cuando estaba él. Sev me pedía que me tranquilizara, pero nunca pude tolerar el comportamiento de Bella cuando estaba él―.

―Solía castigarnos por los _errores de _Lucius, nos llamaba traidores y nos humillaba―arrugó el ceño, Hermione conocía de sobra los fallos de la familia Malfoy, Narcissa cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algo novedoso en sus recuerdos que pudiera interesar a la joven mujer:

―Siempre sospechaba de Severus, solía llamarme a solas. Quería saber cosas de él, no lograba entender por qué Sev pidió por la vida de Lily, eso hacía que tuviera dudas, muchas, respecto a la lealtad de Sev. _En el fondo dudaba de la lealtad de todos._ Usaba oclumancia―su boca se torció en un extraño gesto, casi burlesco―Creo que tener una hermana obsesionada con la magia oscura por primera vez me sirvió de algo―dijo con amargura―Sé legeremancia―.

**oOoOo**

Pronto cumplirían seis meses de reuniones. Seis meses en los cuales, Hermione se había ganado las más severas miradas que la señora Weasley pudiera dirigirle, ya que había rechazado cada una de las invitaciones que se le hicieron a la Madriguera. Se perdió hasta su propio cumpleaños y las vacaciones de Ginny, la fiesta de despedida de Luna que se marchaba a otro de sus viajes y el nombramiento de Ron como socio de Sortilegios Weasley_._

Seis meses en los cuales, con apasionada dedicación se había acercado a una mujer, seis meses en los cuales la _sangre_ no tuvo cabida…

Dado que sus amistades estaban resentidas por su exceso de tiempo dedicado al trabajo, (situación que parecía repetirse en su vida, en palabras de Harry: -_No lograba un equilibrio entre la vida laboral y la privada-_) Hermione decidió que todo ese tiempo invertido valdría la pena: le daría a Narcissa el mejor mesiversario de reuniones que pudiera imaginarse.

Claro, la idea de que Draco Malfoy estuviera presente, estaba desechada. Pero sí sería un día inolvidable. Ella se encargaría de que fuera así…

Hermione no contaba con que Narcissa Malfoy también le tuviera preparado algo. Antes de iniciar los movimientos de varita para convocar la decoración que había planeado desde varios días atrás, la mujer dijo con voz profunda y ronca:

―Me torturaron―.

Hermione trastabilló al oír aquella declaración tan fuera de lugar. Era un día de fiesta. ¿Por qué esas palabras oscurecieron y enfriaron de pronto la habitación, la que sería una festiva habitación…?

―No solo con crucios ni con objetos muggles―Hermione abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin saber cómo contestar, o si debía―Sabían que eso no funcionaría conmigo. Les gustaba verme desesperada y asustada―.

―Primero me aislaban, me separaban de Lucius, luego me decían cosas de Draco. Durante años no me permitieron verlo―.

La mano de Hermione tembló cuando sacó la pluma y alistó el pergamino, ante la mirada oscurecida de Narcissa, que la observaba estoica con su vestimenta negra y el delicado velo negro cubriéndole el cabello. Tomó asiento y escuchó en silencio.

Narcissa Malfoy fue condenada un día de lluvia. No recordaba bien el primer día que llegó a Azkaban, pero recordó haber estado sola, pasar varios días en una pequeña celda enmohecida. Unos días después, unos hombres arrojaron a Lucius en su celda, con cortes en el pecho y en los brazos. Además, le habían cortado el cabello.

Le prohibieron las visitas, las salidas, las comidas. No le permitían ver a su esposo, ni hijo ni a su hermana. Pasó días enteros en una pequeña celda, llamada Féretro, por su parecido. Narcissa dejó claro que el dolor de las heridas que le causaran nunca la doblegaría ante ellos, dijo que ella cerraba los ojos y les decía que nunca podrían tocar su alma, aunque ensuciaran su cuerpo y la maltrataran.

-_Nunca alcanzarán mi alma-._ Y así fue.

Hermione intuyó que castigar a una persona a la que poco le importaba el dolor físico, no resultó placentero para los custodios… Sin embargo, estos no tardaron en descubrir que Narcissa haría todo lo que fuera posible para proteger a su único hijo, y se aprovecharon de ello. En un inicio, la amenazaban diciéndole que lo apresarían, y le causarían daño. Pero las amenazas fueron subiendo de tono.

En un intento inútil porque no se le diera persecución a su hijo, Narcissa, presa del temor, cayó ante los sobornos de los aurores, quienes le exigían dinero a cambio de no continuar con las investigaciones que pesaban sobre su hijo. Entregó gran parte de las propiedades que estaban a su nombre a ni siquiera sabía quién, dio cuantiosas cantidades de dinero y tuvo que dar la ubicación y contraseña de bóvedas y cuentas bancarias. Además, se convirtió en una especie de benefactora de las otras prisioneras que no tenían los suficientes bienes o recursos para hacer frente a los ataques y exigencias de sus _captores_. Hermione supo que Narcissa compró la "tranquilidad" de muchas mujeres.

Sin embargo, no siempre Narcissa cedió. Empezaron a alterar sus recuerdos, la hicieron ver a Draco sufriendo dolorosos castigos o una larga condena en prisión por la negativa de ella a firmar, a entregar lo que fuera que esos cerdos le estuvieran pidiendo.

Le contó, además, que algunas noches se aparecían personas con batas blancas que les tomaban muestras de sangre y de orina, nunca supo por qué o para qué. Mencionó que una vez tuvo que permanecer atada a un poste en la intemperie.

Habló sobre la confesión que firmó. Sobre la confesión obtenida bajo tortura que la condenó a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Hermione escribió cada palabra y supo que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la defensa. Ahora, solo debía convencerla de salir de ahí.

**oOoOo**

―Cissy, una confesión no puede condenarte―le explicó Hermione―Menos la confesión que diste, confesaste cosas que no hiciste, además te obligaron a confesar―. Hermione había tardado casi cuatro días en obtener el papel arrugado, donde al final de una serie de hechos resaltaba la firma de Narcissa Malfoy.

―No importa―.

Hermione necesitaba que Narcissa cooperara.

―Tienes toda una vida que recuperar, Cissy, tienes que recuperar a tu hijo―.

―No lo he perdido―exclamó asustada la mujer.

―No, pero lo condenas, al igual que te condenaste tú―Hermione se puso en pie―Lo condenas a tener que visitarte todos los días, a saber que su madre está en la cárcel injustamente, que su padre murió injustamente, lo condenas a cargar con un peso demasiado grande e injusto―.

―Cissy, conmigo puedes salir de aquí, puedes salir de este maldito lugar del brazo de tu hijo, no permitas que _Draco _te saque de aquí en un ataúd―.

**oOoOo**

―Madre―dijo el muchacho. La tenue luz del viejo bombillo iluminaba el cabello claro de las dos figuras que se reencontraban cada mañana, anhelantes de contacto. Un cuadro doloroso para quienes conocieran la historia de aquella familia.

Los dedos delgados de Draco Malfoy acariciaban el brazo de la madre, evitando tocar la profunda cicatriz alrededor de la muñeca femenina. Los ojos grises del muchacho se perdían en el rostro pálido de la mujer, en el cabello rubio que parecía más brillante, en los ojos que se veían más azules, en la sonrisa...

Había notado una mejoría en su madre, desde unos meses atrás, cuando empezó unas extrañas reuniones de las que se negaba a hablar. Draco no le prestó atención, todo le parecía tan doloroso. Pero aquella mañana, su madre lucía radiante, diferente…

Sus dedos, sin querer, se posaron en las marcas que las cuerdas fijamente atadas habían dejado en la delgada muñeca de su madre. No le quemó, no sintió dolor, palpó con la yema de su dedo la cicatriz, zurcida a la blanca piel…

―Draco, querido, cuéntame―los ojos añiles de su madre le sonrieron.

Todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro años, Draco le hablaba sobre la vida en el exterior. El joven había aprendido a superar la incomodidad y aprehensión que aquellas conversaciones le ocasionaban; al menos, ya no se aferraba a su madre con el dolor enmarcando su rostro, ahora la tomaba de la mano y la estrechaba con cariño.

―Iré a Winzengamot―dijo Narcissa cuando su hijo terminó de hablar. El muchacho no respondió, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

―No he sido juzgada―dijo ella, sus ojos brillaron.

―Madre―murmuró el joven, sin saber qué decir. Por supuesto que no había sido juzgada, nadie había sido juzgado… _solo él…_

―Pediré un juicio, pronto estaré en casa―.

―Madre―repitió de nuevo. Apretó con cuidado la mano de su madre, asegurándose que estaba junto a él, que era su madre quien le hablaba, que la determinación que veía en los ojos de su ella era real…

Draco miró con cautela a la mujer, sopesando posibilidades, analizando cada palabra y cada movimiento del tranquilo y hermoso rostro de su madre. ¿De dónde había sacado ella el valor para hacer aquello, enfrentarse a las personas que la habían humillado durante tantos años? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras no lo tranquilizaban?

―¿Qué harás? ―preguntó con cuidado.

―Pediré un juicio y hablaré. Hermione me ha dicho que no hay forma que puedan enrollarte en todo este maquiavélico asunto; en todo caso, esperaremos que estés en un viaje de negocios, lejos de aquí―.

Draco Malfoy recibió muchísima información, mucha más de la que su madre alguna vez le había comunicado en los últimos años. Su madre hablaría, hablaría sobre su relación con los mortífagos, con quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, su madre diría cómo murió su padre y cómo ha sido maltratada en todos esos años de injusto reclutamiento, y además, se aseguró de protegerlo, una vez más…

Sin embargo, había un dato que no le calzaba: ¿cuántos padres pondrían a su hija: _Hermione_, cuántas _Hermione_ podría haber en el mundo mágico?

―Madre―repitió de nuevo―Quiero estar contigo―la mujer sonrió.

**OoOoO**

―Lo siento, Herm―exclamó una joven peliroja desde las llamas de la chimenea. ―Se apareció en los vestidores gritando como un desquiciado, exigiendo qué le dijera dónde estabas y qué hacías con tu vida. Espero que no estés en problemas. Malfoy ha comprado gran parte de las acciones del equipo y a la entrenadora no le gustara que tenga inconvenientes con él―Ginny giró los ojos, recordando el sermón que su entrenadora y compañeras de equipo le habían dado por llamar hurón al Malfoy―Por eso le he contado lo que sé de ti…―.

―No te preocupes, Ginny, me has ayudado mucho, al menos no tendré que buscarlo yo―.

―Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, Hermione; se veía muy tenso, imagino que se enteró sobre el caso de la señora Malfoy ―.

Hermione asintió levemente―Narcissa debe haberle contado―.

―Vaya, Hermione, creo que la tendrás difícil… Los Malfoy―se corrigió: ―Ninguna familia _sangre pura _quedó bien parada después de la caída de Voldemort―repuso con amargura. Ginny era la única de sus amigas con las que no había comentado nada de su nuevo trabajo, aquellas palabras eran un primer acercamiento sobre la opinión que la pelirroja se había formado al respecto.

―Lo sé, mi intención era crear precedentes respecto a los juicios justos y el debido proceso; sin embargo, he investigado mucho la vida de Narcissa y ella no debe estar en prisión, al menos no en esa prisión―.

Ginny le sonrió, comprensiva. ―Debo irme, suerte con Malfoy―. La menor de los Weasley no se molestaría con Hermione por haberla ignorado cuando estuvo en casa en sus vacaciones. Ginny Weasley comprendía el sentimiento de querer trabajar y tratar de lograr algo, de cambiar algo con las propias manos, aunque eso costara no ver a los amigos _todos los días_. Las manos de Hermione habían moldeado un caso que llevaría a la libertad a una mujer, una víctima más de la guerra…

Por otro lado, ella llevaría cada quaffle que cayera en sus manos al otro lado del marco, y aunque sea cambiaría un marcador… después tendría tiempo para ver a sus amigos _todos los días_.

**OoOoO**

―Granger―murmuró el muchacho al entrar a la oficina, sin observar a la mujer. La oficina podía ser espaciosa; sin embargo, tenía tantos estantes con libros y archiveros que el espacio era reducido, había que esquivar una montaña de pergaminos para llegar al largo escritorio. Olía a papel y a café, supuso que esos debían ser los olores de Hermione.

Los ojos castaños lo observaron, pestañearon.

―No quiero que te acerques a mi madre―soltó el muchacho, arrastrando cada palabra, en cuanto reparó en la figura menuda de la mujer detrás del escritorio. Los ojos grises clavados en el rostro femenino, enmarcado por mechones castaños.

―No cobraré honorarios, Malfoy―dijo ella en tono burlón, sonrió de lado. Se había atrevido a pedir consejo a Narcissa Malfoy sobre cómo tratar aquella situación con Draco. Aquel comentario desestabilizaría al muchacho. Ambas mujeres podían asegurarlo…

Los ojos grises del muchacho crisparon, sus labios se hicieron más estrechos. Para sorpresa de Hermione, que conocía bien las expresiones del rostro de Draco, el muchacho contuvo su furia.

Draco se tuvo que esforzar por mantener la compostura, y la mirada en aquellos ojillos castaños. La mueca de rabia que le atravesó el rostro, desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Una simple mujer le habló como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, pero eso no sucedería de nuevo…

―Ya he hablado este asunto con tu madre, no sé qué podría hablar contigo―continuó Hermione, no notó que sus manos apretaron la pluma hasta doblarla y dejarla inservible, ni que su pierna derecha empezó a brincar intranquila bajo el escritorio.

―Es la hermana de Bellatrix―dijo Draco, escupiendo cada palabra, con la mirada fiera. Sabía que la Gryffindor podía ser terca, y él estaba malhumorado, así que lanzó sus ataques, sin más.

―¡Y de Andrómeda!, por favor, _Draco_, no digas cosas obvias―El muchacho se tensó cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de Hermione que pareció no notar el grado de confianza en que le habló. Inclusive la muchacha sonrió levemente.

―Granger―recalcó, dio varios pasos, acercándose al escritorio de la mujer, con elegancia apartó una silla y se colocó en frente del escritorio. Hermione notó la altura del muchacho y si su cabeza no hubiera estado procesando la presencia del joven en su oficina a esas horas de la mañana, habría notado la suave fragancia del Malfoy.

―Agradezco lo que sea que hayas hecho para que mi madre dé este paso―habló Draco, con la voz profunda. Hermione, para desagrado del hombre, gozaba de cierto prestigio en el círculo abogadil mágico y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que el juicio de Narcissa Malfoy significaba para el futuro político y económico del país, y para sus propias finanzas. Draco decidió no perder tiempo con ella y alejarla lo más _limpiamente_ posible de sus asuntos―Tus servicios ya no serán necesarios―Hermione lo miró con desconfianza―He contratado un abogado que se encargara del juicio―.

―¿Qué dices? ―dijo ella, para su desagrado, sus palabras sonaron más afectadas de lo que quería expresar―Este es mi caso, yo lo he investigado. Yo he estado con Cissy todo este tiempo, ¿crees que puedes lograr algo con un abogado caro? ―.

Draco adquirió una mueca que desencajó su usual atractivo semblante, algo en su interior se sacudió, sintió un fuerte calor arremolinarse en su estómago, en sus puños, el estremecimiento atravesó todo su cuerpo, algo así como un dragón durmiente al que no se le debe molestar. No esperaba encontrarse a una Hermione, amiga de Potter, que llamara a su madre con el diminutivo de su nombre, como la llamaban en su familia, como le decía su padre… Un cosquilleo le apretó la boca del estómago: _Cissy._

―No me interesa―dijo fuerte, tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido en los segundos que guardó silencio. Arrojó una bolsa negra sobre el escritorio, por el ruido que causó, Hermione comprendió que se trataba de sus _honorarios. _

La castaña lo miró indignada, se puso de pie, su cabello se movió agitado y varios mechones se cruzaron con sus ojos, le apuntó con la pluma y dijo quedo:

―Quita esa maldita bolsa de mi escritorio, no quiero ningún tipo de compensación tuya, Malfoy―.

―No me interesa, Granger―repitió el joven, la pluma se quebró por completo y cayó suave, zigzagueante, ninguno se inmutó, ni se quebró el contacto visual―Dame el expediente, ahora―.

―Sal de mi oficina―.

―No lo diré dos veces―.

―¡Ahora! ―.

Draco la miró retador, extendió su brazo y tomó el folder que había sobre el escritorio. Todo sucedió con rapidez, lo abrió para asegurarse que había tomado el documento correcto, al mismo tiempo que Hermione exclamaba:

―Deja eso, es personal―.

La foto de su madre sonriéndole con cariño a Hermione le erizó el vello de la nuca. ―¿Qué es esto, Granger? ―.

―Una foto muggle―exclamó ella casi sin aire y recostó medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio para alcanzar el papel. Jaló con fuerzas. Draco no soltó la carpeta, sus cuerpos se tensaron, el escritorio los separaba y ninguno aflojaba el agarre sobre el folder, la fotografía empezaba a arrugarse.

―¿Potter tiene algo que ver? ―preguntó Malfoy, sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el folder amarillo.

Los labios de la muchacha temblaron. Por supuesto que Harry tenía que ver, él le había hablado sobre Narcissa Malfoy, él fue la única persona que se preocupó por el destino de los Malfoy en aquel entonces, seis años atrás… Harry Potter era la única persona en el mundo a la cual le interesó que el heredero Malfoy no pasara una larga temporada en Azkaban.

Draco recordaba perfectamente cuando Harry había salvado su vida años atrás. No quería deberle otra cosa más a él.

―Harry me dijo que tu madre lo salvó, le mintió a Voldemort…―.

―Ya―interrumpió él, permitió que Hermione se quedara con el folder.

―Mi secretaria vendrá a recoger el expediente, Granger―dijo arrastrando sus palabras, agregó: ―y toda la información pertinente―.

―Tu madre no hablara si yo no estoy a su lado―dijo Hermione quedo, trató de sentarse, debía recuperar su posición, su poder, volver al asiento, el asiento preferencial, el asiento de la jefa, el asiento de poder, de la dueña de la oficina, del conocimiento, sus piernas debían flexionarse… Sin embargo, estaban tensas, todo su cuerpo lo estaba, se preparaba para agitarse… No permitiría que el orgullo de Malfoy le arrebatara la oportunidad de lograr algo bueno, era su caso, su investigación, su amiga…

―No creo que quieras arriesgar algo tan grande…―.

Draco comprendió lo que Hermione decía. Para sorpresa de Hermione, en los ojos de Draco, no había odio ni desprecio, tan solo desconfianza y preocupación. Y aquella mirada la enterneció, la hizo sentir que su trabajo valdría la pena si le devolvía a una madre su hijo…

―No quiero a Potter en esto―dijo el rubio varios minutos después, que se le hicieron eternos a la mujer. Hermione entendió que estaba aceptando que ella se hiciera cargo de todo. Sonrió aliviada y estrechó con fuerza el folder en su pecho.

Draco miró contrariado la reacción de su antigua compañera del Colegio. No pudo alejar de su mente los recuerdos que tenía de ella, no en el colegio, sino en su casa. Cuando la vio sacudirse de dolor, y aun así, mentir, mentirle a gritos a su tía. Cuando la vio desaparecer, para siempre de su casa, cuando un cuchillo de plata fue dirigido a ella, cuando la hermana de la mujer que pretendía salvar de una muerte indigna la había tratado de matar.

―Dame el expediente―dijo tratando de no recordar la furia de su padre cuando se había enterado que la mejor bruja del colegio era Hermione Granger, cuando su madre había dicho tiempo después que lo que importaban eran las habilidades, no la sangre y aquella aseveración había obligado que Lucius discurriera sobre las oportunidades que daba la sangre…

―No te daré ningún expediente, Malfoy―murmuró ella, se sintió más tranquila y sus piernas obedecieron, flexionándose. Le extrañó la mirada que le dirigía Draco. Sintió que lograba retomar el control de la situación.

―Se lo darás a mi secretaria, Granger―y aquello fue una orden.

**OoOoO**

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando entró a la sala de reuniones y no vio la figura de Draco Malfoy. Había pasado una mala noche, atormentándose por esa idea. Temía que la mujer decidiera alargar sus reuniones con Draco… Ellas tenían un espacio íntimo, no se atrevía a compartirlo con alguien más. Solo ellas.

―Acepta el dinero, cielo―murmuró Narcissa suave, cuando Hermione por una torpeza regó el tintero sobre la mesita.

―Nono-respondió ella, apenada―No es mi objetivo―.

―Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, ignora el rostro arrogante de mi hijo―Hermione trató de sonreír ante el comentario, pero, a veces, el rostro de Narcissa le recordaba a Draco.

―No, Cissy, no podría. Realmente no tengo muchos gastos, sabes que pronto terminaré de pagar el apartamento…―.

―Creo que necesitarás un poco de _mi _dinero para enviarle mis saludos a William―dijo Narcissa con una mueca traviesa en sus labios. Hermione supo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera negocios con un duende, seguramente, algo se traía entre manos Bill y había recurrido a Narcissa.

―Así Draco estará contento―murmuró la rubia cuando la castaña accedió. _Conociéndolo, como lo conocía, _Hermione supuso que el muchacho hizo un "berrinche" hasta convencer a Narcissa para que le ofreciera el pago debido por su trabajo.

**OoOoO**

―No quiero a Potter en esto―dijo Draco Malfoy mientras atravesaba en rápidas zancadas la oficina hasta llegar al escritorio. Hermione intentó, inútilmente, esconder la carta que estaba escribiendo. Para los ojos del muchacho no pasó desapercibido el nombre del destinatario.

―No husmees entre mis cosas, Malfoy―replicó Hermione, guardó la carta en la gaveta de su escritorio y le dirigió una mirada severa―Tu madre te enseñó mejores modales―.

―No me interesan tus _cosas_―dijo Malfoy con algo de asco. ―Te recuerdo que tú metiste las narices en mis asuntos―.

Hermione lo miró indignada. Antes de contestarle algo, él ya había sacado de un bolso negro que portaba el expediente.

―Créeme que no me asustan los pergaminos largos, pero no pasaré otra noche leyendo tus divagaciones sin sentido, así que dame el resumen del expediente―ordenó el rubio, pasó la vista rápidamente por las hojas del expediente, buscando por última vez algún detalle que se le escapara, y lo arrojó en el escritorio de la castaña.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida: ―Te di el resumen, el expediente está en ese archivero―el dedo de la muchacha señaló un punto a espaldas de Draco que se giró lentamente.

―Aprende a resumir, Granger―murmuró el hombre, una vez revisado el primer tomo del expediente. La mano pálida de Draco se apresuró a tomar el segundo tomo. Hermione trató de volver a su lectura de sentencias dictadas por el antiguo Jurado de Inocencio Segundo, sin embargo un ruido atrajo su atención.

El largo abrigo negro de Draco Malfoy yacía sobre uno de los archiveros, mientras que él estaba cómodamente recostado en la silla de visitas, inclusive tenía la pierna izquierda apoyada en la otra rodilla. En ese momento aflojaba el nudo de su corbata negra con pereza, _como si estuviera en su propia oficina…_

―Draco―se le escapó de la boca.

―¿Qué demonios quieres, _Granger_? ―escupió el rubio sin volverla a ver, Hermione creyó verle la vena de la frente palpitando.

―Que quites tu pie de mi fotografía―. Hermione se puso en pie y antes de que Draco se decidiera a ver que tenía bajo el zapato, ya la muchacha lo estaba empujando.

―Siempre quise pisarle la cara a esa comadreja, has arruinado mi sueño más _imposible_―dijo serio Draco, con la mirada oscura clavada en la mujer, cuando esta recogió del suelo la fotografía de ella y Ron, varios años atrás, en el aniversario número cuatro de Sortilegios Weasley. En ese momento, solo Ron estaba en la fotografía, sosteniendo un pastelillo.

―Te di los resúmenes, creo que ya pudiste comprobarlo…―empezó Hermione, deseosa por echar al rubio de su oficina.

―Decidí que no los quiero―los ojos grises del muchacho se dirigieron a la mano de la castaña que sostenía la fotografía, ella debería agradecerle la limpieza de su chimenea, sino tendría muchas manchas de hollín que quitarle al rostro de Ron. ―Tus resúmenes son divagaciones sinsentido―.

Draco decidió que se leería el expediente original. Hermione pidió mentalmente a las fuerzas divinas haber tenido la suficiente discreción y claridad a la hora de diferenciar entre las memorias de Narcissa que debía escribir y las que únicamente debía guardar en sus recuerdos. Tenía la leve impresión de que al muchacho no le harían mucha gracia todas aquellas confidencias.

**OoOoO**

Narcissa simplemente había asentido con un movimiento de la cabeza cuando Hermione le explicó lo que seguía a continuación. El proceso era largo y el Ministerio se encargaría de hacerlo aún más desgastante. El último tema que Hermione tocó en aquella reunión trataba sobre la prensa: explicó con delicadeza las posibles consecuencias si el caso llegaba a conocimiento de la prensa.

Aseguró, en voz queda, que lo creía poco probable. ―Percy tiene un conocido que se encargara de mantenerlos al margen―. Narcissa tan solo asintió, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que la mujer recordó algo.

**OoOoO**

―¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu grata presencia? ―inquirió Hermione con algo de malestar, cuando encontró a un joven rubio sentado en su puesto, en su silla ejecutiva_, de jefa y dueña de la oficina. _El día anterior habían tenido su primera casi mortal discusión sobre a quién pertenecía aquella silla. Hermione, lamentablemente para su orgullo, había caído en la discusión sinsentido que terminó con la desaparición de la silla gracias a su propia varita. Miró al Malfoy, que ni siquiera la había alzado a ver. Por lo menos, su precaución de cerrar siempre con llave la gaveta del escritorio serviría de algo.

―Te ves preciosa, Granger―la voz de Draco le molestó, aquel tono cantarín y sarcástico―Ese abrigo de lana realmente combina con tu cabello, esa hache… ―los ojos grises la miraban de reojo, sin que la cabeza se volteara por completo.

Hermione decidió que no se quitaría su abrigo, regalo de su navidad pasada, si _tanto _le gustaba al Slytherin. ―Quítate de mi asiento, Malfoy―lo interrumpió.

―Este es mi asiento―sonrió el muchacho ―Lo he traído yo, quise buscar tu silla, pero no podría imaginar el lugar dónde la enviaste―la sonrisa se ensanchó, y recostó holgadamente todo su espalda sobre el respaldar de la elegante silla. Hermione notó que, en efecto, no era su silla.

―Pues es mi lugar―dijo, sin intención de regalarle la pelea.

Draco volvió a hundir su rostro sobre el largo pergamino que estaba leyendo, ignorando por completo a la castaña. Hermione observó la cabeza rubia y las arrugas en la frente del muchacho, que tardó poco tiempo en concentrarse plenamente en la lectura. Con un movimiento de la varita, una silla, igual a la que el hombre tenía, apareció. En fin, ella también tenía cosas que hacer.

Al dar las diez de la mañana, Draco Malfoy tomó su abrigo, del archivero que usaba como perchero, y se marchó. Hermione respiró aliviada y corrió a retomar su lugar como _jefa y dueña de la oficina_. Recordó las palabras que, inocentemente, Cissy le había dicho:

―No dejes que te ponga nerviosa―.

**oOoOo**

Lamentablemente para Hermione y Cissy, las reuniones vieron truncada su frecuencia. Hermione no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones sobre el primitivo sistema de administración de justicia. El papeleo era excesivo, se necesitaba criterios de todo el mundo, y la mayoría eran trámites dobles. Pronto Hermione, debía pasar horas haciendo fila en distintas oficinas del Ministerio.

Siempre al regresar a su oficina, encontraba a Draco Malfoy en ella. Sentado en una silla igual a la de ella, en una esquina del largo escritorio.

**OoOoO**

―Sal de esta oficina―exigió Hermione. Su rostro lucía contrariado y su postura era agresiva. A penas había puesto un pie en su despacho cuando el archivero cubierto por una capa negra la enfureció. Esa prenda, tirada holgadamente, solo podía significar una cosa. De nuevo, su fotografía con Ron tirada en el suelo, Draco escogía de perchero el estante donde había puesto la fotografía.

―¿Dónde andabas? ―inquirió el muchacho, con vos tranquila. A penas le prestó atención a la castaña que entraba, continuó sacando papeles de un estante.

―Dije que salie…―Hermione se interrumpió al notar dos archiveros nuevos, bastante finos y llenos hasta el tope. Se acercó con cuidado y tomó el primer folder a su alcance. No tardó ni medio segundo en comprender aquello, Draco Malfoy había terminado de ordenar todos sus datos, y aquella letra manuscrita, al margen de sus propias anotaciones, le pertenecía al muchacho.

Hermione olvidó la molestia y en el fondo agradeció sinceramente aquel gesto. Pasó su vista por los papelitos blancos con los que había señalado cada tema, el orden era maravilloso. Seguramente no tardaría en encontrar lo que necesitaba… Se giró hacia el muchacho, que examinaba otro estante. Un estante en el que no había nada de información sobre el caso de Narcissa.

―Eso es personal―.

―Granger, tus gritos alteran mis nervios―murmuró quedo, Draco enrolló el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Hermione supo que había reaccionado muy tarde, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para leerlo.

―No tienes ningún derecho a tocar mis cosas, sabes bien que en ese estante no hay nada relacionado con el caso de tu madre―dijo Hermione, despacio, deseando grabar cada palabra en la mente del rubio.

―Ya, con lo desordenada que eres, en cualquier lugar podría haber algo relacionado con el caso de _tu amiga_―Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, el ácido en las últimas palabras de Draco le dejó una mala espina.

Draco, parsimonioso, recogió su varita del escritorio de Hermione, la guardó en la bolsa del pantalón y colocó el pergamino que estaba leyendo en su lugar. La castaña, antes de verlo desaparecer, le llamó la atención:

―¿Vendrás mañana? ―.

―Sí―se giró un poco para verla―Tengo cosas que revisar, tus consideraciones sobre mi tía: apestan―.

**OoOoO**

―Ya sé que mi madre no tiene la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo, Granger―rezongó Draco, arrancó de un solo varias hojas de uno de los expedientes. El sonido del papel al desprenderse con aquella violencia, inquietó a Hermione más que las primeras palabras del rubio. ―Lo has escrito tantas veces que me mareas―las hojas arrancadas ardieron hasta desaparecer por completo―Pareciera que tratas de convencerte de algo―.

―Simplemente me parece un dato importante―respondió con algo de timidez Hermione, sin embargo, su voz no combinaba con su mirada determinada. Ella había hablado largo rato sobre las razones por las cuales Narcissa no tenía la marca.

―Ya que estamos en estas―dijo con pereza Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima―No has mencionado mucho sobre lo excelente bruja oscura que es mi madre, eso sería un plus, ¿no crees? Alguien debe estar perdiéndose esas habilidades, podría encontrar algún trabajo―.

Hermione tardó en responder.

―Eso no viene al caso―.

―Nunca supe de un mago que no practicara la magia oscura que estuviera en Azkaban, debe ser un error que mi madre pase tantas temporadas ahí―.Hermione no lo miró, trató de entender las últimas palabras que había escrito en el pergamino que tenía en frente, la voz de Draco la taladraba y la ponía nerviosa.

―Ya veo, no te lo ha contado―la voz del muchacho le cayó pesada―Creí que eran más _amigas_. ―.

―Basta―cortó Hermione, lo miró y el rostro del muchacho no le agradó. Estaba serio, fruncía el ceño. ―Trato de trabajar, haz silencio―.

―¿O qué? ¿Le dirás a mi madre que he sido _grosero_ contigo? ―bajó un poco más la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro amenazante―¿O tampoco han hablado de eso? ―

―Yo podría refrescarte la memoria, se me antoja pensar que se te olvidan muchas cosas, y otras solo las ignoras, pero ahí están, Granger, aunque no estén pintadas en tinta―continuó él.

Hermione frunció el ceño, molesta. Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

Ante la reacción de la castaña, Draco agregó: ―Por ejemplo, fue mi madre quien me habló del collar de ópalos. Debe haberte contado la famosa historia de cómo probó uno por primera ve…―.

―Ya basta―exclamó Hermione, golpeó con su puño cerrado el escritorio―No estoy aquí para escucharte hablar, así que cierra la boca de una vez, Malfoy―.

El rubio le sonrió ampliamente. ―Es solo una historia para tomar el té, Granger, no es para tanto―.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Sección de lectura prescindible ;b : Me he tardado un poquito más de lo normal, porque (sí tengo excusas, rawr)la oficina estuvo terrible, tuve que hacer uno de los trabajos más horribles que hay: transcribir, estoy en exámenes finales de la u, es algo así como que hay que estudiar… y hubo viñetas que me costó mucho escribir, tenía la idea pero no podía hacerlo bien. Además, se me ocurrió una nueva idea para otro Dramione, que tendrá un poco de acción y Rose/Scorpius...

Sección de notas de la autora: Primero agradecerles mucho la lectura y los comentarios que me han hecho.

Nuestra Cissy ya no nos acompañara tanto, y las escenas, en su mayoría se desarrollaran, en la oficina de Hermione, junto con Draco.

Aprovecho para contarles que Hermione tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo reto: darse cuenta de quién es Narcissa Malfoy para su hijo.

Ojalá les agrade este nuevo episodio, creo que está un poco diverso, y por eso no me ha gustado mucho. Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido, así que las invito a dejarme su opinión :)

Muchas gracias de nuevo por la lectura. Chicas, espero que estén listas para ver la última película!

Les cuento que no me gustó el vestido que usó JK en la premiere XD hehe

Saludos, y gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola**! Espero que estén bien y con la entrada de la última película en la mano. *Yo aún no la tengo :s

HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**.**

_No me digas, hombre, que debo morirme/ porque ya lo sé. /Tanto me lo han dicho, tanto lo repito/que ya me cansé._ Incurable_, _Alfonsina Storni_._

**.**

**OoOoO**

Hermione apretó con fuerza la última carta que había recibido. Harry se mostraba preocupado, pero en ese momento, ella no podía darle explicaciones adecuadas. Releyó:

―"_No he encontrado nada sobre las primas Black, ni siquiera hay viejas fotografías. Respecto a los artículos de magia oscura le pedí a Arthur Weasley que me ayudara a deshacerme de ellos. Quizá, Kreacher haya guardado algo. Trataré de sacarle información. Los Black debieron ser un nido de objetos relacionados con magia oscura. Herm, espero que no estés en alguna situación comprometedora_…"―.

Le echó una cucharadita más de azúcar a su café. Su gato se le acercó y se enrolló entre sus piernas.

―Si quieres atención, tendré que llevarte a la oficina―le murmuró al gato, que le ronroneó suave. Hermione observó al animal y tuvo una idea.

―¿Por qué es oscura la magia, Crookshanks?―dijo, apresuró su café y tomó al animal entre sus manos.―Antes se consideraba artes oscuras convertirse en animales. Una práctica antinatural, salvaje… Durante la Edad Media se consideró a las brujas y magos de América como practicantes de magia oscura, lo mismo sucedió en la Edad Antigua con los pueblos asiáticos… Occidente se ha caracterizado por señalar lo que es oscuro, catalogamos de magia oscura lo que no alcanzamos a comprender―acarició el suave pelo de su gato. Debía tener cuidado con aquellas aseveraciones. Su intención no era promocionar la práctica de artes oscuras, pero sin lugar a dudas, en muchas ocasiones, no se le había dado el estudio suficiente. Simplemente se actuaba con ignorancia.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Cissy nunca le había hablado de magia oscura, pero era amiga de Lily Evans. Lily no toleraría la práctica de artes oscuras. Severus Snape era amigo de ambas y terminó escogiendo a Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa, también. Los Slytherin tenían inclinación por las artes oscuras…

Se dirigió a su gato.

―Una bruja oscura es cualquiera que haya utilizado alguna maldición imperdonable, eso convertiría a la señora Weasley en una―su gato se escabulló de sus manos y se acercó a la ventana, Medea acababa de posarse en su pedestal―La intención de causar mal―comprendió Hermione, observando a los únicos dos habitantes de su casa, ahora que ella pasaba tanto tiempo en la oficina.

―Hablaré con Cissy, no me iré de esa sala hasta que me hable de magia oscura―.

Por desgracia, Cissy la expulsó de la sala cuando se cansó de guardar silencio ante las súplicas de la castaña por sacarle una palabra.

**oOoOo**

Hermione miró con detenimiento a Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería cierto lo del collar de ópalos y Narcissa Malfoy? ¿Existiría una historia que Narcissa no se atrevía a contarle? Draco era mentiroso, pero ¿mentiría sobre aquel tema, a ella? No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y estaba segura que observarlo no se la daría. Sin embargo, había algo en la apariencia del muchacho, algo diferente. Algo que la atraía.

Draco Malfoy, como solía hacer desde hacía unas semanas, se paseaba en la oficina de Hermione, abriendo archiveros, revisando expedientes, cambiando las cosas de lugar. En ese momento comparaba dos expedientes distintos. Hermione sonrió, odiaba cuando Draco se le adelantaba en alguna tarea, ella ya había revisado aquellos documentos.

Hermione observó con detalle la espalda ancha y bien formada del Malfoy, el cabello corto y rubio, el rostro perfectamente afeitado y la barbilla aristocrática. Sus ojos continuaron el recorrido: la nariz larga y delgada, perfecta, la nariz que tanto fruncía. No podría decirse que Draco Malfoy le pareciera apuesto, pero su aspecto ya no era de un muchacho pálido y delgado, casi enfermizo.

Los ojos grises, la mirada viva, enguerrillada. Los labios finos, cortantes. Las manos fuertes, dominantes. Un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho, de buen porte y elegante, con los ojos de color mercurio, profundos y aquellas horribles ojeras enmarcándolos. Una sombra de pesar sobre el rostro.

Sin embargo, no llegaba a parecerse a Lucius. Como su padre, era atractivo, elegante, altanero y orgulloso. Pero no tenía el poder que tuvo Lucius Malfoy, no tenía a Narcissa Malfoy al lado de él, no tenía a Snape, no tenía a nadie…

No tenía la seguridad del dinero, del apellido y del poder. No tenía el apoyo de una _familia_. Hermione notó que Draco sólo se tenía a sí mismo. Ese día, ante ella, se descubrió el secreto del último de los Malfoy: la soledad. La soledad del único sobreviviente de una guerra. Del sobreviviente que no estuvo ni con unos ni con los otros.

Al salir del colegio, Draco regresó a una casa vacía, un lugar al que ya no podría llamar hogar. El desconsuelo le apretó el pecho, Hermione recordó su regreso a _casa. _A ella y a Draco, nadie los recibió. Sus padres no pudieron estrecharlos con fuerza y asegurarse que estaban a salvo, que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Las pocas noches de angustia y temor que ella pasó mientras encontraba a sus padres, se repetían en la casa de Draco, desde hacía seis años. Un hijo sin padres. Ella sabía lo que era eso. Se sintió cercana a él.

Luego, un vacío en su ser. Sintió que no sabía nada de él y esa idea la horrorizó.

Su mano se dirigió inconscientemente a la cajita con pretzels que había sobre su escritorio. Hizo un chasquido al morderlo, aún sin quitarle la vista al Slytherin.

―Creí que no los ibas a probar―dijo Draco socarrón, recordándole la discusión que habían tenido cuando él le ofreció la caja y ella trató de sacarlo de la oficina. Hermione había jurado fervientemente que no probaría nada que él le ofreciera.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. –Están buenos, Malfoy―dijo la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada―Los rechacé porque no aceptaría comida preparada por tus elfos domésticos, pero noté que los compraste en el Callejón Diagon―.

Draco le sonrió altanero. –Mi madre opina que estás muy delgada―y como solía suceder cuando el rubio hacía un comentario de ese tipo, Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―No creo que esto ayude―dijo seria.

―No pienso alimentarte, Granger―.

Hermione pestañeó. –No estoy diciendo eso―.

**oOoOo**

―¿Qué haces?―gritó Hermione cuando se fijó en la tarea que llevaba Draco haciendo desde hacía más de media hora. En un principio no le había prestado atención suficiente, el muchacho trabajaba en silencio, moviendo rápidamente su pluma y acomodando algunos papeles, sin embargo, estaba peligrosamente cerca del buzón donde guardaba su correspondencia.

―¿Qué te he dicho de tus alaridos, Granger?―murmuró él, sin despegar la vista de su tarea. Hermione se puso en pie y apretó su varita. Draco Malfoy revisaba su correspondencia y ella no toleraría ese atrevimiento.

Hermione se acercó y observó curiosa los cuatro sobres con el sello de la familia Malfoy en tinta verde que había sobre la mesita. Era su imaginación o Draco Malfoy estaba respondiendo correspondencia en su oficina. No pudo evitar acercarse más al Malfoy, tenía que asegurarse bien.

Draco con un movimiento de su varita guardó los sobres en el buzón y con un poco de ayuda mágica, colocó su propio buzón al lado del de Hermione. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, apareció una posadera amplia y de hierro, con detalles grabados para que su búho pudiera posarse, justo al lado del pedestal donde Medea solía descansar.

Hermione agitó su varita. Las iniciales de su nombre aparecieron en la parte de arriba de su buzón, mientras que una DM apareció en el nuevo buzón de su compañero.

Draco observó el detalle. Le gustó la caligrafía usada por la mujer, sin embargo, su buzón no tendría letras rojas y doradas, agitó su propia varita y las letras se tiñeron de verde.

**oOoOo**

Hermione sonrió, cuando Draco al entrar notó la existencia de un perchero más grande y en él colocó su abrigo, junto al de ella. Continuó con su lectura, pero un ruidito anormal la hizo levantar la cabeza. Al parecer, el Malfoy había tropezado _accidentalmente _con uno de los archiveros y su fotografía con Ron volvió a caer al piso. Bufó y con un movimiento de su varita la elevó y colocó en su lugar. Draco tan solo sonrío, se acercó al escritorio y le arrojó un papel arrugado.

Hermione lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos. Era la sentencia absolutoria del muchacho. Ante la mirada inexorable del hombre, buscó el final del documento. Transcribió el nombre de las personas que salvaron el voto. Draco volvió a respirar cuando la muchacha le devolvió el papel, sin leer nada más.

―¿Cómo se llama tu búho?―preguntó la castaña, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

―Es un animal. No necesita un nombre―.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada, porque le disgustaba la mirada complaciente que el muchacho le dirigía. Tenía la impresión de que le decía aquellas cosas solo para molestarla. Tan distinto a Hagrid, que le pondría nombre hasta a un "inferi" si tuviera que cuidarlo. –_Yo le pondré uno_ ―pensó la castaña.

**oOoOo**

―¡Bruja oscura!―gritó Hermione cuando entró en la sala de reuniones donde Narcissa Malfoy la esperaba. La rubia apenas pudo saltar incómoda de su asiento, cuando el movimiento de la varita la horrorizó. Pocas veces, Hermione había visto aquella expresión de miedo en el rostro de Cissy.

La triste habitación, que Hermione transformaba en cada visita en alguna estancia luminosa y fina, quedó transformada en el vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy. El ambiente se enfrió y el tiempo se detuvo, al menos así lo marcó el enorme reloj de caoba que ahora guindaba sobre la chimenea; sin embargo, los ojos azules de la mujer sostuvieron con dureza la mirada decidida de Hermione.

―Bruja oscura―repitió Hermione suave, pero su voz se quebró. No supo por qué, pero empezó a reír. Narcissa la miró con desconfianza, volvió a tomar asiento. Hermione hasta había remedado los muebles de su casa, buscó su asiento favorito.

―Eres una tonta, Hermione Granger―dijo la rubia. Se aseguró de que realmente riera, la mirada azul atravesaba a la castaña, que estaba tan confundida como cuando escuchó a hablar a Draco sobre las habilidades oscuras de Narcissa.

―Ya va siendo hora de que tengamos esta conversación―dijo Hermione, tuvo que aspirar hondamente para decirlo.

―¿Dejarías que tu hija pusiera un pie en este piso?―Cissy señaló con su pie las baldosas negras, sin apartar sus ojos penetrantes del rostro sonrojado de Hermione.

―No―dijo Hermione―No, hasta que le cuente qué sucedió en este piso―.

―¿Y cuándo se tiene la edad suficiente para conocer esa historia, querida?―la voz de Narcissa era aterciopelada, un poco punzante. De víbora.

Hermione caminó por la habitación. No tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar el dolor que sufrió en ese piso, no necesitaba apretar sus ojos con fuerza para revivir su temor, ni para sentir el cuchillo marcándose en su piel. Observó la chimenea, la madera se empezaba a oscurecer, avivando el fuego.

–Draco siempre usa camisa larga―Narcissa asintió con pesar, sin despegar los ojos de la joven bruja, la castaña agregó:―Yo no―.

―Lo he notado, cariño―.

―Soy una sangre sucia―dijo Hermione―Me enorgullezco de serlo―.

―Te enorgullece ser una bruja, Hermione―los ojos café se clavaron en los azules. Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo: que Narcissa la aceptaba tal como ella era. –Si no lo fueras, igual serías una persona buena, alguien digna de orgullo―.

―Harry apreciaba mucho a Dobby―murmuró Hermione, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Realmente no quería detenerse sobre ningún tema en particular. Tan solo quería caminar en aquella sala, tan solo quería hablar con Cissy―Fue por él que inicie el P.E.D.D.O―.

―Muy noble de tu parte―dijo Narcissa.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos –No logro entenderlo, ¿acaso Lily permitió que practicaras artes osc…?―

―Yo amaba a Lucius, querida―interrumpió la señora Malfoy―Lily amaba a Potter, Sev la amaba a ella, Drómeda amaba a Tonks… Todos tomamos nuestra decisión, al final, nos hemos perdonado, también―.

―Lo siento, Cissy―.

―No pasa nada, tenía ganas de ver esta habitación―murmuró la rubia―Necesitaba recordar algo bueno que hubiera sucedido aquí―dirigió sus ojos a una de las paredes donde a la altura de un metro habían varias rayitas hacia arriba, señaladas cada una por un año distinto. La tabla medía el crecimiento de Draco―Aprendió a caminar en esta habitación―rememoró Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa.

**oOoOo**

―¿Dónde andabas? ―preguntó Malfoy cuando la castaña entró a la oficina. Ella lo ignoró―Responde―apremió él con algo de molestia. Odiaba que la mujer se ausentara durante tanto tiempo de la oficina. ¿Qué sería más importante que el caso de su madre, por qué ella no concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en planear la defensa, por qué se ausentaba durante tanto tiempo? Siempre regresaba despeinada. En definitiva, eso no le agradaba.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cansada a Draco y colocó su pesado bolso en una silla, ignorándolo nuevamente.

―¿Estabas con alguna comadreja? ―.

―Ya cállate, Malfoy―dijo Hermione, sacó con fuerza un folder del bolso, había metido tantos papeles que apenas cabían―No responderé tus insolencias―.

―Qué amable, Granger―sonrió el muchacho, recostó su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla, en una postura mucho más relajada―Sólo me preocupaba por tu paradero―.

―No hace falta―la chica miró el reloj que guindaba cerca de la ventana―Es hora de que te marches―.

―No me marcharé hasta que hagas bien tu trabajo, Granger―Hermione soltó un bufido, Draco colocó ambos antebrazos en la mesa, la miró serio―Wizengamot consideró que la solicitud tiene defectos, te han dado tres días para corregirlo―jugueteó con un pergamino, Hermione reconoció los sellos oficiales del tribunal mágico―Qué desgracia, el plazo venció ayer―.

Hermione no ocupó más. Le arrebató el papel de un manotazo, no había terminado de leerlo cuando salía furiosa en busca de la oficina de ujieres y mensajeros. No podía creer que le entregaran el documento tarde. Vociferó frenética en cuanto llegó a la pequeña oficina de quienes se encargaban del correo, poco le faltó para despotricar contra todos los familiares de los trabajadores de aquella sección

Cuarenta minutos después, regresó a su oficina, rendida ante el cansancio. Tan solo quería tomar su bolso y marcharse a casa. Estaba harta de las oficinas, de las salas de esperas, de los tiquetes, de las boletas, de los funcionarios, de las excusas, de las trabas y del papeleo. Ella no había estudiado durante tantos años, para pasar sus días en largas y desgastantes filas, no soportaba la burocracia… no merecía aquel trato. Estaba a punto de caer rendida ante la montaña de papeles y la mediocridad del sistema judicial.

―¿Cuándo decidan que mi madre es culpable, solucionarás el asunto con tus gritos? ―Hermione clavó los ojos en el Malfoy, que no se había movido de su asiento. Se enfocó en encontrar su bolso y salir pronto de ahí. -_La cereza en mi vida, en definitiva, es Draco Malfoy_-pensó sarcástica. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de él. Ella estaba bien sólo con Narcissa, no necesitaba más Malfoy en su vida.

―¿Dónde andabas? ―preguntó el muchacho, de nuevo.

―En la oficina de mensajería, creí que escuchaste _mis gritos_―respondió ella, cansada, con la voz un poco ronca. Tal vez, sólo necesitaba dormir.

―Antes, Granger―aclaró Malfoy, punzante.

―Hacía fila en distintas oficinas. Trato de tener todos los documentos en orden. Para que estén en orden, necesito visitar oficinas y ventanillas, que me los den y acrediten. Por eso hago fila durante horas en todas las oficinas de este maldito ministerio―gruñó.

Draco sonrió. ―Haberlo dicho antes, mujer―Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda, se acomodó su bolso en el hombro. Draco continuó:―Ya envíe la solicitud corregida al Tribunal―ante la mirada confusa de la mujer, agregó picante―Alegué que no fue recibida, si leyeras la Ley de Notificaciones, sabrías de qué hablo―.

Hermione se ruborizó, se sintió avergonzada por su precipitado ataque contra los compañeros de la oficina.

―Si no pasara todo el día haciendo fila, tendría tiempo para leerla―sacó la sombrilla de su bolso, afuera llovía―Me voy―.

―Iré contigo―. Hermione rodó los ojos. De repente, no supo si el muchacho la acompañaría hasta su casa o a los tribunales el día siguiente, inconscientemente, apresuró el paso deseosa por perderlo en los largos pasillos.

**oOoOo**

―Dame ese maldito papel, Granger―escupió el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia. La castaña lo miraba rabiosa, sujetando con fuerza el portafolio, estaban algunos minutos retrasados, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba ―No pondrás un pie en esa Sala sin mí―agregó, él también se puso en pie y ocultó la entrada con su ancha espalda.

Ese día, tendrían la segunda audiencia ante un juez del Tribunal Mágico para estudiar la procedencia del caso. Ese día, entrevistarían a Narcissa. Hermione no había podido dormir de los nervios y no se sorprendió de encontrarse a Draco Malfoy en su oficina a primera hora, hasta pensó que él había pasado la noche ahí.

Hermione lo miró: ―Tú no pondrás un pie ahí, Malfoy―dijo suave―_Sin mí _―agregó aún más suave.

―Habla claro, sabelotodo―.

―Ya sabes, hurón… _sin mí _tu madre nunca saldría de la cárcel―.

―Se te da muy bien eso de ser la heroína―dijo el muchacho distante. Hermione creyó que el hombre aumentaba de tamaño y se volvía gris: mercurio, _letal_―Seguro que el nombre de mi madre se verá _bonito _en tu currículum, que te condecoraran con medallitas cada vez que alguien recuerde tus sacrificios de meterte en Azkaban por una simple mujerzuela, una cualquiera, perteneciente a una familia deshecha, sin honra, esposa de un mortífago…―.

―No hables así de tu madre―exclamó Hermione horrorizada. Su labio inferior tembló, dijo agitada: ―No te atrevas a repetir esas cosas, ni siquiera las pienses―.

―Sé más específica, Granger―interrumpió él. El tono de voz era frío, sinuoso―¿Qué no repita qué?, ¿qué te aprovechas del caso de mi madre para echar trofeos en la bolsa que compartes con San Potter o que estás haciendo un enorme sacrificio para soportar a la familia de la _mortífaga_ que te marcó? ―.

―Tú..nada―exclamó agitada, con cierta dificultad ―Yo… yo no quiero, no lo hag…―.

―No balbuces, me das pena―dijo él arrogante y frío. Con la mirada severa, oscurecida, clavada en ella. La sombra de pesar que solía nublar los ojos grises, parecía haber crecido hasta cubrir todo el esbelto cuerpo del Malfoy. Hermione lo miraba agitada, le dolían aquellas palabras.

―Conjuntivitis―gruñó ella. Antes de salir de la oficina, escuchó al Malfoy lanzar un quejido de dolor, seguido de una maldición.

**oOoOo**

―¿No tendremos audiencia hoy, querida? ―.

―No, Cissy, hoy no… he tenido un _inconveniente _personal―dijo incapaz de contarle toda la historia a la madre del chico que yacía en su oficina, furioso, ciego, sin poder ver algo debido a la hinchazón de sus ojos.

**oOoOo**

A pesar del nuevo orden que imperaba en la oficina, Draco Malfoy no había tenido tiempo de acomodar todos los papeles y expedientes. Por eso, Hermione estaba arrodillada ante uno de los archiveros del fondo tratando de encontrar un documento. Maldijo mentalmente al Malfoy por abandonar su tarea de reordenamiento; ya se había rendido a evitar que el muchacho leyera sus documentos personales, tan solo deseaba que los encontrara aburridos y no se inmiscuyera más en ellos.

Pensamientos de esa índole revoloteaban en la cabeza de Hermione, cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―Entiendo que tengas otros gastos y no utilices mi dinero para comprarte ropa, pero vestirte como una pobretona es intolerable, Granger―habló Malfoy.

―Ya cállate, Malfoy―exclamó la mujer, desde abajo, apretó con fuerza un papel―No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus idioteces… ¡y no es tu dinero!―.

―Lo es―.

Hermione se puso en pie, había encontrado el papel que buscaba. Clavó su mirada en la figura de Draco a escasos metros de ella.

―Qué polvosa―dijo Malfoy, tenía una de sus cejas exageradamente levantada y los ojos clavados en las pelusas de polvo y basura pegadas en la ropa y cabello de la mujer, Hermione parecía haberse arrastrado en un sucio suelo.

―¿Por qué no me dices sucia?, que, de todas formas, nunca te ha costado ―espetó ella.

―No creí que lo extrañaras, Granger―repuso él quedo y amenazante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llamarla sangre sucia.

―¿Y?―dijo airada, provocándole para que le dijera el apelativo.

―**Y** te ves como toda una Weasley, pobre y _polvosa _me extraña que te haya _dejado _con esa pinta tan familiar para él―.

Hermione sacó su varita rabiosa, Draco hizo lo mismo.

―Solo estoy esperando la oportunidad para hacer volar esta oficina―dijo Draco con una sonrisa petulante.

―Te voy… No te permitiré que hables así en esta oficina, no permitiré que insultes a mis amigos en mi presencia, Malfoy―.

―Ya lo suponía―dijo él sonriente, tratando de molestarla―Sólo son amigos, ¿eso te dijo?―.

Draco no se imaginó el efecto que sus palabras causaron en la joven que tembló agitada.

Sonrió malicioso. No tenía que leer revistas rosa o escuchar chismes para saber que la Granger tuvo una relación con la comadreja. Si no era con el Weasley, sería con el Potter. Ningún hombre podría resistir estar tan cerca de una mujer, aunque esa mujer fuera Hermione Granger. Realmente no le importaba lo tormentosa o apasionada que pudo haber sido la relación, al menos, no le importaba hasta que Hermione se metió de lleno en su vida; y aquella expresión sorprendida y agitada acababa de animar su curiosidad. Había descubierto el punto débil de la mujer, Ron Weasley era un tema delicado para ella. Sin embargo, la castaña no tardó en contestar.

―Cierra la boca, Malfoy―dijo la mujer. Antes de que el rubio dijera algo, agregó bajando su varita despreocupada: ―Tendré que aceptar la solicitud de tu madre y averiguar por qué no tienes novia, no será difícil, con tantas visitas que me haces y ese conocimiento sobre mis relaciones, debes estar enamorado de mí―.

Con cada palabra la sonrisa del rostro del muchacho se esfumaba. Pero se compuso rápido y respondió:

―Nunca he probado las sobras, pero si quieres que te _pague _con una aventura podríamos llegar a un acuerdo―.

―Ni lo sueñes―casi gritó ella―Sal de mi oficina y déjame en paz, deja en paz todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo―.

**oOoOo**

―¿Te ves con Malfoy?―.

―No me veo con ningún Malfoy―murmuró dispersa Hermione.

―Entonces, ¿qué hacía él aquí?―

―¿Quién, _Draco_?―

―Sí, Draco **Malfoy**―repuso Ron―Hermione, ¿me estás poniendo atención?―.

―Por supuesto, Ron―dijo ella suave, sin despegar la vista del pergamino, se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca, chasqueó la lengua concentrada y continuó escribiendo.

―Merlín―exclamó Ron―Hermione, siquiera mírame cuando te hablo―.

―Tendrías que ser un libro para que ella te ponga atención, Weasley―dijo la voz de Draco, que volvía a entrar a la oficina. Hermione estaba tan enfrascada en su escritura que ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Ron se giró violento hacia el rubio.

―Olvidé esto―sonrió Draco, le mostró al pelirrojo un abrigo negro. Ron cayó en cuenta que en el perchero habían dos abrigos, distintos y de muy buena calidad, pertenecientes a un hombre, al lado de dos abrigos de Hermione, y él ni siquiera se había quitado el suyo.

Draco complacido por lo que había logrado se marchó sin hablar más. Ron observó con mayor detenimiento la oficina. Dos copas, dos pares de cubiertos, dos buzones, dos sillas ejecutivas y muy cómodas, dos elegantes porta―varitas, pero sobre todo lo que llamó la atención de Ron, fueron las dos fotografías sobre uno de los archiveros. Una, enmarcada en mármol negro, mostraba a una mujer rubia y joven, estudiante de Slytherin, que decoraba la larga trenza con que había recogido su cabello con un lirio blanco: Narcissa _Black_ en los mejores años de su juventud, seguramente un recuerdo que Draco había guardado. La otra fotografía mostraba a una sonriente Hermione y a una Narcissa Malfoy mayor, igual de elegante y con una discreta sonrisa pintada en el rostro envejecido, totalmente vestida de negro. Le pareció recordar que Hermione debía tener una fotografía con él, pasó sus ojos de nuevo por toda la oficina, buscando su conocido rostro.

Sólo encontró todos los artefactos de uso diario repetidos. Si sus cavilaciones eran correctas, Hermione no solo se veía con Draco Malfoy, sino que compartía oficina con él.

―Listo―exclamó Hermione de pronto, cortando la corriente de pensamientos del pelirrojo, que se volvió molesto hacia ella. La muchacha le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que lo contrarió―He terminado de revisar todos los libros contables y he puesto en orden la declaración de impuestos, no tendrán ningún problema… Puedo pedirle a uno de los ujieres que presente los papeles, así podré asegurarme que no hayan inconvenientes―Hermione abarcó con sus manos varios folios desperdigados por todo su amplio escritorio, para ordenarlos.

―¿De qué hablas?―preguntó Ron.

―¿De qué más, Ron? De Sortilegios Weasley―dijo tranquila―George me ha pedido que revisara la contabilidad y otros asuntos legales, ya me he encargado―señaló los papeles en los que había estado trabajando tan animosa instantes antes. Se ruborizó un poco al recordar la ayuda que Draco le había prestado. A veces, cuando se estudia en el extranjero, se pierde la noción de los trámites que se requieren.

Ron recordó que su hermano le había pedido que los recogiera. Por eso estaba en la oficina de la muchacha. No para encararla sobre Draco Malfoy, o sobre cualquier Malfoy. Suspiró cansado.

**oOoOo**

―¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti? ¿Por qué mi madre lo dice? Mi madre nunca ha confiado en mí, Granger. No me interesa lo que ustedes dos hayan decidido para mí―Hermione no supo definir si Draco le hablaba defraudado o furioso. Sintió el vacío en su ser, ese vacío que le recordaba que no sabía _nada _de él.

―Simplemente es una buena oportunidad, Malfoy―dijo ella―Es un buen trabajo―.

―Un trabajo para ti, Granger, no soy idiota. Sé muy bien que Percy Weasley te quiere en ese puesto, pero qué amable―entornó los ojos―Has decidido cederme tu lugar. Otro hecho heroico para la famosa Hermione Granger―.

Draco observó a Hermione. De nuevo, tenía aquella expresión de indignación pintada en todo el cuerpo, escupió:

―¿Es así como alivias tu maldito complejo de ser inferior: regalando el puesto de trabajo que te ofrecieron, o es que te abriste de piernas para convencer a ese Weasley de darle trabajo a alguien como _yo_?―Draco saboreó la última palabra.

Hermione miró amenazante a Draco, que guardó silencio, a la espera de la respuesta de la airada mujer.

―Aceptarás el maldito trabajo, aunque sea bajo una imperius, Malfoy―gruñó ella―Y será mejor que trabajes bien, o te convertirás en un ser inferior que tiene que abrir su…―.

―Granger, tu vocabulario se ha vuelto muy colorido―cortó el Malfoy. Sintió un fuerte impulso de no escuchar más. En la imagen que tenía de Hermione, no cabía que ella hiciera ese tipo de alusiones sexuales, trató de mantener impoluta la imagen en su cabeza. Le causó gracia la mirada confundida que la castaña tuvo por medio segundo.

―No aceptaré el trabajo, no estoy en la pobreza y no pienso obedecerte. Ni a ti, ni a mi madre―.

―Aceptarás el trabajo―Hermione lo miró preocupada, frunció el ceño y dijo: ―Lo aceptarás por tu propia conveniencia, Draco. Sabes bien lo que mejor te conviene―.

―Se me antoja que no―.

―Se acabó, si no estás a las nueve de la mañana en el Ministerio…―.

―Debo suponer que tú te encargaras de explicarle a mi madre porque su _adorado_ hijo no volverá a reunirse con ella todas las mañanas―Hermione palideció, de nuevo aquel tono, la forma en que había dicho adorado. Las palabras de Draco le dieron significado a la mirada perdida de Narcissa los últimos días. Ella había estado tan emocionado con la noticia que no había reparado en Cissy, _la madre._

**oOoOo**

Hermione dejó de acariciar a su gato cuando escuchó una risotada proveniente de la boca de su indeseado compañero de oficina. Decidió ignorarlo. Todo era mejor si imaginaba que no había nadie más con ella.

―Granger, explícame qué significa que mi madre tenga de profesión ama de casa―dijo el Malfoy, aún con la carcajada en la boca. Ante el silencio de la bruja, Draco leyó divertido: ―Lucius Malfoy: empresario. Narcissa Malfoy: ama de casa. Vaya, Granger, ¿de dónde sacas estas genialidades? ―.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Quiso decirle: -Escribe lo que te dé la gana, hurón-. Pero su plan del día, era ignorarlo. Pero ese día, Draco estaba hablantín.

―Hay un elfo doméstico que hace las tareas de ama de casa―dijo Draco. Hermione bufó. ― ¿Crees que una mujer de buena familia, con mucho dinero, con un único hijo al que solo veía una o dos veces al año, desperdiciaría su tiempo en atender una casa enorme, de la cual no se utilizaba ni un tercio? ―.

―Ser ama de casa no es un desperdicio de tiempo, Malfoy―.

Draco sonrío. ―Corrige tus estupideces, Granger. Mi madre no era ama de casa―.

―Según tú, ¿cómo debo rellenar ese espacio? ―dijo cansada. Había perdido esa batalla contra el Malfoy.

―Qué se yo. No te acabo de decir que solo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año, durante los últimos siete años antes de que estuviera presa―.

Hermione sintió algo revolverse en su pecho. La expresión burlona del rostro de Draco había desaparecido, solo estaba la sombra.

―No digas mentiras―dijo Hermione quedo.

―¿Crees que miento? ―la muchacha asintió. ― ¡Tanta seguridad!―se burló Draco del rostro compungido de la mujer―Imagino que algo has aprendido de la frivolidad de mi madre, diría que empiezas a creer en el mundo que se inventó para no volverse loca―.

Hermione se puso en pie, fue tanta su violencia que Crookshanks se alejó de ella, los ojos amarillos del animal clavados en su compañera, adivinando el próximo movimiento que Hermione daría.

―Basta. Estoy harta de que emplees esas palabras y esos comentarios, _Draco_. Si vas a pasar todo tu tiempo libre aquí, no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz. Eres insolente y no respetas mi intimidad. No respetas a tu madre y empiezo a creer que no valoras el sacrificio que ella ha hecho...―regañó Hermione.

―¿Sacrificio?―de nuevo la carcajada del Malfoy―¿Hablas de sacrificio, Granger?―Hermione nunca había visto ojos tan oscuros como los de Draco en ese momento―¿Te refieres, a caso, al miedo y la cobardía que guiaron todos los pasos de la sacrificada de mi madre?―.

Draco se puso de pie, cerró la puerta de la oficina. Sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo menudo de Hermione:

―¿Sabías que mi madre condenó a Snape? Lo obligó a hacer un juramento inquebrantable. Sacrificio enorme: buscar la muerte de otro, a cambio de la mía. ¿Sabías que se encerró en su habitación el día en que _marcaron_? Entre la mirada turbia de mi padre y la no presencia de mi madre, podrás imaginar mi _enorme alegría_―Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, asustada.

―Se encerraba durante horas con Voldemort, _a solas. _Salía de la reunión con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y evitaba a mi tía Bellatrix por el resto del día―continuó. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos.―Se me olvida algo―arrastró lentamente cada palabra―Te reconoció, _querida Hermione Granger. _Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, entregarte a Vold...―.

―Ya basta. Es la última vez que te pido de forma civilizada que cierres la boca―gruñó Hermione.

Draco la atravesó con la mirada. ―Si yo fuera tú―le sonrió insinuante, Hermione se tensó―Escribiría aquí―el dedo largo señaló la frase: ama de casa―Bruja oscura―.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pues, sí. Draco dice que Narcissa Malfoy es una bruja muy habilidosa en magia oscura.

-Por fin he podido plasmar una idea que no había mencionado antes, no se me ocurría cómo: la relación entre Ron y Hermione, porque en esta historia el beso existió. ¿Sabían que las relaciones de pareja que nacen debido a situaciones de peligro o riesgo, se deben a un exceso de adrenalina, y no a un verdadero amor? Algo así les sucedió a Hermione y Ron, que se rindieron ante una excesiva presión y creyeron que podrían ser pareja… pero no. Muahaha.

Estoy teniendo problemas para actualizar rápido, pido disculpas. A pesar de que ya estoy en vacaciones, me he dado cuenta que las viñetas que tenía escritas no son suficientes (son todas dispersas) y me tardo mucho en crear otras. *No se imaginan todos los errores que cometí: escribí cabeza en vez de hombro (¿quién se pondría el bolso en la cabeza?), demanda en lugar de defecto y helado ya no me acuerdo por qué.

Además, me antoje de escribir un Rose/Scorpius. :o *Sé que como fan del Dramione, esos dos no deberían existir, pero bueno, hay que conformarnos con lo que JK nos dio :/ jaja.

Chicas! Me perdí a Tom Felton en la entrada de la premiere de la peli, tuve que googlearlo para verlo, y bueno, valió la pena. Se nos hizo todo un hombre. **Peeeero**, he de confesar que no quiero verlo en el epílogo… Dios! Esas entradas no le hacen bien a nadie!

.

En fin, mil gracias por todos los comentarios que han hecho, de todo corazón les digo: son las mejores y merecen a un Draco Malfoy. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo tengan :b

Como un review no le hace mal nadie, las invito a dejarme uno.

.

Saludos, un beso a todas!

_._

_El próximo capítulo tendrá una historia relacionada con la prensa rosa. :E_


	7. Chapter 7

¡**Hola**! Este es mi capítulo favorito, creo que tiene muchas cosas divertidas!

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo VI**

_._

_Tú, la mano perversa que me hieres/ Si aquello es tu placer, poco te basta;/  
>Mi pecho es blanco, es dócil y es humilde: Suelta un poco de sangre...luego, nada_. *Alfonsina Storni

.

**OoOoO**

La mano robusta se extendió hacia Draco Malfoy. La sonrisa en el rostro regordete y los ojillos claros brillantes, denotaban pura admiración.

―He seguido muy de cerca todo su trabajo en el caso de su madre, señor Malfoy―dijo el hombre estrechando fuertemente la mano delgada y pálida del joven. La sonrisa se ensanchó―Estoy maravillado, ha sido una de las mejores defensas que he escuchado en toda mi vida, muy sólida, sin lugar a dudas, es usted un excelente abogado―.

―Gracias, señor Odgen―sonrió Malfoy sardónico y con un discreto movimiento ocultó a una mujer castaña tras él.

―¿Celosa, Granger? ―siseó el muchacho cerca de ella, una vez que el viejo miembro del Wizengamot se hubiera alejado.

**OoOoO**

―Realmente no tienes pareja―murmuró la castaña al ver a Draco Malfoy en aquella importante fiesta sin compañía alguna. Estaba segura que no tenía pareja, pero tenía que plantear su duda en voz alta.

―No veo la tuya por ninguna parte―contestó él y lanzó exageradas miradas a ambos lados.

―He venido sola―respondió ella con llaneza.

―Ya―.

―¿No tienes pareja? ―.

―Vaya, Granger, cien puntos para Gryffindor por tu observación y mil puntos más por tu habilidad de meterte donde no te importa―.

―Vaya, Malfoy―remedó el tono del muchacho―No me has dado ni la mitad de puntos que le quitaste a los de mi casa _arbitrariamente _mientras estábamos en Hogwarts―se abstuvo de mencionar la Brigada de Umbrigde, pero los dos sabían de qué hablaba. Sostuvieron la mirada, al final, Draco cedió.

―De haber sabido que te dolería tanto habría penado las faltas que perdoné―. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa al ver el rostro serio de Draco, que había asistido sin compañía de ninguna mujer.

**oOoOo**

―Ya, venga, Helga, no tenemos todo el día―.

Hermione lo miró. Era la quinta vez en la semana que le decía Helga.

―Estoy tratando de trabajar, si no te molesta podrías dejar de venir aquí―.

―Me molesta, Granger―dijo―Pero me molesta más la insistencia de mi madre―agregó cansado, sin mirar a la muchacha. ―Así que apúrate―.

―No me llames Helga, sabes que ese no es mi nombre―repuso ella mientras guardaba los pergaminos en una mochila.

―¿Ah no? ―.

―No, no lo es― Hermione pasó al lado de él, dándole un empujón.

―¿Estás pidiéndome que te llame por tu nombre? ―repuso él ácido―Porque no lo haré, es un nombre impronunciable―.

―¡Arg!, pues _Draco _no se queda atrás―.

―Ah, coméntaselo a mi madre la _próxima vez _que la veas―dijo como recordando algo, con una sonrisa astuta.

―Lo haré―respondió Hermione fuerte, pero Draco notó un temblor en la voz de la muchacha.

Hermione recordó que ya Narcissa le había comentado sobre el nombre de Draco. La voz de Hermione tembló cuando a su mente llegaron las palabras de Cissy, contándole como ella y su marido habían pasado cada noche durante su embarazo mirando las estrellas. Buscando entre las constelaciones el nombre para su hijo, siguiendo la costumbre de su familia.

Hermione comprendió, gracias a esa historia, que Lucius Malfoy también era un ser humano y que alguna vez había amado con todo su ser a su esposa y a su hijo. Hermione se ruborizaba al pensar en Draco, como el fruto de aquella relación que tanto se había amado.

**oOoOo**

―No podremos mantener a la prensa alejada por mucho tiempo―murmuró con preocupación Hermione. Barajaba algunas opciones para tratar el tema; por suerte, el Ministerio deseaba que el asunto se tratara bajo una total discreción. En algún momento, alguien vería a Narcissa Malfoy esperando afuera de una sala de Tribunal y aquello, temía, que se convirtiera en un escándalo, en un circo.

―Otra vez con tus idioteces―dijo Draco visiblemente molesto―Mira, Granger, si tanto temes por tu fama de heroína, aléjate de mi madre de una vez por todas―.

Hermione lo miró molesta, pero dijo tranquila ―Pareciera que no sabes que muchos de los casos se pierden por la opinión pública―.

―Los Malfoy perdimos el _caso_ hace un buen tiempo, sabelotodo. Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera concentrarme en la defensa y dejar de lado tus problemas existenciales―.

Hermione no dijo nada.

**oOoOo**

―Ni te atrevas a seguirme―la voz de Draco le resultó amenazante. Se habían encontrado de frente en el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas, a pocos metros de la oficina de Stella Riverside.

―No te estoy siguiendo, vengo aquí todos los días―respondió ella. Ya tenía suficiente con verle la cara todas las noches.

―No a esta hora―

―Sí a esta hora, Malfoy―replicó ella.

―Entonces, escóndete como haces cuando estoy aquí―le dijo Draco.

―No me escondo, espero―trató ella inútilmente de aclarar. Desde que se enteró de las visitas matutinas de Draco, se las ingeniaba para no topárselo. Últimamente, había encontrado dificultades para evitarlo debido al nuevo trabajo de Draco.

―Ve a esperar_me_―.

―No me mandes, Malfoy―.

―Calla, mujer―dijo Draco sangrón, tratando de molestar aún más a la castaña. Hermione le sujetó el brazo y lo empujó para apartarlo de su camino. Draco sonrió ante el gesto violento de la muchacha; el agarre era tan débil, aun así permitió que lo empujara. Una vez que Draco hubiera sido apartado del camino, Hermione entró con rapidez a la salita de espera.

**oOoOo**

Fue una tarde lluviosa cuando Hermione comprendió la _verdadera relación_, en especial el temor, que existía entre Narcissa y Bellatrix. Narcissa dijo que la familia Black odiaba la lluvia, que llovió cuando Andrómeda rechazó la proposición de matrimonio de Yaxley, que Sirius se había ido de casa un día de lluvia, que Regulus había desaparecido un día de lluvia…

―El día en que Bella aceptó la marca tenebrosa, llovió―murmuró quedo, pensativa. –Se enfureció tanto, invocó un dragón para que evaporara la lluvia con su aliento―Narcissa frunció el ceño, recordando.

―¿La lluvia desapareció?―preguntó Hermione. No le sorprendió la habilidad mágica de Bellatrix, ni su afición por los dragones.

―No, querida, era un mal día―.

―¿Por qué la lluvia?―preguntó Hermione llena de curiosidad. Ella había notado como Andrómeda clavaba los ojos en la ventana cuando llovía y se mostraba huraña, un comportamiento similar había visto en su hija Nymphadora, inclusive el pequeño Teddy lloraba con más fuerza cuando llovía.

―Porque nos arruinaba el cabello―sonrió Cissy, y para sorpresa de la castaña el color pálido del cabello de Narcissa se oscureció, adquiriendo mechones oscuros, como una Black.

―Llovía en todos sus cumpleaños, cuando contrajo matrimonio, también―sonrió con algo de amargura―A Bella poco le importaba con quien se hubiera ido Dromeda, pero no podía soportar que el día que lo hizo no lloviera―.

―Cuando conoció a Tom Riddle, no llovió―murmuró Cissy, se quitó la diadema que siempre usaba dejando al largo cabello oscuro caer sobre sus hombros―Pero cuando adquirió la marca, llovió tanto…―.

Ante la mirada extrañada que la castaña le dirigía, agregó:

―Estaba enamorada de él. Creyó que había encontrado algo bueno, alguien que parara la lluvia…―.

Hermione tardó en comprender que era la primera vez que le hablaba abiertamente de Bellatrix.

―Pronto dejará de llover―murmuró Hermione, tan suave que sus palabras parecieron un débil suspiro.

―Bella le temía a la muerte, a separarse de _él_… las personas que le temen a la muerte no descansan, no se van―dijo Narcissa, clavó sus ojos azules, que empezaban a teñirse de negro, en los café de Hermione. –Las brujas no le podemos tenerle miedo, pero ella nunca lo comprendió y se burló de la Muerte―.

―Burlarse de la muerte, es un oprobio contra ella…―murmuró Hermione recordando una lectura que había hecho muchos años atrás, uno de los pocos libros de magia oscura que había leído en su vida.

―La Muerte no la encontrará―terminó Narcissa. La Muerte es orgullosa, la Muerte busca a todos, menos al que no la teme…

―Pero un avada kadavra, es la última maldición imperdonable, acaba con la vida de forma instantánea, desaparece todo lo que alcancé con su luz, lo único capaz de neutralizarlo es el sacrificio por amor, su utilización requiere el deseo de matar, de desaparecer _para siempre_ la vida… ―decía rápidamente Hermione, sin atreverse a comprender las palabras de Narcissa.

―Fue una maldición ejecutada por amor―dijo Narcissa, silenciando a la castaña.

―Yo… yo a veces tengo dudas sobre el lugar donde está Sirius―dijo Hermione, cayó rendida en el sillón.

―El Manto de la Muerte es un misterio, cariño―dijo Narcissa Malfoy―Pero no es un misterio intentar burlar la muerte, ¿has hablado alguna vez sobre lo que sucedió con Voldemort?―preguntó la ahora pelinegra.

Hermione asintió. Por supuesto que había hablado con Harry sobre aquel limbo donde Voldemort tenía su propia lucha interna, lucha de la cual no podría regresar. Sabía bien lo que representaba King Kross en la vida de todos, en la vida de Harry y en la Vida y Muerte de Tom Riddle.

―No llovió cuando Bella murió―dijo suave Narcissa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos agitados de Hermione.

―¿Pero murió?―preguntó horrorizada Hermione, ya no le importaba ser descortés.

Narcissa asintió.―Ya lo has dicho, es la última de las imperdonables―dijo cansada.

**oOoOo**

Estaba a un palmo de abofetearlo. Su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de Draco. Su cuerpo tensado hacia delante, se quedó inmóvil; su corazón agitado, palpitó con fuerza, despacio, permitiendo que la sangre drenara su cerebro. El cerebro que creyó paliar el dolor con un golpe en la pálida mejilla de Draco Malfoy, entendió lo que sucedía.

No había dolor.

Draco no quitó sus ojos grises de los ojos castaños. Sentía el calor de ella, la furia, que empezaba a disolverse. El rostro femenino se relajaba. A escasos centímetros de su objetivo, la mano se había detenido. ¿Por qué, por qué no lo había golpeado? Draco necesita sentir la bofetada… así todo sería más fácil y ella saldría de su vida de una vez por todas.

Hermione no tardó en comprender todo lo que había ocurrido. Estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa del Malfoy. Estuvo a punto de confirmarle las sospechas. Observó el rostro de Draco, que la miraba con seriedad, ansioso. Hermione notó un rastro de preocupación en la profundidad de los ojos grises.

Recordó todas las palabras que Draco Malfoy le había dirigido en los dos últimos meses. Los insultos, las frases sinuosas y lacerantes, las miradas de desprecio. La forma suave y casi cariñosa en que pronunciaba el nombre de Bellatrix, la vehemencia con la que decía Señor Tenebroso, los comentarios despectivos sobre Narcissa, la forma en que se refería a los mortífagos…

Creía que Draco buscaba asustarla, atormentarla con aquellos recuerdos. Pensaba que el hombre se regocijaba con el miedo de ella, que sentía placer al hablar mal de ella, de recordarle cómo Bellatrix la torturó, la muerte de Dobby, el fuego demoníaco, de recordarle cada uno de los momentos de la guerra. A veces en la mirada oscura de Draco creía ver odio, desprecio hacia ella, hacia todo lo que ella significaba.

En cada palabra pronunciada por Draco, encontraba un doble sentido, un insulto, una intriga. No alcanzaba a comprender qué significaba ser un Malfoy, quién era Narcissa Malfoy en la vida de Draco… Escuchar a Draco hacía todo más doloroso y temía equivocarse, temía equivocarse al prestarle ayuda a Cissy.

Un instante antes de sucumbir a los insultos del Malfoy, de caer en el plan trazado por Draco para hacerla perder y convertirla en una simple mujer: temerosa y con prejuicios. Hermione lo comprendió. Draco planeaba ahuyentarla. Recordarle el dolor que había sufrido durante la guerra y así, hacer que ella se alejara de él.

Que huyera. Que sintiera deseos de venganza. Que acusara a Narcissa de ser una bruja oscura. Que echara por la borda todas sus creencias y que se rindiera ante el miedo por un pasado oscuro, pero sobretodo: triste.

Draco le decía aquellas cosas, buscando que ella quisiera vengarse de Narcissa Malfoy, quería enfurecerla, quería que ella odiara a la familia Malfoy.

Pero no había dolor. No había odio.

Retiro la mano ante la mirada de Draco.

No hay dolor. Hermione había conocido a una mujer maravilloso en los últimos meses. Una mujer que cometió errores, que causó daño y que sufrió. Miró a Draco y asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó de él, tomó con rapidez su bolso y se marchó, dejando solo al Malfoy. Deseando abrazar a Narcissa y gozar de la presencia de aquella gran mujer, un día más…

**oOoOo**

―No he estado del todo bien―murmuró Hermione.

Aún sentía la presión en su mano, el impulso de golpear, el deseo de eliminar, de una vez por todas, la mirada sombría de Draco, la boca torcida gesticulando _familia de mortífagos, _la sonrisa petulante que le recordaba los tiempos de matonería en Hogwarts. Agradeció haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerse antes de golpear, para comprenderlo.

―Es toda una experiencia, imagino que estás expuesta a muchas emociones fuertes―murmuró Harry. El muchacho la observó, se veía un poco más pálida y parecía haber corrido hasta su casa. Aún no se había quitado la capa y desde el vestíbulo llegaban los quejidos de Kreacher, que limpiaba _a mano_ el recorrido de agua que Hermione dejó.

―Malfoy se esmera en recordarme muchas cosas―dijo quedo. Se sintió incómoda. Con un movimiento de su varita, secó su ropa. Rodeó uno de los cómodos sillones, antes de decidirse por sentarse en el suelo.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―.

―No sé, yo no he olvidado lo que sucedió, pero encuentro en él un tono …extraño―. Hermione clavó su vista en alguna tablilla del suelo. A penas había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había estado sucediendo en su oficina. Por mucho tiempo, creyó que, simplemente, Malfoy era un cretino. Pero había algo más… Continuó hablando, con el ceño fruncido:

―Como si quisiera asegurarse que yo no lo olvide y que yo no pueda pe…―miró los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo: ―Creo que no quiere que lo perdone―.

―¿Perdonar?, ¿Hermione, crees que Malfoy te pediría perdón? ―la expresión de Harry también era seria.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con amargura. ―No quiere que olvide _todo_ lo que su familia hizo―.

―No es algo que vayamos a olvidar, así no son las cosas… Podemos perdonar, pero no olvidar; si olvidamos el dolor podría volverse a repetir―.

―Pero es diferente, Harry―Hermione se sintió incómoda pero debía sacar aquellos pensamientos de su ser: ―A él también le duele―.

―¿Qué has pensado? ―preguntó Harry, intuía que ya la muchacha tenía sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

―Creo que quiere asegurarse que no me arrepentiré al final, que no dejaré sola a su madre cuando tenga que decir cosas horribles. Siento que es una prueba. Como si quisiera mantenerme en esa línea, que no se me olvide lo que sucedió y que sepa a lo que voy. Sé que será difícil, pero él quiere asegurarse que esté preparada _para todo_―.

Hermione perdió la mirada en la estancia: ―Trata de medir mi capacidad, no solo en el aspecto legal, también el psicológico. Quiere saber hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar por su madre, qué tanto puedo soportar. Antes de dar el paso definitivo, Malfoy quiere asegurarse que no abandonaré a Cissy―.

Harry tardó en responderle.

―Malfoy siempre ha tenido mañas muy raras para lograr lo que quiere―.

**oOoOo**

La mirada que le dirigía la bruja pelirroja le ponía los pelos de punta. Con el paso del tiempo, las dos ocupantes de aquella horrible oficina de la prisión, la habían ignorado olímpicamente. Ese día no lograba entender, por qué les causaba tanto interés, en especial, a la primitiva bruja pelirroja: Meredith Gray.

―Sucia mujer, arrastrada―oyó que decía cuando ella pasó cerca. –No pierde oportunidad para extender sus amarras―.

Hermione la miró con algo de molestia, levantó más su barbilla y escribió con ganas su informe de ese día. Sentía la mirada insistente de la mujer clavada en ella, su barbilla se levantaba aún más. La burda presencia de Gray no le quitaría la concentración ni la haría perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Pero no soportaba los murmullos que le llegaban. Ruido insoportable.

Varias brujas de otras oficinas entraron y salieron de la oficina, situación que nunca había ocurrido. Hermione podía escuchar el ajetreo en la sala principal, desde su propia y pequeña salita de espera. Escuchaba los cuchicheos, el siseo de las capas, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Varias veces captó su apellido entre la palabrería.

No tardó en comprender el motivo de tanto cuchicheo. Una bruja joven, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la salita. Le tiró un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja, después de hacerle unos groseros reclamos. Hermione solo captó: -Otra vez-.

Hermione, intrigada, observó el titular:_ ¿Apenado por amor, o por amortentia? Ex novia de Harry Potter y del famoso jugador de quidditch Victor Krum trata de conquistar el corazón de un Malfoy_-.

Realmente no necesitaba saber más. Conocía muy bien el estilo de la nota. Una imagen mostraba a una airada Hermione tomando del brazo a Draco Malfoy. Bufó rabiosa. Recordaba el día en que ella sujetó del brazo así a Draco, al encontrárselo en Azkabán; no era precisamente un contacto cordial. Se maldijo mentalmente por no prestar la atención suficiente. Creía que Rita Skeeter no sería una amenaza. Frunció el ceño.

Se juró que no leería la nota. No perdería su tiempo en aquello. Pero sus ojos se desviaban de su pergamino a las dos hojas arrancadas de Corazón de Bruja. Sucumbió.

Una serie de disertaciones recordando su pasado amoroso, en ese estúpido triángulo que le pintaron entre Harry y Víctor. Levantó sus cejas cuando resaltaron su sorprendente habilidad mágica para crear pócimas de amor.

_Recordemos que la "señorita", si se le puede llamar así, ya en anteriores ocasiones había usado sus habilidades para crear filtros amorosos. Desconocemos si Albus Dumbledore mientras era Director de Hogwarts investigó las andanzas de esta mujer, pero de lo que no nos queda duda, es que Hermione Granger ya no tiene limitaciones._

_Anda por sus anchas haciendo estragos, causando más penas de amor. Primero se marchó a Alemania, donde asistió a todos los partidos de quidditch del buscador húngaro Víctor Krum, y ahora, de vuelta en Londres, inmiscuye su nariz en las mismísimas prisiones, donde no dudamos que ha tenido encuentros con su otro conocido y famoso amor: Harry Potter._

_No nos sorprende que está ambiciosa bruja haya puesto sus vivarachos ojos en el heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy. No nos queda claro si después de los últimos acontecimientos, la herencia será cuantiosa, pero por las intenciones de la Granger, debe serlo._

Hermione gruñó. Hasta se imaginó el movimiento de la vuelapluma. Leyó los comentarios de una de sus "amigas" y compañeras del trabajo, donde decían que era mandona y maleducada y que se pavoneaba ante Draco Malfoy.

_Es harto conocido, la predilección de Hermione Granger por los huérfanos con pasado triste. Llama nuestra atención el conocimiento mágico de esta bruja, que dedica sus esfuerzos en la creación de pócimas amorosas cada vez más potentes que le permitan saciar su desenfrenada libido. Nace la duda de cuál pócima será tan fuerte para que el joven Malfoy ignore sus "conocidas" creencias sobre la sangre (lo cual ocasionó la desgracia de su familia) y se permita caer en las redes de la tormentosa Granger. _

La boca de Hermione se abrió, sorprendida. Quiso sonreír maliciosa, pero no pudo.

_Después de la muerte de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el joven Draco tuvo que alejarse de los círculos de alta sociedad que solía visitar. No solo quedó huérfano de padres, sino con un imperio de negocios mucho más fuerte de lo que este inmaduro joven podría sobrellevar. No necesito mostrar sus pocas dotes para la administración de recursos, cuando todas las personas le dieron la espalda, temiendo sus malas decisiones en los negocios._

_Años difíciles para este muchacho, acostumbrado a una vida llena de lujos y caprichos; ahora enlodado hasta los huesos. Sin el calor de sus padres, con la mitad de su fortuna retenida y con ninguna relación amorosa conocida, sabemos que Draco ha buscado refugio en su casa para soportar sus penas. No es noticia extraña para los pocos allegados de este joven, entrado en desgracia, sus lamentos y llantos cada noche. _

_En los últimos tiempos su soledad y aislamiento han sido tantos que fue presa fácil para las garras de la experimentada Granger-cazadora de corazones rotos._

Esto era nuevo. No lo esperaba. Podía imaginarse que dirían cualquier cosa de ella, que le pondrían mil apodos e inventarían mil una historias con ella como protagonista. Pero que mencionaran a Draco y además lo llamaran huérfano le dejó muy mala espina. Ojeó lo que quedaba del artículo, algo no pintaba nada bien. No le gustó nada de lo que leyó.

Miró el nombre de la corresponsal. No era Rita Skeeter, pero sabía que ella había conseguido gran parte de la información. Observó la firma, dos simples P, idénticas.

**oOoOo**

Aquella noche tenía una reunión con Draco en la oficina de él. La muchacha había accedido a cambiar el lugar de la reunión, porque, el joven Malfoy se encargó de hacerle explotar la oficina unos días atrás. Las personas de mantenimiento se habían tomado un buen tiempo para arreglarla. Observó el pergamino donde había anotado la dirección del lugar, Draco había insistido en anotarla en el abrigo de lana. Pero Hermione, no quiso quitárselo y Draco decidió que tendría calor con el abrigo puesto.

Lanzó una última mirada a su oficina destruida, por suerte los papeles se habían salvado; al menos lo que estaban guardados en el archivero.

Se sintió nerviosa. Cuando escribieron los primeros artículos de ese tipo, Harry era su mejor amigo y nunca tuvo por qué preocuparse, y Victor, pues era Victor, estaba acostumbrado a escándalos de ese tipo, y enamorado de ella.

Conjuró un hechizo para mantener alejados los insectos y estuvo atenta. Al parecer Rita tenía un aprendiz. Sabía que Skeeter era buena en su trabajo, pero ella podía contenerla; a quien temía era a la misteriosa PP.

Pronto se encontró en medio de un lote baldío susurrándole a un viejo aro de neumático, el nombre de la persona que buscaba. Malfoy tenía su oficina en un lujoso edificio empresarial, muy ajetreado. Una mujer le indicó el piso, con cierta dificultad, llegó después de dar y recibir disculpas por los tropiezos. Hermione tuvo muy claro que Hogwarts la protegió de las personas tontas que leían aquella revista, ahora con la barbilla en alto, debía resistir dignamente los atropellos. Se disculpó con cada una de las personas que se le atravesaron en el camino, les habló a todas. Ella no era ninguna maleducada, fácilmente influenciable por lo que dijera una revista de pacotilla.

―Puede pasar, señorita Granger―la saludó una mujer en cuanto apareció en el piso Malfoy. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, agradeció con una débil sonrisa, algo cohibida por las examinadoras miradas de las mujeres.

―Es muy simplona―escuchó decir a una, justo cuanto estaba por llamar a la puerta de la oficina de Draco.

Bufó y entró rápidamente. Tan rápido que no tocó la puerta, que no avisó su presencia, que no esperó a ser invitada. Solo empujó la puerta, entró y la cerró con fuerza. No sin antes lanzar otro bufido, su cabello se movió agitado. Se encontró con una ceja ligeramente levantada que la observaba atento.

Draco se había quedado quieto, con un libro en la mano, de pie al lado de una elegante estantería de madera oscura. Hermione lo miró airada y con voz chillona dijo:

―Empecemos con esto de una vez―sacó de su maletín el portafolio y avanzó hacia el escritorio, con pasos rápidos y firmes.

―Tal vez gustes quitarte ese feo abrigo―dijo él, guardó el libro y se giró hacia ella, chasqueó sus dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció.

Hermione miró como el elfo se le acercaba con mirada servil y le tendía, tímidamente, la mano pidiendo el abrigo. –Muchas gracias, señor―la muchacha se dirigió al elfo, de piel grisácea y ojos grandes―No se preocupe por esto―lanzó una mirada a la enorme estancia en busca del perchero. No había ninguno.

El elfo miró, temeroso, a su amo y luego, a Hermione. –Señorita―habló.

―Tranquilidad, que tengo manos y un cerebro―dijo Hermione, caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó una pluma, sonrió: ―Y una varita―. Con un ágil movimiento de su mano, transformó la pluma en un elegante perchero que acomodó en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se acercó, parsimoniosa y puso su abrigo en él―Así estará bien―.

El elfo doméstico miró de nuevo a su amo que murmuró algo como: ―Helga es Helga, puedes marcharte―.

―No. Espera un momento, por favor―interrumpió Hermione, el elfo le sonrió servil e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la espera de una nueva orden, la muchacha dijo: ―Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y lidero la Plataforma Élfica de la Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, siempre estamos interes―el elfo la miró horrorizado, conocía de sobra quién era la muchacha, hizo una enorme reverencia, tocó el suelo con su larga nariz, murmuró unas frases entrecortadas y desapareció.

Hermione se giró ligeramente molesta hacia Malfoy, que observaba la escena con estricta seriedad desde su posición, al lado del estante. Muy serio, para el gusto de Hermione, estaba casi tan ceñudo como ella.

―Bueno, lo has asustado―dijo el muchacho mirando a Hermione, la voz sonó ronca. Parecía reflexionar lo ocurrido, escudriñar a la mujer, encontrar una razón al comportamiento de ella.

―No has debido llamarlo―respondió ella, con la misma seriedad.

―Llamo a quien yo guste―soltó Draco, avanzó hacia su escritorio. Para sorpresa de la muchacha le sonrió y agregó suave―¿Querrías acudir a mi llamado y sentarte? ―le señaló una cómoda silla.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda, pero se sentó en silencio, recordando la forma tempestiva en que había entrado. Recordó la razón de aquel comportamiento, lo miró sentarse al frente de ella en su silla ejecutiva y se ruborizó. Draco Malfoy tenía una expresión rara.

El rubio notó la mirada y las mejillas sonrosadas de la mujer, sonrió arrogante:

―No suelo invitar a muchas a mi despacho―.

Hermione antes de explicarle _amablemente_ por qué ese comentario estaba fuera de contexto, posó su mirada en la ventana abierta a espaldas de Draco. Se levantó de un brinco y corrió a cerrarla.

Draco miró perplejo como Hermione se levantaba de su asiento con cara de susto, atravesaba el espacio restante hasta la pared en tres zancadas y daba brinquitos tratando de quitar el cerrojo que le impedía el cierre completo de la ventana. Por fin cedió. Hermione sonrió y recordó algo, sacó su varita y conjuró el hechizo para alejar insectos.

―Creí que solo la comadreja, le temía a las arañas, parece que las mañas se pegan―dijo Draco, había girado su asiento para observar a la muchacha.

―Hn―soltó ella, aún más ruborizada. Odiaba cuándo olvidaba que tenía una varita.―Sólo quiero evitar que escuchen nuestras conversaciones―.

―¿Los bichos? ―.

Ella asintió y volvió a su asiento un poco apenada, pero solo un poco. Draco Malfoy era un anormal que se paseaba en la oficina de ella como si fuera la propia. Ella podía hacer lo mismo y no sentirse apenada. No tenía por qué sentir pena, se dijo.

―¿Por qué los bichos escucharían nuestras conversaciones? ―gruñó Draco.

―Porque _algunas_ lo hacen―.

Draco la miró, la mujer no parecía estar mintiendo y a él no le agradaba saber que alguien podría escuchar las conversaciones que mantenía con Granger sobre su madre. Apretó los puños―Habla claro―exigió molesto.

Hermione rogó porque sus mejillas no enrojecieran. ―¿Has… has leído _Corazón de Bruja_ hoy? ―.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, Granger? ―dijo él poniéndose de pie. Ya era suficiente para su paciencia. Había soportado que la muchacha se paseara por su oficina como si fuera la propia, que asustara a su elfo doméstico, que hiciera cambios en su decoración, que corriera y cerrara las ventanas, que le hablara de bichos que escuchan conversaciones…―Soy un hombre ocupado, no perdería mi tiempo leyendo ese mierdero… ¿Qué clase de pregunta endemoniadamente estúpida es esa? ―.

¿Era posible que Draco no supiera del artículo? Hermione sonrió sarcástica internamente. Tenía que ser ella quien sacara el tema a colisión. Se sintió sosa. Por supuesto, que Draco no sabría de aquella noticia, ella tampoco debería saberla. Pudo haber tenido una noche perfectamente "normal", pero tenía que abrir su boca.

―Rita Skeeter―dijo.

―¿Y quién carajos es esa? ―gritó él.

―Draco―exclamó ella, se puso de pie. De repente se sintió más insulsa, ella no quería decirle que lo habían llamado huérfano, persona oscura, que lo habían comparado con Harry Potter y que además, había sido emparejado con ella. Draco Malfoy estaba tan molesto que no creería que ella también era víctima de sus ataques, pensaría que ella…

―Un artículo en Corazón de Bruja―dijo seria, con buena compostura. Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. No le quedaba otra que enfrentar la situación, por más vergonzosa y sinsentido que fuera.

―_El artículo_―pensó Draco y comprendió el comportamiento de Hermione. La observó y volvió a tomar asiento.

―Pansy se encargó de hacérmelo saber a primera hora de la mañana―repuso él. Su cuerpo se relajó. Tenía la impresión de que Hermione creería que él había sido el autor intelectual de esa mala broma; pero, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa a ella también.

―¿Pansy, Pansy Parkinson? ―preguntó Hermione. Algunos cabos empezaron a atarse en su cabeza.

―¿A caso conoces otra? ―devolvió con una sonrisa torcida.

―No…-murmuró ella. Miró con detenimiento a Draco. Sentía que algo no calzaba en la historia, tomó asiento de nuevo. Dos hipótesis se formularon en su cabeza. O Draco junto con Parkinson habían planeado aquella noticia para molestarla, o la slytherin lo había hecho para _molestarlo_ a él. Su cerebro se inclinaba por la segunda. Draco jamás permitiría que usaron adjetivos como: perdido, abatido, marginado, quejicoso para referirse a él.

¿Por qué la persona que siempre consideró mejor amiga del Malfoy había escrito aquellas cosas, de él, de ellos?

―¿Qué tienen que ver los bichos, o es otra de tus ideas estúpidas de liberación de especies? ―preguntó Malfoy de forma brusca, intuía el tipo de pensamientos que tenía la castaña, quiso detenerlos.

Hermione alzó la barbilla levemente molesta, a lo que el Malfoy sonrió. ―Pues no, Malfoy―dijo ella―Me temo que no diré más, fue solo un desafortunado incidente―.

―En tu oficina pueden ocurrir desafortunados incidentes―dijo él en tono cantarín―Pero no en la mía, así que explícate―.

La castaña lo miró molesta, recordando el ataque que Draco había hecho a la oficina, alegando que requería más aire. Apretó sus labios en señal de que no diría ni una palabra.

―¿Qué tienen que ver los insectos, Granger? ―dijo suave, se miró las uñas―Cuéntame de tus ideas maravillosas de cómo los bichos escriben reportajes en los diarios―.

―Creo que no, Malfoy―respondió ella―No he venido a eso―.

―Ya―murmuró él. Supuso que si continuaba hostigándola, ella haría lo mismo, hasta averiguar las razones de Pansy para escribir el artículo. Debía cambiar de tema. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de diversión: ―Mi respuesta es sí―.

―¿Tu respuesta a qué? ―preguntó ella con rudeza. Draco podía cansarla mucho más rápido que otras personas.

―A lo que vas a preguntarme―.

―No he preguntado nada―.

―Dije _vas a preguntarme_―le aclaró él.

Hermione rodó los ojos―¿Y eso es? ―.

―Acepto tu solicitud para ser mi novia―repuso él como si fuera muy obvio.

―¿Qué dices? ―.

―Un poco sorda, pero guapa―dijo él observándola atento.

Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

―No he venido a eso―exclamó, trató de mantenerse seria, pero, como solía pasar, el color se alejó de su rostro. Sabía bien por qué Draco hacía aquello, siempre que hablaban un tema delicado para él, le flirteaba―No he preguntado nada y no quiero nada―le mostró los dientes al Malfoy, en una sonrisa algo amenazante.

Malfoy rió―Tienes que haber visto tu cara―.

Hermione lo miró molesta. Sus ojos se clavaron en el grueso portafolio donde escribían la teoría del caso de Narcissa Malfoy. Recordó la razón de su visita, quería hablar con Draco sobre la capacidad de Cissy para transformarse.

―Siento que me esfuerzo de más en esta relación―dijo cansada.

―Eso es porque así lo has querido―.

―Vine hasta aquí para que trabajemos, Malfoy, pude haberlo hecho en mi casa―trató de acomodarse mejor en su asiento, con las palabras de Draco, había quedado sentada al borde—Así que por favor, trabajemos, y esta vez: ayúdame―.

―Acepto la invitación a tu casa―soltó el hombre, Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo:

―No te he invitado―.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>!Hola!<p>

Tomé muy en cuenta sus reviews para escribir este capítulo, me gustaron mucho sus impresiones sobre lo ocurrido hasta el momento, todas tienen algo de razón; pero hay más. Espero que el comportamiento de Draco se haya aclarado un poco. Lamento no haber contestado todos los reviews, cuando me puse a contestarlos me di cuenta que ya tenía listo el capítulo y que mejor lo subía, hehe.

Les agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dedican a la lectura del fic. *Ustedes son lindas*

-En alguna parte leí que Narcissa podía ser metamorfomaga. Además, me parecía extraño que la habilidad se saltara una generación, por eso en esta historia, Cissy lo es.

-Mi viñeta favorita es la que menciona la elección del nombre de Draco. Para mí, esa historia es la más romántica que existe jiji. Pasar 40 semanas, cada noche, con tu amado buscando el nombre ideal para el niño que llevas en el vientre... *-*

-Lamento (solo un poco) recurrir a lo del articulo de corazón de bruja, sé que es un poco cliché y que seguro lo han leído en otra parte, pero es divertido jiji. Además, falta averiguar qué se trae la señorita Parkinson con Draco.

Deseándoles un buen inicio de semana, que hayan disfrutado la película (me la pueden contar, yo aún no la veo x_x) y que ya tengan al Draco Malfoy que les envíe, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. No sin antes, agradecerlos de nuevo por todo, todo.

Saludos, chicas!

*Se les quiere ;)


	8. Chapter 8

¡**Hola**!

Creo que hay algo interesante en este capítulo.

HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

_Fuera de ley mi corazón, a saltos va en su desazón_

*Alfonsina Storni, Frase

.

―¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy?―preguntó Luna al ver a Hermione. No hace falta explicar como esas tres palabras le quitaron la paz a Ron Weasley, al momento, saltó de su asiento y sus mejillas pecosas no tardaron en enrojecerse. ¿A caso le mortificaba pensar en las horas que pasaba el Malfoy en la oficina de _su_ mejor amiga, o sus sospechas se confirmaban con las palabras de Luna?

Hermione miró a la muchacha: –No―respondió quedo. Se giró hacia Harry que acompañaba a la rubia y lo estrechó en un abrazo amistoso. Harry acababa de regresar de una misión peligrosa que los había tenido preocupados. Gracias a una carta, Hermione se había enterado del fracaso de la misma y de una serie de inconvenientes que hacían más preciado el encuentro. Por suerte, Harry había resultado ileso.

―Nos topamos a Lavender y a Parvati de camino― una vez librado del abrazo de Hermione, Harry trató de explicar las palabras de Luna, contextualizándolas mejor, más para Ron que para la propia Hermione.

―¿Y?―

Luna agregó:―Dijeron que te vieron con Draco Malfoy―.

―Pues, no _nos_ saludaron, yo no las he visto―.

―En la bola de cristal, Hermione―murmuró Harry. Conocía de sobra el poco interés que la castaña tenía en el arte de la adivinación. Hermione frunció el ceño y por un momento, a todos se les pareció a Minerva Macgonagall.

―¿Cómo los vieron?―preguntó de mal modo Ron.

―Con su estúpido ojo interior, Ron―respondió con tono despectivo Hermione, terminó su frase volteando los ojos.

―Acompañados por el Juicio―dijo Luna, sonriente, al mismo tiempo que Hermione hablaba.

―¿El juicio?―preguntó Ron. Realmente, no aprendió nada de ese curso.

―El arcano mayor del juicio―aclaró Harry.

―Un buen augurio, aseguró Lavender―sonrió Luna―Significa el resurgimiento de un amor anterior―.

―Puras patrañas… Además, ¿qué hacen esas dos espiándome?―dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

―Creo que espiaban a Malfoy―dijo Harry mirando fijo a la castaña―Al parecer, volvió a la escena pública―.

―Por supuesto. Él ocupa un papel más importante en la comunidad mágica si queremos sacar a Cissy de prisión. Al Ministerio le agrada recibir donaciones―.

―¿Cissy?―repitió Ron, levantando las cejas.

Hermione recordó que traía un presente para Harry, dio un pequeño salto, emocionada. El rostro se le iluminó de tal manera que atrajo la curiosidad de sus tres amigos. Abrió el bolso con tanta prisa que varias grageas cayeron al suelo y sacó una pequeña caja negra. Hermione le quitó la tapa con cuidado y sacó de la cajita una flor amarilla.

―Harry―susurró la castaña, el muchacho extendió su mano, de forma involuntaria, para que Hermione colocara el presente en ella. Una extraña sensación invadía el cuerpo del hombre, un recuerdo… un recuerdo que no era de él, precisamente, pero que le pertenecía…

Ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, el pequeño narciso amarillo empezó a moverse, dando círculos, levantando y bajando sus pétalos, cerrándose y abriéndose…

―Lo hizo tu madre―explicó Hermione encantada. Harry observó embelesado aquella magia, el mágico baile de la flor…

―Pero, ¿cómo?―Se atrevió a preguntar―¿Cómo es posible?―.

―Es magia muy poderosa, Harry―dijo Hermione emocionada. A ella también le sorprendía que la flor mantuviera su encantamiento, casi había saltado de su asiento cuando Narcissa le habló de la existencia de la pequeña flor. En el fondo, Harry sabía que la magia de su madre vivía en él… Hermione lo intuía, admirando el gran poder mágico de Lili Evans.

―¿Dónde la conseguiste?―preguntó Ron con cuidado a Hermione. Harry había perdido todo interés en lo que no fuera aquella agradable flor que le recordaba a su madre…

―Cissy me la dio, dijo que yo sabría qué hacer con ella―.

―¿Cómo es que Narcissa Malfoy tendría una flor así en su celda en Azkaban?―preguntó Ron.

―Bueno, ella no me la dio. Fue _Draco_―dijo tímida, agregó rápidamente:―Pero ella le pidió que me la diera―.

Ron no tuvo con quién intercambiar miradas. Luna cavilaba sus propias teorías sobre la magia de la flor (unas hadas diminutas que usan el movimiento de los pétalos para producir energía) y Harry no despegaría su vista de aquella flor danzante.

**oOoOo**

Solo una vez Hermione asistió acompañada a una de las entrevistas que solía tener con Narcissa Malfoy. Solo una vez Hermione permaneció todo el rato que duraba la reunión recostada en el hombro de Narcissa Malfoy, en silencio.

Esa vez, Harry Potter le había dado un abrazo tan sincero y fuerte a Narcissa, que una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos azules. Harry después de abrazarla y de agradecerle con la mirada, verde, que hubiese guardado tan buenos recuerdos de su madre, se despidió de las dos mujeres.

Hermione sabía que las experiencias de ese tipo no eran el fuerte de Narcissa, por lo que la acompañó en silencio y se permitió recostar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia a la cual se le escapaban una o dos silenciosas lágrimas…

**oOoOo**

―La metamorfomagia es innata; la belleza y elegancia, también―sonrió ampliamente―Ya quisieran tus _novios_ ser parte de la familia Black―Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario, sin dejar de escribir.

Draco llevaba una hora enumerando y analizando todo tipo de hazañas mágicas realizadas por los Black. Encontraba inagotable el tema: "la magia de la familia Black es muy poderosa". En algún descuido de Hermione, Draco logró confirmar las sospechas que tenía sobre Sirius Black como animago. No tardó en agregar aquel hecho a la larga lista de proezas mágicas firmadas con el sello Black.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en la mujer, escoltada por gruesos expedientes a ambos lados de su cabeza inclinada hacia el pergamino. No había abierto la boca desde que se le escapó decir que Sirius había sido el primero en lograr la transformación; quiso molestarla:

―¿O todavía le preparas poción multijugos a Potter? ―.

―Departamento de Aurores―respondió ella, antes de agregar un: ―Ellos son profesionales en la preparación de multijugos―, Draco la interrumpió:

―¿Te interesa trabajar ahí?―.

―No―.

―¿Ya has tenido suficiente con mortífagos? ―.

―Draco, una pregunta más y tendrás que contestar las mías―habló claro, sin levantar la vista, lo apuntó con la pluma, amenazándolo.

Él sonrió. Se irguió un poco en su asiento y con precisión terminó de colocar la larga cola negra al dragón Hébrido Negro en el que estaba trabajando. Una vez el juguete estuvo completamente armado, lo colocó en el escritorio, al frente de Hermione. El Hébrido agitó sus alas, con un movimiento violento, y se dispuso a abrir sus fauces cuando perdió la habilidad de movimiento, adoptando aquella amenazadora pose para siempre.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y observó con una media sonrisa los dos dragones en miniatura que Draco había armado. Un Opelaye de las Antípodas, recostado con la larga cola enrollada y el rostro tranquilo y el violento Hébrido. Agradeció mentalmente los r_egalos_ que Draco le había hecho ese día. Sí, ella los consideraba regalos, si salían de su oficina, sería para decorar su biblioteca en casa. Ya había elegido un lugar donde quedarían perfectos.

―Espero tu interrogatorio, Granger―.

―¿Te incomoda que visite a tu madre? ―soltó Hermione de una vez, con los clavados en él. Draco supo disimular su disgusto por aquella pregunta, ladeó un poco el rostro, dejándole ver a Hermione su perfil.

―No―.

―Antes―aclaró Hermione, deseaba escuchar la respuesta del Malfoy. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Narcissa cuál fue la primera impresión del Malfoy o que sentía él realmente.

―¡Serás extraña! Puedes preguntarme por mi vida sexual y sales con una pregunta sobre mi madre. ¿No has escrito ya mucho de ella? ―.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Trató de dejarle claro: ―Solo me interesas en la medida en que te relaciones con tu madre―.

―Qué utilizado me siento―se lamentó el Malfoy. La amplia sonrisa burlona no combinaba con las palabras. Hermione estrechó los labios, golpeó con su pluma el pergamino, impaciente.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―ante la mirada de la mujer, el semblante de Draco cambió, adquiriendo cierto rictus de seriedad. Hermione pudo atisbar algo de sinceridad en su tono―¿Qué deseaba que fueras al rescate de mi madre? ―.

―No seas ridículo―interrumpió Hermione. No le daría tiempo de desviarle el tema, ella quería -_necesitaba-_ respuestas ya. ―¿Te molesta que tu madre me haya conocido? ―.

―Dos preguntas, Granger―.

―Para que entiendas mejor mi punto―.

―¿Qué harías si de un día para otro, descubres que tu madre se reúne conmigo? ―preguntó él de mal modo.

―Mi madre tiene pacientes de todo tipo―sonrió la castaña.

―Debo suponer, que tú tienes _clientes_ de todo tipo―.

―No, tengo los clientes que elijo―.

―¿Por qué mi madre, Granger? ― Hermione se sintió aliviada por dentro al notar que Draco evitó mencionar el parentesco consanguíneo y por afinidad de Narcissa, que solía remarcar.

―Porque sabía quién era su hijo―dijo simplemente. Ignoró la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del Malfoy―¿Qué sentiste…?―.

―¿Te importan mis sentimientos, Granger? ―Draco no pudo evitar el tono dramático y exagerado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

**oOoOo**

―¡Tú! ―gritó Hermione, apuntó con su dedo anular la figura de Draco entrando―Devuélveme a Crookshanks o pagarás las consecuencias―siseó amenazante.

―Tu gato me siguió―respondió tranquilamente el Malfoy sin prestarle mayor atención, colocó su abrigo en el perchero.

―No digas mentiras, él no sigue a nadie―.

―Ya descubriste que no soy _nadie_―.

―¿Dónde está? ―

―En mi casa. Sano y salvo, Granger. Lo he cuidado bien―el muchacho rodó los ojos, odiaba las palabras necias.

El alma dejó a Hermione. Su gato nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo de casa, y descubrir que Draco tenía algo que ver con la desaparición no le aliviaba el corazón.

―Te acusaré por hurto de animales―dijo, con esfuerzo para vencer el nudo en su garganta.

―Y yo por negligencia con el cuido de animales―sonrió él. ―En todo caso, ya va siendo hora de que solucionemos nuestros problemas en algún tribunal―.

Entendiendo el doble sentido de aquella frase, Hermione respondió: ―Qué acertado, Malfoy. ¿Crees que Dolores Umbridge presidirá el juicio? De lo contrario, serás culpable por el delito de hurto―.

Draco se alzó de hombros, despreocupado.

―No entrarás a esta oficina hasta que traigas a mi gato―amenazó Hermione. Draco con elegancia se lanzó sobre su silla, dejándose caer, tomó el Hébrido en miniatura que él había armado de la pequeña repisa y jugueteó con él entre sus manos, antes de responder suavemente:

―Muy tarde, Granger―.

Hermione sacó su varita y amenazó al Malfoy. Draco se puso en pie, se guardó el dragón en el bolsillo ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione, acto seguido le tendió el brazo, esperando que la muchacha lo tomara.

―¿No me acompañas? Querrás asegurarte que esté bien, ¿o no? ―el brazo se agitó lentamente ante Hermione, como tentándola a sujetarlo. Ella siguió con la mirada el movimiento del brazo sin alcanzar a comprender aquella actitud. Draco controlaba la mueca de burla que quería aparecer en su rostro.

―No iré contigo a ninguna parte. Sólo regresa con mi gato―.

―¿No prefieres que lo lleve a tu casa? Una oficina no es el mejor…―.

―Trae al gato, yo veré qué es lo mejor―.

―Como siempre, cosificando lo que crees te pertenece―.

―Es mi gato, Malfoy. Y no lo estoy cosificando―el muchacho salió de la oficina, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. ―Devuélveme mi dragón―dijo en un murmullo.

**oOoOo**

―¿Draco, le rompiste el corazón a Parkinson? ―preguntó Hermione, sin mirar al chico, en un tono que más parecía una afirmación. Por eso no notó el rostro congestionado del Malfoy que casi se atraganta con ¿aire?

Ella ojeaba las revistas que su lechuza le había traído. En Corazón de Bruja ya se habían publicado dos entregas sobre la fracasada vida de Draco Malfoy. La primera, entre otras cosas, aseguraba que lloraba todas las noches la muerte de su amigo Vincent Crabbe; no le gustó la forma en que se refería a la muerte del muchacho, parecía que lo hacía bromeando, ridiculizando al Malfoy. Después se extendía en amplias consideraciones sobre el rumbo de los negocios familiares del rubio.

―Cualquiera diría que le debes una presidencia ejecutiva―dijo Hermione. Leyó con atención las notas, sorprendiéndose por el conocimiento técnico de Pansy Parkinson. Conocía bien el trajín de una empresa y mostraba habilidades para la administración. Levantó la ceja sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que le parecía interesante algo escrito por la slytherin.

―No sé cómo te soportan tus amigos―dijo Draco rendido. La miró con atención, analizando cuánta información podría tener Hermione de él.

Hermione lo miró por primera vez desde que había soltado sus sospechas. El muchacho sonreía ligeramente, tuvo la impresión de que se veía atractivo. Muy atractivo.

―¿Te ibas a casar con Parkinson? ―.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, Hermione lo miró ansiosa, llena de curiosidad, deseosa por la respuesta que le daría. En el colegio, siempre los vio juntos, pero un matrimonio no se lo esperaba, no tan pronto. Draco se irguió en su asiento y trató de ver lo que Hermione leía, ella le mostró dos revistas.

―¿Lo escribió ahí? ―preguntó él curioso.

―¿Escribió qué? ―Hermione volvió a abrir las revistas, buscando aquella noticia entre las páginas rosa con letras redondas y fotos de apuestos magos. Expresamente no hablaba de un compromiso matrimonial. Pero las descripciones de Draco como inconstante, rompe promesas y el conocimiento de Parkinson sobre los bienes gananciales del Malfoy, la hicieron sospechar.

―Me alegra saber que sigue despechada. Debió pasar estos últimos años planeando su venganza, escalando en esa revista hasta poder escribir sus propios artículos―reflexionó Draco con un gesto divertido.

―¿En serio te ibas a casar? ―preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

―¿Por qué no? Todos lo hacen, Granger―.

―¿Te casarías con ella y harías negocios con su familia? ―.

―Los Parkinson no tienen negocios. Ella quiso meterse en los de mi familia―explicó Draco―Las cosas no funcionaron como ella esperaba―.

―Entiendo―asintió Hermione. ―Tendría talento para administrar―le costó decirlo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca.

Draco sonrió despectivo. ―Tiene más talento Filch que ella. Si encuentras algo digno de leerse ahí, te aseguro que no lo escribió Pansy―. Hermione sonrió de lado, quiso regañarlo, pero realmente nunca le vio muchas luces a la muchacha, siempre preocupada por otras cosas, por ejemplo, hacerle pasar malos ratos.

―¿La comadreja te dejó plantada en el altar? ―se burló de pronto Draco, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada y atención de Hermione.

―No te expreses de esa forma, Draco, no me gusta―el aludido volteó los ojos―Yo no me comprometí en cuanto salí de Hogwarts. En serio, aun no entiendo cómo pudiste…―.

―Las mujeres suelen ser muy persuasivas―interrumpió Draco, su voz sonó aterciopelada, insinuante. ―¿Por qué te dejó? ―insistió.

―Porque trabajo―.

―Ya entiendo, eso explica porque son pobr…―se detuvo ante la mirada groseramente peligrosa que la castaña le dirigía. Sonrió―Supe que Ginevra Weasley sí abandonó a Potter por _asuntos de_ trabajo―.

―No compartiré confidencias de mis amigos contigo―dijo cortante Hermione y volvió a su lectura.

**oOoOo**

Hermione se sonrojó cuando Crookshanks solo acarició su pierna con la larga cola de camino al regazo de Draco. Siempre pensó que nadie quería a Crookshanks y que el animal no quería a nadie. Salvo, ella. Nunca analizó cuál sería su reacción ante la _imposible_ situación de que su mascota no la prefiriera, por eso, tan solo se ruborizó.

―Debe estar envejeciendo―dijo en un susurro. Observó los dedos delgados del hombre enterrándose entre el pelaje colorado del gato.

―¿Quién? ―.

―Crookshanks―respondió ella―Imagino que sus sentidos no funcionan como antes. Suele percibir a las personas con malas intenciones. Perseguía a la rata de Ron, que en realidad era Colagusano…―.

―Granger, ¿no has pensado en que mis intenciones son buenas? ―. El rubor en las mejillas de la mujer, aumentó.

**oOoOo**

Hermione no se sorprendió cuando una tarde encontró a Fleur Delacour en su oficina. La rubia conversaba alegre con Draco. En un pequeño moisés en el centro de la oficina, descansaba un niño, de mejillas rosadas y cabello rojizo.

―Dominique―sonrió Fleur cuando la castaña sostuvo al niño entre sus brazos.

―Es precioso, Fleur―.

―Gracias, Hegmione. Le comentaba a Draco que estaba cerca y pasé. Percy nos contó que están trabajando juntos y qué mejog opogtunidad paga que conociegan a Dominique―cuando se emocionaba, no podía evitar el acento.

―Me alegra verte, les deseo muchas felicidades―.

―Oh, Hegmione. Visítanos pronto, a Bill le encantará hablag con Draco, ¿verdad? ―Draco asintió, Hermione atisbó en los ojos grises la emoción que aquel encuentro le producía.

―Claro. Estaremos en contacto―.

Fleur continúo conversando con Draco. Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y apenas notó cuando las palabras se convirtieron al francés.

**oOoOo**

―¿Irás a la inauguración del Centro de Protección Plimpy con alguno de estos…? ―Draco no encontró palabra adecuada para describir los dos _más que horribles_ vestidos que flotaban en el aire, en una esquina de la oficina de Hermione. No sabía cuál era peor, si el morado lleno de vuelitos y encaje, o el lila fofo.

―Aún no escojo―respondió ella sin prestar atención. Revisaba su correspondencia y estaba realmente muy ajetreada.

―Y pretendes cambiarte en la oficina―atinó Draco.

―Si quiero llegar temprano―.

―Granger, por el respeto que no mereces, pensaré que una mala amiga te prestó estas _cosas_, y no que las guardas con cariño en tu armario―.

―Muy gracioso, Draco… y amable, como siempre―rezongó la muchacha.

El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa galante. ―En fin, he venido a otra cosa―se acercó a la chica y dándole la espalda a los vestidos, le preguntó con cierta cautela:

―¿Cómo estuvo el asunto de Sortilegios Weasley? ―. Con el "asunto de Sortilegios Weasley" se refería a la presencia en la oficina de un alterado George Weasley unos días antes. A penas podía hablarles, pidiendo que por favor, Harry no se enterara, ni siquiera lo perturbó la presencia de un Malfoy. La palabra acreedores aparecía mucho en sus frases entrecortadas.

―Pues bien. No era tanto el desorden, llegamos a un acuerdo con el principal acreedor y nos libramos de Gringotts por un tiempo―Draco asintió, pensativo. Hermione aún no había notado el semblante preocupado del Malfoy.

―¿Algo interesante sobre las finanzas de la empresa? ―Hermione supo que se refería a los detalles que el Weasley había escondido cuando ella revisó el asunto legal de la tienda por primera vez.

―No me usarás para hacer apuestas o mejorar tus negocios―dijo Hermione, elevando la mirada hacia Draco por primera vez.

―Recuerdo haberte sido de alguna utilidad…―sonrió el muchacho, en tono afectado―Deberías saciar mi curiosidad―.

Hermione bufó. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, murmuró:

―Había algo extraño―sus ojos se entrecerraron. No se había atrevido a comentar sus inquietudes con Ron, y ahora se las diría a Draco Malfoy. Por alguna razón, en la que no quería ahondar, se sentía más segura con el Slyhterin. Todavía le resultaba incómodo hablar de Fred Weasley. Corrigió su frase, ya que había empezado a hablar, al menos debería ser sincera: ―Algo poco usual en Fred y George―.

―Te corrijo, Granger―interrumpió Draco, con seriedad―George y Ron―.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior.

―Fred y George nunca habrían dejado de inventar y de crear. Desde hace tres años no hay ningún producto novedoso en la tienda―dijo preocupada. Las finanzas no estaban nada bien, en especial las de George, que se había endeudado muchísimo para tratar de mantener la imagen de la tienda. Hermione, suponía con éxito, que George había puesto en el mercado todos los productos que en vida de Fred, habían planeado juntos, sin atreverse a poner en práctica sus propias invenciones. Después de la guerra, la tienda tardó en abrir sus puertas de nuevo, y George en todos esos años había intentado alargar la presentación de nuevos productos, de los productos que había creado con su hermano gemelo. Lamentablemente, no eran suficientes para darle sostenibilidad económica al negocio y la tienda se sostenía por el esfuerzo que hacía Ron en vender. En pocas palabras, expuso sus pensamientos.

Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender si Draco entendería de lo que hablaba. Estaba serio y la miraba directamente, le llamó la atención que el muchacho se llevara la mano a la bolsita de la camisa y sacara tres figuras grises, ovaladas.

―George Weasley debería cerrar la tienda e irse con Bill a Norteamérica; necesita nuevos aires y conocer mujeres―planeó Draco y colocó los tres huevos grises en la mesa.

―¿Bill irá a Norteamérica, tan pronto?―.

―Fleur lo comentó la otra vez―dijo él―Sus esfuerzos por agregarlo al viaje no han tenido éxito―.

Hermione se había prometido no extrañarse por la familiaridad y amistad existente entre Bill y los Malfoy; pero todavía sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. A veces ni sabía por qué se preocupaba, si ella también disfrutaba de la presencia de la Señora Malfoy.

―¡Son sus huevos!―exclamó Hermione de pronto y tomó los tres pesados huevos entre sus manos. Con un cuidado que los objetos no necesitaban los colocó junto a su dragón australiano. Quedaban perfectos en el espacio restante entre la cola recogida y el pecho del hermoso ejemplar de dragón.

En el mundo de Draco, aquel acto significaba que Hermione aceptaba usar sus influencias para obligar a George a unirse al viaje a Norteamérica.

―Bill podrá extender la partida hasta finales de este mes―sentenció Draco. Hermione frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta que había prometido algo, nuevamente se mordió su labio inferior.

―Hablaré con Ron―murmuró pensativa. ―Con Harry, mejor. O quizá Ginn…―.

―Habla con toda la familia si es necesario…―.

Hermione lo miró de forma severa, antes de dar por concluido aquel asunto, aclaró:

―Acepto interceder, porque George me importa y porque puedo suponer que su situación no es la mejor. Tus regalos no ejercen ninguna influencia en mi voluntad―.

―¿Es una autorización para que intente otra cosa? ―preguntó el muchacho, casi en un ronroneo―Ya has visto lo que puedo regalarte, ¿es hora del siguiente paso? ―.

―Malfoy―dijo Hermione tranquila―Te recuerdo que Parkinson me ha dejado muy claro que no eres un buen amante―.

―Pansy no sabe nada―repuso sin preocuparse Draco, Hermione notó que el muchacho le rehuía la mirada, él agregó: ―Además, nunca fui amante de ella―.

**oOoOo**

―¿Malfoy, estás flirteando conmigo? ―.

―¿Te parece, Granger, qué haría algo _así?_ ―respondió rápida y mordazmente Draco.

―Tengo la impresión de que observas mi escote―dijo ella, frunció el ceño tratando de mirarse molesta, pero más bien parecía enredada.

Draco arrugó la frente, casi juntando sus cejas. A él sí se le notó la molestia Si la estaba observando era porque no podía creer como el vestido que había catalogado de fofo la hacía ver bien, como aquel vestido corriente se acomodaba a la figura de la mujer, resaltando la belleza natural de la castaña. Sobre todo a la altura del pecho, donde se le ceñía el corte en uve en el busto para caer holgadamente. ―No hago ese tipo de cosas, Granger―dijo serio. Ella bufó. ―Mis _flirteos_ son distintos―silbó de forma amenazante. Con aquella expresión y ese tono, nadie creería que Draco podría coquetear sin asustar a su _víctima._

―Lo comento, nada más―dijo ella, lanzó una mirada al salón, habían pocas personas, muchos conocidos―En fin, quisiera que no me acapararas esta noche―soltó y le dirigió una mirada severa al rubio. Se sentía sofocada. Nunca imaginó que Draco asistiría a una fiesta de recaudación de fondos para criaturas que Luna deseaba investigar. Creyó que _ahí_ podría estar libre de él. Se maldijo nuevamente por haberle comentado de la organización.

―¿Por qué? ¿A quién esperas? No hay nada ni nadie interesante en este lugar―.

―Solo no quiero estar contigo―dijo ella, rendida.

―No quieres que nos vean juntos―gruñó Draco―Aprende a expresarte mejor―.

―No quiero pasar más tiempo contigo―no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando observó el brazo de Draco tendido hacia ella, de nuevo, insinuante, esperando ser tomado. Dirigió la vista al rostro del muchacho, la sonrisa imperceptible y los ojos grises cargados, profundos. La retaba a olvidar sus palabras, tomar el brazo… y estar juntos―Tendrías que estar demente si cree…―no pudo terminar su oración.

El aire se le antojaba espeso, lleno de la fragancia suave del Malfoy. Se alejó de él, necesitaba su espacio, recordar quién era Draco y por qué no era recomendable pasar más tiempo con él… Draco Malfoy era... era "el colegio".

Agua fría era lo que necesitaba. Algo que paleara el rubor que teñía sus mejillas cuando Draco la observaba. Cuando un Draco Malfoy adulto y profesional, la observaba.

**oOoOo**

Draco observó la lista de testigos. Con crudeza.

Por supuesto que Harry Potter encabezaría la lista, el niño que vivió sería el testigo clave en el caso de su madre, al igual que lo fue en su propio juicio. Solo Harry Potter podría darle verdadera importancia al hecho de que Narcissa lo declarara muerto ante Voldemort. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de la Malfoy, Harry había logrado el momento adecuado para iniciar el duelo con Voldemort.

Le sorprendió ver el nombre de los dos miembros de la familia Lovegood. Eso le sorprendió más que la carta donde Neville Longbottom escribía pidiendo que se le tomara en cuenta, que su abuela había tenido algún contacto con la Señora Malfoy.

―¿Es cierto?―preguntó Hermione. Draco la ignoró, ella insistió. Al final, el muchacho dijo algo parecido a: Muy amiga de tía Andrómeda.

Draco terminó de examinar la lista. El último nombre era el de Hermione.

Quiso besarla.

Un cosquilleo se acomodó en los labios de Draco. Sintió deseos de besar a Hermione.

La mujer que lo miraba con detenimiento, que lo reprendía con la mirada y con palabras frecuentemente, que le gruñía pidiéndole silencio. Porque quería que todo terminara, porque quería abrazar a una mujer _libre_.

La mujer que le agradecía el tiempo y el trabajo empleados, la ayuda prestada con frases cortas pero sinceras. Porque sintió que por fin alguien hacía algo que valiera la pena, alguien veía algo bueno en los Malfoy.

La mujer de cabello rebelde y mirada llena de coraje, la mujer que se escondía detrás de todo su conocimiento porque temía ser dañada. Quería estar con ella, porque las mejillas femeninas sonrojadas debían ser besadas.

**oOoOo**

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió que no había analizado nada, que no había pensado las consecuencias. Tenía los ojos clavados en el hombre rubio y delgado que aparecía todos los días en su oficina. Se preguntaba si era muy tarde para negarse, para salir corriendo, para arrebatarle…

Observó como los dedos del muchacho se hundían en el pelaje de su gato, en el suave pelaje en el que sus propias manos encontraban reposo. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo la bolsa negra con las pertenencias favoritas de su mascota, sufría dificultades para entregarla. El pequeño ratón de juguete, su bol de comida y un poco de alimento.

―Anda, Granger, que no es para tanto―la muchacha observó con tristeza al joven alto y apuesto―Estás haciendo un drama de esto, será solo un fin de semana. Ya te lo he dicho―.

―Ni un día más―dijo ella y Draco tuvo que arrebatarle la bolsa. Crookshanks ronroneó suave al salir de la oficina en manos del Malfoy.

**oOoOo**

Algarabía. Alegría. Hermione simplemente tenía ganas de saltar, de saltar de la emoción. Primero abrazó a Harry, apenas se rozaron, un abrazo rápido, pero apasionado. Un segundo después, los enormes brazos de Hagrid la habían estrechado, sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo, girar en el aire mientras su rostro se estrellaba en el abrigo áspero del semi-gigante. Después de dos giros fue colocada en el suelo, para caer en los brazos de Ron y tan pronto como llegó, fue alejada de él por la señora Weasley que la besó fuertemente en la mejilla.

Dio saltitos al lado de su amiga Ginny, quien había asistido únicamente a la celebración y estrechó con fuerza a Neville. Siguieron otros saludos, todos efusivos, abrazó varias veces a Harry, besó doblemente las mejillas de Ginny y Hagrid la elevó una o tres veces más. Al final: terminó en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

―El traje, Granger―llamó la atención el Malfoy suavemente, al oído de la muchacha. Ella reaccionó, ¿qué hacía Draco Malfoy en aquel pasillo? ¿Cuándo ella se había separado tanto del resto de sus amigos? Hagrid debió girarla varias veces y encaminarla en la dirección errónea…

Se alejó despacio del muchacho, con algo de contrariedad sintió como el calor del cuerpo varonil se alejaba. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que abrazaría –unilateralmente- a Draco Malfoy, esa misma mañana, ella no hubiera creído ni media palabra. Pero lo había abrazado.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―.

―Aquí trabajo―respondió él, alzó la ceja. ¿Qué le sucedía a Granger ese día? No entendía cuál era la necesidad de la mujer de actuar de esa manera, de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas.

―Ah sí―murmuró ella y asintió.

―¿Ah sí? ―remedó él―¿Te he dejado sin palabras, Granger? ―.

Ella pestañeó. Había ganado el caso, su primer caso. Permitirían a Grawp permanecer en Hogwarts, inclusive podría ser aprendiz de guardabosques. Por eso celebraban en el pasillo que llevaba a la salita donde se había leído la sentencia. Trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, sentía que algo le faltaba. ¿Cómo había terminado abrazando a Draco Malfoy?

―Hay cosas que no se olvidan―dijo de forma distraída Draco, como para sí mismo. Hermione lo miró―Puedo sentir la mirada de _tu _comadreja clavada en mi espalda, debe estar planeando cómo hacerme escupir babosas―.

Ella rodó los ojos. Pensó que debía volver con los suyos, si recordara la dirección o cómo mover sus piernas. No había dormido el día anterior, una situación que debía mejorar. Debía aprender a dormir el día anterior a una audiencia o a un juicio, esas malas noches a la víspera de un momento crucial le traerían, tarde o temprano, una mala pasada. Se aseguró mentalmente que por eso estaba cansada, por eso extrañaba el soporte y apoyo que encontró en el pecho de Draco.

Hermione observó a través del espacio que se abría entre el lóbulo de la oreja y el hombro del Malfoy a sus amigos. Ron estaba serio, con el semblante rígido, el estar rodeado entre tantas personas alegres empeoraban considerablemente la gravedad del rostro, inclusive Ginny la miraba algo sorprendida, con la boca entreabierta y sujetando del brazo a Harry, como queriendo atraer la atención del Potter hacia ella y el Malfoy. Pensó que el abrazo había durado un poco más de lo normal, quizá. Quizá el abrazo había durado un poco más de lo normal, y era eso lo que la preocupaba y a Ron también. Quizá el beso no había ocurrido.

Sí. De seguro el beso se lo había imaginado. Se lo imaginó con la presión del momento, con la emoción que tenía. Ella no había besado a Draco Malfoy. Aceptaba que lo había abrazado, involuntariamente, por supuesto. Una persona cualquiera que se le había atravesado en el camino, en un pasillo estrecho lleno de amigos y compañeros que habían ido a apoyarla, que tenía que abrazar. Por unos minutos.

De hecho no lo reconoció hasta que él hizo un comentario sobre arrugas. Sí, arrugas. No besos. No había besado a nadie y sus labios húmedos tendrían otra explicación.

―Quedarte de pie frente a mí no hará que te acompañe―habló Draco, señaló con un leve movimiento de la barbilla el grupo de personas, encabezado por la Directora de Hogwarts, a unos cuantos metros que empezaba a alejarse.

Hermione asintió. No lo estaba invitando a ninguna parte, ella no quería ir a ninguna parte. ¿Él querría irse, alejarse de ella?

―Muévete, Granger. O creerán que te estoy _acaparando_―Hermione notó una vibración en el tono usado por Draco. Parecía estarla acusando de algo. Un _reclamo. _Había cierta turbación en los ojos grises.

Draco suspiró visiblemente molesto. Hermione no movía un pie en dirección al grupo que empezaba a disolverse, a perderse entre el recodo del pasillo.

―Ya basta, _Hermione. _No sé qué pretendes, pero no me agrada estar a la vista de todos tus amigos. Creerán que te hice algo―la castaña podía reconocer cuando él le hablaba con sinceridad, con dolorosa y amargada sinceridad.

¿Lo habría besado? Se preguntó por enésima vez Hermione.

―Saludos―dijo Luna sonriente, Draco se giró hacia ella y la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza, la rubia se dirigió a su amiga: ―Hagrid quiere que asistamos a un banquete afueras del Bosque Prohibido―.

**oOoOo**

―He besado a dos o tres chicos en mi vida―sonrió Ginny, con su usual picardía―pero nunca he besado un chico de Slytherin y menos a un rival del colegio. Tienes que contarme exactamente cómo sucedió, porque no creas que no noté que Malfoy te recibió con agrado―Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y lanzó una mirada preocupada al resto de comensales. Nadie les prestaba atención, la carne requería tanto esfuerzo para digerirla que todos se trataban de mantener entretenidos en otras tareas lejanas a la mesa.

―No sé cómo sucedió―dijo Hermione. ―Cuando me di cuenta, lo estaba abrazando―.

―Después de un beso, Hermione. ¡Un beso! Que te niegas a recordar. Créeme que no estuvo mal―. La castaña guardó silencio―Creo que tienes habilidades para fraternizar con el enemigo―agregó socarrona Ginny―Primero Krum…―.

―No fraternizamos, fue un contacto inusual e insignificante―.

Ginny asintió, sus ojos castaños brillaban, dijo con astucia:―Una suerte que haya sido con Malfoy y te puedes inventar esas excusas baratas. No me imagino qué habría pasado si besas a otro, a Neville, por ejemplo. Él siempre ha sentido admiración por ti. Pero como fue con Draco Malfoy todo tiene una explicación lógica. Tan cierto como que te gusta repartir besos a diestra y siniestra―.

―Fue solo un beso, Ginny. Un beso no correspondido―aclaró, la pelirrojo dudó. En el cuadro que vio horas antes, hubo bastante _correspondencia, _si así le quería decir Hermione. La castaña ignoró las miradas de su amiga―Es imposible que exista algo entre él y yo. Aprecio muchísimo a su madre, pero entre Draco y yo no puede haber nada parecido siquiera a la amistad porque hay mucha tela que cortar entre nosotros―Clavó sus ojos en su ración de comida. Hagrid realmente se había esmerado en agasajarla, ella había recibido más carne que los demás. Inclusive, más que Ron. Hermione continuó, decidida a no probar bocado:

―El rostro de Draco no ha cambiado lo suficiente como para no recordar, al mirarlo, los años en Hogwarts y la guerra. No guardo rencor; pero no encuentro ninguna razón para olvidar todos esos años de maltrato. Además, ignorar ese pasado no hará que nos merezcamos. No hay forma, Ginny. Reconozco que el destino nos ha juntado de una manera que yo creía imposible, y Draco se ha comportado _bien_, a su manera. No ha resultado ser una persona violenta o del todo odiosa; pero este tiempo no nos hará capaces de algo más. Hay mucha historia entre nosotros, no muy agradable―.

Ginny reflexionó antes de contestar.

―Harry me llamó la atención desde que lo vi por primera vez. Era una especie de dios del Rock* para mí. No tardé en darme cuenta que yo no era para él. Debí pasar por muchas cosas, probarme a mí misma mi valor y madurar, crecer. Justo como él maduró y como él creció, como él comprendió su valía. Tuve que comprender muchas cosas para poder estar con él; y todo valió la pena―miró significativamente a su amiga―Sé que eres la única persona que me comprende, además de Harry. No nos separamos por mero capricho, yo realmente necesito hacer esto, mi sueño siempre fue ser cazadora de quidditch. No jugaré para siempre, de la misma manera que Harry no será auror para siempre. Estoy lista para estar con Harry, pero tengo que hacer esto primero. Harry sabe que yo ocupo hacer mi propia fama―.

―Oh, Ginny, nunca serás solo la novia de Harry Potter. Eres una de las personas más valientes…―.

Ginny la detuvo con la mano. ―No te lo cuento para que me des ánimos. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que las personas deben crecer, madurar. Conocerse a sí mismas y conocer al otro. Algunas debemos hacerlo por separado, como Harry y yo. Pero, creo, que Malfoy y tú, deben encontrar una forma de crecer juntos, de comprenderse…―Ginny Weasley había visto tanto sentimiento en aquel beso que no concebía a Hermione sin Draco Malfoy. Le costaba comprender cómo la muchacha se negaba a abrir los ojos. Agregó:

―Sé que Malfoy ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, debe tener apreciaciones más realistas y adecuadas, dudo que con todo lo que ha vivido siga creyendo en viejos prejuicios. Se nota que ha madurado, o al menos ya no es un simple niño asustadizo que se esconde detrás de su padre o de los insultos―Hermione asintió, ansiosa, Ginny alejó la seriedad de su rostro y agregó con picardía―Mira todo lo que has avanzado con la madre; ahora imagina hasta dónde podrías llegar con Draco, con quien tienes el camino de tu sexualidad libre―Hermione rodó los ojos, estaba a punto de darle la razón hasta que sucedió ese comentario.

**oOoOo**

¿Se puede vivir ignorando un beso? Hermione creyó que sí, hasta que un Draco Malfoy entró a su oficina, encantó _a su _dragón con sus huevos y cría, (_mágicamente, al cabo de unos días, uno de los huevos se había roto dando lugar a un joven ejemplar de Opelaye_) y trató de llevárselos. Hermione lo detuvo y exigió una explicación.

―Los retiro. Decidí no hacer avances contigo de ningún tipo, por eso me llevo mis regalos―.

―Son mis regalos, Malfoy―.

―Son míos, ahora los llevaré a mi casa. Retiro todos mis comportamientos y palabras que hayan significado algún tipo de avance contigo. Retiro todo.―.

―Son míos―repitió ella, el dragón de las antípodas flotaba en una esfera de energía atraído por un lado hacia Draco y por el otro hacia Hermione, gracias a la fuerza de las varitas.

Ginny le había jurado que se habían besado. El silencio de Ron durante la velada, solo comprobaba las palabras de la pelirroja. Inclusive la mirada seria de Harry. Pero ella no lo recordaba, o no quería recordarlo. Ginny dijo que no duró ni dos segundos, que fue _ella_ quien se acercó él, que fue su mano la que tomó la nuca de Draco y atrajo la cabeza hacia _ella_, que fue _ella_ quien lo besó y fue _ella_ quien escondió su cabeza en el pecho del Malfoy después de haberlo besado.

―En el trabajo, Granger―dijo Draco de pronto―Paso horas a solas contigo, _aquí_―logró sacar de la burbuja uno de los huevos, lo escondió en su puño cerrado―Y decides besarme en el trabajo y en un pasillo―.

Draco hablaba de un beso _entre ellos. _Lo miró extrañada. Él no se imaginaría un beso, menos uno que ocurrió a la salida de un juicio importante para ella, cerca de la oficina donde él recién trabajaba.

―No fue un beso de verdad, Malfoy―dijo, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

―Dile eso a mi jefe―.

―Tu jefe no te vio―.

―_Nos_ vio―aclaró él. Fue en ese momento en que Hermione se ruborizó por primera vez desde que ocurrió el hecho.

―Bueno, le habrás explicado que no fue de verdad―.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Estaba conteniendo su molestia. Al final soltó:

―La verdad, se arregló fácil. Fue una suerte que conociera de tus _andanzas_ con los hombres…―.

La burbuja explotó y el dragón con el huevo y la cría volaron hacia Hermione, Draco se vio obligado a retroceder.

**oOoOo**

―Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?―gritó Hermione. No recordaba cómo habían iniciado aquella discusión, cómo habían terminado los dos con miradas fieras. Draco había vuelto a reclamar los dragones, no se mencionó ningún beso, pero saltaron sin preámbulo alguno a aquel peliagudo tema.―¿Por qué tuviste que esperar que llegara yo para hacer algo realmente importante por tu madre?

Draco la miró furioso, puso sus manos con fuerza en el respaldar de la silla. Su voz cargada de resignación y dolor, golpeó a Hermione:

–No sé qué demonios has hecho para lograrlo, Granger, pero deberías darte cuenta que ni a San Potter le permitieron acercarse a ella. No sé cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta, cuando conoces de primera mano cómo esa maldita guerra destruyó familias. Sí, porque lamento hacértelo saber, pero mi familia también fue destruida―a la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error, ya las palabras estaban echadas―Quise acercarme a mi madre, maldición―dijo él casi sin aire.

―Drac―.

―No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, Granger. Creo que ya es suficiente. Todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Llevo meses tratando de comprender por qué haces esto, y la única respuesta que encuentro es que te sirve de estímulo para acrecentar tu maldito ego―Hermione lanzó un gemido de dolor.

―Debes regodearte con toda esta situación, tan conveniente para tu futuro profesional. Para un cerebro como el tuyo no debió ser difícil planear todo. Toda esta farsa para llevar a cabo tu venganza contra mi familia, que durante tantos años te despreció y te humilló, es más, te torturó y quiso verte muerta. Encontraste la mejor manera para cobrártelas todas: **utilizar a la hermana, a la esposa, a la madre** y de paso impulsarte profesionalmente. Y yo he caído, caí en tu maldita trampa, creyendo que, tal vez, solo estabas siendo valiente, haciéndole honor a tu maldita casa del colegio. Porque es mi madre, maldición. Es mi madre y por ella haría cualquier cosa―.

Pocas veces en su vida, Draco Malfoy permitía que sus verdaderos sentimientos se asomaran a través de su máscara de pedantería y desinterés. Se sintió desnudo ante Hermione, le estaba confesando su mayor preocupación, y la mujer tenía sus ojos claros clavados en él, como si no _quisiera _creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Apretó con fuerza el respaldar de la silla. Quería alejarse de ella…

―Hoy me has dejado muy claras tus intenciones. Me has sacado de una gran duda―.

Una escurridiza lágrima se escapó de los húmedos ojos de Hermione. Draco siguió el recorrido de la lágrima por la mejilla de la mujer con su mirada furiosa.

―Mi madre te aprecia―dijo suave, sin cambiar la expresión dura de su rostro―Me encargaré que la despedida no le sea dolorosa. Espero que comprendas, entre más pronto, mejor―.

**oOoOo**

Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Uuuff, chicas. Me ha costado un mundo escribir esto, espero que les guste y que me cuenten que les pareció. Quiero ir delineando el final de la historia.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo, hay muchas cosas. El tema de la posible quiebra de Sortilegios Weasley, el caso de Grawp, las andadas de Crookshanks… y Draco estuvo comprometido con Pansy, Draco fue besado por Hermione y Draco acaba de despedir a Hermione.

Con respecto a la primera viñeta, no tengo ni idea si la carta del Juicio significa el resurgimiento de un viejo amor. La escogí porque es la carta #20 y yo nací ese día, y bueno, en el fondo-fondo este fic es un juicio. Creo que sí se relaciona con conocerse a sí mismo, madurar y redimirse.

No estoy muy seguro si Dominique es hombre o mujer, el nombre me parece que es de mujer, pero creo que debe ser hombre: me parece muy peligroso que una familia tenga tantas chicas con una mitad o un cuarto de veela. XD

Amé los recuerdos de Snape en la película. La flor que conservó Narcissa no fue la de ese momento, digamos que Lily encantaba flores y las regalaba. Es probable que haga una viñeta retomando esto.

**Les agradezco de todo corazón todas sus opiniones y por supuesto, el tiempo que se toman para pasar por aquí**. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me cuenten qué les pareció.

Muchas gracias a todas, se les quiere.

Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo. *Chicas, recuerden Pottermore *-*


	9. Chapter 9

¡**Hola**!

Realmente, lamento la tardanza. Tuve un imprevisto de salud, y una diría que con un descanso obligatorio tendría tiempo para escribir, pero no. No estuve adolorida, pero ¡cómo incómoda una herida en el vientre!

Ojalá les agrade este capítulo. :)

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo IX **

_Yo era la misma sombra, yo era menos, yo era/ una cosa durmiente que ni sueña ni espera, / cuando el vuelo de aquella mariposa celeste/ me hizo gorjear de pronto como un pájaro agreste. *_Alfonsina Storni, Fiero Amor

**_._**

Ante una situación tan devastadora como aquella, Hermione solo tenía una opción: poner su cerebro a trabajar. Ella no era mujer imprudente, ni se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Ella pensaba, razonaba, analizaba, resolvía… casi nunca se equivocaba. Quería decir que _siempre_ pensaba sus palabras antes de decirlas… Ahora necesitaba una solución.

Ella no había querido presentarse ante Draco Malfoy como su salvadora, como la única persona capaz de hacer algo por la familia Malfoy, por lo que quedaba de la _Gran Familia Malfoy_. Su intención jamás fue que él tuviera una impresión equivocada de ella. Y menos _esa _impresión.

Por supuesto que había un interés en el caso. Un interés que la sobrepasaba a ella misma, que abarcaba a personas de todo tipo, desde quienes se consumían en Azkaban, hasta grandes empresarios ansiosos de hacer buenos negocios. Hermione estaba interesada, por supuesto que lo estaba. Llevaba casi un año trabajando en el mismo caso, esperando poder abrazar a una mujer _libre_.

Si bien, nunca creyó llegar a sentir tanta estima por un Malfoy, no había nada malintencionado en sus planes, ni en sus palabras. Simplemente, Draco la había sacado de quicio y ella había hecho un reclamo injusto.

La única solución que encontró fue contarle del problema y de su imprudencia a Narcissa, antes de que Draco lo hiciera. Le dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en la impresión que tendría Narcissa Malfoy de ella. Pero debía aclarar todo.

Por eso, había llegado temprano a la oficina en Azkaban y había "confundido" a la señoritas Gray y Riverside. Por eso, fue Hermione Granger la persona que apareció en la sala de reuniones cuando Cissy esperaba a su hijo.

―Sal, querida―le pidió Narcissa a Hermione, en cuanto Draco apareció. Cissy le apretó con cariño la mano que sostenía y dejó que Hermione la alejara despacio, notó el temblor que invadió a la muchacha. Draco le dio espacio suficiente para que saliera, sin embargo, no la alzó a ver. Narcissa Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione, que casi resbala por las escaleras en su huida.

**OoOoO**

―Todo esto ha sido revelador, muy revelador, Granger. ¿Así que te dedicas a llorarle a la gente para salvarte el pellejo? Imagino que siempre le andabas lloriqueando a MacGonagall o a Dumbledore para que te perdonaran cuando te ibas a hacer travesuras con tus _amiguitos―_.

―Ya cállate, Malfoy―dijo ella seria. La estancia era muy pequeña para los dos, para el enojo de ambos, para el ego herido de ambos.

―Pues, inexplicablemente―continuó el muchacho, Hermione había captado toda su atención. El día anterior había decidido olvidarla, y ese mismo día no podía apartar sus ojos de ella―Le caes bien a mi madre, y es por respeto a ella que permito que continúes tu trabajo―.

―Podrías dejarme sola, realmente no necesito a alguien como tú en esto. Puedo hacerme cargo―su tono no era precisamente conciliador, pero era sincero.

―Tentador, pero no―se acercó a ella. La mirada inquisidora que Meredith Gray les lanzaba desde su escritorio le molestaba, por lo que habló más bajo y más cerca de la castaña―Aún tengo que comprobar tus verdaderas intenciones en todo esto―.

―Mis intenciones son claras, Malfoy. Sabes bien por qué estoy aquí―.

―Reconozco que fue valiente hablarle de tu comentario idiota a mi madre. Veré―su voz se convirtió en un susurro, en un suave susurro muy cerca de ella―si continúas siendo valiente―.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te plante un beso?―dijo ella, exasperada por la cercanía de Malfoy y porque realmente estaba nerviosa. Se sintió mil veces peor cuando habló con Narcissa sobre lo ocurrido que cuando Draco le reprochó haberlo dicho.―Porque eso no sería valiente―para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco dijo suave, cerca de ella:

―Pues no―.

Ella continuó, la voz le tembló, sonó un poco chillona:―Sería un …nosería―sintió que no le quedaban palabras, Draco tenía una mirada extraña clavada en ella, en sus labios; agitó sus brazos tratando de apaciguar el denso aire de la habitación. Debía retomar el control:―Así que por favor, deja de probar si el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó al escogerme Casa. Yo no me inmiscuyo en tus amistades, para ver si encontraste a tus verdaderos amigos―.

―Te falta poco―sonrió Draco―Apuesto que es lo siguiente en tu lista―.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ―Sal ya―dijo y le puso la mano en el pecho en un intento por empujarlo.

Draco salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la bruja pelirroja. Ella con una expresión embelesada en el rostro le ofreció una pequeña moneda plateada, que sacó de su gaveta siempre cerrada con llave. Hermione los miró perderse por el pasillo, camino al lugar de apariciones.

**oOoOo**

―Sudor y feromonas masculinas―dijo Draco al cabo de unos instantes. Se había estado paseando en silencio por todo el espacio libre de la oficina tratando de descifrar el olor―Sin duda: Krum―.

―De haber preguntado te habrías ahorrado el _ejercicio_―.

―¿Hiciste el encantamiento para alejar insectos, o si te gusta aparecer con Krum en las revistas? ―se detuvo en seco, observó con atención la reacción de la castaña, mientras jugueteaba con su varita. Ella lo ignoró.

El Malfoy llevaba cuatro días sin acercarse a la oficina de Hermione desde el encuentro en Azkaban y para fastidio de la mujer, fueron los cuatro días más improductivos que tuvo. No encontró ni un solo papel, llegó tarde a todas sus citas y tuvo que triturar dos pergaminos por errores ortográficos. Todo porque no podía despegar su vista y atención de la puerta, esperando la llegada del Malfoy.

―¿Qué tal si vamos a mi oficina, Granger? Me siento desplazado con este olor a macho que inunda todo por aquí―miró socarrón a la castaña. Estaba harto de que la mujer lo ignorara. Hasta había dejado caer _muy intencionadamente_ la preciada fotografía que tenía del Weasley y cambiado el orden de las ilustraciones que llevaría el próximo libro de Hermione, y ella ni se inmutó.

―Me parece bien, pero yo me quedo―.

―Necesitará más aire esta oficina, si quieres que yo permanezca aquí―.

―Es una indirecta, Malfoy. No quiero que permanezcas aquí―.

―No sabes lo que quieres―siseó él. Los ojos grises brillaron, Hermione por fin parecía dejar de ignorarlo, ella movió un poco la cabeza visiblemente incómoda.

―Bueno, bueno―apremió ella de pronto, sorprendiendo al hombre, parecía un poco más alegre―No te veo haciendo nada provechoso con tu vida, Malfoy―sonrió ella, no sin algo de sarcasmo―Tienes trabajo acumulado―.

**oOoOo**

Hermione decidió no pensar en el comportamiento del Malfoy. No se engañaría a sí misma pensando que actuaba de alguna forma amable o que le lanzaba discretas miradas cuando creía que ella no lo estaba viendo. No. Hermione Granger no se haría ilusiones, no se llenaría la cabeza de situaciones que solo existían en su cabeza. De situaciones que ni siquiera en su cabeza, que pensaba en todo, debían existir.

Por eso no _estaba_ pensando en que Draco Malfoy se había encargado del trabajo "acumulado" con cierta docilidad, ni que a pesar de haber pateado la fotografía de Ron bajo algún archivero del fondo, estaba ordenando unos expedientes ajenos al caso de Narcissa que anteriormente había tratado de incinerar alegando que obstaculizaban su vista, o algo parecido.

Eso fue el primer día, el segundo día no había pretzels ni dragones. Porque ilusamente Hermione había pensado que Draco podría regalarle algo. El hombre tan solo se sentó en su respectivo espacio de oficina y se dedicó a revisar correspondencia y de algunos trámites menores, sin alzarla a ver, ni una sola vez. Por su parte, ella también hizo las suyas. Porque no debía pensar en el comportamiento del Malfoy.

Sabía que si pensaba demasiado en eso, creería que el muchacho había cambiado, que estaba haciendo algo que no hacía antes y que ese cambio significaba algo que la involucraba a ella. Se imaginaría suspiros, miradas lujuriosas, frases con doble sentido… Porque Hermione sabía que no podía perder aquella batalla, aunque estuviera algo alterada por el extremadamente inusual comportamiento del Malfoy el tercer día.

Hermione no tenía inconvenientes con su rostro. Pero ese tercer día, quiso no tener cara. Así el Malfoy no tendría nada que observar. Porque apenas llegó, se sentó en la silla de invitados, al frente de ella y la observó. No, la examinó con la mirada. Hermione sintió que tenía manchas, verrugas y granos en el rostro, o ya había notado el ojo más grande, la ceja menos tupida, o aquellas manchitas en su nariz, que no sabía muy bien si eran pecas. Solo algo terriblemente vergonzoso pintado en su rostro podría atraer la atención del hombre de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, ella, como los días anteriores, no lo alzó ver. Porque ella sabía.

Sabía que era una cuestión de etapas. La primera etapa fue la negación, o el olvido. Quizá Draco lo negó. Ella, optó por no recordar. Solo a alguien como Ginny, con algunas copas de más, se le ocurriría que Hermione había besado a Draco Malfoy en medio pasillo del Ministerio.

En todo caso, la siguiente etapa: indiferencia, llegó muy pronto. Lo había besado ¿Y qué? ¿Se le olvidó que él le decía sangre sucia, que la miraba con desprecio, que él nunca estaría con una mujer-muggle como ella? La gente se besaba, y eso no significaba nada. Porque no había nada entre ellos. Pasó, ¿y qué? _Solo_ quedaba la sensación de alguna reprimenda en la oficina del superior del Malfoy. Nada más. ¿Qué importa?

El cuarto día, Draco se encontró nuevamente con acumulación de trabajo. Hermione respiró tranquila cuando el muchacho se concentró en su espacio de escritorio, sin alzarla a ver. Hermione se imaginó muchas cosas, incluso entre sus imaginaciones aparecían fugaces imágenes de Ron y Lavender, y ella se erguía, levantaba una perspicaz ceja y se preguntaba qué hacían Ro-Ro y Lav-Lav en sus imaginaciones de ese día. Escuchó ruiditos, pero todo era parte de su imaginación. El Malfoy no había suspirado.

La siguiente etapa la estaba mortificando. No tenía que imaginar nada, solo debía **recordar**. Una lluvia de recuerdos y sensaciones: el calor del cuerpo, el olor a limpio, la fragancia masculina. La sensación de la piel que se erizaba, el tacto suave del cabello, bien recortado en la parte baja de la cabeza, el pecho que la cobijó por unos instantes. Los labios delgados, irresistibles, incansables, cálidos. Lo recordaba todo.

El quinto día, Hermione lo observó acariciar distraído el ala del hermoso búho y ahí se dio cuenta. La última etapa era el anhelo. Anhelaba besar a _un_ Malfoy.

**oOoOo**

Draco observó contrariado la escena. No había escritorio, o quizá las cenizas sobre las que Hermione se destornillaba de la risa, era el escritorio. La onda explosiva, así catalogó él el ataque, había alcanzado otros muebles de oficina, pero llamaba la atención la falta de escritorio y Granger riéndose como maníaca en el suelo, rodeada de una nube de polvo y ceniza.

Malfoy la observó con atención, desde su posición en la puerta no le veía el rostro completamente, pero entre la maraña de cabello y el hollín distinguió una mueca de sufrimiento, ¿o era verdadera felicidad? Sin duda, se trataba de algún tipo de polvo de la risa que la tenía así desde quién sabe cuándo.

Con su varita convocó a su lado la razón de aquello. Se aseguró de mantenerlo lejos de él, entre sus planes no estaba participar en el deplorable espectáculo que estaba dando Granger ahí tirada. Una GW se dibujaba al final de la carta que levitaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, tan solo decía:

―Tenías razón, el polvo de la risa es más barato en Estados Unidos―.

Draco supuso con éxito que mañana tendrían trabajo extra, por ahora, que Granger se las arreglara. Tal vez a alguno de los ujieres le diera pena y la ayudara, de seguro, lo harían si ella no los hubiese insultado. Sonrió y contempló por última vez el rostro desencajado de Hermione que se partía de risa, en sonoras carcajadas, pero con una terrible mueca de cansancio. –Pobre, Granger―pensó con malicia.

Se devolvió, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a Hermione diciendo incoherencias o riéndose como desquiciada. Se acercó al elevador y percibió algo. Le faltaba algo, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la bolsa de su túnica donde solía guardar la varita, ahí estaba. Entonces, ¿qué había olvidado?

Se detuvo en seco, cosa rara estaba pasando. Él nunca olvidaba algo, pero la sensación de pérdida, de ausencia, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Para evitar las dudas, regresó nuevamente sobre sus pasos rumbo a la oficina de Granger, no necesitó cruzar el umbral porque lo recordó al instante. Era ese sonido. Lo que echaba de menos era _ese_ sonido.

Se giró con rapidez, que Granger no se diera cuenta que había regresado. Una vez en la seguridad del ascensor, supo que extrañaba la risa de Granger. Quizá un efecto secundario de los polvos de la risa, a lo mejor aspiró un poco. Sonrió.

**oOoOo**

No le importó la presencia de Draco Malfoy, ni los comentarios que su apariencia podrían provocar, entró a su oficina con un zapato en la mano y no tardó en deshacerse del otro.

―Estoy muerta―susurró, a modo de explicación, de saludo y de liberación de penas.

Draco la observó. Tenía los pies pequeños, ¿quién diría?

―Creo que Neville y Luna terminaron―continuó ella mientras se giraba para colgar su abrigo en el perchero.

―¿Estás compartiendo chismes de tus amigos conmigo? ―.

―Te cuento el próximo artículo de Parkinson, creí que te alegraría. Ya no serás el centro de atención de esa revista―.

―Eterna gratitud a Longbottom―gruñó Draco.

**oOoOo**

―Vamos, Granger. Quiero esto terminado para hoy―siseó él, cerca de la oreja de la mujer.

―Ya lo terminé―murmuró ella, visiblemente incómoda. Malfoy caminaba junto a ella, golpeándola con su costado cada cierto tiempo, cada vez que debían girar en una esquina. La larga túnica del hombre rozaba la de ella y de vez en cuando, la mano de él se colocaba detrás de su cuerpo, como si quisiera empujarlo, tocarlo. Hermione sentía la sombra de la mano en su espalda baja. Era una tortura.

Adelante caminaba el asistente del juzgado, un hombre joven y extremadamente delgado, de mejillas sobresalientes y lengua sin trabas. Hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta del hostigamiento del que era víctima Hermione.

Draco había esperado el momento oportuno para lanzar su pedido a Granger. En una circunstancia normal, la muchacha tendría todo un arsenal para negarse con presteza, desde un rotundo no, imposible de cambiar, hasta un hechizo silenciador. Caminando en los pasillos del Ministerio, rumbo a las mazmorras, en compañía del bocazas del asistente, Granger tendría que aceptar.

Aceptaría realizar un informe sobre los negocios Malfoy.

―No quiero las mismas palabras del informe del Weasley. Mis negocios son _distintos_―siseó él por lo bajo. Mantenía su vista clavada en la prematura calva del asistente que hablaba sin prestarse más atención que a sí mismo.

―No me dejaste ver _tus_ negocios. Solo me diste datos poco fiables―gruñó ella.

―No seas necia, Granger. Sólo haz tu trabajo bien―.

―Ese no es mi trabajo―.

―¿Qué dice, señorita? ―preguntó el asistente.

―Me comentaba la elegancia de su túnica―contestó rápidamente Draco―Me parece que está interesada en ella―le dijo al hombre con cierto tono de complicidad.

El hombre no disimuló su alegría y en seguida, empezó a parlotear de nuevo. Hermione pudo haber sobrellevado bien la situación, si no fuera por la terrible invitación que le hizo a visitar la tienda donde compró la túnica, dado el _enorme_ interés que tenía―Esta tarde, señorita Granger. Estoy seguro que su incomparable opinión me será de gran ayuda para encontrar una túnica, para una ocasión especial, usted sabe―.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

―Oh, debe encantarte la idea, Hermione―.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. Odió la forma en que pronunció su nombre. Odiaba toda la situación. Odiaba que la estuviera obligando. Odiaba estar al lado de un hombre como Malfoy, que hacía cualquier cosa por lograr lo que quería. Y ella era el premio. Bueno, el trabajo que hiciera era lo que Malfoy quería. Eso: trabajo. Ella era trabajo, buenos resultados en el trabajo.

―Lo lamento, no podré asistir hoy. Es día de trabajo y salgo hasta tarde―sonrió amable.

―Pero usted debe cenar, ¿no? La invito a cenar, señorita Granger―.

Hermione miró con molestia a Draco. Él le sonrió. Si bien era una invitación absolutamente ridícula que nunca aceptaría, le incomodaba la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Él había creado la situación y de seguro, aprovecharía para burlarse de ella después con algún comentario sobre las citas.

―Estoy seguro que le encantaría―intervino Draco, al extender el brazo en un ademán elegante, rozó la cadera de Hermione. Intencionadamente, ella lo supo.

―Por supuesto―gruñó ella.

―Oh, pero debes entregar un informe―dijo Draco, su sonrisa se encrudeció.

―Lo terminaré pronto. No hay problema―sonrió ella.

―No lo creo―se giró hacia el asistente que los miraba expectante―No podría permitirme la falta de ella esta noche―. Y Hermione comprendió el doble sentido que llevaba aquella frase, el asistente también.

―Por supuesto―el hombre reanudó el paso, algo cohibido. Dos pasos después, había retomado su monólogo sobre los juicios a encantadores de animales del Siglo XVII.

―Como no tienes vida sexual, sé que olvidarás esto pronto―sonrió Draco por lo bajo. Hermione le dio un codazo.

―Ni loca haré un informe tuyo―.

―No te quiero loca―susurró Draco.

**oOoOo**

―¿Tienes todos los nombres? ―Hermione asintió. Draco la observó con atención. En algunas ocasiones, Granger no llevaba túnica a la oficina. Draco podía conocer la carga de trabajo por la vestimenta de la mujer. Cuando llevaba ropa muggle, como los vaqueros y la blusa rosa-pálido que se había puesto ese día, había mucho trabajo. Mucho. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta, permitiendo que mechones se le escaparan por los lados y el rostro concentrado. ―Déjalo, yo me encargo―.

Ella no le prestó atención.

―Granger, no seas necia―dijo malhumorado, se acercó a la mujer y para su sorpresa, todo estaba en orden. Al parecer, Hermione no había desperdiciado el tiempo. Todos y cada uno de los nombres y señas características de mujeres desaparecidas o aún cautivas en Azkaban estaban en completo orden.

Todo buen abogado sabe que no se puede salvar el mundo, pero se puede tratar de hacer lo correcto. Un paso a la vez. Hermione pretendía mejorar la situación de una mujer. Una única e insignificante mujer, un único caso. Pero que podría dar pie a toda una reivindicación de derechos y libertades a otras mujeres, que Hermione se había encargado de identificar, enlistar, archivar.

―Yo me encargo―repitió Draco, ante la negativa de Hermione agregó molesto―¿O conoces a suficientes abogados londinenses que puedan hacerse cargo de los casos? ―.

Hermione dejó el expediente al alcance de la mano de Draco, que lo clonó con el conjuro Gemini y lo colocó bajo el brazo.

―Coméntale a mi madre lo que has hecho―.

**oOoOo**

―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ―gruñó Draco.

Hermione lo miró molesta. Algunas personas que iban pasando por el pasillo, se le quedaron viendo. Hermione se apresuró a entrar a la oficina, Draco hizo lo mismo. Se giró para contestarle, pero el hombre no le dio tiempo:

―¿Por qué le contaste a mi madre que me habías besado? ―.

Ella se ruborizó. ―Me gusta contarle cosas―se arrepintió al decirlo.

―Prefiero que no le cuentes cosas sobre mí―dijo cortante.

**oOoOo**

_Irritado_. Se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en encontrar una palabra que describiera su estado de ánimo. Realmente, Hermione Granger lo estaba sacando de las casillas. Con un violento ademán abrió la puerta de su oficina, no escuchó las quejas de su asistente, decía algo sobre un almuerzo. Solo quería estrechar el cuello de la abogada de su madre.

De pronto se giró, encaró a la hermosa bruja que trabajaba como su asistente y le lanzó con furia:

―Nadie entra a mi oficina―.

Encontrar a Hermione Granger con la cabeza metida entre un grueso libro no aplacó su molestia. La _muy _descarada hasta lo ignoró.

―Mejorarás tus modales o traeré todos mis enseres a esta burda oficina―Hermione levantó la cabeza, lo miró burlona. Draco Malfoy, usualmente elegante y pálido, llevaba el cabello despeinado y la mirada ardiente; el tono de voz, que le conocía tan bien, se acentuó.

―Baubo te trajo un paquete―sonrió Hermione, saboreó el segundo que duró la mueca de estupor y sorpresa que corrompió el rostro del Malfoy.

Draco apretó con fuerza sus puños. No le preguntaría a la desfachatada de Granger quién era Baubo, no caería en el jueguito de ella. Sintió un profundo calor bajar por su garganta, recorrer todo su cuerpo y acomodarse en sus puños. Él jamás, _jamás_, llamaría a Niágara, su hermoso ejemplar de búho negro, como la vulgar diosa griega de la obscenidad: Baubo. Granger se las pagaría.

―Quiero de regreso mis dragones, Granger―gruñó él, le sonrió con malicia―Tienes el día de hoy para devolver mis dragones a mi oficina. Una única oportunidad para que mejores tus modales―.

A la mujer se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Había tardado un poco en perfeccionar y en llevar a cabo su plan de rescate de sus dragones, pero por fin, tenía todos bajo su poder, seguros en su biblioteca. No había sido nada difícil escurrirse en la oficina del Malfoy y tomar lo que le pertenecía, sin que él lo notara.

―Entre mis enseres, cuento a mi elfo doméstico―dijo Draco, con aquel arrastre de palabras.

Hermione se irguió completamente, lo miró molesta.

―Liberaré al elfo doméstico que ponga un pie en esta oficina, Malfoy―el Malfoy siguió con cautela el veloz movimiento de la varita de la muchacha, que hizo aparecer un gorro tejido de lana. Ante la ocurrencia de la mujer, Draco Malfoy estalló en una sonora carcajada, su cuerpo se liberó de la tensión. Era el gorro de lana más horrible que había visto en todo su vida.

―No estoy bromeando―.

―Ni yo, Granger―dijo él, elegantemente recobró el aire―Tienes el camino libre para ir a la pocilga que tienes por casa…―Draco se detuvo, miró con atención el paquete que le habían enviado a través de su búho Niágara, recordó que había estado intercambiando cartas con sus compañeros del colegio.

El paquete envuelto en seda verde, sujeto con listones plateados, en el centro tenía plantado el sello de la familia Zabinni.

―A la Mansión―murmuró Draco mientras atravesaba la oficina hasta el paquete, el búho ululó―Dije que los quería en la Mansión―dirigió una sombría mirada a la castaña. Él había revisado, minuciosamente, tantas veces la correspondencia de Granger, que era imposible que ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo con la de él.

La castaña intuyó los pensamientos del Malfoy, porque le riñó con los ojos. Ella era incapaz de hacer tal vileza.

―Son felicitaciones, Granger―gruñó él, se sentó en su silla y abrió el paquete―De la madre de Blaise, espera que puedas hacérselas llegar a mi madre―.

―Entiendo―dijo ella en voz baja. Le daba mucha curiosidad aquel extraño paquete, tan personal, tan íntimo. Lo miró de reojo, realmente no quería parecer maleducada, pero la tentación por saber más le estaba ganando.

Malfoy apartó la cajita rectangular, presente para su madre, que guardaba seguramente un libro, o bombones, y leyó la carta con detenimiento.

―Debo partir―dijo Draco al terminar de leer. Hermione alzó las cejas, se miraron, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la misma expectativa en los ojos de ambos.

Una separación. Algún asunto absolutamente personal del Malfoy lo llamaba, algo impostergable, importantísimo. ¿Qué podría ser? Ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar qué podría ser tan importante para requerir la presencia del Malfoy. Descartaba cuestiones familiares, si algo ocurría en la familia de Draco, que se limitaba a Narcissa y Andrómeda, ella sabría. Sobre el trabajo, después de haber hecho el informe de los negocios del Malfoy, estaba bien enterada de lo que ahí ocurría. El paquete celosamente decorado con seda verde, el sello de la casa Zabinni… era un asunto personal de Draco. Un tema del que ella desconocía por completo: sus amistades.

¿Le quedaban amigos a Draco, algún Slytherin mantendría contacto con él de forma desinteresada? Se reprochó sus pensamientos. Ella no era quién para juzgar, para opinar de aquel asunto. En la vida de Draco Malfoy, ella era una mujer –seguramente considerada inferior-crucial para la libertad de Narcissa, nada más. Nunca una amiga.

Se iba. Draco Malfoy se marchaba. Hermione podía ver la misma turbación que ella sentía, arremolinada en su pecho, en los orbes grises de Draco. El mismo suspenso, la cadencia de la respiración de ambos, amortiguada por la densidad del aire, atiborrado de expectativa, de temor, de dos soledades que se necesitan.

Hermione supo que había algo más. No era un simple capricho, todo tenía un significado, respondía a un orden, especialmente trazado, desde que se cruzaron en los pasillos del Expreso a Hogwarts, cuando tenían once años. Ella no quería que se fuera, lo mismo él. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba encaprichado, ni uno quería molestar al otro. Simplemente, era seguir juntos.

No se veían como amantes que se deben separar; los ojos de ambos, se perforaban como almas que se quieren retener.

―Blaise se casa―habló Draco, seco.

―¿Con quién? ―.

―Daphne Greengrass―.

Conversación que no debía interesarle a la castaña, pero la necesitaba para retenerlo, para acercarse a él. Draco necesitaba decir algo que le permitiera faltar a la boda.

―Claro, la recuerdo―dijo Hermione, seca.

Antes de que Draco pronunciara la fecha de la boda o de su partida, Hermione habló:

―La audiencia preliminar es el 27―.

―¿Está todo listo? ―.

―No―. Quiso mentirle, pero no pudo.

Draco dejó de lado el paquete y buscó los expedientes preparados para el juicio, la necedad de Hermione con el tema era tanta, que había planeado todos los escenarios posibles y todas las posibles palabras que podría pronunciar el juez. Habían varios tomos por revisar.

―Yo… cre…―empezó tímidamente Hermione―Debes ir―.

―Si Blaise ha heredado algo de su madre, ese matrimonio no durará mucho. Dará lo mismo un matrimonio que un entierro―.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada, pero se sintió aliviada. Con premura los dos se prepararon para afilar los últimos detalles. Draco Malfoy rechazó la invitación, alegando su necesaria presencia en el juicio de su madre. Con aquella decisión, se perdió de conocer a la encantadora Astoria Greengrass.

**oOoOo**

―Hablé con Ron―dijo Hermione cuando el muchacho entró. Draco supo que él había sido el tema de aquella conversación.

Hermione soltaba esas frases cuando necesitaba justificarse, seguramente, se esperaba que Draco la riñera por pasar tiempo con sus amistades en horas laborales. El hombre la miró insistente, sin dejar de notar los ojos rojos y las mejillas encendidas de ella.

―Bueno, a pesar de tus serias falencias yo no lloré con el beso que me diste―dijo él, sentándose en su silla. Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta, se ruborizó levemente y trató de esconder el pañuelo con que había estado secando sus lágrimas. Bufó.

―Hablamos sobre George y sobre él y yo. No todo gira alrededor de ti―gruñó Hermione―Y no estoy llorando―. Desde su lujoso asiento, Draco expandido cómodamente, le dirigió una mirada un tanto oscura.

―Míralo como quieras. Pero sé que tus pensamientos, y lamentablemente, los de _ese _tienen mi nombre―.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ―Te equivocas, Malfoy. ¿Hablaste con la seguridad del Ministerio? No permitiré que la silla de los testigos tengan caden…―.

―Sí, Granger. Ya me echaste esa parla y ya se la repetí a los ineficientes del Tribunal―antes de que Hermione le exigiera que le contara todas las muecas que hicieron los funcionarios, agregó: ―¿Qué opina Potter? ―.

―Ya sabes, me pareció que leíste la carta que me envió―Hermione lo miró molesta, reclamándole nuevamente. El día anterior Malfoy había leído las sinceras felicitaciones y pareceres que Harry le escribió sobre el caso de Narcissa.

―Leí la carta, Granger―dijo el rubio sin pizca de vergüenza, ello lo fulminó―Pero me refiero al asunto de tus pensamientos―le sonrió―El otro tema que _hay entre nosotros_―siseó.

―No hay otro tema entre nosotros―rezongó ella―Te permito la entrada a esta habitación porque eres el hijo de Cissy―.

―Ya―interrumpió él, le sonrió―llevas este caso, porque es mi madre―dijo burlón. Hermione se sorprendió. Giró el rostro y trató de encontrar su pluma en una de las gavetas colaterales del escritorio.

Minutos antes había discutido fuertemente con Ron sobre el beso que le dio al Malfoy. Ron le pedía cordura, fuerza, que evitara el hechizo del Malfoy. Le habló en buenos términos de Narcissa, pero le pedía más mesura con el hijo. Hermione no entendió el término _mesura_ y la explicación que Ron le dio, no le hizo mucha gracia. Ron no sabía nada de mesura: ¡él se comía vivas a sus novias, cada vez que podía!

―Estoy cansada―.

―Son horas de trabajo, Granger―no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Hermione se saliera con la suya―Y deja de llorar―.

―No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer. Si me da la gana, lloro, Malfoy. No creas que tu indeseada presencia me amedrantará―gruñó ella, tenía muchas sensaciones reprimidas y lo último que necesitaba era otra discusión que haría florecer unas cuantas lágrimas más.

―Indeseada presencia―protestó Draco, el ambiente se tensó―¿Indeseada presencia? ¿Eso soy? ―Hermione adivinó el tono de molestia y desprecio que utilizó. Decidió no pensar.

―No―dijo Hermione rendida. ―No importa lo que yo piense ―.

―Pero sí importa lo que piense la comadreja―Draco cambió de posición en su asiento, erguido, tenso, listo para atacar―Porque Ron Weasley sabe quién soy―dijo lleno de sarcasmo―Si él decide que no soy bueno para ti, le obedeces. Seguro te enojaste por la forma grosera en que lo dijo, pero no por el mensaje, ¡compartes el mensaje! ¿Necesitabas que alguien me catalogara de indeseado?―.

―Ya, cállate―dijo Hermione.

―No volverá contigo, Granger―dijo Draco, sus labios se fruncieron―Sortilegios va bien, Brown está en Londres. No necesita a una mujer que piensa en mortífagos al lado de él―.

―No te estoy pidiendo consejo―.

―No te lo daría―dijo por lo bajo. ―Sólo quiero que veas la realidad―.

―¿Y cuál es la realidad? ―preguntó burlona ella.

―Esto, Granger―la miró profundamente, expandió los brazos, como señalando la oficina―Que tratas de sacar de la cárcel a mi madre, que Potter te felicita, que Weasley no entiende de esfuerzo ni ve todo tu trabajo, y que yo estoy aquí―.

Hermione le devolvió la misma mirada intensa. ―Será mejor que veas la realidad también―dijo ella, seria. ―Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y quiero estar sola―.

Draco rodó los ojos, tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir. ―No tendrás tanta suerte, Granger. Los hijos de tus próximos clientes no serán tan atractivos como yo―.

**oOoOo**

―Deberíamos recibir algún tipo de bonificación por nuestro trabajo―.

―No hemos hecho nada, Malfoy―repuso Hermione.

―Que no consideres trabajo tu trabajo no es mi asunto, pero sí hemos trabajado en esto―.

―Lo hemos apoyado con un poco de asistencia legal. No pediremos ningún tipo de compensación, Nos basta con que sea feliz―.

―Te basta a ti, Granger. A mí eso me trae sin cuidado―.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito, una especie de tregua. Permitían que sus ojos transmitieran sus sentimientos, que el otro los viera y decidiera qué hacer. Sin embargo, como ninguno cedía o hallaba camino que seguir, volvían a lo de siempre. Sin más.

Ignoraban todo lo que había pasado. Se esmeraban en no recordar besos, ni insultos, ni las caricias que Draco daba al aire y que Hermione rechazaba. Ignoraban todo, y se quedaban con los momentos donde no había tensión, simplemente hablaban, como si no hubiera más entre ellos.

―Por eso lo presentaste a ciertos conocidos tuyos que han publicit…―.

―Granger―la detuvo―Ya veo porque te gustan las idioteces que escribe Pansy. No tienes ni idea de cómo hacer negocios. Obviamente estos conocidos míos me están agradeciendo el cliente que les conseguí de alguna forma―.

―Yo no hice ningún favor. Cumplí con mi trabajo y no le cobraré nada a George―respondió ella, retomando su argumento principal.

―Entiendo―sonrió Draco, se acercó un poco más a ella, dijo suave: ―Yo no trabajo aquí, pero te ayudo con tus asuntos―Hermione lo miró desconfiada―Dado que no somos amigos y dedico tanto de mi valioso tiempo a corregir tus fallas, creo que debo cobrarte, Granger―Hermione sintió reseca la boca, la mirada gris, clavada en los labios femeninas.

Y los momentos sin tensión se acababan.

**oOoOo**

Y una mierda. Hermione Granger jamás aceptaría algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Se habían besado, y a ella no le importaba. Seguía siendo la misma, la misma Granger que no permitiría que él la tocara.

Su comportamiento fue más que comprometedor, revelador. Si Hermione guardaba alguna duda, ya no le quedaría ninguna. No debió levantarse con tanta violencia del asiento. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, luego los entrecerró, frunció los labios, y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba concentrada en su trabajo, ignorándolo. Decidida a no darle ni una explicación, ni a concederle nada.

Estaba atrofiado, socialmente atrofiado. Necesitaba salir más, hablar más, socializar, algo estaba mal en él. Porque solo a un subnormal se le ocurriría tratar de acariciar a Granger. Una mierda, ni siquiera fue una caricia, simplemente quería tocarla.

Y qué demonios significaba un: ―No quiero, Malfoy―. ¿Quién le estaba preguntando si quería o no? A él nunca le preguntó, simplemente lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó. Poco le importaba si ella quería o no.

En medio del estupor y la molestia que sentía al haber sido rechazado tan abiertamente por Hermione, revivió el recuerdo del beso. Trató de explicarse a sí mismo, por milésima vez, aquella desconcertante actuación. Granger se equivocó. Aquel día, en el Ministerio, Granger había besado a la persona incorrecta, y aunque la pregunta que lo torturara debía ser: ¿con cuál de los fracasados amigos lo había confundido?; porque Granger debía amar en secreto a Potter o al insulso de Longbottom; solo pensaba en lo que Granger podría sentir por él.

Lo besa, y después, que no quiere. Esa era la vida de Hermione, un día se despertaba, decidía darle un beso, el otro día, lo rechazaba y apartaba la mano como si él quemara, como si él fuera la plaga personficada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? Se veían todos los días, y _nunca_ se habían tocado. Porque ella no quería.

Aquel día, en el Ministerio, Granger, deseosa por besar a la comadreja, cierra los ojos y lo besa a él, Draco Malfoy. Y él le responde el beso, recuerda el beso y anhela el maldito beso. Pero ella no quiere un simple toque.

Porque ella era la perfecta Granger, la que siempre cumple las reglas, la amargada Granger, la que riñe a todo el mundo, la santa Granger, la que lo desprecia. La maldita Granger que espera a quien sabe cuál papanatas se fije en ella, cuando lo tiene a él.

Cómo saber si se había enfurecido o estaba azorada, si escondió el rostro entre la maraña de pelo y el libro que leían juntos, escasos tres minutos. Cómo saber qué hacer con Granger ¿Le odiaba y simplemente le toleraba por educación? A veces, retomaba sus primeros pensamientos, todo era parte de la venganza de Granger contra su familia.

Sobre el aprecio a su madre no tenía dudas, Granger la quería. También había querido a Sirius Black y sentía aprecio por su tía Andrómeda y su prima Tonks. Inclusive guardaba respeto por el terrible elfo doméstico de los Black. Él también era un Black, y ¿qué recibía de Granger? Desprecio. Y bien merecido.

―Qué manía, Granger―dijo―Ni que dieras asco―.

―Creí que a ti sí te daba―respondió ella inmediatamente, lo miró desdeñosa.

―Hay cosas que me molestan, pero no lo definiría como asco―ladeó un poco el rostro.

―¿Y debo mostrarme alegre? ―dijo ella sarcástica.

―Agradecería que te mostraras interesada―.

―¿Interesada en qué, Draco? ―.

―Qué sé yo, Granger, ¿en la vida fuera de esta oficina, en el azul del cielo? ―.

Hermione hizo una mueca despectiva. ―No me liaré contigo―.

―Vamos, Granger. Que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio―.

―¿Y qué me estás pidiendo? ―la muchacha lo apremió con un movimiento de cejas, levantándolas exageradamente.

―Un beso―dijo él, serio―Y que me dejes tocarte―.

―Ya―Hermione lo pensó. Draco la observó atento, realmente la muchacha lo estaba pensando. Cuando pensaba algo con detenimiento, su rostro se veía concentrado, sus ojillos agudos y la lengua lista para responder:

―No me liaré contigo, porque eres un cliente, es poco profesional―Draco bufó―Además, eres hijo de Cissy, creo que me daría pena _contarle_―el bufido que procedió a este comentario, estuvo cargado de burla―Ron y Molly me matarían, Ginny me haría esa cara de "te lo dije" que no me agrada―él sonrió―Ah―dijo suavemente, con algo de inocencia, sin embargo sus orbes estaban endurecidos―No quisiera que me reprocharas todo, cuando estés pensando con la cabeza―.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberle podido decir lo que realmente quería. Que le daba miedo que la llamara sangre sucia, después de besarse, después de que él supiera lo que ella sentía.

―¿Y con qué se supone que pienso? ―dijo él―Creeré que es obra de una de tus famosas pócimas de amor ya que dudas de mis capacidades mentales―.

―Mira, Malfoy. Toda la vida he dudado de tus capacidades mentales. Pero ahora más―.

Para desagrado de la castaña, él sonrió.

―Debo salvar el poco orgullo que me queda contigo―dijo suave, en un ronroneo―Tendré que probarte otras de mis capacidades―y ahí estaba la pedantería. Hermione rodó los ojos. Él continuó:

―La oferta no durará por siempre―ella asintió―No pido una cita, ni nada que implique verte la cara después del horario de oficina―ella bufó―Solo quería besarte, Granger. Ni siquiera corrías el riesgo del ridículo o que tu jefe te viera. Yo no te expondría a eso―.

―Lo siento―murmuró ella, con sinceridad. Él lo supo.

―En fin, retiro la oferta―ella lo miró con seriedad―Granger―atrajo la atención―Créeme que entiendo bien las indirectas, cuando son claras, por supuesto―sonrió. Y aquella sonrisa no le gustó nada a Hermione, nunca se la había visto, parecía resignado, dolido.

―No es un buen momento―.

Draco ladeó el rostro―No me das asco, tienes la misma piel que cualquier persona―Hermione supo que sería lo máximo que obtendría de él sobre el reconocimiento como una igual―Lamento que mi roce te moleste―.

Hermione se repitió por enésima vez que su actuación estuvo bien. La rapidez con que apartó su mano y su cabeza fueron las correctas, las adecuadas. Pero en el fondo, sabía que se había apartado como si le diera asco que Draco la tocara. A ella, una sangre sucia, ser tocada por el representante del desprecio y del racismo, le dio asco. O le dio miedo. No estaba segura ni de cómo catalogar al Malfoy.

No tenía palabras para responderle al Malfoy, asintió a modo de despedida y continuó con su lectura. Draco Malfoy salió de la oficina, con paso firme. Lo había intentando, al menos.

**oOoOo**

Tenían fecha para el juicio. Dos magos y una bruja se encargarían de juzgar. El caso se había anunciado en el diario El Profeta, y para sorpresa de Hermione, no habían hecho mucha bulla.

Hermione observó todas las cosas listas sobre su escritorio, hasta la túnica que usaría ese día estaba escogida.

Draco desde la ventana sonreía satisfecho.

―Creo que vamos a ocupar unas vacaciones de negocios―sonrió la castaña.

Draco la miró como si hubiera dicho algo terrible. Todos las mañanas se repetía esas mismas palabras. Él tendría sus ansiadas vacaciones de negocios con su madre, en cuanto esta estuviera libre. Nada de Granger. Un terrible pensamiento lo atravesó, debía idear una solución.

Su plan para ahuyentarla del caso, nunca funcionó. Sus intentos, le dieron más vida al esfuerzo de la mujer. Debía encontrar una forma para evitar las visitas de cortesía, los encuentros inesperados, el correo...

¿Cómo haría para librarse de Granger cuándo el juicio terminara?

* * *

><p>Hola. Debo admitir que me he sentido nerviosa al escribir este capítulo, espero seguir manteniendo su atención.<p>

Hace poco estuve en vacaciones y ahorita finalizo una semana de descanso obligatorio; llegué a la conclusión de que soy productiva –para los fics- en época de exámenes finales de la u. Pido disculpas por las demoras en la actualización, mi intención era hacerlo rápido. Pero me topé con una operación y debí guardar cama por unos días. No es nada grave, así que tranquilas, todavía no se podrán librar de mí :P

**Les doy mil sinceras gracias por su lectura y por el tiempo que se toman dejando un review o agregándolo a favoritos. **Realmente, uds hacen que la vida brille más (:

Pues, Narcissa ayudó a conciliar a estos dos y se acerca la fecha del juicio. Seguimos con este "estirayafloje" hehe. Traté de mantener el comportamiento de Draco y de Hermione como de adultos. Yo creo que a cierta edad uno deja de ruborizarse por todo y se hablan las cosas más claramente, bueno, estos chicos están en media veintena, y traté de que la conversación fuera de "adultos". Uds dirán si lo fue, (:

Les pido que recuerden que Draco lleva mucho tiempo solo, alejado de la comunidad mágica, y Hermione está entregadísima a su carrera, realmente no hay pretendientes a la vista para ninguno, solo se tienen ellos, pero es que son necios y no se quieren bien, jeje.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, será bien recibido, y prometo responder. :) se les aprecia mucho, todas y cada una de sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí.

Estoy como loca por Pottermore, amo mi Nick y ya quiero entrar, ¿**a alguna ya le llegó el correo de ingreso**? Tengo ganas de ser una estudiante de Hufflepuff, me encantaron las fotos de la Casa Común, ¡tan agradable! Pero espero que los miles de test que he hecho no me engañen, y finalmente sea una Ravenclaw. ¿**Uds en cuál casa quieren estar**?

Chicas, y chico! :D Mil gracias por su lectura, por el tiempo dedicado y por tenerme paciencia con la actualización de nuevos capítulos.

Se les quiere. Saludos, espero que estén bien.

.

.

PD: el próximo capítulo tal vez Hermione se vea amenazada y muy vulnerable, y Draco sabrá lo que es la impotencia. No lo sé, lo estoy pensando. Hice un esbozo y no me gustó mucho, pero prometo esmerarme en este tema.

PD 2: Los reviews son gratis :D

¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

"_Alma que fuera fácil dominarla/ con sólo un corazón que se partiera/ para en su sangre cálida regarla_". Alfonsina Storni

.

―Sé que los Slytherins también aman―dijo, medio ofendida y medio preocupada, Hermione, saltando a la defensiva. Narcissa le devolvió una sonrisa quieta y la invitó a continuar, con un elegante ademán. La joven bruja suspiró profundamente.

―No sé si es amor―.

―No sabes si es correcto―trató de corregir Cissy.

―Sé muy bien qué es correcto y qué no lo es―respondió Hermione, segura. Tener una relación con Draco no estaba del lado incorrecto. Ilusionarse, entregarse y ser engañada, era incorrecto, y a eso temía.

―No todas las relaciones se repiten, cariño―murmuró Narcissa, después de un rato de silencio. Hermione ladeó un poco el rostro, realmente no estaba muy segura. ¿Valdría la pena intentar algo _más_ con Draco?

**OoOoO**

―Somos muchos los interesados en su trabajo, señorita, estamos muy agradecidos, muchas expectativas puestas en usted―Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, inconscientemente acercó su mano a la varita, guardada en su bolsillo. No soportaría por más tiempo la presencia de aquel hombre. Los ojos oscuros, maliciosos, la curva torcida en la boca, el grosero galanteo con que le hablaba, toda la maldita apariencia y prepotencia de mortífago "redimido".

Sentía asco, repulsión. Por un lado, no podía creer que fuera tan desvergonzado al acercarse de esa forma a ella, y por otro lado, temía represalias contra ella.

—Sé que sabes sumar—continuó el hombre con su tono de voz suave—¿Cuánto podré cobrarle al Ministerio por el injusto y cruel encarcelamiento de mi madre? ¿A cuánto podrá llegar esa indemnización? —.

—Lo siento, señor Hopkins—.

―No dudo en que tendrá un aproximado. Todo lo que mi madre se ha perdido, usted debe entender muy bien lo que es vivir sin magia, a pesar de la sangre mágica. Eso debe tener un precio―la mujer contestó con un llano no, el hombre insistió, con su insidiosa persistencia:—Por favor, señorita. Puedo pagarle, ya sabe una asesoría es muy bien pagada en el sector privado—Hermione movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Bueno, bueno —concedió el hombre—¿Accederá a mi humilde petición, señorita? Puede usted realizar el dictamen que necesito para llevar a juicio el caso de mi madre, debe conocerla, señorita. Una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, aunque no tanto como yo. Saber que la madre está en prisión por algo _tan_ injusto, y lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle humildemente su ayuda—.

Hermione se volvió a negar.

—Lamento su actuar—gruñó el hombre, empezaba a perder la paciencia. —¿La indemnización de los Malfoy de cuánto será? —.

—No puedo informarle esos datos—.

—No importa. Será un buen precedente, en todo caso, mi madre merece más. Ella no es parte de una familia de mortífagos—.

Hermione no tuvo que expulsarlo de la oficina. Dichas las palabras, el hombre dio media vuelta y se marchó. Hermione retuvo el suspiro de alivio en su garganta, pues la figura del hombre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

―Draco, Draco―escupió el hombre―Qué sorpresa tan agradable―. Hermione captó el rencor en las palabras del tipo. ―¿Saboreando las _mieles_ del Ministerio? ―.

―Aléjate de mi abogada, Hopkins―.

―Solo busco asesoría―.

―Saca cita, que somos muchos los mortífagos interesados―.

Hermione observó la espalda de Hopkins tensarse, lo vio apretar el puño izquierdo, podía ver, también, la mirada gélida que Draco le dirigía. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre recogió su bastón y salió. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse de la puerta.

―¿Qué? ―le inquirió molesto a Hermione, que miraba silenciosa y apartada. Hopkins la había encontrado totalmente desprevenida y la había atacado por su flanco más débil: Narcissa y las demás mujeres presas. Draco gruñó con molestia:―Eso somos. Él y yo, y los hijos de las otras mujeres que están en Azkaban. Todos esperando el resultado de este juicio, todos esperando que les lleves el caso a los tribunales―.

Hermione guardó silencio, se acercó a uno de los estantes y continuó su trabajo. Draco atravesó la oficina hasta pegarse a ella, antes de que abriera la boca para "recordarle" a Hermione que él y Hopkins, y quien se le antojara mencionar, eran mortífagos, ella lo interrumpió:

―Ya sé, no tienes que enseñarme la marca. Sé que la tienes―dijo Hermione, firme, clavó sus ojos miel en los grises del hombre, que se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

―¿Ah sí? ―dijo él con rabia contenida, el aliento de Draco golpeó las mejillas de Hermione.

―Sí, Harry nos contó. Todo sexto año se la pasó hablando sobre eso, hasta que lo comprobó. Estuvo en la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore y te vio torturar a un hombre. Si hiciera una lista sobre mortífagos, tu nombre encabezaría la lista, Draco―dijo ella casi con pereza, mirando a su interlocutor fijo a los ojos. Nuevamente no permitió que Draco tomara la palabra, continuó:

―No se me ha olvidado el colegio, ni con quiénes te juntabas, y conozco las tendencias de Salazar Slytherin, Tom Riddle y de Bellatrix Lestrange. También sé quién fue tu padre y cómo se libró de Azkaban la primera vez. Conocí muy bien las maldiciones que podía lanzar la varita de tu padre y sé la aversión de los Malfoy al matrimonio entre sangre-puras y sangre-mestizas, o ni hablar, con sangre-sucias, ¡desde Brutus Malfoy! Generación tras generación―.

Draco retrocedió, hasta chocar con el escritorio sin apartar la mirada de Granger, la firmeza en sus ojos, el tono seguro de su voz, la posición tranquila de su cuerpo. La observó con mucha atención, sin permitir que su rostro lo delatara; en el fondo, emocionado.

―Lo has estado pensando―dijo.

―Ya ves―murmuró ella, algo tímida, se alzó de hombros y sacó un expediente del archivero.

Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes. Su cuerpo se libró de la tensión y se apoyó cómodamente en el escritorio, ladeó el rostro hasta encontrarse con la ventana abierta y el azul del cielo del medio día. La presencia de Hopkins en la oficina de Granger le había traído mala espina, así como la actitud casi intimidada de Hermione. Realmente se había molestado con ella. Ambos sabían que los ex mortífagos estaban pendientes de ella, y la presencia de Hopkins solo quería decir una cosa: esperaban buenos resultados, de ella. Empezaban a mover sus fichas para _usarla._

Pero las últimas palabras de Hermione no habían hecho otra cosa más que animarle internamente. Ella, al menos, lo estaba considerando, a él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de nadie, ex compañero del colegio, ex bravucón. Hermione ya había servido la mesa, y sobre ella, había puesto todo lo que sabía de él y debía estar sopesando los beneficios con las desventajas. Todavía tenía oportunidad. Ella lo estaba pensando. Draco, por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Hermione viera en él, algo que valiera la pena.

―Si sirve de algo Hopkins no es un Slyhterin, toda su familia ha estado en Ravenclaw―.

**oOoOo**

―¿Estarás herrumbrada? ―preguntó de pronto Draco.

―No he tenido muchas parejas, si sobre ese tema versa tu grosera pregunta―respondió con calma Hermione, aunque le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Draco le comentaba que nunca había conocido a una persona tan indecisa para crear una relación, que era muy simple. Después del primer beso, seguían otros…

―Si tuviera alguna chica que mirar, no estaría aquí―dijo él, alzándose de hombros.

―Me reconforta tu amabilidad―.

**OoOoO**

―Es obvio que no te vas a casar, ¿para qué piensas en matrimonio? ―preguntó la pelirroja, mientras sacaba unas astillas que se habían enredado en su escoba, después del último partido.

―Lucius lo repetía siempre, algo debe haber calado en Draco. Los Malfoy siempre han rechazado los matrimonios entre magos y muggles. Lo investigué, todos han perjurado en contra de esos matrimonios, en contra de los muggles, y en contra de las personas con padres muggles―.

Ginny rodó los ojos, dijo:

―Le estás dando más vueltas de las necesarias. Malfoy ya comprendió muy bien todo este asunto de la sangre y los muggles. Lo que pudo haber "calado" en él, el curso de la vida se lo limpió. Además, entre lo que haces ahora con Malfoy y lo que puedas hacer con él si se relacionan más íntimamente, no hay mucha diferencia―no pudo evitar el brillo de travesura en sus ojos, a pesar de que había prometido no hacer ningún comentario pícaro, Hermione sonrió levemente.

―Nadie sabe qué hacen en esa oficina, qué sucede cuando están solos, y el tiempo que Malfoy no gasta en el trabajo, lo pasa en tu oficina. Si realmente te preocupara el qué dirán, ya habrías hecho algo, desde que empezaste a trabajar con la señora Malfoy hubo murmuraciones―continuó Ginny.

La pelirroja jamás se imaginó que llegaría a sostener este tipo de conversación con Hermione, hasta unos meses antes, cuando se planteó muy en serio las posibilidades que tendría Draco para alcanzar a Hermione. Su plan no era alentarla a tener una relación con Draco, simplemente, quería ayudarla a aclarar sus ideas. Ginny confiaba en el sentido común de su amiga, sabía que en el fondo, Hermione sabía bien qué hacer.

―¿Qué tiene de malo salir con Malfoy? Ni siquiera tienen que salir, no dudo que encontraran comodidad en la oficina. ¿No cumple tus requisitos?―dijo medio burlona―Lo conoces desde el colegio y te llevas bien con su madre―.

Hermione acarició con la yema de sus dedos las hebras de la escoba de Ginny que ayudaba a limpiar.

―Y olvídate de esos temas matrimoniales, Hermione. Por tu bien, y por el bien de Malfoy―.

**OoOoO**

―¿No irás a acusarme de complejo de Edipo? ―.

―Por supuesto que no―dijo Hermione.

― Pansy en algún momento lo hizo―.

―No soy Pansy―murmuró Hermione. Alguna vez había escuchado a unos compañeros de la universidad, mencionar que Sigmund Freud era squib, por eso, se sorprendió poco cuando Draco reconoció el libro que estaba leyendo del psicoanalista.

―Y yo no soy un Weasley―dijo Draco, logrando captar toda la atención de la muchacha.

Hermione le miró:

―Nunca te he comparado―dijo con suavidad, esperando que Draco creyera en su sinceridad.

―Pero lo usas para alejarme de ti―ella no se atrevió a asentir, pero le lanzó una mirada significativa, casi culpable, él continuó: ―Y es injusto. No sabes cómo beso yo. Hay muchas relaciones que se sostienen solo por ese tipo de _cosas_―con el usual tono pedante y altanero.

―Eso es justo lo que no quiero―gran énfasis en el _no_.

―Yo tampoco quiero una relación―sonrió él, burlón.

―Pues yo sí―quería dejar zanjado ese tema, énfasis en el _sí_. Se encontró observando con atención la reacción que Draco pudiera tener. Él guardó silencio por unos instantes, se echó para atrás en su asiento.

―Puedes pensarlo―dijo suave.

―Eso hago―.

―Más rápido―apremió él.

―Eso hago―.

Totalmente recostado en el cómodo asiento negro y con la vista clavada en las tablillas del techo, creó varios aros de humo con su varita, que flotaron hasta desaparecer unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿qué no quieres? ―preguntó cuando el último aro se diluía.

―_Solo_ besos―.

―Pensaré que quieres matrimonio―.

―Piensa lo que quieras―.

―Si pienso lo que quiera, planeare cómo casarme contigo solo por unos besos―.

Ella soltó un pequeño bufido. Le recriminó con la mirada y después con palabras―:

―Draco, deberías agradecer que creciste en un hogar con ambos padres, y no hablar tan a la ligera del matrimonio―él volteó el rostro, aburrido, ella continuó―Lo mínimo que podrías desear para tus hijos―.

―Hijo―aclaró.

―¿Qué? ―.

―Sólo tendré un hijo―explicó él―Los Malfoy somos hijos únicos―.

―Podrías tener una hija, Malfoy, y se perdería el apellido―dijo en tono burlón, haciéndole notar la fácil desaparición de la familia Malfoy.

―Estoy seguro que harás algo respecto―

―¿Qué tengo que ver yo? ―

―Ya, Granger. Harás una ley para que las mujeres no pierdan su apellido de "soltera" ―a la muchacha le pareció bien la idea. No aprobaba aquella costumbre de salir de la casa del padre, para entrar a la casa del marido, no había razón para perder el apellido, solo eran más trámites en el registro. Nuevamente, el rubio cortó la línea de sus pensamientos:―Sé que nunca serás una Malfoy―.

―Te recuerdo que existe la unión de hecho―respondió ella rápidamente, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase.

Draco arrugó el ceño. ―Me gusta respetar las instituciones antiguas―la miró suspicaz―¿Quieres que me mude contigo? ―

―Me encantaría―gruñó ella.

―Ni hablar. Espero que mi elfo doméstico no te incomode, y que Crookshanks tenga habitación propia, he oído que las solteronas suelen dormir con sus gatos―.

―¿Y qué importa que Crookshanks duerma en mi habitac…?―se percató de la conversación sin sentido que estaban sosteniendo―Perdemos el tiempo, Draco, esta conversación es estúpida¿Ya revisaste las últimas comunicaciones del Tribunal?―.

―Conversas de esto con mi madre y con tus amigos, pero conmigo no. Ese es el punto, Granger. Soy el tema de todas tus conversaciones con otras personas…―.

―Bien―lo cortó ella de pronto recordando un tema importante que no había podido introducir anteriormente―Tengamos la conversación―Draco se movió levemente en su asiento, intentando ocultar las expectativas que tenía―Quiero que Cissy conozca mi apartamento―le dijo seria―Es espacioso y no lo he usado. Aún no me lo dan en entrega, pero ya lo pagué. Es mío―.

―Felicidades―dijo apagado, las cosas tomaban un rumbo que no quería.

―Quiero que vivan en él un trimestre. El Ministerio deberá hacer un seguimiento del comportamiento de Cissy por algún tiempo…―.

―Mi madre no está libre, Granger―.

―Lo estará―cortó ella con severidad, continuó―En la casa Malfoy―se negaba a decirle Mansión―podría centrarse la atención del Ministerio en otros aspectos, no relacionados con tu madre, que podrían perjudicarle. Ella se negó a aceptar mi apartamento, por eso debes convencerla―.

Draco guardó silencio. Así que Granger pensaba que el Ministerio aprovecharía supuestas investigaciones del comportamiento de su madre, para registrar la casa, para escarbar en los muchos secretos de aquella Mansión. Recordó todo el daño que le habían hecho, como le había costado hacerla habitable… Podrían destruírsela, si al Ministerio se le antojaba.

Inclusive algún objeto de magia oscura, aún escondido entre aquellas paredes, podría jugarle una mala pasada a su madre. Podrían arrebatársela para siempre, y si las cosas salían aún peor, hasta la vida de él podría terminar.

―Entiendo. ¿Cuánto será el precio? ―.

―No habrá precio, al menos no real. Haremos una compraventa simulada―Draco sonrió ante la idea de Hermione, que pretendía saltarse las reglas, peor, la legislación y hacer algo verdaderamente ilegal.

―¿Dejarás que tu casa, comprada con el sudor de tu frente, esté a mi nombre?―.

―Si tienes un mejor plan, solo dilo―gruñó ella, miró por la ventana y cambió un poco su tono―Lo cierto, es que confío en ti. Cuando llegue el momento sé que me devolverás el apartamento. Además, es lo mejor para Narcissa―.

―Ya. ¿Cuál es el punto negativo de todo esto? ―

―Está ubicado en Oxford, un suburbio muggle―Draco levantó las cejas―Es cerca de la casa de mis padres, yo estaré cerca―.

―¿Vivirás con tus padres? ―.

Ella asintió.

―¿No es suficientemente espacioso para tres personas? ―.

―No―.

―Bueno, eso arruina mis planes―Hermione lo miró interesada―Sí, Granger. Tenía cosas planeadas para hacer con mi madre―.

**oOoOo**

―No debes preocuparte, Hermione. Has hecho bien tu trabajo, no podría estar más agradecida―habló Cissy, llena de comprensión y sinceridad, acarició la mano de la joven bruja.

―Gracias, Cissy. Yo estoy muy emocionada, pero me preocupa un poco. Hay tantas cosas que se me escapan de las manos―.

―Cielo, no importa lo que esas personas decidan. Me has devuelto la vida, me has hecho recordar lo que valía mi vida fuera de esta prisión y he podido reflexionar sobre mis actos con una mejor perspectiva―Narcissa suspiró, lanzó una mirada cansada a las cuatro paredes que la encerraban, las paredes que Hermione se encargaba de decorar y de pintar con amplias ventanas que daban a frondosos jardines, pero para ella, simplemente, eran grises paredes de concreto, su encierro. Hermione guardó silencio.

―Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho con Draco―Hermione se ruborizó levemente, a lo que Narcissa sonrió, sin embargo, su rostro se tensó al hablar ―Mi esposo y yo, merecemos este lugar por lo que le hicimos a Draco, él no debió pasar por lo que pasó, no debí permitirlo. Nunca debió pasar lo que pasó, no a él―.

Hermione comprendió lo que Narcissa decía. Lejos del sufrimiento que perder su libertad, su vida, su todo, le producía a su cuerpo cansado; lo que más le dolía a Narcissa Malfoy era el sentimiento de culpabilidad, el arrepentimiento por muchos de sus actos.

Ahora Narcissa era capaz de recordar su vida privada, sus años en el colegio, cuando Bella y Drómeda todavía jugaban juntas, cuando la cuidaban y le contaban de los muchos secretos de Hogwarts. Cuando se preparó como toda niña de once años para su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando obtuvo su varita y el sombrero seleccionador se posó en su cabeza, susurrándole un suave Slytherin.

Su largo romance con Lucius, a quien conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, las largas charlas que mantuvo con sus amigas y hermanas en las alcobas de Slyhterin, las noches de estudio al lado de Severus y de Lily, su amistad con ambos.

Gracias al esfuerzo y dedicación de Hermione, ella ya no era la elitista y prejuiciosa Señora Malfoy, que una vida llena de apariencias, engaños y temor la habían hecho.

Ahora podía recordar sus mejores años. Su infancia, en aquella terrible casa de los Black, donde se respiraba la magia negra, pero donde siempre encontró refugio en la cama de su hermana cuando los truenos le impedían el sueño. Sus siete años de colegio, su mágica graduación, gracias a la habilidad de Severus y Lily, que se encargaron de despedirla. Su compromiso con Lucius, su matrimonio y, por supuesto, el nacimiento de su único hijo. Si bien, muchos de aquellos momentos, fueron tocados por la avaricia y las ansias de poder, ella siempre amó a sus amigos, a su marido y a su hijo.

Gracias a la tenacidad y bondad de la joven bruja, Narcissa podía enfrentar los peores recuerdos que Azkaban grabaron en ella. Cissy era capaz de volver la vista atrás y no llorar, no sentir más dolor. No justificaba lo que habían hecho, de la misma forma, que ella no justificaba lo que había hecho ella misma, pero tenía un cristal nuevo por el cual observar. No sólo observaba, recordaba, también, reflexionaba y comprendía sus errores, dispuesta a aprender. Dispuesta a perdonar.

Había sanado. Sus pesadillas, aunque durmiera en la fría piedra de su celda en Azkaban, ya no la atormentaban. Podía ver a la cara a sus captores y sentir lástima por ellos, de la misma forma que sentía lástima por la persona que ella fue, agradeciendo el cambio que se había gestado en ella.

Sin embargo, no podía soportar el dolor que le causaba saber que sus propios actos, egoístas, ruines y vanos, habían acabado con la vida de su hijo, de su único hijo, a quien ella le debía todo. Se sentía terriblemente en deuda con él, incapaz de enmendar sus actos, incapaz de soportar el dolor.

Con la posición económica y social de la que gozaban antes de la guerra, Draco tenía la vida asegurada. Nunca debería preocuparse, tan solo asegurarse una descendencia digna. Lo que él quisiera lo tendría, porque Lucius y ella, trabajaban para él, solo para él. Ellos fueron los pilares de Draco, y cuando cayeron, el hijo, también cayó.

―Desde que me apresaron, Draco ha cambiado su varita, al menos ocho veces. Las varitas de Draco siempre son de pelo de unicornio, y siempre muere. Desde que se enteró de este juicio, no ha cambiado la varita y presiento que no lo volverá a hacer―murmuró Narcissa pensativa.

Como toda muggle, que un día recibe reconocimiento por su habilidad mágica, lo que más llamó la atención de aquel mundo que se abría ante ella, fueron las varitas. A los once años, Hermione halló de sumo interés todo lo que tuviera que ver con la varitología.

Cuando recibió su hermosa varita de madera de vid y nervio de corazón de dragón, no pudo dejar de admirarse por las propiedades mágicas de aquellos elementos. Aún recordaba la sensación mágica que recorrió su cuerpo la primera vez que sostuvo aquella varita, la único que probó, cuando MacGonagall la acompañó a la Tienda de Ollivander's.

Hermione, gracias a los estudios que había hecho (en especial la lectura de los textos del propio Ollivander) sabía bien las propiedades mágicas del pelo de unicornio. Se trataba de la varita con menos inclinación a las artes oscuras. Hermione comprendía el dolor de Narcissa, al saber que el pelo de unicornio había muerto. Draco parecía no alejarse de la magia oscura.

―Tal vez sea la casa―murmuró Hermione.

―¿Qué dices?―

―Quizá la casa le traiga muchos recuerdos―murmuró Hermione, recordando la visión de Harry donde Draco era obligado a torturar a un mortífago que había fallado en su tarea.

―Oh, cielo. Pero es nuestra casa―dijo dolida Cissy. Ahí había conocido al amor de su vida, y ahí había concebido a su hijo. Gran parte de su vida la había dedicado a aquella Mansión, y estaba segura que podría enfrentar los horrores que allí se produjeron cuando Voldemort se asentó. Inclusive ya había planeado cómo limpiarla, la Mansión necesitaba sanar también.

―Cissy, es una casa espeluznante―dijo Hermione, con tono crítico.

La mujer le sonrió algo tímida, y le apretó con fuerza la mano, dándole la razón.

―¿Podrías hacerme un favor?―dijo Cissy, con la mirada de una slytherin, Hermione asintió―Permite que conserve el departamento, por un tiempo. Te pagaré el alquiler―.Hermione guardó silencio.

―Con la ayuda de Dromeda compraré una casa. Mi primera intención era alquilar, pero tienes razón. Quizá regresar a Malfoy Manor no sea lo mejor. Cuando encuentre un buen lugar, recuperarás el departamento. Te prometo que no tardará más del tiempo inicialmente planeado―.

―Por mí no hay problema―accedió Hermione.

―¿La madera ha cambiado?―preguntó de pronto, Cissy, Hermione no supo contestar―La madera de la varita de Draco, ¿sigue siendo de espino?―.

―Oh sí, me parece que sí―trató de recordar Hermione―Es una varita elegante―.

―Cuando toda tu familia ha pertenecido a una misma casa, sientes curiosidad, y algo de temor, por la casa a la que pertenecerá tu hijo. Cuando vi a Ollivander entregándole a Draco una varita de espino por primera vez, fue como escuchar al Sombrero Seleccionador gritar Slytherin―.

―Entiendo―y Hermione pensó en aquello, pensó en sus hijos. Cuando sus hijos tuvieran once años y entraran por primera vez al gran Comedor. Pensó en los hijos de Draco, cuando tuvieran once años, y los niños eran _los mismos_. Se ruborizó fuertemente. Narcissa creyó que la conversación la había puesto incómoda, por lo que trató de explicar:

―Sé que estarás pensando en las ramas cortadas del espino, que huelen a muerte. Pero no me refiero a eso, las varitas de espino pertenecen a grandes magos; Salazar Slytherin buscaba la simiente de la grandeza―la mujer sonrió orgulloso―Draco ha soportado todo con mucho más entereza de la que creíamos―.

**oOoOo**

―Te advierto que de nada servirá que me ocultes cosas―gruñó Draco, visiblemente molesto.

Ella no respondió, terminó de guardar algunas cosas en su bolso. Draco miró con rabia el temblor de las manos y el sudor que perlaba la frente de la mujer.

―¿Piensas ir donde Potter? ―le espetó, ante el mutismo de ella, continuó:

―¿Crees que San Potter o la comadreja podrán ayudarte, irás a llorarle a alguien más, a Macgonagall quizá? Granger, por un demonio. Escúchame. Se volverá a repetir, a menos que hagas algo. Potter no puede hacer nada por ti. Recuerdas que está en una misión. Tus amigas tampoco están. Ni siquiera tu gato te espera en casa. ¿Piensas esconderte en las faldas de la matriarca Weasley?―realmente estaba fastidiado, odiaba que lo ignoraran―¿Te atreverás a contarle a mi madre lo que sucedió? ―.

―No sucedió nada―gritó ella, en un tono desesperado. Fulminó con la mirada a Draco y él no dejó de notar los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas recientemente vertidas, y aquel temblor en su labio.

―¿Qué te dijeron? ―preguntó Draco suavizando un poco el tono empleado.

―¿Te importa, a caso? ―.

―No, realmente. Pero el estado de ánimo suele influir en el trabajo. No quiero verte cometiendo idioteces―.

Ella hipó y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas, logró voltear al rostro a tiempo para ocultar la caída de estas. Recordó que se había equivocado al anotar unos datos y Draco había tenido que solucionarlo. Los nervios la habían estado matando.

―No volverá a suceder―dijo en un murmullo.

―Maldición, Granger―.

―Ya basta, Malfoy―dijo de pronto Hermione, levantó el rostro y lo miró molesta. ―Me hostigas con tu majadería, haz el favor de dejarme en paz―.

Draco la miró profundamente, resopló cansado.

―¿Fue algo sobre mi madre? ―preguntó con suavidad. Sabía que aquello sucedería, que ya estaba sucediendo, desde que Hermione había tomado la ridícula decisión de sacar a una Malfoy de Azkaban. A veces admiraba la fuerza de la mujer, que ignoraba todos los comentarios malintencionados y sabía sobrellevar situaciones límite. Pero siempre tenía la duda. Hermione caería, ¿qué la haría caer?

¿A caso ya había sido amenazada por los ex mortífagos que aún quedaban, la estaban extorsionando? Sabía que no tardarían en aparecer, él mismo ya había advertido cierto movimiento en las sombras, viejos conocidos que empezaban a asomarse de entre la oscuridad en la que habían caído, atraídos por la luz que Hermione podría representar para ellos… Hermione, la _sangre sucia_.

Hopkins siempre había sido un estúpido, de los que bailaban al ritmo del dinero. Sin embargo, Draco no podía precisar si había actuado solo, o había sido enviado por personas más listas, que habían logrado huir del Ministerio. El Malfoy se dio cuenta que debía visitar a ciertas personas para aclarar la situación…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, murmuró suave, conteniendo el temblor de su voz:

―Es algo personal―antes de que el Malfoy empezara a gritar nuevamente―Lamento haber tenido una crisis en horas laborales, no volverá a suceder―.

―¿De ahora en adelante, esperarás a llegar a casa para mojar la almohada? ―dijo molesto Draco―Porque intuyo que sucederá de nuevo, Granger―.

Hermione se mantuvo firme, aún sostenía el bolso con una mano y en la otra un cepillo que había guardado a solicitud de su madre, no porque realmente lo usara. Pidió disculpas una vez más, Draco tomó su abrigo con violencia.

―Estás idiota. Te daré tiempo para que te sosiegues y pienses en lo que me dirás―gruñó y salió de la oficina. Debía averiguarlo, no permitiría que afectaran el juicio de su madre. Si los ex mortífagos planeaban algo, él se encargaría de que ocurriera cuando la sentencia absolutoria de su madre estuviera firme. Aún gozaba de cierta influencia para asegurar sus propósitos, ¿le alcanzaría su poder para proteger a Hermione?

―¿Te acosaron, Granger? ―preguntó él una vez estuvo de regreso. No le extrañó encontrar a la mujer en la misma posición en que la había dejado, eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas. El asunto era grave o ella se habría ido y no temería estar sola. ―Sexualmente―gruñó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Draco golpeó un archivero.

―Mis padres―dijo en un sollozo Hermione. Ya tenía suficiente con su vida privada, como para lidiar con un Draco encolerizado. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto que se aprisionaba en su garganta.―Los desmemoricé y los envíe lejos para protegerlos de los mortífagos, y ahora el propio Ministerio quiere dañarlos, ¡los atacaron!―.

―Será porque no te has librado de los mortìfagos―escupió con desprecio el Malfoy, agregó con un doble sentido―Sigues _enrollándote_ con ellos ―el final de la frase se perdió con un sollozo más fuerte.

―Creí que se habían sobrepasado contigo―dijo Draco, volvió a ponerse su abrigo, dispuesto a marcharse, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

―Yo no sé qué hacer―dijo ella suavemente, con tono preocupado, se limpió los ojos.

―Presenta la renuncia en mi oficina antes que en el juzgado. Yo me encargaré de encontrar tu sustituto―dijo él fríamente. Algo se encrudeció en su interior, cierta sombra gris se acrecentó en sus ojos.

―No, jamás―dijo ella con pasión, a pesar del hipido provocado por el llanto―No abandonaré a tu madre―.

―Ya has llegado muy lejos, Granger. Nadie esperaba otra cosa de ti. Puedo hacerme cargo. Además no quiero lidiar con una llorona; ya tengo suficiente con soportar tus idioteces de niña insegura―.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ―Creí que ese asunto ya estaba solucionado―sonrió débilmente la muchacha, sin embargo, su aspecto mejoró considerablemente. Jamás dejaría a Narcissa y estaba dispuesta a todo por verla libre. Draco ya lo sabía.

―¿Entonces, qué mierda no sabes hacer? Ya debiste haber puesto a tus padres en un lugar seguro o no estarías aquí―.

Ella asintió. De algo había servido que sus padres compraran armas de fuego y aprendieran a usarlas, por lo menos, había logrado desequilibrar a sus atacantes en un primer momento. Además, el señor Weasley, que se encargaba de vigilar a los padres de Hermione, se enteró rápidamente y pudo detener el ataque antes de que llegara a mayores dimensiones. Desde hacía unos cuantos minutos, sus padres debían estar cómodamente instalados en alguna casita alemana.

―Sólo me asusté―trató de excusarse inútilmente. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no sabía qué hacer, trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo. Se dedicó a guardar las cosas en su bolso y a tratar de controlar los hipidos.

―¿Para hacerme perder el tiempo? ―gruñó él, recordó algo―¿Y la comadreja, por qué esa carta lacerante? ―ella lo miró horrorizada, a caso habría leído él la carta que acababa de triturar, donde Ron la acusaba de irresponsable y culpaba al Malfoy del ataque a sus padres. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer, agregó: ―No la leí, Granger. Pero pude ver mi nombre. Especialmente si lo subrayan y escriben en mayúscula―.

―Seguro viste otra cosa―.

―Mala mintiendo. Mi madre debe habértelo dicho. Al menos a mí me ha advertido de tu poca habilidad para mentir―.

―En todo caso no te importa, Malfoy―nuevamente hipido, la voz se le quebró al final.

―Imagino que no le debe gustar que _yo _sea tu trabajo―.

Hermione respiró hondamente antes de hablar. No tenía que hacer su situación más patética, ya tenía suficiente con soportar el interrogatorio de Draco, como para permitir que la viera llorando o en medio de una crisis. Poco a poco, con cada respiración comedida, la sensatez y el dominio de su cuerpo volvieron a ella. Sus padres estaban seguros, ella se encargaría de asegurarlos. No podía permitirse momentos de debilidad, no ahora que la amenaza se cernía sobre sus padres, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo… Le dijo: ―No eres mi trabajo, solo un cliente―.

―¿Al que besas cuando te da la gana? ―Hermione volteó los ojos, se limpió con la manga de su camisa el rastro de sus lágrimas. Solía ponerse incómoda cuando Draco sacaba ese tema a relucir.

―Ya puedes marcharte―murmuró.

―Recoge tus cosas, te llevaré a tu casa. Podrás conocer mi vehículo―.

―¿Tienes uno, sabes que es un objeto muggle? ―dijo ella bastante sorprendido, mirando por primera vez a Draco de frente. Draco observó con gracia los manchones rojos en las mejillas de Hermione, que empezaban a desaparecer.

―Ya, muévete―.

―No me montaré en un vehículo contigo, Malfoy. Ni que estuviera loca―habló, y ambos supieron, que había recuperado toda la seguridad y confianza.

**oOoOo**

―¿El plan es? ―quiso repasar nuevamente Hermione.

―Vivir juntos―ronroneó Draco, Hermione le dio un codazo, el rubio se quejó del golpe y resopló cansado―Simular que hacemos una venta, Granger―le dirigió una mirada sombría, agregó crítico: ―Solo firmas y no me hagas caras. Los notarios son muy desconfiados, no lo arruines―.

**oOoOo**

―Señorita Granger, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta venta? ―preguntó la abogada, con los ojos amarillos parecía analizar cada movimiento que hicieran y siempre tenía al tanto una vuelapluma que no dejaba de escribir, a Hermione le recordó un poco Rite Skeeter.

―Para mi cliente: Narcissa Malfoy. Venderé el apartamento para que Narcissa lo pueda habitar―.

―Pero lo acaba de adquirir, señorita―acusó la mujer.

―Por supuesto, es parte de mi defensa. Lo compré exclusivamente para venderlo al señor Malfoy. No considero oportuno que mi cliente la señora Malfoy se traslade a un lugar mágico tan pronto, lleva muchos años apartada de la magia y su reincorporación debe ser cuidadosa. Es un apartamento especialmente escogido para esta situación, me he fijado en todos los detalles para hacer más apacible la nueva vida de mi cliente―.

―Antes de proceder a la venta, debo conocer los medios que ha utilizado para hacerlo invisible a los ojos muggles―dijo la abogada.

―Hechizo de invisibilidad, similar al utilizado en el andén 9 y 3/4―respondió Hermione orgullosa.

―Entiendo, firme aquí, por favor―se giró hacia Draco―Puede entregar el dinero―el hombre le acercó una bolsa negra a Hermione, ella hizo que lo contaba―Firme aquí, señor Malfoy. Muy bien, el apartamento es suyo―.

Se despidieron de la mujer, Hermione suspiró aliviada, un objetivo más cumplido.

―Cómprate ropa con ese dinero, Granger―dijo Draco cuando la muchacha le devolvía la bolsa. ―Será más provechoso en tu guardarropa―Hermione empujó con fuerza la bolsa hacia Draco, esperando golpearlo, él levantó los brazos, dio de lleno en el pecho―No me interesa ese dinero, Granger, ni el apartamento. A mi madre tampoco, déjatelo―.

―Esto no es parte del plan―dijo ella, un poco ofendida.

―Pero no me interesa ese dinero. No me puedes obligarlo a recibirlo―.

―Sí puedo―Hermione sacó su varita.

**oOoOo**

―Weasley me lo dio―explicó Draco ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione. El hombre acababa de tirar sobre el escritorio de ella un sobre. Hermione lo tomó y decidió no preguntar cuál Weasley, ya se daría cuenta por la letra o por la firma. Era de Percy. No la reconoció ni por la letra ni por la enredada firma, sino por la pomposidad en que estaba escrita.

―Mis padres se han comunicado, están bien―dijo satisfecha.

Draco la observó.

―Granger, ¿cómo es que tus padres te dejaron ir a un Colegio de Magos? ¿No creyeron que se trataba de una broma? ―.

―Pues no. Creo que fue un alivio para ellos―murmuró Hermione sin prestar atención al real interés que Draco sentía por aquello.

―Vaya, Granger, ¿eras tan insufrible que tus padres querían deshacerte de ti? No sé por qué no me extraña―. Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

Lo cierto es que el muchacho, como buen hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nunca se había preocupado por los muggles, y en sus años mozos creía que no debían acceder al mundo mágico. Sin embargo, tratar con Hermione, pensar en ella de otra forma, había encendido el foquito de la curiosidad que todo ser humano tiene dentro de sí mismo, cuando aprende a pensar por sí mismo.

Draco una noche se encontró rodando en la cama, preguntándose cómo Hermione se enteró que era una bruja. Él siempre supo que era un mago, poco le importó recibir su lechuza a Hogwarts. Draco analizó las posibles reacciones de la chiquilla y cómo enfrentó aquel nuevo mundo que se abría ante ella. Conocerla desde primer año de Colegio, realmente ayudó a comprender un poco. Hermione se había refugiado en todos los libros y pronto obtuvo el conocimiento, sin embargo, se convirtió en una insufrible sabelotodo. Pero su curiosidad no se saciaba.

―Sucedían cosas extrañas conmigo, cuando la profesora MacGonagall nos visitó todos comprendimos muchas cosas―dijo Hermione, hizo un poco de memoria―Mis padres, a pesar de ser dentistas, siempre han tenido la mente muy abierta. Además, no tardaron en enterarse de mis buenas calificaciones en el Colegio, por lo que no opusieron ningún tipo de reparo―.

―Granger, si mi memoria no me falla―dijo―Pusiste en peligro tu pellejo varias veces―.

―Obviamente, hay cosas que no le cuentas a tus padres―.

―Así te pagaran tus hijos―.

―No creo. Sucedió así porque mis padres conocen muy poco del mundo mágico, y antes de llegar a la historia "peligrosa" tenía que contarles otras cosas para que entendieran. Las vacaciones nunca me alcanzaron para terminar de explicarles cómo era, cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo mágico―.

―¿Tienes otros familiares? ―.

―Sí, por supuesto. Mis abuelos y primos creen que estudié en un internado para señoritas en Europa del Este y que asistí a alguna universidad en Alemania para cursar una carrera que no dan aquí, que es muy aburrida y seguramente sin mercado laboral que valga la pena―Hermione jugueteó con su varita―Siempre estoy al tanto de mis primos menores, pero ninguno ha recibido una carta a Hogwarts, hasta ahora―.

―Es extraño―murmuró Draco. En el fondo, él había sentido admiración cuando conoció a Hogwarts, le había gustado mucho lo que vio y lo que allí aprendió, también recordaba las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo cuando obtuvo su primera varita y cuando voló por primera vez, o cuando aspiraba el delicioso aroma de una buena poción. A él la magia lo había maravillado a pesar de crecer conociendo gran parte de sus secretos. Supuso que Hermione debió sentir el mismo cosquilleo que él sintió cuando entró por primera vez a la Tienda de Ollivander's, o la admiración cuando divisó Hogwarts.

―Al principio cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, especialmente el primer año. Pero creo que todos pasamos por eso, todo un año lejos de casa―.

―No es lo mismo, Granger, mis padres siempre han recibido lechuzas y estudiaron en el mismo colegio, los tuyos no―.

―Bueno, eso es cierto. Mis padres aún no encuentran la utilidad de las lechuzas. Es una práctica obsoleta para la comunidad no mágica, en todo caso. Les recuerda épocas medievales―Hermione se frotó la barbilla―No me entienden cuando les explico que los magos se ocultaron en la Edad Media, y por eso muchas de sus costumbres no han cambiado. Lo cierto es que aquí, los cambios ocurren un poco más lentos―.

―¿Sabían de la guerra? ―.

―Sí, mis padres atienden muchas personas y han escuchado muchas cosas. No tardaron en unir cabos; también sabían que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, al principio no se preocuparon. Y bueno, nunca supieron que yo era uno de los blancos o las verdaderas consecuencias de la guerra. Los envíe a Australia en cuanto pude―.

―¿Conocen a Potter y a la Comadreja? ―.

―Por supuesto que los conocen, Draco. Son mis mejores amigos y hemos pasado muchas vacaciones todos juntos, inclusive en mi casa. Además, Ron y yo vivimos juntos por un tiempo. También conocen a Hagrid, a Luna y a Ginny, a la profesora MacGonagall. Se llevan especialmente bien con Víctor―

―¿Te han visto hacer magia? ―.

―Sí, hay cosas cotidianas que hago con magia. Les gustan las luces, la simpleza de las luces―miró a Draco―No les gustó que arreglara mis dientes con magia―.

―Pero sí te hice un favor―.

Ella sólo se alzó de hombros.

**oOoOo**

―Es tu primo, Draco―exclamó Hermione, con un tono acusador.

―Lo sé, aprecio a mi tía Andrómeda, Granger, y me agrada que sea metamorfomago, como mi madre―dijo a regañadientes él, agregó un poco más suave―Y como su madre, pero eso no quiere decir que le deba toda mi atención o que me postre ante él como hace Potter―.

―Tu madre se mostró muy ilusionada cuando supo que irías a su cumpleaños―.

―No iría nunca a su cumpleaños, mi madre lo sabe―Antes de que Hermione insistiera, agregó un poco molesto: ―¿Sabías que pensaba Nymphadora de la muerte de Sirius Black? ―.

Hermione guardó silencio, se removió algo incómoda ante la mirada oscura de Draco: ―Pensaba que fue su culpa, por no vencer a Bellatrix cuando pudo―.

―Sí. Mi tía se vanagloriaba de eso, de la debilidad de Nymphadora. Bella nunca se llevó bien con Siruis Black, pero con Nymphadora era diferente. Simplemente era la hija de su hermana que las había abandonado―Draco guardó silencio de pronto, Hermione notó que el muchacho pensó que le estaba revelando más información de la necesaria.―Granger, para Potter es fácil acercarse al niño, sus padres lo apreciaban y si mi tía lo permitiera, podría llevárselo a casa. No así conmigo, todas las cosas terribles que pude escuchar sobre Nymphadora, las escuché, de boca de la mujer que la mató. Siempre he estado más cerca de Bellatrix, que de Andrómeda. Eso no cambiará ahora.―.

―Igual eres parte de su familia. Quizá sea bueno que tu familia empiece a unirse―dijo Hermione en tono severo.

―Claro, con Potter en el medio―terció sarcástico.

―¿Por qué no? Es un buen hombre―.

―Claro, Granger ¿Por qué no te unes tú también a la familia? ―se burló.

―Cuando quieras―gruñó ella y le dio un empujón para pasar primero por la estrecha puerta que llevaba al lugar de aparición para salir de la casa de Andrómeda.

**oOoOo**

―Una pena que no asistiera al matrimonio de Blaise, siempre han sido buenos amigos. Un chico solitario y arrogante, pero de buena conversación―dijo Narcissa mientras leía El Profeta―Sé que no abandonó nunca a Draco, a pesar de que solían discutir―.

―Me ha costado mucho conocer las amistades de Draco, actualmente―murmuró Hermione.

―Ni me digas―sonrió con pesar Narcissa.

―Sé que Pansy le resiente que cancelara la boda, y después de la muerte de Crabbe, guardó las distancias con Goyle―.

―Nott―interrumpió la mujer―Si quieres saber de las amistades de Draco, está Theodore. Quizá te sea difícil ubicarlo, pero no dudo que lo lograrás. Supongo que la señora Zabinni no tendrá a bien que Blaise se relacione en gran manera con Draco, pero Theodore ha estado en la misma situación que Draco―.

―Lo tendré en cuenta―.

**oOoOo**

Cuando Hermione Granger conoció a Draco Malfoy, trece años atrás, supo que nunca serían amigos. Que él no lo permitiría, que él nunca le ofrecería la mano, ni le hablaría de las amistades adecuadas. Cuando Draco Malfoy trató de hacer que los expulsaran del colegio por tener un dragón, Hermione supo que no se llevarían bien. Cuando Draco Malfoy empezó a llamarla sangre-sucia, Hermione conoció el racismo.

Hermione podría enumerar ad infinitum las situaciones límite e intolerables que compartió con Draco.

Podría recordar la altanería y pedantería de Draco Malfoy, capaz de insultar a grandes personas como Albus Dumbledore o Rubeus Hagrid, vanagloriarse de ser un "sangre pura" y regodearse con amistades de poco talento y agresivas. Si quisiera podría enumerar los insultos despreciativos e insolentes que le dirigió a ella y a sus amigos. O quizá, recordar la angustia que se acomodó en el rostro del muchacho cuando amenazaron de muerte a su familia, en sexto año.

Hermione había conocido el lado de Malfoy que él quería que ella conociera. Un Draco Malfoy, poderoso, adinerado, capaz de mover el mundo a su antojo, respaldado por poder, dinero y linaje mágico. Sin embargo, Hermione había visto a un niño mimado de más, maleducado, cobarde y egoísta, incapaz de enfrentar el mundo solo.

Hermione nunca pensó que los padres de Draco estaban amenazados de muerte, justo como los de ella, que el muchacho estaba atrapado en una encrucijada, que su pellejo corría el mismo peligro que el de ella. No habría pensado que el muchacho se mostraría opuesto en reconocerla, Nunca se imaginó que Draco evitaría que una maldición asesina diera contra ella, que trataría de salvar a un amigo, o que mostrara preocupación por sus amigos. No pensó que Narcissa Malfoy salvaría la vida de Harry por noticias del hijo. No pensó que la familia Malfoy huyera de la pelea.

Hermione tardó un par de años en comprender todos los sacrificios que implicaba una guerra, todas las penas y todo el dolor. Sus estudios le permitieron encontrar una forma de mejorar la situación devastadora en que el Reino Unido había quedado después de la guerra.

En algún momento de esta historia, Draco entró de lleno en su vida. Hablaba de él, escuchaba de sus gustos, de sus actividades usuales, comentaba algunas habilidades que le reconocía al muchacho. Un día lo encontró en su oficina y de ahí no volvió a salir.

Sin embargo, por la cabeza de Hermione Granger, aún en sus imaginaciones más positivas, donde Draco Malfoy era un elegante joven inglés, sin perjuicios, ni temores, nunca, nunca pasó que Draco pisara el reducido espacio en el que ella vivía. Pero ahí estaba toda la presencia del último de los Malfoys en medio de su salita.

―Este sillón es muy pequeño―lo oyó decir.

Ella sonrió y le llevó la tasa de café con agrado, se sentó en un extremo del pequeño sillón.

―¿Tras esa puerta están mis dragones? ―preguntó él, sentado en el otro extremo, en cuanto recibió la humeante tasa.

―Ni lo pienses, están bien custodiados―.

El muchacho la ignoró y se acercó a la habitación, pudo ver en uno de los estantes la figura de los dragones. Sonrió, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la bebida. La colección de libros de Hermione era increíble.

Él había insistido en salir, en despejarse. Ella cedió. Por eso acaban de regresar de un solitario bar donde habían estado tomando cerveza de mantequilla toda la tarde. Hermione se había negado a algo más fuerte y su negación se la impuso a Draco. Estaban a la víspera del juicio.

Hermione no estaba más risueña de lo normal, ni Draco más cariñoso. Eran los mismos colegas que se trataban cada día, pero el lugar de reunión había cambiado.

La mujer colocó las sábanas en el sillón y miró a Draco, que aún tenía su ropa del día puesta. Había pensado en que la cambiaría por un pijama y sentía algo de curiosidad, ella lo había hecho.

―No me mires con esa cara que mi elfo doméstico no está para arroparme―dijo él.

―Deja de hablar de tu elfo doméstico en mi casa, Malfoy. Una vez más y no descansaré hasta verlo libre―.

―Ya. ¿Libres y luego qué? ¿Qué vaguen por las calles muggles y las limpien en forma gratuita? ―.

―Salario―interrumpió ella―Derechos laborales, para eso trabaja la P.E.D.D.O. No se trata de desprendernos de ellos inmediatamente, simplemente es reconocer y recompensar su trabajo―.

―¿Si le doy un salario dejarás de molestarme? ¿Qué prefieres: escobas o detergentes como forma de pago, o la comida que devoran de mi cocina? ―.

―Draco, aunque no lo creas, el mundo muggle ya discutió tus estúpidas ideas. Puedes ofrecer un salario en especie a tus trabajadores, siempre que les des el salario mínimo. Si son herramientas de trabajo, no cuentan como salario―.

―Gracias por la charla muggle―gruñó él.

―Después de esto, trabajaré en ese proyecto―.

―¿No deberías tener más prisa respecto a las leyes discriminatorios, que afectan a los nacidos de muggles? ―.

―Hay una moratoria con esas leyes, además requieren más trabajo. Gracias al P.E.D.D.O. he tenido tiempo suficiente para planear el marco legal para elfos domésticos. Me siento comprometida con ellos, por Dobby―.

―Bobby es el hermano de Dobby. Mi padre lo llevó a la Mansión en segundo año―Hermione frunció el ceño, siempre había creído que las familias mantenían familias enteras de elfos domésticos para que les sirvieran, generación tras generación, como lo que había visto en la casa Black. Draco no tardó en aclararle el punto: ―Mi padre desconfiaba de los elfos, nunca conservamos uno por mucho tiempo―.

―Draco―murmuró Hermione sentándose sobre el sillón, medio cuerpo apoyada en las sábanas que el hombre usaría esa noche―El patronus de tu padre era un pavorreal macho, el de tu madre una zorra plateada. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ―.

―Vamos, Granger. No hay que ser Luna Lovegood para saber cuál es mi patronus―.

―Es una pregunta sincera. El mío es una nutria―.

Draco sonrió. ―Una serpiente, Granger, una serpiente―.

―¿Siempre ha sido una serpiente? ―.

―No. Cuando empecé solo era una luz blanca―volteó los ojos. Hermione clavó los ojos en el fuego. Draco suspiró, observó las llamas en los ojos de la castaña, dijo:

―Salazar Slytherin se cegó con el tema de la sangre, pero no fue siempre así. Entra en Slytherin quien tenga potencial para ser grande: "la simiente de la grandeza" le dicen. No es un tema de sangre. Supongo que desde la época de Voldemort circuló el mito de los sangre pura―.

―En segundo año, Harry y Ron se hicieron pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, para hablar contigo sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Creíamos que podrías ser tu―.

Draco bufó: ―Y resultó ser la menor de los Weasley. Nunca superé la imagen de Greg con anteojos, ¡los anteojos de Potter! Lo supe hasta quinto año, cuando mi padre me comentó sobre el método que usaba Crouch para hacerse pasar por Ojoloco. Supuse que no tendrías problemas para prepararla. Demonios, Granger, estábamos en segundo año―.

―Pues sí tuve problemas―.

Guardaron silencio. Hermione miraba la leña crepitar, mientras abrazaba las sábanas que debía entregar. Draco la observaba de soslayo, prestando especial atención a la luz rojiza en sus ojos y el color dorado de sus pestañas.

―Ya, Granger. Me vas a babear la almohada―le jaló la suave almohada, haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio del brazo y cabeza que había apoyado en ella. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, y en menos de un segundo, ya se había metido en su habitación, cerrándola la puerta tras ella.

―Muy pequeño―murmuró el hombre, con un movimiento de su varita, agrandó el sillón, haciendo que chocara con la pared y se acostó en él. ―Bajo el mismo techo―.

* * *

><p>Hola. Uff, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y no quiero extenderlo más con notas s: <span>Realmente les agradezco la lectura, les pido perdón por el retraso, y mil gracias y besos por sus buenos deseos en mi recuperació<span>n. :)

Este cap, creo que es de transición, un poco más reflexivo. Espero (si los planes me salen bien) que el próximo capítulo sea el último, ya saben, el juicio, que estamos a un día. xD

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, por los favoritos, alerts y por supuesto, por tomarse el tiempo para leer**, las invitó a comentar dejar un review tan largo como este capítulo, hehe. Se les quieree! (L)

También, para las que están en Pottermore, las invitó a agregarme:** OwlWillow204** :)

Saludos! mil gracias por su lectura y paciencia, espero les haya gustado este capítulo! que estén bien!

:D


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Este capítulo tiene una parte que son recuerdos, pero no los señalé como Flashback de ninguna forma, para que lo tengan en cuenta si algo no calza muy bien, :D.

No es el final. Queda un capitulin más.

HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

_Y te dejé marchar calladamente,a ti, que amar sabías y eras bueno,_  
><em>y eras dulce, magnánimo y prudente<em>* Alsonsina Storni, ¡Aymé!

.

―Deberías dormir.

Draco empujó un poco más la puerta y entró, lanzó una fugaz mirada a toda la habitación, en un afán por recordarla, por conocerla. En el escritorio, en una esquina, estaba Granger, con la cabeza metida en un libro. ―¿Tienes azúcar morena?―preguntó, sin moverse de lugar.

―Sí.

Draco salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después, regresó con dos humeantes tazas de café.

―Te la apañas con artefactos muggles―dijo Hermione, en tono agradecido, cuando recibió la suya.

―¿Qué revisas?

―Que todo esté en orden, asegurarme que llevamos todo.

―Ya hicimos eso.

―Lo sé, pero no tengo sueño―bebió un gran sorbo de su café y le sonrió a Draco.

―Te oí hablando hace un rato―dijo Draco, había estado observando el teléfono celular sobre la mesita de noche.

―Sí, hablé con mis padres. Por la diferencia de horario, es un buen momento si yo tengo insomnio.

―¿Hay problemas?

―No, todo está bien. Fueron a su primer partido de Quiddicth. Papá no entendió porque lo vio a través de su omnicular―sonrió la muchacha, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

**OoO**

Guardaron silencio mientras tomaban el café.

―Está bueno el café―murmuró ella―Pero no es el mío.

―No. Granger, realmente no sé en qué gastas el dinero. Tomas café de mala calidad―ella rodó los ojos―Y tus sábanas no son de seda―añadió socarrón. Al terminar de beber su tasa, con un movimiento de su varita la desapareció, y se sentó en la cama de Hermione, a medio hacer.

―No, no lo son―gruñó ella―Y quítate de mi cama, Draco.

―No seas gruñona, Granger. Estoy cómodo.

―Faltan seis horas―dijo, se giró, dándole la espalda al desvergonzado Draco que se había acostado en su cama. Escuchó como una zapatilla caía al suelo.

―Mi madre está tranquila, Granger.

―Lo sé.

―Los dragones se ven bien en la biblioteca. Es una buena colección.

―Gracias.

―Granger, deja esas cosas―dijo Draco, algo hastiado, se levantó de la cama. Realmente, odiaba que Hermione lo ignorara―No ganas nada leyéndolo de nuevo.

―Me gusta leer―él rodó los ojos.

―Granger, sé que quieres vivir con tus padres―dijo de pronto Draco―¿En cuánto termine el juicio, regresarás a Alemania?

―Eh, no. Te he estado comentando los proyectos en que me gustaría trabajar―respondió ella―Además, pasaré navidad con mi familia, aquí.

―¿Seguirás alquilando este apartamento?

―No. En cuanto ocupen el departamento en Oxford, iré a la casa de mis padres.

―A la casera no le hizo gracia verme entrar―dijo suave, con un nuevo plan en mente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de medio lado. Notó que había cambiado su usual túnica negra por unas pijamas negras, y usaba medias ¿quién diría que llegaría ver los calcetines de Draco?

―No te reconoció.

―No tiene que reconocerme para que no le guste lo que vio ¿Nunca traes hombres?

―Por la puerta, no.

―Entonces, creyó que soy un muggle, vaya―alzó las cejas, algo contrariado.

―No seas tonto, ningún muggle se pondría esa ropa.

―No me simpatiza esa señora. Estoy seguro que a Crookshanks tampoco.

―Bueno, no tendrás que verla más.

―La veré al salir.

―Nos iremos por la red flu―accedió ella, Draco sonrió, fue muy fácil convencerla.

**oOoOo**

Draco necesitó un momento de descuido para lograr su cometido. Mientras Hermione corría, asustada, para tratar de salvar un portarretratos enorme con fotografías de sus años del colegio de una pelota hechizada por Draco, el muchacho aprovechó para incinerar los muchos papeles que había en el escritorio de la mujer.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―gritó la mujer, cuando a su nariz llegó el olor a pergamino quemado. Draco le respondió con una risa maliciosa.

―Te estoy ayudando, nada más―y estuvo a punto de tirarse nuevamente sobre la cama de Hermione, cuando un violento contacto lo hizo abrir los ojos. Hermione había saltado-literalmente-desde el otro extremo de la habitación, hasta donde estaba él, y encaramada en la cama, había logrado arrancarle de las manos la varita.

―Dame eso, Granger.

―No―dijo ella, sosteniendo con fuerza la varita del muchacho, se la guardó entre su bata y se bajó de la cama con un salto―Liberaré a tu elfo, Malfoy―dijo, mirándolo fijo a una distancia prudente. ―Te haré una imperius, y liberarás a tu elfo.

Draco la miró con algo de duda, pero se le formó una larga sonrisa en el rostro, maliciosa.

―Granger, eres incapaz de hacer una imperius―dijo suavemente, sin moverse de lugar.

―Tendré tiempo para probar―respondió ella, agitó su varita en el aire, remedando el movimiento.

Draco volvió a sonreír.

―Te recomienda un hechizo de petrificación, antes de que intentes otra cosa, Granger. Podría saltar sobre ti y no tengo ningún inconveniente en meter mano en tu bata―dio un paso hacia delante.

―Bien. _Petrificus total_―empezó Hermione, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al ver como la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco desaparecía.

―Granger―exclamó Draco, retrocediendo―Ni se te ocurra hechizarme o contrataré más elfos domésticos.

―No podrás pagarlos, Draco―dijo ella, agregó: ―No trates de distraerme, soy una duelista experimentada.

―¿En lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? ―sonrió él, Hermione lo amenazó con la varita, indicándole que no podría acercarse mucho más a ella.

―Bien, como quieras. Sobreviviré unas horas sin magia―dijo, se recostó nuevamente en la cama de la mujer y le lanzó una mirada profunda, antes de dedicarse a observar el techo. Hermione volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio, asegurándose de resguardar bien las dos varitas, que había prensado en la cinta del pantalón de pijama. Una vez en su escritorio, limpió las cenizas que quedaban y sacó un folleto de una de las gavetas: "_Profundidades de la herbología_" por Neville Longbottom.

**OoOoO**

Cuando Hermione leía, solía concentrarse. Sin embargo, la emoción por el juicio, la venteada al salir del bar, o quizá, la fragancia varonil que llegaba a su nariz, junto con el sonido de una respiración pausada, impidieron que la concentración llegara. O al menos, la concentración para leer sobre "tentaculeras", porque Hermione estaba bien concentrada recordando lo sucedido horas antes.

El bar se llamaba Wild Bat y era visitado principalmente, por magos y brujas adictos al juego, por lo que había grandes mesas redondas, donde los grupos se reunían. Nadie se fijaba en nadie, pues los grupos de juego se pactaban desde la entrada y la jornada transcurría entre risas alegres y el tintineo de las monedas. Draco había escogido una mesa para dos personas, bastante alejada del bullicio de los jugadores.

**O**

―¿Tienes alguna ridícula fijación por mis ojos? ―preguntó él algo incómodo. Se llevó la jarra a la boca y dirigió su mirada al otro extremo del salón, donde un grupo de magos con capas azules jugaban a las cartas.

―Tú también me observas, y yo no me quejo―dijo ella, apuntándolo con su jarra, rebosante de cerveza de mantequilla.

―Pero yo no tengo tus ojos de ratón de biblioteca, Granger―murmuró él, aún incómodo.

―¿Y así piensas lograr que salga contigo?

El hombre volteó los ojos e hizo algún gesto de cansancio, sin embargo continuó rehuyéndole la mirada, le dijo:

―Sé que no te ganaré con halagos.

―Hay algo que me llama la atención―murmuró ella, un poco cohibida. Él no respondió, pero se giró un poco para observarla: ―Si los veo, no me recuerdas a Draco Malfoy del colegio.

―No te equivoques. Soy el mismo Draco Malfoy del colegio―dijo él un poco malhumorado, lacerándola con la mirada gris. Ella le sonrió.

―Lo sé. Pero antes te veías más abatido, cuando no despreciable; ahora, pareces más seguro.

―Para tus halagos, que no me hacen gracia―interrumpió él, pero no sonó molesto. Hermione supo que no le molestaba el comentario.

―Mi madre nunca pudo tener mis ojos; cuando era niño teníamos un juego en el que ella trataba de conseguir el color―Hermione sonrió, recordando a Tonks, y las muchos ratos de diversión que compartieron gracias a la habilidad metamorfomaga de la mujer.

**O**

―Draco―empezó Hermione con su usual tono mandón―Ni una gota de alcohol entrará en tu cuerpo, no repetiré las reglas bajo las cuales accedí a venir aquí. Mañana es un día importante y no habrá alcohol en esta reunión.

―Tranquila, que no pretendo ver a mi abogada borracha―ronroneó él―Sólo quería sacarte información.

―¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información querrías saber de mí, no tienes suficiente con leer todas mis cartas y registrar mi escritorio? ―le dijo, alzando mucho sus cejas.

―No he encontrado lo que quiero ahí―se alzó de hombros.

―Pregúntame, tenemos toda la tarde.

―¿Qué pasó con Weasley? ―Hermione supo que se refería a la relación que tuvo con él.

―No funcionó como esperábamos―murmuró después de unos instantes de silencio―Ron no volvió al colegio después de la guerra―Ese era el único hecho que Draco conocía―Después, fui a estudiar a Alemania, y lo cierto es que él no quiso acompañarme. No sé qué pasó―dijo de pronto, Draco sintió una estocada en el pecho.

―¿Sigues interesada?

Ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa. ―No es fácil ser la pareja de tu mejor amigo de toda la vida―dijo ella, con una sonrisa―Ron es un gran hombre, lo aprecio mucho y encuentro en él muchas cualidades, a pesar de sus defectos, pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro―bajó un poco el tono de voz―Realmente no la pasé bien con él―A Draco le sonó casi culpable.

―¿Con Potter?

―Tienes una extraña fijación con Harry. No sé si te lo he dicho―le dijo ella en tono burlón, él le respondió rellenándole la jarra con más cerveza de mantequilla―Harry es genial, pero nunca me sentí interesada por él. Es como un hermano.

―¿Weasley no es como un hermano?

Hermione se ruborizó un poco: ―No.

―¿Sigue molesto? ―dijo después de un rato.

―Lo más seguro. Ron es así, un poco posesivo…

―Ya, no uses eufemismos. Sólo di que no le gusta que estés conmigo.

Hermione lo miró molesta. ―Si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir, mejor no me preguntes.

**O**

―Pensé que Hopkins insistiría más―dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato―Creí que usaría otro medio para conseguir información.

―Hopkins no es una pieza clave, Hermione―respondió el hombre―Las personas que deben preocuparte son los estrategas, los que siguen en las sombras.

―Siento que no debo preocuparme―dijo la mujer, miró de reojo la reacción de Draco, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro del hombre en un microsegundo.

―No debes hacerlo. No sucederá nada―murmuró Draco.

―Temo por lo que el Ministerio pueda hacer, los mortífagos no veo qué puedan hacerme.

—Pueden hacerte una imperius, Granger—la muchacha lo negó con la cabeza—Hay muchas formas de extorsionar a una persona.

—Lo sé.

—Hasta podrían hacerle algo a mi madre.

—Eso lo arreglé hace mucho, Draco. Nada le sucederá a tu madre en Azkaban y cuando esté libre contará con toda la protección del Ministerio. Cissy es intocable para ellos.

Draco asintió.

—Podrían hacerme daño a mí.

Hermione lo miró con dureza. —No digas tonterías, ambos sabemos que es imposible.

—Granger, yo no les comento mis relaciones, pero habrán notado que paso mucho tiempo contigo.

—¿Qué cosas sí les comentas? —preguntó con astucia la bruja. Draco la miró suspicaz.

—Otras.

—Draco—murmuró ella—¿Aún practicas magia oscura?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Me importa a mí, quiero saber.

—No, Granger.

—¿Por qué cambias de varita, entonces?

—¿Me has visto con una varita distinta? —preguntó de mal modo, ella lo miró interrogante.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No te incumbe, Granger. No te veo dándome el dinero para comprarlas.

—Nunca te daré el dinero—respondió ella—No es por eso, solo me preocupo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No tengo suficiente pinta de mortífago redimido para tu gusto?

—No hablamos de gustos.

—¿Quieres ver la marca? —interrumpió él, acercándose a ella—Te sorprendería si la vieras—ella lo miró con dureza—No creerías en lo que se ha convertido.

—Siempre la has cubierto, Draco—susurró ella—¿Por qué tendría que verla ahora?

Él se alzó de hombros: —Quizá te ayude a pensarlo.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Sí, Granger. Mi padre tuvo una, Bellatrix también.

Ella asintió, y murmuró quedó: —Snape también. Nunca me has comentado de tu relación con Snape.

Él suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento: —No hay mucho que contar. Snape haría cualquier cosa por mi madre y siempre tuvo una fuerte amistad con mi padre—miró el fondo de su jarra: —Se convirtió en mi protector.

—Harry admira mucho a Snape—murmuró Hermione—Cuando logre sacar su libro de pociones de Hogwarts lo venderé, y las ganancias serán para mejorar las clases de pociones, o quizá, de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¿Logres sacar el libro de Hogwarts? —preguntó interesado Draco.

Hermione en pocas palabras le comentó sobre el Libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo y la pelea legal que había sobre él.

—Ese libro es mío, Granger—interrumpió el rubio, ella lo miró interrogante—Snape me heredó. Tengo los papeles.

Hermione abrió muchos sus ojos claros, y casi empujando peligrosamente la jarra lanzó sus brazos a Draco. El muchacho recibió el calor de la mujer con agrado, recordando el primer arranque de ese tipo que tuvo Hermione.

Desde que había salido del colegio, casi siete años atrás, se discutía quién era el titular del libro, primero con Harry y el profesor Slughorn; sin embargo, el astuto profesor de pociones había logrado llevar el asunto hasta el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts y alegaba que aquel poderoso libro le pertenecía a él, como profesor de pociones.

En un principio Harry se encargaba de las discusiones, pero ella había retomado la batalla cuando alegaron que Harry no tenía derecho al voto en las reuniones. Hermione alegó la peligrosidad del libro, lo que incluyó también al Ministerio en la discusión. Pero al menos había logrado que un comité estudiara los posibles peligros del libro, ganando así un poco de tiempo.

—No te lo he vendido, Granger—murmuró él. Hermione sintió un suave cosquilleo en su mejilla, desde donde le había llegado la voz de Draco.

—Prefiero lidiar contigo que con el Colegio, ese Consejo Escolar es terrible—Hermione se apartó de él y acomodó su cabello.

—¿Consejo Escolar? Quizá te interese el puesto vitalicio que mi familia tiene en el Consejo de Hogwarts—dijo el rubio, mirándose las uñas.

—Vamos, Draco, sálvame el día—dijo la castaña emocionada, controlando las ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y obligarlo a ayudarla.

—Hazlo interesante para mí.

—No hay nada más interesante que ese libro. ¿Recuerdas el rictusempra? —Draco la miró de mal modo, ella continuó como si nada—Harry lo aprendió de ese libro. Siempre le dije que era peligroso. Además, es una joya para hacer pociones.

Draco mostró interés en el libro, por lo que Hermione le contó todo lo que sabía y cómo estaba la situación actualmente en el Consejo del Colegio. Draco supuso con éxito que aquella batalla tardaría al menos un año. Un año en el que podría asegurarse verle la cara a Hermione, al menos una vez… Cuando la mujer le entregara _su_ libro.

**oOoOo**

Hermione lanzó un suspiro. Había sido muy fácil empezar a salir con Víctor, el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó con los comentarios groseros que aparecieron sobre ellos en Corazón de Bruja, y siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, dispuesto a tratarla bien. El inicio de la relación con Ron fue un poco más frustrante para ella, le dolió verlo con Lavender. Pero cuando por fin pudieron estar juntos, no tuvo duda alguna de su buena elección, del buen futuro que les esperaba.

En ambos casos, Hermione seguía manteniendo una relación de amistad con los dos chicos. Con Víctor había sido más fácil, porque nunca estuvo terriblemente enamorada de él. Él se comportaba encantador con ella y le concedía ciertos beneficios que no hacía con otras, sin llegar a ser comprometedor; por otro lado, nada ni nadie podría romper la amistad que tenía con Ron. ¿Con Draco sucedería lo mismo? ¿Podrían verse las caras dentro de diez años sin que arrastrasen fantasmas del pasado?

¿Podría tener una relación amorosa con Draco y después seguir siendo amigos? ¿Eran amigos o simplemente respondían a un determinado momento de tensión? Resopló malhumorada. Odiaba los momentos de tensión. Ella sabía bien que bajo ciertas circunstancias de temor y adrenalina, las personas podían desarrollar cuadros de dependencia afectiva por las personas que compartían las mismas circunstancias de miedo y apuro, o por las personas que los ayudaban a salir de esa crisis…

A veces pensaba que eso le había sucedido con Ron. Ambos habían vivido tantas situaciones de estrés que se convirtieron en dependientes, uno del otro. Creían que nadie podría comprenderlos, que nadie podría entender lo que vivieron juntos, que como amigos de Harry Potter, solo ellos podían entenderse. Sin embargo, Ron, supo primero que ella, lo que necesitaban. Alguien ajeno a esa tensión.

Para tener una vida en pareja, debían estar con una persona ajena a esa vida llena de aventuras y tensión. No necesitaban mirarse a la cara y recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de perder la vida, necesitaban sanar heridas, no recordarlas.

En este punto, Hermione siempre llegaba a las mismas conclusiones. Draco tenía la suficiente capacidad para sacar a Narcissa de la cárcel, una vez el primer paso se hubiera llevado a cabo. Ella sabía bien que ese primer paso lo había dado ella, que ni Harry, ni Draco, hubieran podido. Entonces, ¿fue necesario que ellos compartieran tanto tiempo juntos, en un trabajo que él o ella habrían hecho perfectamente sin la ayuda del otro?

¿Se necesitaban el uno al otro porque habían creado lazos de esa enferma dependencia o se habían tolerado la cercanía para lograr un bien mayor, o porque querían estar juntos?

Hermione sabía por qué su relación con Víctor no había prosperado, y esa razón se volvió a repetir en su relación con Ron. Víctor se alejó de ella, y ella se alejó de Ron. La distancia los separó. ¿Se abriría la distancia también entre ella y Draco?

Ginny le había sugerido que no comparara, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era el mismo factor común en los tres casos, si la misma situación se había repetido, ¿qué le aseguraba que una distancia infranqueable se abriera entre ella y Draco?

¿Podría haber verdadero amor entre ellos en lugar de distancia? ¿tenían derecho a amarse? ¿Draco podía amar? Hermione se mordió el labio, reprochándose sus pensamientos. Pero necesitaba pensar en todo y tener en cuenta cualquier detalle, ¿Draco la amaría, ella le permitiría que la amara, se podía amar a un Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy? ¿Ella, Hermione Granger, podría?

Porque si no, no valía la pena.

Hermione apoyó su barbilla en el manuscrito que trataba de _empezar a leer_. Si tuviera que definir en una palabra la sensación de calidez y seguridad que le invadía el pecho cuando Draco le hablaba o la sequedad en la boca, cuando los labios del hombre se curveaban en un guiño seductor, ella diría amor. Así, simplemente.

Sabía que no era amor. No podía serlo. No tan pronto. Pero a ella le gustaba llamarlo así. Poco le importaba si Draco tenía un inconveniente con eso. Él podría llamarlo como quisiera, amortentia o revolcón de una noche…

Volvió a suspirar, paró en seco sus pensamientos. No podía engañarse más con eso, le preocupaba lo que Draco pudiera pensar: ¿revolcón de una noche? Eso la mataría. ¿Ella, chica de una noche? Nadie podría decir eso de ella o ¿sí?, ¿a caso le había dado señales de ese tipo a Draco, creería Draco que ella accedería a irse con él a la cama solo por una noche?

Giró un poco el rostro para encontrar el motivo de sus suspiros, _en su cama_.

¿Pero qué carajos se creía el desvergonzado de Draco para dormir tan holgadamente en su cama? Hermione aspiró con fuerza aire. La posición del rubio era apenas para que ella, Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, lo arropara. Que se muriera de frío.

Enterró su cabeza en el manuscrito de Neville. Trató de recordar que ella _no _se casaría con Draco Malfoy.

**oOoOo**

―Draco―murmuró Hermione, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora en que debían despertarse. El muchacho no respondió.

La castaña suspiró. Ella apenas había pegado ojo en toda la madrugada y él, bien dormido, en su cómoda cama. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fastidiada mientras se acercaba más a la cama. —_Me robaste la oportunidad de descansar cómodamente en mi cama, maldito hurón dormilón._

Lo llamó dos veces más y el muchacho no abrió los ojos. Hermione se acercó más y estuvo a punto de sostenerlo por los hombros y zarandearlo, pero el sentido común la detuvo. Lo llamó con fuerza una vez más. Lamentablemente, para Hermione, el sentido común no la detuvo a una distancia prudente, estaba muy cerca del hombre.

Por eso, cuando Draco despertó de pronto y se incorporó rápidamente, golpeó de lleno alguna parte del rostro de Hermione. La chica se estaba frotando su cabeza, tratando de encontrar el punto más golpeado, cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su cintura. Unos dedos que se extendían para abarcar más de aquella piel hasta ese día descubierta. Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia su cintura, donde entre la bata medio abierta, la mano de Draco se había colado hasta llegar a su cintura, alzando su blusa.

Hermione no tardó en ubicar la otra mano, que apretaba las dos varitas. La mano de Draco, en su cintura, volvió a moverse, acariciando la piel, de alguna forma un poco posesiva.

―Draco―susurró la mujer, sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse, la mano de Draco había subido por su espalda y ni hablar, del cosquilleo que se había apoderado de aquella zona. Él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, expectante. Parecía esperar una señal de Hermione para apresarla completamente, ella quiso darla, pero no lo hizo. Draco sonrió.

―Ahora estás desarmada, Granger.

―Dame mi varita, Malfoy―susurró ella de nuevo.

―No lo creo―dijo él y se incorporó mejor en la cama, sin soltar las dos varitas, ni la cintura de Hermione, inclusive profundizó más el agarre.

―No me hagas enojar―dijo suave ella, haciendo uso de todo su control.

―No, eso tampoco―susurró él, estiró su cabeza un poco hacia adelante, hasta quedar a una distancia _imprudente_ de los labios rosa de Hermione.

Al contacto, Hermione aflojó su cuerpo y colocando los brazos en el respaldar de la cama primero, y después en el pecho del hombre, permitió que _la_ besara. Recordó de golpe, lo mucho que había extrañado el calor del cuerpo y el movimiento de la boca, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un ritmo pausado y la suave fragancia varonil. Esa que conoció un día, y había aprendido a desear, y hoy, podía aspirar tranquilamente.

Un rechino de la cama hizo acabar la magia. Hermione observó al hombre que tenía al frente que le miraba con una bonita sonrisa; ella estaba a punto de montar encima de él. Sin decir palabra alguna, él retiró la mano, con lentitud, acariciando la suave piel de la cintura de Hermione. Ella al sentir que la última yema del dedo dejaba de acariciarla, se levantó rápidamente. La sonrisa de él se acrecentó.

―¿Y ahora qué?

―Nada, Granger―se puso de pie―Solo digamos que desperdicié mi oportunidad.

―No te he dado ninguna oportunidad.

―Estabas encima de mí.

―No lo estaba, Draco. Solo quería despertarte.

―Me besabas.

Hermione rodó los ojos, le dijo:

―No te imagines otras cosas, pero tienes 20 minutos para ducharte.

Él aceptó la toalla que había sobre la cómoda y entró al cuarto de baño, sin decir nada más.

**oOoOo**

―Granger―llamó la atención de la mujer que terminaba de preparar el desayuno, ella alzó la mirada del percolador hacia él―Gracias.

―De nada.

Acomodó con su varita los platos y los dos vasos en la mesita, preguntó:―En primer año, Weasley se burlaba de ti, ¿cómo es que se hicieron amigos?

―Me fueron a buscar cuando soltaron el troll en las mazmorras, yo estaba en el baño.

―¿Tengo que salvarte de un troll para que me hagas caso? ―Porque él sabía que el beso_ despertador_ no significaba que Hermione había dicho que sí, pero al menos, había ganado mucho terreno y eso le daba nuevos bríos.

Ella suspiró: ―Preferiría que solo fueras sincero.

Draco sirvió el jugo de naranja que Hermione había hecho.

―No hay mucho que no sepas ya―dijo él pensativo.

―Draco, ¿tenemos un plazo perentorio?

Él la miró con crudeza, dijo suave:

―Había pensado que sí. Que en cuanto mi madre estuviera libre nos iríamos a Francia, te alejaría de ella y haría que te sintieras incómoda con nosotros.

―Oh―murmuró ella, pensativa. Esa era la distancia, la misma distancia. Uno que quedaba en Reino Unido, y el otro que se marchaba al continente.

―Estoy siendo sincero.

―Sí, lo sé. Está bien―dijo no muy convencida―¿Y ahora?

―Ahora, Granger, supongo que querré verte después.

―¿Hay algo que me resientas? ―preguntó la muchacha con algo de duda. Nunca había hablado con Draco sobre lo que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy, puso las servilletas sobre la mesa.

―¿Además de tener mejores calificaciones que yo? ―sonrió él, burlón, se lamió los labios para saborear mejor el zumo, agregó como si hablara del clima―Solo una persona me ha golpeado, Granger. Eso no se olvida fácilmente.

―Te lo merecías.

―¿El beso también? ―preguntó, puso las manos sobre la mesa, en una postura interesada en la conversación.

Hermione sonrió, rendida. Ella también quería volver a besarlo, y ya no encontraba motivos para rechazarlo.

―No estuvo mal―dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

―El jugo está bueno―dijo él, Crookshanks se acomodó en su regazo, lo acarició mientras desayunaban, cuando Hermione se levantó para guardar los platos, le dijo:

—Si hay algo que quiero hacer es volver a tu cama, Granger.

—No digas tonterías.

**oOoOo**

―Granger. Por un demonio, muévete, que llegaremos tarde―gritó Draco, que esperaba en frente de la chimenea. Hermione, todavía en su habitación, metía papeles en su bolso, bastante atarantada. Casi no había dormido nada y temía que hubiera olvidado todo lo que sabía sobre el caso. El hombre volvió a llamarla. Draco llevaba diez minutos apurándola.

―Anda, Granger. Nos esperan.

Hermione lanzó una mirada al reloj en la pared y lanzó un grito de horror, metió todo cuanto encontró en el escritorio en el bolso y corrió hasta la chimenea, no sin antes tropezarse gravemente en el sillón de su sala que Draco había agrandado.

―Vamos―exclamó ella, sin aire al llegar frente a la chimenea, aún frotándose la pierna, jaló a Draco para que viajara con ella.

**oOoOo**

―De la salita, residencia de Hermione Granger, en Mahogany Valley, Londres, segunda planta. La señorita Hermione Granger y el Señor Draco Malfoy―anunció la voz.

Hermione salió de la chimenea tan rápido como había entrado, y entre los rostros que se habían vuelto al escuchar la voz, en especial, los nombres, pudo reconocer a Harry. Observó atónita como todos los presentes la miraban, y solo pudo sonreír tímidamente a modo de saludo, caminó con prisa hacia Harry. Trató de ignorar que un hombre rubio estaba tras ella, después de haber aparecido juntos.

―Harry―exclamó―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tranquila, Hermione, tenemos tiempo. Supuse que vendrían temprano y decidí pasar por aquí antes de ir a Azkaban―murmuró el chico, para Hermione no pasó desapercibida la mirada de incredulidad que Harry lanzó a Draco, a la chimenea y, de nuevo, a ella.

―Gracias. Harry, no es lo que parece―murmuró ella―No tenía planeado venir tan temprano―dijo en tono reclamón, después de observar la hora correcta en el reloj de la sala de espera.

―Potter―dijo Draco, acercándose.

―Malfoy―inclinó la cabeza, se volvió a Hermione con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que hizo ruborizar a la mujer, ella lo miró suplicante―Recuerda, nuestra entrada es a las 13:30― y después de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, se despidió, Hermione lo vio mover negativamente la cabeza varias veces antes de salir de la sala de bienvenida a los Tribunales.

―Ahora todos creen que pasamos la noches juntos, incluido Harry―murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, en tono ofendido, una vez estuvo instalada en uno de los sillones más alejados del resto de personas.

―Eso hicimos―ronroneó Draco. Hermione lo miró molesta. Él agregó, en voz baja: ―Sólo quería ayudarte, Granger, para que "pienses más rápido" lo nuestro. Si estuviéramos juntos, algo así verías en cada reunión donde aparezcamos. ¿Eso te convence de algo?

―Sí, de tu idiotez―respondió ella, se giró un poco y le dio la espalda.

―Perdona mi insistencia por saber qué piensas―dijo en tono sarcástico el rubio―Me pareció que desde hace unos días tengo más oportunidades y realmente me fastidia estar esperando. Vamos, Granger, será la relación que quieras.

―¿Tenemos que hablar de esto, ahora?

―Me gustaría.

―Ya veremos―murmuró ella, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a la ventanilla donde una amable bruja la acababa de llamar; la audiencia estaba confirmada. Con el rostro serio volvió a donde había quedado Draco y le murmuró:

―Almorzaré con Ginny.

―Bien, ¿a qué hora quieres que nos veamos?―respondió él, también serio. Sabía que Ginny, realmente quería decir Familia Weasley. El obstáculo infranqueable.

―A las 12.

―¿Granger, pero qué piensas desayunar y almorzar a la vez?

―A las once almorzaremos, una hora, Malfoy―ante el rostro fastidiado del hombre, murmuró:―Ya le dije a Nott, y me prometió que así sería. Así que no trates de durar más.

―Qué precavida, Granger. Seguro que recibirás agradecimientos de nuestros estómagos.

―No seas quejica que Nott se ha portado muy bien―dijo ella sentándose al lado del Malfoy―Tenía buenas calificaciones y era discreto, buen estudiante, ¿qué hizo de su vida?

―Ayudó a escapar a su padre―dijo con pereza Draco―Se fue a Austria con su madre y hermanas, estudian en Beauxbottons.

― Ya veo. Eso explica porque no quiso que Harry lo acompañara―ante la mirada de reojo que Draco le dirigió, ella explicó:―Cuando lo contacté, supe que estaba en el extranjero, para entrar a Inglaterra requiere la autorización y acompañamiento de aurores del Ministerio, pensé en Harry, pero Nott se negó.

―Granger, te aseguro que el padre de Theo no tiene nada que ver. Nunca nos ha caído bien el complejo de héroe de Potter.

Hermione achicó sus ojos claros: ―Con las prisas de la mañana no me dio tiempo de traer el expediente extra―dijo algo ofendida.

―Lo incineré ayer, ¿no recuerdas?

―Tenía otra copia, genio. Siempre pensé que cualquier día me "incinerarías" la oficina. Todo tiene resguardo.

―Eres invencible.

**oOoOo**

Decir que recordaba a Nott era una mentira. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando al final de un largo y oscuro pasillo, vio a Draco Malfoy junto a un muchacho pálido y delgado, Theodore Nott. Un breve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que olvidara reír de uno de los chistes del señor Weasley. Por suerte, solo Ginny notó el cambio de humor de Hermione.

Lo cierto es que Hermione tenía una pesadilla. Una pesadilla, donde solía aparecer Bellatrix Lestrange, con una daga asesina. A veces, en sus pesadillas, habían sombras, figuras humanas, los mortífagos de su mente, que aún la perseguían. Y Theodore Nott le recordó sus pesadillas, las figuras oscuras, las sombras...

―Creo que hasta aquí llegamos―exclamó la menor de los Weasley, dirigiéndose a su familia―Te estaremos esperando en el vestíbulo―sonrió y abrazó a Hermione, apremió a su familia para que se despediera.

―Lo harás bien, cielo―le murmuró la señora Weasley al tiempo que le daba un enorme abrazo.

Ron observó a su amiga con atención. Últimamente, habían tenido choques en sus puntos de vista, y terminaban peleándose cada vez que se veían, o que se escribían. Él se había comportado intransigente con ella y le había hecho severas acusaciones. Ron, realmente, había creído que el ataque a los padres de Hermione había sido causado por los mortífagos, por la relación que Hermione mantenía con Draco. Una maldita relación que la muchacha no había podido definir.

Su padre le había mostrado la evidencia de que miembros del Ministerio eran los autores del ataque, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando vio las pruebas ya había recibido la contestación de la carta de Hermione, que tan solo decía: _no te metas en mis asuntos_. Él había escrito casi tres pliegos donde le reprochaba la compañía de Draco Malfoy, llamándolo de mil maneras, todas insultantes.

Después de eso, no habían vuelto a hablar. Hasta el día del juicio. Ron había decidido respetar a Hermione, si quería sacar mortífagos de la cárcel, que lo hiciera, ella podía; si quería enredarse con Draco Malfoy, que lo hiciera. Él no era quien para negarle la oportunidad. Aunque dudara de los beneficios de esa oportunidad.

Observó a los dos compañeros de Slytherin al final del pasillo y aquella sensación de que Hermione estaba en peligro volvió avivarse. Quiso acusar a Draco Malfoy de cobarde y aprovechado, pero el hombre que observaba estaba serio, preocupado, con un leve gesto de ansiedad en el rostro. A su lado, Nott, el otro hijo de mortífago, se mantenía callado, observando con sus ojos negros el semblante de su amigo. Quiso acusarlos de mortífagos, pero en el fondo, Ron sabía que aquellos tenían un duro peso y demasiadas muertes que cargar en su brazo.

Miró a Hermione abrazar a los miembros de su familia, tratando de sonreírles, de mostrarse alegre, animada. Pero Ron podía ver el temor y la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, había visto aquellas sensaciones muchas veces, como para no reconocerlo, como para no preocuparse. Y era eso, solo preocupación. O al menos, así lo quería definir.

―Lo siento, Herm―murmuró Ron, cuando ya solo faltaba él por despedirse―Sé que no lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, pero realmente deseo que lo logres.

Hermione asintió, sin saber qué decir. Observó los ojos de su amigo, claros, transparentes. Podría leer a Ron a través de sus ojos azules.

―Yo…―empezó nuevamente Ron al ver el silencio de su amiga―Lo siento, por lo de Malfoy también. Tú sabrás mejor que yo...

Hermione sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, que se mostró desorientado por el gesto. Se soltaron rápidamente. Realmente, Ron la conocía bien, pero eso no lo justificaría. A Hermione le había dolido que el muchacho le recriminara sus relaciones con Draco y que la acusara de concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo, de ser incapaz de entender el peligro. Pero como mejores amigos que eran, aquellas discusiones fortalecían su relación de amistad. Ya era hora de que Ron respetara sus decisiones.

―Vamos, Herm. Demuéstrales quién eres―exclamó Ginny antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

**oOoOo**

―Granger―saludó cortésmente el acompañante de Draco.

―Hola, Nott―respondió Hermione, observó que los ojos del joven no eran como los de sus sueños, rojos y sedientos de sangre. Los ojos de Nott eran densos, turbios, consternados. Tenía un aire preocupado, dolido, agonizante. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía derecho a perderse en el abatimiento de los ojos del Slytherin.

Había más peculiaridades por observar. El hambre parecía haber hecho mella en su rostro joven; sin embargo, mantenía un aire de pensador y crítico, que se acrecentaba al observar las tupidas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos. También, estaba la sombra, esa sombra que Hermione había visto en los ojos de Draco. Una sombra de misterio, oscuridad, parecía ser el halo de Theodore Nott.

―Te ves muy bien, Granger. Alemania te sentó bien―dijo el muchacho, en forma sincera.

―Gracias―murmuró Hermione, y realmente deseó poder decir lo mismo. ―¿Están bien tus hermanas? ―preguntó.

―Sí, estudian en Beuaxbottons. Les va muy bien―se giró un poco a Draco que se había recostado en la pared y continuó hablando―¿Ya le dijiste?

―No―respondió seco Draco.

―Bueno, personalmente, encuentro este momento perfecto―dijo Theo.

―Yo no―terció Draco.

―¿Decirme qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

Theodore Nott miró fijamente a su amigo, con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de sombras, dijo, con lo cual zanjó el tema: ―Ya tendrán tiempo ustedes para arreglarlo―se giró hacia Hermione―Un grupo de exmortífagos te anda buscando. No sé hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar, pero ya se están moviendo.

―¿No pensabas decirme? ―preguntó Hermione, mirando a Draco, con seriedad. Hermione comprendió lo que había estado pasando. Draco no la había dejado sola desde que se enteró del ataque a sus padres. Por eso había insistido en acompañarla a su casa todos esos días. Por eso un día antes del juicio, momento en que ella más corría peligro, la había engatusado para estar todo el día con ella. Todo para asegurar que el juicio se llevaría a cabo. Frunció el ceño.

―Granger―la llamó Theodore―Puedo darte nombres, pero necesito seguridad―Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, él continuó: ―Mi padre no puede relucir en esto.

―No entiendo―dijo Hermione, inconscientemente se acercó más a Draco―¿Tengo que darle información al Departamento de Seguridad?

―No―respondió rápidamente Theo―Escribe un informe, sobre lo que sucede en Azkaban, que alguna mujer antes de morir le comentó a la señora Malfoy sobre algunos nombres. La madre de Draco dará fe de ello, pero tiene que estar escrito a tu nombre.

―¿Eso no me convierte en un blanco? ―dijo Hermione atropelladamente.

―Sí, pero aquí todos sabemos que Potter no permitirá que te suceda algo―le respondió Nott. Un enorme reloj empezó a dar las campanadas, era el aviso al inicio del juicio―Granger, el Ministerio se tiene que encargar de esto―ella asintió―Draco no puede protegerte.

―¿Qué no puedes protegerme? ―murmuró Hermione, una vez Theodore se marchó.

―Lo intenté―dijo Draco, algo esquivo. Entraron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, un ujier les indicó cuáles serían sus puestos. Habían seis gradas de asientos de piedra, repartidos en tres secciones. A un lado de la sala, un amplio escritorio, con tres asientos, donde pronto se ubicaron.

―¿Estoy amenazada y no me he dado cuenta?

―Sí, hasta ahora bajo control. Vamos, Hermione. No hagas esa cara, que ya lo sabías. Sabías que no sería fácil.

―¿Has hablando con ex mortífagos?

―Además de Hopkins, sí.

―¿Sobre mí?

―Granger, pon la cabeza a funcionar. Sobre mi madre―dijo él perdiendo la paciencia―¿Quieres que un grupo de inescrupulosos nos echen todo a perder? Si por ellos fuera, hoy habrían aparecido aquí.

―¿Entonces, has evitado su presencia aquí? ―preguntó Hermione susurrante.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo?

―Tengo mis métodos―dijo él.

―¿Tu madre sabe de esto?

―No es tan ingenua como tú, Granger.

―¿Cuáles son esos métodos, Draco?

―Ya, Granger. No te metas en mis asuntos. Ahora, concéntrate. No quiero que lo arruines.

―Me siento engañada―dijo ella, lacerante. Draco la miró de soslayo, visiblemente sorprendido. La muchacha tenía los ojos recrudecidos. No estaba molesta con él, estaba decepcionada. ―No puedo creer que hayas estado en contacto con ese tipo de personas.

―No me interesa lo que creas, Granger―dijo él.

―Claro. Pero me escucharás, Malfoy. Estoy segura que tu madre no pondrá reparos en decir los nombres de los ex mortífagos, yo también lo haré, como dijo Nott. Pero no puedo creer que hayas entablado relación con ellos, después de todo lo que pasó.

―¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ―dijo él―¿Crees que te estoy traicionando?

―No―dijo ella―Siento que no fue cierto―a ninguno de los dos les importó estar discutiendo sobre temas personales en media Sala de Juicio.

―No entiendo, Granger.

―Fui yo quien me equivoqué―murmuró ella, colocó su varita en la parte superior del escritorio, Draco hizo lo mismo, para que fueran examinados y estuvieran a la vista de los jueces durante la audiencia. Sacó algunos expedientes de su bolso, a un lado puso los grandes tomos sobre la prueba:―Ganaré este caso, Malfoy. Estarás con tu madre libre, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por esto.

Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes, pensativo. Realmente, Hermione podía ser lo más. Lo más lista o lo más tonta. Se llevó la pasó la mano por la cabeza, en un gesto de frustración. Lo que le faltaba era que Hermione creyera que la estaba usando.

―Granger, no es lo que parece―dijo él, suavemente.

―Entiendo bien la situación, Draco. No te preocupes.

―Demonios―resopló él, saludó con la cabeza a los representantes del Ministerio que venían entrando, y le susurró a Hermione―Estoy interesado en ti.

―Eso no es lo que pienso ahora―murmuró ella, algo dolida.

―No entiendo, Granger―dijo él frustrado―¿Qué pretendías? ¿Crees que nos hubiéramos acercado si no fuera por mi madre? Mírame a la cara y niega que todo esto es por mi madre, que lo que hay o puede haber entre nosotros, es por mi madre, Granger. Sin mi madre, sin lo que sea que mi madre te dijo de mí, nunca hubieras permitido que me acercara tanto.

―No es el momento, Draco.

―Nunca es el momento―dijo él―Tuve que hacer lo que hice, ¿entiendes? A esas personas no les importa nada, en un segundo podrían destruir lo que conocemos―empezó a justificarse, con un tono frustrado―No creas que los he detenido por mucho tiempo, solo tendremos el tiempo suficiente...

―Muy bien, me encargaré de que sea lo más pronto posible. Tendrás el mejor trabajo.

Draco resopló molesto.

―Como quieras, Granger. Pero no podrás decir que no lo intenté―dijo él y se tiró en su silla con algo de violencia. Hermione también tomó asiento, mucho más sosegada. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su temple para mantener la compostura, en todo caso, a ella nunca le habían permitido hacer berrinches. Maldito Malfoy, que hacía cuánto berrinche quisiera.

―Sé que estás aquí por tu madre, Draco―murmuró ella―Sé que todo el esfuerzo es por tu madre. Sé, también, cuál es mi lugar.

―Ya me da igual. He sido sincero contigo sobre eso, Granger.

Ante la orden del juez, Harry Potter entró a la sala acompañando a la procesada: Narcissa Malfoy, vestida con una túnica azul oscuro, el cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido, cubierto por una diadema con encaje.

Narcissa inmediatamente captó que algo sucedía con su hijo y su abogada. La turbación en los ojos de Hermione se lo decían, la boca de Draco, relativamente torcida, gesto que le conocía desde niño, le indicaban que Draco acaba de perder. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y mantuvo una postura tranquila, siempre observando a los tres jueces que se encargarían de decidir su futuro.

Hermione nunca sintió que Draco la estuviera usando. Ella sabía que él podía encargarse solo, si los jueces fundamentaban su fallo en la prueba, no importaba quién lo estuviera diciendo: si una heroína de guerra o un ex mortífago. La prueba era contundente. Además, ella no necesitaba a un Ron Weasley en su cabeza para pensar mal de Draco, lo conocía bastante bien. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que él la usara.

Y le costaba creer que así fuera. Pero ciertos hechos parecían indicarle que la había usado, que él solo quería a su madre libre y que cuando lo lograra, la apartaría del camino. Eso: alejarla. A pesar, de que había dicho que quería verla después.

Se pusieron de pie cuando los tres jueces entraron. El asunto que más mala espina le daba era el tema de los mortífagos. Sabía bien que Nott no había venido a advertirlo, imposible, si la cita se había dado porque ella misma la inventó. Draco estaba al tanto, lo mismo que Nott; y seguramente habían estado discutiendo cómo decirlo. Peor. Draco lo sabía de boca de los mismos mortífagos.

Se preguntó si lo habían amenazado de alguna manera. Cuando Hopkins la visitó se cumplió lo que ella había estado esperando: los mortífagos debían estar interesados en la liberación de Narcissa, sentaría precedentes para ellos: alegarían que se había irrespetado el debido proceso, y seguramente, muchos astutos, podrían salir libres, impunes. Ese era el riesgo que más temía, pero ese peligro, no era suficiente para sacrificar a una mujer como Cissy. Por eso había continuado con su trabajo.

¿Por qué Draco había hablado de tiempo suficiente, de que podrían arruinarlo todo? ¿A caso no les beneficiaba a ellos? No lograba entender. ¿Por qué Draco tendría que detener a mortífagos que aún estaban libres? ¿Por qué los mortífagos en Azkaban no habían mostrado interés por el juicio? ¿Qué clase de peligro corría ella?

Antes de iniciar sus alegatos, Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo a Draco. Observaba con dureza a la jueza que presidía.

_Mi cliente, la señora Malfoy no ha sido juzgada como mandan los preceptos establecidos por el derecho moderno y las nuevas concepciones de ser humano. Narcissa Malfoy fue encarcelada sin que existiera un juicio. La pena más severa del sistema penal fue impuesta a una mujer, madre, esposa, sin que se le juzgara por alguna causa concreta, sin que al final de un proceso de deliberación y análisis de prueba, se decidiera el futuro de esta mujer. Por eso, acudimos ante ustedes, Alto Tribunal, para solicitar un juicio justo para mi clienta._

**oOoOo**

Hermione usó los diez minutos que le dieron de tiempo para sus alegatos iniciales y trató de prestar mucha atención a las palabras del Ministerio, pero le llegaban lejanas. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada tratando de entender por qué Draco tendría que usar "sus métodos" para detener a los mortífagos, por qué Nott la había advertido, por qué le había pedido ayuda. Eso era.

Ella esperaba que le solicitaran ayuda, no que la persiguieran. La persecución debería venir del Ministerio, de aquellas asquerosas y oscuras oficinas de la Sección encargada de Azkaban y de los prisioneros, aquellas personas a las cuales su investigación revelaba como asesinos y crueles. Aquellos que habían pretendido secuestrar a sus padres.

Pero, las pocas palabras de Draco y Nott parecían indicar un movimiento negativo entre los mortífagos, un movimiento del que necesitaría protección, más protección de la que Draco pudiera darle. A ella, Hermione Granger, sangre sucia. Observó los dos abogados del Ministerio, de aspecto amable y bonachón. Uno en especial, le recordó al señor Weasley, movía su boca y sonreía mucho.

_Una tarea ejemplar… dignidad de la persona… No más actos denigrantes... nuevos proyectos y políticas… Reeducar, rehabilitar, resocializar… Por la comunidad mágica_

_Lamentamos la situación de odio y ambición que se ha producido después de la guerra…_

¿Odio, ambición? ¿Eso eran los mortífagos? Ambicionaban poder, dinero… Odiaban a Draco por no ir a la cárcel, odiaban a Lucius por morir pronto, odiaban a Narcissa por salir libre. Hermione dio un saltillo en su asiento que hizo levantar la ceja sorprendida de la señora Malfoy. _Lo tenía._

Los Malfoy no eran bien recibidos entre los mortífagos. Traidores a la causa del Señor Tenebroso. A los ex mortífagos poco les importaba si los despojos de ser humano que aún estaban atrapados en Azkaban sobrevivían o no, salían libres o no. Pero no tolerarían que la traición se vanagloriara con la libertad, que recibiera los beneficios, que se humillara ante una sangre sucia, como ella.

Los exmortífagos no querían ver a un Malfoy más fuera de Azkaban. Y Draco debió detenerlos de alguna manera…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>! Mil gracias por leer el capítulo.

¡Hubo beso! Realmente no lamento que el asunto no llegara más, porque me gustan las historias muuuy soft. Pero, ánimo chicas, que en ese espacio pudo haber sucedido cualquier cosa, que _cualquier cosa _se acomoda bien a la historia. El punto es que Draco gane terreno con el asunto de convencer a Hermione, y Draco puede ganar terreno como quiera. Ya saben, _unleash your imagination._

¿Notaron que desconcentrada estuvo Hermione en este episodio? El día del juicio y ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de la otra parte, del Ministerio. Ojalá que Draco sí.

De este capítulo mi escena favorita fue cuando aparecieron en la chimenea de la salita de espera y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que pasaron la _noche juntos_. Me imagino muy bien la cara de Harry.

Quiero Agradecerles de todo corazón sus comentarios y lectura, realmente son geniales y hacen que la vida brille más :). **Invitarlas, también, a dejar su opinión**, que siempre será muy bien recibida.

El próximo sí es el final. Ya está casi escrito, sin embargo no me decido con el final-final. Les cuento un poquito, no sé si incluir alguna viñeta donde Draco le enseñe la marca tenebrosa a Herm o hacer un final extra feliz donde se incluyen aquellas figurillas de dragón que tanto aparecieron en capítulos anteriores.

Mil gracias chicas, se merecen a un Draco Malfoy :D

Saludos, espero que estén bien!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento la tardanza, pero queda para su disfrute el último capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Veinte siglos_, Para_ _decirte, amor, que te deseo, /__sin los rubores falsos del instinto. *_Alfonsina Storni

**.**

.

_Draco_, libre.

Lucius, muerto.

Narcissa, libre.

Theodore Nott I, asesino, prófugo, perseguido, exiliado, infeliz, fugitivo, pobre, apartado de su familia…

Dimitri Evan, asesino, prófugo, perseguido…

.

.

.

Draco tragó saliva cuando el Sr. Tierrafría tomó asiento después de haber dado un discurso que el Malfoy catalogó de "imbécil". Dirigió sus ojos grises a la jueza que presidía y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando la vio sonreír. Miró de soslayo a Hermione, que tenía pintada en la cara una mueca de concentración.

Suspiró, dispuesto a tomar la batuta en aquel juicio si era necesario. Sabía que Hermione no estaba pensando en el juicio y probablemente no había puesto atención a las palabras del Ministerio. Debía estarse partiendo la cabeza tratando de entender cómo se acabó algo que ni siquiera empezó. Y él que se jodiera, junto con su madre.

Se giró un poco para buscar la confesión que su madre había firmado años atrás. Era la prueba que más lo descolocaba. Sabía que su madre también temía a lo que los jueces pudieran decir sobre ese viejo papel. Hermione aseguraba que no era suficiente para culparla; pero él temía que la condenara, nuevamente…

Al levantar la vista, la vio. Dos asientos más atrás de Harry Potter, en la tercera sección de gradas, estaba Andrómeda Tonks, con su largo cabello recogido en una trenza y su chal azul oscuro. Observó al menos tres segundos a su tía, verificando si era cierto. Y Draco volvió a tener miedo.

―¿Qué hace Andrómeda aquí?―preguntó en voz baja el hombre. Trató de controlar el tono de su voz, pero por la reacción de Hermione, debió sonar alterado.

―No sé. No debería estar aquí. Es testigo―murmuró atemorizada la mujer. Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para preguntar sobre la presencia de Andrómeda en la sala de juicio, pero Draco la detuvo.

―Puede haber renunciado―murmuró Draco.

―No, no puede ser así. El tribunal debe conocer toda la prueba: ella es parte de nuestra prueba. No puede renunciar, no puede estar en la sala, no hasta que los jueces la llamen a declarar…

El corazón de Hermione empezó a palpitar con fuerza, despacio, sufriente. Andrómeda, como testigo debía estar en la sala especial para testigos, no debía estar escuchando el juicio. No, aquello no era posible ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Eso no era un proceso justo…

Su prueba, estaba perdiendo a su prueba… Hermione prestó cabal atención a los representantes del Ministerio, necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo:

―Revisa la petitoria del Ministerio―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se extendieron en busca del papel, Hermione lo tomó primero, lo leyó en medio segundo y se lo pasó a Draco, con violencia. Se puso en pie:

―Señora Presidente, un testigo se encuentra en esta sala―dijo Hermione cuando le dieron la palabra.

―Sí, señorita Granger. Los representantes del Ministerio han modificado su contestación.

―Disculpe, no he sido notificada de tales cambios―interrumpió fervientemente la joven abogada.

―Me permito informarle en este momento, señorita. Respecto a los hechos de los cuales la señora Tonks y sus otros testigos atestiguarían, los representantes del Ministerio, los aceptan. Por tanto, no tiene por qué presentarse ante este Tribunal.

―Entiendo―murmuró Hermione, lanzó una fugaz mirada a Draco, que revisaba, obsesivamente, los hechos alegados. Aquello no podía ser.

―Solicito la realización de una nueva audiencia. Este hecho novedoso afecta mi teoría del caso, lo cual podría conllevar una violación a la debida defensa de mi cliente.

La presidente del Tribunal asintió y con un movimiento de su varita, apareció la nueva contestación en el escritorio de Hermione y los dos Malfoy. Hermione leyó el documento pegada al costado de Draco, cada uno sosteniendo un extremo del pergamino.

―Procedo a conceder una nueva audiencia, fijada para la fecha:

―Su señoría―interrumpió nuevamente Hermione―Quisiera hacer una petitoria, que la nueva audiencia se realice dentro de 30 minutos.

―Concedido, se cierra la cesión. Se reanudará dentro de 25 minutos. Guardias, procedan a acompañar a la señora Malfoy a la sala de condenados.

―En un momento estaré contigo―murmuró Hermione a la mujer. Harry la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, y despacio salieron de la sala.

―¿Qué demonios significa esto?―dijo Draco en cuanto los jueces hubiesen salido.

―Significa que estará libre―murmuró Hermione.

―¿Libre? ¿Ya viste las condiciones?

―Lo sé, Draco, lo sé. Nos cambia los planes, pero lo importante es que esté fuera de esa prisión.

Hermione lanzó una mirada precavida a los representantes del Ministerio que le sonrieron amables. No tenía ni idea de qué habían hablado, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para sentirse culpable. Menos cuando sostenía entre sus manos un pergamino donde el Ministerio retiraba cargos contra la señora Malfoy y manifestaba deseos de indemnizar el daño sufrido.

Por supuesto, no todo era color de rosa. Habían requisitos, exigencias. Impedimento para realizar magia, para portar varita, para transportarse en la red flu, prohibición de salir del país, inspecciones periódicas, prohibición de visitar lugares: Hogwarts, el mismísimo Callejón Diagon, otros mortífagos, debería firmar quincenalmente… Nada de eso le gustaba. A Draco menos.

―Una maldita mierda ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Aceptar esto? Es peor que estar en Azkaban, no tendrá derecho a rehacer su vida―dijo exasperado el muchacho, mientras apretaba con fuerza el pergamino y respiraba algo agitado―No tendrá derecho a nada. Si aceptamos esto, nunca la dejaran en paz. Le prorrogarán cada castigo hasta que muera…

Hermione levantó la barbilla. A ella nada de lo que estaba escrito en ese papel la amedrentaba. Ella estaba ahí para oficiar la celebración de un juicio justo, que culminaría con la liberación de Narcissa, y aún lo podía lograr. Sólo necesitaba concentrarse y olvidarse por un momento de Draco. Lo miró seriamente, sosegada.

Al estar en contacto, los ojos miel con los ojos plata, Draco se tranquilizó. No podía perder el dominio de sí mismo en ese momento, no ese día, no cuando debía esforzarse en intentar algo con Granger. No cuando estaba tan cerca…

**OoOoOo**

Sala de los condenados le decían un reducido espacio, de piso y paredes de piedra oscura, decorado únicamente por dos grandes y toscas sillas, a las que aún les colgaban los ribetes de antiguas cadenas. Narcissa estaba de pie, en una esquina, esperando con tranquilidad la entrada de Hermione.

Con un leve movimiento de la mano, le indicó a la mujer que tomara asiento. Una vez las dos estuvieron sentadas y Draco situado cerca de la madre, preguntó:

―¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

―No presentaran oposición a ninguno de nuestros reclamos. Sin embargo, hay una serie de condiciones que nosotros no habríamos querido.

Hermione le comentó breve y puntualmente las condiciones y los impedimentos. Narcissa se mantuvo seria y callada, a veces levantaba su delgada ceja rubia interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

―Lo apelaremos―dijo Draco, en cuanto Hermione terminó de leer. La abogada asintió.

―¿Deberé vivir con Drómeda, no podré usar magia ni acercarme a _mi_ casa? ―preguntó la mujer, sus ojos azules, se habían oscurecido.

―Lo han puesto como principal condición para aceptar los reclamos. Si aceptamos se dictara una sentencia absolutoria.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Un año.

―Lo apelaremos, madre.

―Sí, podremos reducirlo a tres meses―Hermione se acercó a la mujer―Podemos ganar el juicio con lo que tenemos, no tienes que aceptar. Tardará un poco más si continuamos con el juicio, pero será el mismo resultado, con el plus de que podrás vivir con Draco, como lo habíamos planeado.

Como una Black y como una Malfoy, toda su vida había estado llena de decisiones difíciles. Desde muy joven, había aprendido a sacrificar lo que quería para complacer reglas, tradiciones, tonterías… Tenía la suficiente capacidad para esconder sus deseos y actuar como una frívola. Pero responderle a Hermione, le parecía tan simple. No veía ningún inconveniente en los requisitos que le pedían, saber que no respiraría más el pútrido aire de Azkaban era más de lo que deseaba…

―Draco no tendrá ninguna dificultad en visitarme en la casa de Drómeda.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione hizo mil maquinaciones, mil y una estrategias, innumerables probabilidades, pero por su cabeza nunca pasó que el Ministerio les dejaría el camino libre. Así, simplemente.

En un año todas sus energías habían estado dirigidas a aquella meta, que hoy, sin mayor esfuerzo lograba. Tan efímera le parecía la victoria, tan poco controlable que tardó segundos en entender lo que sucedía.

No tendría que volver a visitar la horrible prisión de Azkaban, ni lidiar con sus corruptos funcionarios. Sus reuniones con Cissy ya no estarían marcadas por las paredes imborrables/infranqueables de la soledad. Sobre todo, estaba a punto de ser estrechada entre los brazos delgados y lastimados por cadenas de una mujer libre.

En el fondo, sabía que no había terminado. Cuando inició con aquella tarea, pensó que al poner un pie fuera de la sala de juicio todo habría terminado. Pero no sucedería así. No ahora que tenía una buena amiga.

En todo caso, las apelaciones que debían hacer requería trabajo y dedicación, supuso que tendría una discusión con Draco sobre quién las haría.

**OoOoO**

Hermione no supo cuándo Draco se marchó de la salita y las dejó solas. Habían conversado tanto tiempo atrás, que las palabras eran innecesarias entre ellas. Hermione sintió que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, cuando observó la serenidad en el bello rostro de la mujer. Se veía distinta, renovada, con el conocimiento y la sabiduría que una vida llena de penalidades, pero con grandes dosis de reflexión y perdón otorgan al alma humana.

Ni Narcissa necesitaba agradecer, ni Hermione escuchar agradecimientos. Contemplar un futuro en donde tendrían libertad para verse, sin toques de queda, ni horas de entrada, sin paredes grises, ni el frío de la soledad era suficiente para ellas.

Hicieron la promesa de que comerían juntas las deliciosas tartaletas de kiwi que la señora Weasley sabía preparar, en cuanto Bill regresara de su viaje en Estados Unidos; visitarían la tumba de Lily en cementerio del Valle de Godric junto con Harry; acompañarían a las demás reclusas aún en Azkaban; perseguirían a los grupos de dementores hasta avasallarlos con su nutria y zorra plateadas; y conversarían largas horas sobre libros, historias y personajes, sobre sus vidas y deseos.

Narcissa estrechó con fuerza la mano de Hermione, cuando ambas pensaron en Bellatrix, la mujer que tanto las había lastimado. La señora Malfoy no tardó en comprender que Hermione le tenía miedo a Bellatrix, que aún le temía. Casi tanto como ella le temía, pero no. Hermione no podría imaginar todo lo que significaba ser Bellatrix Black, menos una Lestrange, menos la amante de alguien que no sabe amar.

Durante mucho tiempo, Narcissa se había preguntado cómo sanar las heridas que Hermione tenía, cómo hacer que las estúpidas letras cicatrizadas en su antebrazo dejaran de doler. A ella, le dolía el corazón cuando pensaba en su hermana, porque la amaba, porque era su sangre y porque temía por su alma.

En cambio, Hermione se desesperaba por las pesadillas y sombras negras, con los ojos rojos que la perseguían, reclamando su vida. Por el filo de una daga que la lastimó y que se llevó la vida de un inocente. Cissy cerró los ojos, el temor de la joven bruja debía ser el mismo temor de su hijo.

Las guerras dejan muchas heridas, las malas decisiones, aún más. Pero ella era una mujer, hecha y derecha, cuando todo sucedió. Hermione y Draco, tan solo eran niños, que se encontraron en el centro del huracán.

Narcissa nunca terminaría de agradecer el trabajo de Hermione, pero no podía dejarla ir. Hermione aún debía realizar un trabajo más y Cissy debía guiarla. La señora Malfoy no alcanzaría verdadera tranquilidad, si su hijo seguía viviendo el día a día en la terrible soledad.

Cuando la castaña le comentó que había besado a Draco, supo que las cosas iban por buen camino, que Hermione podría realizar ese último trabajo que le quería encomendar con mucha facilidad.

Pero la actitud que vio en ambos, cuando entró a la Sala de Juicio, la hizo pensar lo contrario. Algo había interferido entre ellos, y eran tantas las posibilidades que nunca podría saber qué sucedió. Por eso debía recordarles, una razón para estar juntos.

Conocer a Hermione le había entreabierto una puerta, una luz entre tanta oscuridad y desorden. Quizá ninguno de los dos lo reconocería nunca, pero Draco y Hermione no eran tan distintos y por supuesto, no eran incompatibles. Sabía, como solo una madre sabe, que ambos se reconocían y que Draco solo esperaba la decisión de Hermione. Narcissa tomó una decisión, debía interceder a favor de su hijo.

―Cielo, no quisiera entrometerme en tu vida privada. Pero debo decirte algo―la castaña asintió y a su cabeza acudió la imagen de Draco Malfoy, por eso frunció el ceño cuando Cissy le habló de Bellatrix.

―No debes tratar de comprender a Bellatrix, no la conoces suficiente y las investigaciones que hagas no te llevaran a nada, cariño. Debes saber que Bellatrix fue una bruja poderosa y pasara a la historia por eso, como lo hizo Voldemort y el mismo Dumbledore, como lo harás tú. Nunca podremos tener idea de los sentimientos y deseos que movieron sus acciones y no servirá encontrarle razones.

―Bella te lastimó, lo sé. Pero no es más que una cicatriz, y mira, lo bien que cicatrizó. Tu cuerpo sanó y no permitió que entrara el mal que Bellatrix trató de impregnarte―Hermione abrió los ojos, Cissy estaba confirmando sus teorías: Bellatrix trató de envenenarla, de hacerle la marca oscura adecuada para una sangre sucia.

―Ahora, es tiempo de que la mente sane. Hermione, sé que has crecido, dar el primer paso fue lo más difícil y debes reconocer que no te he hecho el camino especialmente difícil―sonrió la mujer, Hermione la imitó tímidamente, aún preocupada por la conversación―Nunca has sido tonta ni has caído ante la presión, y hoy eres mucho mejor persona de lo que crees.

―Venciste el odio, el temor y los prejuicios, nos diste una segunda oportunidad. Usa todo lo que sabes para vencer el miedo a Bellatrix, ella ya no puede lastimarte y si lo piensas bien, sabrás que nunca lo hizo.

Hermione asintió. Era cierto que le temía Bellatrix, porque cuando la torturó, cuando la marcó con aquel cuchillo, Hermione sintió que algo oscuro, profundo y amargo, quería entrar en ella y despedazarla. Temía que aquella sombra se hubiera alojado en ella, que guardara algo de la sangre de Bellatrix. Inconscientemente acarició su antebrazo derecho.

―Dale a esa marca el significado que realmente tiene, y verás cómo desaparecerá―sonrió la mujer, guiando el pensamiento de Hermione hacia una solución.

―Lo mismo sucede con Draco, pero él tardará más en comprender cómo sanar su propia marca―terminó la mujer, interesando por completo a Hermione nuevamente en Draco. La Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que Hermione había caído en su _trampa_.

**oOoOoO**

―Gracias, tía―dijo Draco al ver a Andrómeda.

―No es nada, cariño. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería a mi hermana de regreso en casa. Además me vendrá bien un poco de compañía adulta.

―Felicidades, Malfoy―dijo Harry y le estrechó con fuerza la mano al rubio. Ya no usaba su uniforme de auror, dando a entender que estaba libre. Un poco más lejos de ellos, estaba gran parte de la familia Weasley, junto con Luna, Neville y la abuela de este.

―Drómeda, cancelemos la salida a Hogsmeade del sábado. Pasaré por Ted otro día―habló en tono amistoso Harry.

―Claro, Harry. Supuse que Tedd te había escrito sobre la salida, está aprendiendo a escribir.

―Sí me escribió, pero le falta por aprender―murmuró Harry pensativo. Ahora los garabatos que había recibido tenían más sentido.

―En todo caso, estoy segura que Draco y Cissy podrán acompañarnos el próximo domingo al campo. A Cissy le hará muy bien, y Ted por fin podrá ver a su primo volar―dijo guiñándole el ojo a Draco. Harry asintió pensativo, la mujer continuó exasperada por la ausencia de su hermana:―¿Por qué tardan tanto?

―Hermione/Granger debe estar leyendo el reglamento de salidas―dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco.

*-.-..-.-,*

El cabello rubio y liso, se confundió con el oscuro y rizado, como se confundió muchos años atrás, cuando alguna de las dos necesitaba un abrazo o cuando se veían después de una ausencia. Hermione sonrió ante la escena, aunque no pudo admirarla largamente, pues una cabeza pelirroja saltó sobre ella.

Ron le sonrió, un poco apartado, y el señor Weasley le dio palmaditas en la espalda antes de marcharse apresurado. Hermione tomó de la mano a Ginny y la llevó donde estaba Narcissa con su hermana e hijo. La pelirroja fue debidamente presentada como la cazadora de las Harpías y una excelente bruja:

―Ginevra, la bien amada―murmuró Narcissa al estrechar la mano blanca de la joven pelirroja, recordando la muerte de Bellatrix, a causa de la maldición letal de una madre. Sin embargo, Harry entendiendo el comentario, en otro sentido, se ruborizó.

―Me gusta ese nombre―murmuró por lo bajo la muchacha.

**oOoOoO**

Antes de montar el vehículo del Ministerio que llevaría a los dos Malfoy y a Andrómeda a casa de esta, Narcissa le murmuró a Draco:

― Quiero que le des algo a Hermione―el muchacho asintió, un poco desconfiado―Está en mi habitación.

―Madre―se quejó Draco. No montó al auto como debía hacer, sino que se vio obligado a buscar a Hermione. Al encontrarla, notó que la mujer se las había arreglado para presentar las apelaciones antes que él.

**oOoOoOo**

―Granger, mi madre quiere darte algo en señal de agradecimiento.

―Oh, claro, me pasaré temprano por la casa de Andrómeda mañana―murmuró la muchacha, mientras terminaba de firmar los escritos de recibido de las apelaciones.

―No lo lleva consigo, está en mi casa.

―Ah, pues llévalo mañana donde tu tía.

―No se puede mover―la castaña frunció el ceño―Tal vez sepas qué hacer con él, lo hizo la madre de Potter.

Hermione saltó de alegría, al tiempo que daba un gritillo. Sabía bien a qué se refería Draco, no podía creer que por fin lo vería. El hombre tras la ventanilla carraspeó, Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca continuó su trabajo.

―Oh, muchas gracias, Draco―empezó Hermione.

―No te he dado nada, Granger. Además, está en mi casa.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

―En todo caso, no iremos hoy. Mi tía preparó una cena en su casa. Potter asistirá.

―Sí, yo también iré. Después iré a la Madriguera. Mañana tempran…

―Conozco tu agenda, Granger. Piensa en un hechizo descolocador―murmuró Draco, antes de marcharse.

Hermione supo qué debía hacer, y hasta podría ayudar a Harry con cierto retrato chillón.

Hermione acarició a su gato, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se relajó sentada en el sillón que Draco había agrandado y ella así lo conservaba. Observó las letras en su brazo. Cissy tenía razón, el cuerpo había cicatrizado muy bien, las letras a penas se veía, y costaba aún más entender el mensaje. Pero ahí estaba… si ella quería.

Siete años atrás, exclamó que se enorgullecía de ser una sangre sucia. Hoy se daba cuenta que no lo era, y no importaba si llevaba tatuado en su cuerpo esas palabras.

**oOoOoO**

A la hora convenida, Hermione, después de asegurarse que nadie la observaba, entró al lote baldío donde Draco la esperaba. Mal día para usar falda pensó cuando tuvo que pasar por encima del muro a medio hacer que guardaba la propiedad privada de la acera.

―¿Ese es el traslador? ―preguntó la mujer. Señaló un anillo de plata con el que Draco jugueteaba.

―Sí, Granger, te lo pones, apareces en mi casa y, de paso, te conviertes en mi esposa―gruñó él.

―Encantador, como siempre, ¿dónde está? ―en aquel patio vacío no había nada que pudiera catalogar como ostentoso y poco útil (características de los trasladores de clase alta), por eso se sorprendió cuando Draco le señaló la mitad de un viejo candelabro oxidado.

No habían hablado desde el día del juicio y, ambos, sabían que aparecer en la Mansión Malfoy no era la mejor idea que podrían tener, pero ninguno dijo nada ¿Qué más podían hacer? Tácitamente, habían decidido cansarse de aquello, cansarse de la relación que tenían, cansarse de esperar, de seguir anhelando, cansarse del otro… Cansarse de seguir guardando esperanzas que ninguno se atrevía a cumplir, a perseguir…

Pero ninguno se cansaba. Hermione seguía sintiendo una ligera turbación cuando Draco la observaba, y su boca se secaba cuando recordaba el _último_ beso. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo en la cabeza y ya no se preguntaba si valía la pena, la única pregunta era ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Por su parte, Draco, había visto en aquella visita obligatoria que Hermione haría a su casa, su última oportunidad. No tenía muy claro si debía convencer a Hermione de algo, si tenían que sacar a la luz los demonios de cada uno y ponerlos cara a cara, o bien, retirarse, de una vez por todo.

**oOoOo**

Aparecieron en un espacioso pasillo, la suave luz del sol de invierno se colaba a través de unas estrechas ventanas, iluminando reducidos espacios de la pared y la mullida alfombra negra. No había decoración de ningún tipo, tan solo la gruesa alfombra y una cenefa negra en la pared gris. Draco se dirigió hacia la única puerta.

―La habitación de mi madre―explicó Draco y empujó la puerta.

Hermione entró, emocionada. Desde que Narcissa le había contado una pequeña anécdota de su último año en el colegio cuando había recibido un ramo de narcisos y lirios encantados por Lily, la chispa de la curiosidad se había encendido en ella. Hermione tenía predilección por las flores y observar una flor encantada le hacía mucha ilusión. Tener una, la llenaba de alegría.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella curiosa, cuando la correcta pregunta debió ser: dónde está, pues ella sabía de qué se trataba.

―Qué sé yo, Granger. Imagino que puedes llevarte lo que quieras.

Hermione salió de la habitación de un brinco, con una cara de espanto, y se negó a volver a entrar.

―Está en el balcón―dijo Draco, dándose por vencido. Observó a Hermione atravesar la amplia habitación sin torcer la cabeza hacia ningún lado, ni para apreciar el espacio íntimo de la mujer a la que tanto apreciaba. Al llegar al balcón la oyó exclamar de admiración.

Sobre un pedestal de piedra, en la esquina del balcón, se encontraban doce flores: seis lirios y seis narcisos, protegidos por una burbuja de cristal. Cada cierto tiempo, un lirio extendía sus largos pétalos y volaba alrededor de las demás flores, después un narciso blanco se abría y cerraba, haciendo brotar unas pequeñas luces que se estrellaban en el vidrio. De algunos lirios brotaba agua, mientras que otros narcisos eran especialmente acariciados por la luz de un sol misterioso, que aparecía y desaparecía.

―No puedo hacerlo. Es increíble.

―Pues será mejor que lo hagas, no pienso extender esta visita por más tiempo.

Hermione lo ignoró y observó con gran embeleso el arreglo de flores, mientras meditaba cómo obtener una. Un lirio, o un narciso.

¿Un lirio o un narciso?

**oOoOo**

―Es imposible―exclamó rendida.

―No lo es. Solo no sabes la respuesta.

―Las tuyas tampoco han servido.

―Si no consigues la forma pronto, te irás sin tu flor, Granger.

Habían tardado al menos veinte minutos en descubrir cómo quitar la protección del vidrio. Draco aseguraba que su madre lo tocaba y desaparecía, pero por más que lo intentaron no encontraron dónde tocarlo. Lo pudieron abrir gracias un hechizo que Hermione encontró en un libro que Draco había conseguido en uno de sus viajes a la Biblioteca de la casa.

Al quitar la burbuja, un pequeño lirio salió volando hacia el amplio jardín, Draco logró contenerlo gracias a su varita. La bruja apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un wingardium leviosa para llevar el pesado pedestal al interior de la habitación.

Para no incomodar la tranquilidad de la habitación de Cissy y para estar más cerca de la Biblioteca en caso de necesitar más libros, fueron a un estudio cercano. Hermione, en cuanto entró, supo que era dónde Draco permanecía habitualmente, olía a él.

Pronto una gran cantidad de libros y de pergaminos se acumularon en el suelo, mientras Hermione, de pie, enfrente del pedestal, recitaba cuanta palabra creyera que podría servir, agitando su varita de una y otra manera, sin resultado alguno.

Aún no decidía, ¿un narciso o un lirio?

**oOoOoO**

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, y el cansancio empezó a ganarle la partida. Sentada en el piso, metida la cabeza en un libro, de vez en cuando levantaba la varita para lanzar un nuevo hechizo. Muchos los había repetido hasta el cansancio. Draco, por su parte, se divertía tratando de atrapar las flores que se escapaban de su pedestal.

―Hay unas rosas muy bonitas en el jardín, te puedo traer una―dijo Draco, cuando Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro y se recostó completamente en el suelo, con la mirada clavada en el pedestal de piedra.

―Quiero un lirio―dijo suave Hermione―No, un narciso, mejor. El narciso amarillo de atrás.

―Si sigues ahí tirada no tendrás nada. Te dije que pensaras en un hechizo descolocador―murmuró sin ganas él. Un suave calor se había acomodado en su vientre, porque quisiera o no, la posición de Hermione, tendida en el suelo, era sugerente.

―¿Realmente crees que se trate de eso? He probado todos los que sé, y los que estaban en estos libros, pero ninguno ha funcionado. Lily era magnífica en encantamientos, las flores están encantadas―Hermione se incorporó hacia delante y se colocó de rodillas, frente al pedestal donde reposaba el arreglo de flores―Si hago algo mal podría romper el encantamiento… Pero sí encuentro la última flor encantada, quizá…

―¿La última flor encantada? ―repitió Draco, y se acercó al pedestal, observó con atención los lirios y narcisos: ―Es un lirio.

―¿Qué dices?

―La última flor encantada es un lirio. Recuerdo que mi padre me lo dijo.

Hermione observó con atención el arreglo y no tardó en ubicar el último lirio. Era el más inquieto, el que más veces salía volando y más agua expedía. Sin duda, al hacerlo, Lily ya había perfeccionado la técnica. Hermione probó varios hechizos con ese lirio y no sucedió nada.

―Quizá sea la primera flor encantada.

―Un narciso―respondió Draco, y los dos fijaron sus ojos en el pequeño narciso amarillo, situado en una esquina, se abría lentamente y nunca terminaba de cerrarse. Para Hermione, era el más hermoso.

La bruja probó un hechizo que había encontrado en un pergamino algo roído, que era útil para separar las sustancias de una poción; y con una lentitud agonizante, el pequeño brote se separó del resto. Hermione dio saltitos de la emoción cuando entre sus manos se posó un pequeño narciso, que a modo de saludo, iluminó su rostro.

**oOoOo**

―Draco, ya que estoy aquí―empezó Hermione cuando terminó su taza de té―Enséñame el testamento de Snape.

―No. Te recuerdo que también estudié leyes, Granger. Puedo recuperar _mi _libro yo solo.

―No estoy ofreciendo mis servicios, solo quiero asegurar mi tesis.

―No necesitaré _tu _tesis. P_apelito habla_, Granger. Y yo tengo el papel.

―Pero yo quiero el libro. Yo te hablé del libro, sin mí te estarían robando. Ni siquiera sabes quién es el príncipe mestizo―exclamó ella.

―Pues conozco bastante bien la ascendencia de Snape, su madre era bruja y su padre muggle, creo que ya sé de dónde viene el Prince y el mestizo.

Hermione bufó malhumorada.―Dame el traslador.

Draco le ofreció el anillo de plata, la mujer notó que era una delgada serpiente, que cambiaba de posición.

―El verdadero―exclamó ella.

Draco recordó que lo había dejado a fuera de la habitación de su madre. Dada la insistencia de Hermione, tuvo que caminar hasta el ala de habitaciones, pero no lo encontró.

―Creo que algún elfo lo tomó―dijo cuando regresó a la salita del te donde Hermione esperaba―Si no te molesta, lo haré venir.

Hermione asintió y observó con detalle el rostro de Draco. Desde que había llegado a la casa, el muchacho no le había quitado la mirada de encima. No se sentía incómoda con aquellos ojos grises observándola, controlando sus movimientos, pero a veces, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. El muchacho se marchaba para ir a traer algo y ella extrañaba la mirada gris.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico de piel grisácea, apareció al instante. Cuando el cuerpo del elfo se materializó, Hermione cayó en cuenta de algo importante. Draco había prescindido de los servicios de sus elfos durante todo el día, él mismo había servido el té y él mismo había caminado hasta la biblioteca por los libros ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

―Señor. Señorita―saludó el elfo e hizo una profunda reverencia. Sin embargo, no alzó a ver Hermione.

Quizá los elfos de Draco le tenían miedo a ella, y no querían verla, por eso no habían aparecido en todo lo que llevaba ahí. Draco le había comentado una cosa parecida tiempo atrás, que los elfos de él no querían ser libres y que decir Hermione Granger era como hablar de Voldemort. Claro, a Hermione no le había parecido graciosa la comparación.

―¿Has visto un candelabro? Estaba fuera de la habitación de mi madre.

El elfo asintió.

―Incinerado, como el amo manda que desaparezca la basura.

―Puedes retirarte.

―¿Los polvos flu no sirven?, puedo aparecerme en el Ministerio y de ahí caminar a mi casa―sugirió Hermione.

―Tengo restricción, Granger. Puedes caminar hasta la salida, llegar a algún barrio rural de Wiltshire, tomar el metro a Londres y caminar hasta tu casa.

―Estamos a horas de Londres. Busca otro traslador. Tienes que tener otro.

―Sí, quizás.

―No te quedes ahí parado. Quedé en salir con Harry.

―¿Le dijiste que vendrías aquí? ―preguntó Draco interesado.

―Sí, claro. Hasta retrasé la hora de vernos.

―Creo que le deberás algunas explicaciones a Potter.

Hermione se ruborizó. Empezó a caminar tras el hombre, rumbo al estudio, acosándolo para que encontrara pronto un nuevo traslador. No quería dar más explicaciones sobre su relación con Draco… menos a Harry que ya se había hecho una idea.

―¿Cómo dejas tirado un traslador? ―dijo ella. De vez en cuando, pasaban por una amplia ventana, a través de la cual se observaba un amplio lago de aguas oscuras.

―Estoy en mi casa, Granger. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

―Y como anfitrión debes asegurar mi salida, ¿cómo me iré?

―Ya te di una opción. Quizá puedas volar también, debo tener alguna escoba por aquí.

―No me agrada volar. Y lo sabes.

**oOoOo**

―No encuentro otro traslador―dijo él, ya había rebuscado en las gavetas del escritorio y había usado un accio, sin que ningún objeto llegara a sus manos.

―Haz uno, con un hechizo de Portas.

―Sé cuál es el hechizo, Hermione―la cortó Draco y con algo de violencia se giró para encararle.

Ambos se observaron de frente, solo los separaba un pequeño otomano, en el que Hermione había apoyado una rodilla.

¿La decisión la tenía que tomar ella? Pensó mientras se perdía en los ojos grises del hombre, la decisión de no verse nunca más, ¿la tenía que tomar ella? Y ¿por qué?

No había albergado ninguna expectativa cuando Draco la invitó a la casa Malfoy, tan solo tomaría su flor y se marcharía, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había esperado. No quería marcharse, no así. No sin saber qué esperaba él.

―Le enviaré una lechuza Harry, él podrá venir por mí―dijo finalmente ella, rompiendo el contacto visual.

―Bien―dijo Draco serio y con molestia le tiró papel y una pluma. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―dijo ella, mirándolo―Yo no escondí el traslador, Draco. Esto no es mi culpa.

Él la miró serio. ―No es eso. Escribe la carta.

**oOoOoO**

Hermione observó a Baubo-Niágara emprender el vuelo. Habían salido a una pequeña terraza desde donde se podía observar una parte de los amplios jardines. Hermione notó el plantío de rosas de las que Draco había hablado.

―¿Sigue en pie la oferta de la rosa? ―preguntó, mirándolas con interés.

―Sí. Pero recógela tú. Si te espinas, no podrás cortarla.

Hermione se acercó al primer tallo y con sumo cuidado, como habían aprendido en las clases de herbología, cortó la rosa. Al regresar junto a Draco, le agradeció en forma sincera y volvió a pedir que le mostrara el testamento de Draco.

―Te tomas demasiadas libertades conmigo―murmuró Draco por lo bajo, cuando se vio obligado a entrar de nuevo al estudio para enseñarle el testamento.

―Hasta ahora te oigo quejándote.

―No me quejo, Granger. Solo quiero saber hasta cuándo será así.

―Tú te has tomado más libertades conmigo―dijo ella, se sentó en uno de los sillones a la espera de que Draco le mostrara los papeles.

―Dime, Granger, ¿hasta cuándo será así? ―la encaró él, mirándola fijo.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y suspiró.

―Supongo que hasta que te hartes de esperarme.

―¿Y si eso no sucede?

Ella le sonrió levemente. En otras circunstancias aquella sonrisilla habría fastidiado terriblemente a Draco. El hombre mucho más tranquilo, se apoyó en su escritorio de ébano y le dijo, como si hablaran del clima:

―¿Todo esto fue por lo de los mortífagos?

Ella asintió.

―Granger, antes de la guerra muchas de mis amistades estaban en ese bando, y después de la guerra, las amistades que quedaron, también. No puedes pretender que corte contacto de raíz, no cuando una marca te recuerda todo y a todos.

―Dijiste que se había deformado.

Él asintió.

**OoOoOo**

Tres días atrás, Narcissa Malfoy había hecho algo muy grande por Hermione, lo más grande que hubieran hecho por ella en toda su vida. Narcissa le había explicado cómo dejar en el pasado el miedo que tuvo durante la guerra, que la sombra de Bellatrix Lestrange desapareciera de sus sueños y que las torcidas letras marcadas en la piel de su brazo dejaran de recordarle muertes, dolor y desesperación.

Hermione tenía una marca, que le recordaría por siempre que era una sangre-sucia. Aún recordaba su segundo año de Colegio, cuando el mismo hombre que tenía en frente, le dio a conocer aquel término. La reacción en aquel entonces de Ron la sobrecogía aún. Ron le había explicado el insulto, lo que aquello significaba en _su _mundo.

Sabía que sus padres no eran magos, aparentemente ninguno de sus familiares. En las investigaciones del Ministerio y en las propias, no había podido rastrear un solo ascendiente que pudiera relacionar con hechicería. Ni siquiera tenía bisabuelos barbudos y excéntricos o una tía lejana con muchos gatos.

Pero su sangre era mágica. Y nunca sucia. Pura magia corría por sus venas y por eso su habilidad con la varita era excelente y por eso había triunfado, cuando otros habrían fracasado. Porque la magia no es solo sacar luces de un palito de madera, magia es comprender el propio valor y luchar por las personas que quiere, y sonreír y llorar, y vivir llenando cada momento de magia.

A veces se preguntaba cómo les explicaría a sus hijos el origen de aquella marca, temía que llegaran a avergonzarse de ella. Por eso luchaba contra el racismo, contra los mortífagos, para que cuando sus hijos pisaran Hogwarts, ser un sangre mestiza no guiara al hostigamiento, a los insultos, a la intolerancia.

Ella había sido pieza crucial en una guerra. Arriesgó su vida por una lucha, por una esperanza. No solo fue compañera, guía, amiga, confidente, duelista, fue también un blanco. El blanco que más harían sufrir, que más maltratarían… y aquella cicatriz se lo recordaba.

Draco también fue marcado. Desconocía el método que Voldemort usaba para poner la marca tenebrosa, pero debía ser cruel y doloroso. Hermione sabía hoy que la cicatriz en su antebrazo, el apodo de sangre sucia, era la misma marca en el antebrazo de Draco, el mismo apelativo de mortífago.

Hermione no era sangre sucia, aunque llevara esas palabras tatuadas en el cuerpo. Ella era magia, pura.

Draco era magia, pura. Pero le decían mortífago, porque una _marca_ lo decía.

**oOoOoO**

Draco se acercó al sillón donde Hermione estaba y se sentó junto a ella. Dobló la manga de la camisa, hasta descubrir el antebrazo izquierdo. La mujer no bajó la vista hacia el brazo, sino que en todo momento observó los ojos del muchacho. Antes de que él hablara de nuevo, ella se acercó y lo besó.

―Soy un mortífago, Granger―murmuró él, en cuanto el beso terminó, separándose un poco de Hermione, seguía unido a ella gracias al rebelde cabello de la mujer que se había posado en los hombros de él.

No podría tener lo que quería con Hermione si ella desconfiaba de él, si le temía a los mortífagos, si temía que él se acercara al lado oscuro… Por eso le habló con dolorosa sinceridad. No estaba siendo pedante, no coqueteaba con las glorias que los mortífagos tenían en otras épocas, no trataba de fastidiar a nadie… Simplemente quería que Hermione lo aceptara por quién era, y así tal vez, aceptarse él mismo.

Murmuró la frase que le daba vueltas en su cabeza todas las noches cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño y de ignorar la imagen de una calavera y una serpiente en el cielo, en el brazo de las personas que quería, en él mismo. La frase que lo había condenado, una condena que no tenía libertad ni descanso. En su condena no había posibilidad de pedir un juicio y examinar los hechos, porque lo era, y una marca en el brazo lo determinaba como tal: mortífagos.

―No. No lo eres, nunca lo has sido―dijo ella suave. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde leyó con tranquilidad el testamento de Snape ante la mirada de Draco. El rubio se recostó en el asiento, después de todo, estaba cansado. Había controlado sus impulsos por besar a Hermione durante todo el día, y parecía que debería seguir haciéndolo… Maldita, Granger, que se las había arreglado para conseguir el testamento.

―Yo nunca he sido una sangre sucia. La magia corre por muy venas y esta cicatriz no significa nada, solo son letras―guardó el viejo pergamino y le enseñó la caligrafía de Bellatrix en el brazo―No eres un mortífago porque no mataste al Profesor Dumbledore. Además, magia pura corre por tus venas. No magia envenenada, _sucia_.

**oOoOoO**

Un haz de luz blanca le había indicado dónde aterrizar en un patio interno de la Gran Casa Malfoy, cuando se acercó a la puerta que daba a una terraza y la tocó, escuchó un gran ajetreo en el interior. Principalmente la voz de Hermione diciendo varias veces: ¡Es Harry! En tono de pavor.

No habían transcurrido ni dos segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione corrió hacia él, pasándole de lejos, y se montó rápidamente en su escoba, como si lo hubiera estado deseando detrás de la puerta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con Draco Malfoy, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza se saludaron y Harry caminó hasta donde estaba Hermione ya montada en la escoba. Harry había salvado muchas veces su pellejo gracias a la suerte y a una buena capacidad de observación y análisis del ambiente, además buscar la snitch le había perfeccionado la vista periférica. Por eso, Harry entre la puerta a medio abrir y algunos doseles a medio cerrar, vio una cama a medio hacer.

―¿Sucede algo? ―le preguntó a Hermione.

―Nada, vámonos ya.

―¿Sucedió algo con Malfoy? ―insistió el ojiverde. Draco ya había entrado al interior de la casa y por la sombra gris que observaba tras la ventana, sabía que esperaba verlos marchar, salir de su propiedad.

―No. Pero vámonos. Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestra cita y no quiero perder más.

―Si estás muy cansada, podemos postergarlo.

Hermione se ruborizó y con insistencia inusual apremió a Harry a montar su escoba y volar al bar más cercano. Harry asintió dubitativo, sabía que la muchacha no se quejaría cuando la dejara en su casa; inclusive, le agradecería si no hacía más preguntas e ignoraba la propuesta de visitar un bar.

Con el último ajetreo y la inoportuna intervención de Harry en el _peor_ momento, Hermione olvidó su narciso y su rosa.

**oOoOoO**

Hermione visitó el departamento que había comprado en Oxford y que había vendido a Draco. Cissy y Drómeda propusieron que Draco viviera en él, quedaba mucho más cerca de la casa de Drómeda que la Mansión Malfoy y en el registro de la propiedad, estaba a nombre de él. Además, como la señora Malfoy había pensado, inició una serie de mejoras en la gran casa.

Hermione no tuvo inconveniente, el pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones que alquilaba en Mahoganny Valley era _suficiente_ para ella.

La mujer salió de la chimenea y saludó a Crookshanks que la esperaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la salita.

―¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? ―preguntó Draco al verla.

―Un par de cosas sobre las que debemos discutir―dijo ella, con seriedad, sin darle tiempo de hablar más, sacó un pergamino y una carpeta: ―El resultado de las apelaciones y el informe del Ministerio de Aurores sobre ex mortífagos.

―También traje algunas apreciaciones que Nott me envió hace unos días y que Harry había estado revisando. Al parecer es información muy útil.

―Qué demonios ¿Por qué no dejaste esas cosas en la oficina? ―preguntó Draco con algo de fastidio. Era domingo. Las cuatro de la tarde. De domingo.

―Pues la cena tarda en hacerse y podemos discutirlo mientras se hace―respondió la castaña, como si fuera lo más obvio. Caminó al estudio-oficina y se sentó en su elegante silla negra. Draco no tardó en unirse.

El Malfoy suspiró aliviado en forma imperceptible cuando Hermione le contó que estaban tras la pista de los Carrow. Hermione quizá no lo sospechaba, pero él sabía que pronto dejaría de preocuparse por la amenaza que le habían hecho. Con la ayuda certera que Theo les estaba dando, a cambio de la seguridad de su padre, los mortífagos libres tenían los días contados. Los aurores del Ministerio, se preparaban para aniquilar, no para procesar penalmente.

**oOoOoO**

―¿Qué más traías? ― preguntó el hombre en cuanto el olor de la cena lista, llegó a sus narices.

―Ah, otra cosa―murmuró un poco tímida la castaña. Se acercó a su bolso y sacó las figuras de dragón. Con rapidez las colocó en una repisa cercana, el opelaye de las antípodas custodiando el único huevo que no nació, mientras dos crías eternizadas en plácidas posturas eran colocadas a la par. El hébrido negro, con su atemorizadora pose, un poco más atrás de la familia de dragones australianos, al lado del libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo.

Draco sonrió cuando vio _sus _dragones de regreso en _su_ casa.

―Tenemos que discutir la guarda, custodia y crianza de ellos―sonrió Hermione.

Guarda, custodia y crianza implicaba un nuevo juicio, un nuevo proceso. En el que decidirían vivir juntos, porque eso era lo mejor para los dragones.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p>Personalmente, es la primera vez que hago algo tan grande y le pongo final. Para mí, esto, llegar hasta aquí y teclear: fin, es un gran logro, porque puedo llamar esta mi primera verdadera historia. <strong>Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en este camino de los fanfics y por regalarme un tiempito para leer y para comentar<strong>. Saben que son las mejores :)

A su manera, Cissy logró reunir a los chicos. Siempre me ha gustado el tema de la sangre mágica y de la marca tenebrosa. Mi teoría es la siguiente: la magia de Hermione, de cualquier nacido de muggles, es mucho más pura que la de miembros de linajes mágicos, porque aún en condiciones adversas, la magia floreció, por decir algo. Personas tan poderosas, que crean magia de la nada.

Por lo tanto, muy equivocados están al llamarla sangre-sucia. Quien debería tener ese apelativo, es Voldemort, que ensució su magia y la transformó en algo horrible. Esto quería reflejar en la conversación de Cissy con Hermione y luego en la que tienen Draco y Herm.

La magia de Hermione es tan pura, que jamás será una sangre sucia. Draco nunca fue un verdadero mortífago, y su sangre mágica nunca llegó a contaminarse con la suciedad de la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort. Los dos llevan cicatrices, pero ninguna los define como personas.

Les agradezco millones por leer esta historia que me ha entretenido tanto **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por hacerla crecer! **A todas las que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, para comentar, para poner un alerta, para guardar entre favs. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que se lleven un buen recuerdo de la historia. :D

Muchas gracias de verdad por sus apreciaciones de la historia, por señalarme los errores que cometí y por estar aquí, por llegar hasta aquí. Las invitó, como es usual, a regalarme un _último _comentario contándome todo lo que quieran, hehe. Me gustaría saber qué opinan de la historia terminada, del final, de todo… :D

Saludos, chicas! Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, hehe. Cualquier cosa, soy toda oídos.

PD 1:***Aprovechando que tengo su atención, les quiero hacer una pequeña solicitud. Chicas, no descuiden su salud y en cuanto tengan su primera menstruación o noten algo extraño (los dolores menstruales NO son normales) acudan al ginecólogo. Puede no ser nada o puede ser algo, y si es algo, mejor tratarlo pronto. Como mujeres en edad fértil somos factores de riesgo andando, pero un diagnóstico a tiempo puede evitar una enfermedad mayor. Les pido enérgicamente que no sigan posponiendo su SALUD para otro día. Es por experiencia propia, no fue nada grave en mi caso, pero si me vi obligada a someterme a una intervención quirúrgica, que debe estar entre las peores cosas del mundo. En fin, no lo dejen para después…

PD 2: Tengo una idea para un próximo dramione, donde espero poner en práctica lo que he aprendido gracias a ustedes y por inexperiencia no hice en este. Básicamente la idea es esta: Bellatrix trató de envenenar a Hermione, de hacerle la marca oscura adecuada para una sangre sucia, y Draco pasa por lo mismo, Voldemort también trató de envenarlo. *Sí, es lo mismo que escribí, pero en otra historia :p

PD 3: el review es gratis :D y tendrán un hébrido negro en sus bibliotecas al dejar uno. Se los aseguro. :)

― :) Suertee


End file.
